Beside You
by Elle Seren
Summary: There's a new TA that student Mazaki Anzu finds suspiciously familiar. When she begins struggling in the class he assists she has to go to him for tutouring while balancing returning feelings and dance. Things could get complicated and not just for her!
1. Remembering

Full Summary: Someone Anzu hasn't seen for two years becomes the new teacher's assistant in the science class she's struggling in. Is he who she thinks he is? Between tutoring and partnering for dance with Ishtar Marik, the best male dancer in the school, things get complicated, and not just for her. Some yaoi, mostly revloutionshipping!

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! This one is called "Beside You" and was inspired by the song of the same title by Mariana's Trench. The main shipping in this one is revolutionshipping because Yami and Anzu are so perfect together! There will eventually be some angstshipping which is Marik and Ryou and therefore yaoi, so you have been warned. All you need to know about this story is that it is canon to what is commonly known as "Season 0" but I assure you that you DO NOT I repeat DO NOT have to have read or watched that part of Yu-Gi-Oh to understand this story. I will explain before every chapter anything that you might not understand if you haven't read/watched that part of the series. **

**For this chapter just keep in mind, during "Season 0" or the first seven chapters of the manga, no one knew who Yami was; they thought he was simply a more mature personality of Yuugi's. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

***Flashback One***

"_I am Masahashi-sensei and I will be your teacher for the year. As many of you are aware I wasn't present for the first week of classes because of my wife's health problems concerning the birth of our first child. I apologize and also apologize in advance if there are periods of time when I cannot be present in the future. To remedy the problem the school has given me a teaching assistant. Mutou-san has been studying for two years at the Domino University to become a teacher and is more than capable of helping you. I know you will welcome him warmly to our school."_

_Anzu watched the front of the room with interest as the middle aged teacher introduced the much younger man. She had heard a lot about Masahashi-sensei last year during the hype about his wife's pregnancy and when she found out he was her teacher this year for grade twelve science she had looked forward to it until she caught wind of the rumours. _

_Evidently they were true as he had just explained._

_She hadn't heard anything about this new TA though. He stood beside and just a little behind Masahashi-sensei respectfully, a serious but calm look on his face. He must have been an excellent student because she'd never seen anyone hire a TA who looked like that before. _

_His stoic expression was almost completely negated by the crazily spiked hairdo he sported with jagged golden blond bangs framing his face, jutting up into six spikes. The voluminous spikes themselves were black with a magenta rim that was a strange cross between satanic and your typical punk style. _

_Around his neck was a black choker that contrasted once again with his neat dress shirt and pants. His entire outlook was full of opposites but the one thing that tied it together defying the punk look his hair and choker gave him was his intense gaze that swept across the classroom. _

_From the third row back Anzu narrowed her eyes, trying to block out the serious look and his height which couldn't be over six feet...with those gone there was only one guy she knew who looked like that. She turned to her right just in time to see Yuugi Mutou grinning cheekily as he met his almost absolute twin's eyes at the front of the room._

***Flashback Two***

"_This is getting ridiculous! It's hard enough to figure out which element goes with the other without having to listen to all that giggling," Anzu complained heartily to Miho who sighed leaning her cheek on her hand, purple ponytail draped over one shoulder. _

"_I know what you mean; they always swarm him after class with useless questions. He's kind of cute in a scary way but I actually need help with my homework and they're always in the way!" Honda's gaze snapped up, glaring daggers at the TA who was leaning against the desk at the front of the room looking aloof. _

_Turning back to the girls he said, "Ribbon-chan, I could help you with your science homework better then that guy. He's too busy with his fan club." The eager to please expression on his face turned a little bitter at the mention of a fan club though a couple girls who squealed over how cute he was during group work like this didn't really count in Anzu's opinion. _

"_It's alright Honda, I already set up a time with him after school once a week. I'm a little nervous though he seems sort of...harsh," This last said in an almost whisper for fear of him overhearing though there wasn't much to overhear in the loud chatter that filled the room. _

"_I think people should just leave the poor guy alone. He's two years outta high school and he barely even looks like a teacher so people are judging him left right and centre. Come on, the guys only human, give him a break," Jounouchi said, leaning back in his chair as he waved his hand in the air casually. _

_The words could almost have been taken as serious except that his chair tipped a little too far tilting him backward crazily. He would have fallen but Honda caught the back of the chair, holding him firmly in place._

"_I don't care what anyone says; as far as I'm concerned the guys got brains and looks but no personality. You can dress however you want but all he does is stand there and glare a lot," Jounouchi's saviour said stubbornly, still clearly jealous._

"_I suppose you think you got it all then, eh? And I didn't need your help," Jounouchi growled in his usual way of talking to the dark haired boy who, despite constantly hitting on Jounouchi's cherished younger sister, was also one of his best friends. _

"_Damn right I do," He replied with a self satisfying grin as he released the chair, sending the blond toppling to the floor with an indignant cry._

"_I wouldn't worry Miho," Yuugi said kindly, smiling innocently at the girl across the table. "My cousin can be blunt but he's a good guy," He assured her and Anzu blinked in surprise. Sneaking a glance to the front of the room she looked at Mutou-san uncertainly. _

_Though they had similar hair which Yuugi claimed was natural since their fathers were twins, there was still something that didn't sit quite right with her. Yuugi had a childish charm about him, sweet and innocent which got him lots of girls cooing over how cute he was but that man at the front of the room was just that –a man. _

_There was nothing childish about him despite the similar features he shared with his cousin. _

_It wasn't just that he was taller; it was something about that gaze...it was a familiar gaze. Not familiar because it reminded her of Yuugi but familiar because she had looked into those eyes once before. It had been two years ago but she still remembered... _

"_Well it's not like he's done anything wrong yet has he? Jounouchi's right, we shouldn't judge him unless we have something to judge and so far...we don't," Bakura said, obviously trying to smooth over the situation while snapping Anzu out of her thoughts. _

"_I didn't know Jounouchi was capable of being right," Honda teased as the guy in question dragged himself up off the floor, glaring at him. _

"_More like you didn't want to believe you could be wrong ya over stuffed peacock," He retorted, lunging with both hands for Honda's carefully formed brown hair. He sat back calmly allowing Jounouchi to realize the folly in his plan to late as he crashed back to the floor. _

"_Are you alright Katsuya-san?" Asked a cool polite voice from behind Anzu and all of the people at the table seemed to freeze. _

"_Fine," Jounouchi grunted, hoisting himself back up onto his chair again. _

"_Y –um, Mutou...san...I wouldn't worry about him, he's used to it," Yuugi said cheerfully and the TA tossed him an amused look at the small stumble on his name. So his name started with a 'Y'? Somehow it didn't surprise her, though she had never known his real name, if he had even had one when they first met. _

"_So it would appear, Mutou-san," He replied with a tiny lilt of sarcasm to his voice though it was almost lost in the chilling depth of his tone. She had heard that tone many times before. He turned to go with a small nod to the rest of the group who were hurriedly scribbling on their papers as though deep in thought. _

_Anzu watched out of the corner of her eye as a small smile curled his lips before his gaze flickered to her paper. She flinched and lowered her gaze in embarrassment but he barely hesitated before moving on without saying a word. _

_She looked up again to watch him go, wondering at why he hadn't called her out. It was one of many 'whys' she was containing about his current behaviour. When she looked back at her friends only Yuugi's eyes were on her and he just shrugged slightly and said, "I told you he's a good guy."_

***Flashback 3***

"_Do you understand everything?" The woman asked in a kind voice as Anzu stared at the paper in front of her blankly, amber eyes clouded with doubts. _

"_So...I have something called EFD?" She asked in a miserable voice. _

"_It's an Executive Functions Disorder and its nothing to be ashamed of," The psychologist told her soothingly. Her tone just made Anzu want to scream even more then she already did. _

_She had always known she was bad at math and logic puzzles and accepting changes but this was taking it too far! Her brain was messed up? Great, nothing to be ashamed of, not at all. _

"_Thank you its...it's better to know then to be left in the dark," Her mother said, squeezing her daughters hand lightly as though knowing her words would be of little condolence. It doesn't matter; Anzu thought stubbornly, I won't let this change anything. _

"_You may want to seek extra help for your daughter if she's not already involved in any. This last year is going to be very tough for her to succeed in both math and science."_

_Well so much for not changing anything..._

***Flashback 4***

_Yami swung the door closed, shifting the keys in his mouth with a small wince as the metal bit into his cheek before crossing to the small table in his kitchenette where he placed his groceries then hastily removed the keys from his mouth._

_Next time he'd just put the bags down he determined, staring hopelessly at the mess of papers and files scattered about the table and on the floor. The only relatively clean area in the tiny dining room was where his laptop sat, screen glowing and ready for work. _

_The phone rang, breaking him out of his short moment of uncertainty. Crossing the room to the landline he picked it up curiously, knowing only a few people who had this number. _

"_Moshi-moshi?" He said in more of a questioning way then a real greeting. _

"_Hey, it's me," A familiar voice chirped and sighed slightly in relief. _

"_Yuugi," He said in a warmer tone. "Haven't seen enough of me lately?" He teased, cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear and stretching the cord to its limit as he moved to start putting the groceries away. With a small salary and little to go off of, rotten food was unacceptable. _

"_Well it's not like I can walk up to and start talking in the middle of class. Half the people already think we're brothers," There was a small pause on his end then, "How are you?" _

"_Still alive," The older replied in a slightly bitter tone. _

"_Yami" –_

"_Its fine, nobody seems to recognize or remember me...which is also fine," Yami sighed, switching the phone to his other ear as he leaned back on the counter top. "Has anyone said anything to you about me?" He asked, dreading the answer. _

"_Nobody's said anything to me explicitly..." Yuugi replied hesitantly but there was doubt in his voice. Longing panged inside Yami's heart, wishing the answer was different. _

"_Good," Was all he said in a dark tone, even knowing they both knew it was a lie. Yuugi was one of his few soft spots, along with several of the other students in the classroom he was assisting in this semester._

_It was ironic how the past seemed to come back to haunt him so beautifully...and despite it all he found himself wanting to walk over and talk to them even though it was unlikely that they remembered him as more than a vague memory. _

"_So if that's not why you called, then what's your reasoning?" He finally asked, wondering if Yuugi _would _call him if someone brought up the past. Seeing them all for the first time in two years on that day had made him wonder if any of them would buy the story about Yuugi's near twin cousin but it seemed that they had accepted it without doubt. _

"_Um...well...it's about her..."_

"_Anzu?" Yami replied in surprise and Yugi made a sound of agreement. "Do you need dating advice?" His older 'cousin' asked semi-seriously though he couldn't help a small smirk at the idea of Yugi calling him for dating advice with that person. His life would be so ironic._

"_N-Nani? No! You know I don't have those feelings for her...at least not anymore! I wouldn't do that to you! And she's one of my best friends!" Yami chuckled, enjoying the flustered sound of his voice. _

"_Fine, fine, what then?" He asked, cutting him a break. Besides, the idea of Yuugi dating Anzu was just too painful when she didn't even seem to _remember _him. _

"_Well...she's been having these assessments done lately because of her low math marks and she called me to tell me about the results...she says it's something called Executive Functions Disorder and that her parents want her to come in for tutoring in science to raise her average. Since you're the tutor right now I wanted to tell you...she's very upset about this and she seems...nervous about you. I think she might suspect...I don't want to raise any false hopes but she's been acting strangely even before she got the results. If anyone could remember you, it's her," Yuugi said in an uncertain but also honest tone as he relayed the information. _

_Yami felt hot and cold at the same time, not sure what to say. Yuugi knew him better than anyone else in the world, he knew or at least suspected how he felt about no one recognizing him after only two years. Especially her. It was wounded him in more than just his ego. _

"_Do you want me to talk to her?"_

"_Well you're not supposed to know yet..." Yugi trailed off doubtfully. _

"_Well I did see some of her work before and I know a little about the disorder. I could approach her about it," Yami said with a small sigh. How he got himself caught up in these dramas he had no clue but it was part of why he was so interested in teaching. _

_Unlike an office job it held a little excitement and change with each new class. Yugi thanked him profusely then hung up claiming that he had to go for dinner. Also returning his phone to the hook, he thought about the girl in question. _

_True he had seen her work sheet once, briefly, noting how she only half completed her formulas, ending them with huge question marks or SOS signs. She had looked away, hiding her eyes from him with a shamed look on her face. _

_As a teacher it was his job to help her. As a human being he hadn't called her out in front of her friends, knowing she was already embarrassed to have him see it. As someone from her past who she may or may not remember he was uncertain about whether it would even be considered appropriate to approach her. _

_There was so much he was still figuring out, as a teacher assistant and further more in his own life with his own confusing emotions. He had been dormant for three thousand years before he awoke within Yuugi...at that time they had met briefly and he had adopted Yuugi's feelings as his own. _

_Why was it that after they separated those feelings had stayed? How was it that when he returned after two years of trying to figure out his own life in this new world that he was just as confused while they all seemed to move on? And where did that leave him now except in an emotional swamp?_

***Flashback 5***

"_Anzu are you feeling alright? You've been very quiet today," Ryou asked sweetly and she offered him a bleak smile in return that didn't reach her dark sombre eyes. _

"_I guess I've just been a little distracted by dance," She replied, a viable excuse since she was often exhausted from her training. He nodded, accepting her words whether he knew it was a lie or not and left, allowing her to finish packing up her books alone. _

_She was exhausted, not from dance but because she hadn't been able to sleep last night, brain churning with the idea of having a learning disorder. She hadn't told anyone but Yuugi, knowing Jounouchi and Honda would be completely insensitive about it and Ryou would feel awkward if he knew, unsure of how to treat her. Miho would try to be nice but probably end up making her feel worse. In the end she could only trust Yugi not to embarrass her. _

"_Mazaki-san," A sighing voice reached her ears, light yet with so much depth it made you wonder if each word contained its own story. Anyone who didn't know him, as many of the students had discovered upon talking him, found it unnerving if not downright frightening to hear such a voice come out of a teacher. _

_It certainly was unnerving but not necessarily unpleasant in her opinion. Either way, she knew exactly who it was as she looked up hastily, almost dropping her books in surprise when she saw Mutou-san standing on just the other side of her desk, hands tucked casually in his pockets._

"_M-Mutou-san," She stammered in reply, bowing respectfully. She moaned to herself, knowing he would think she had some silly crush on him now just because he was the only teacher or TA with a sense of style._

_Normally she was never nervous about talking to people, but just knowing that this was her optimum opportunity to ask him for help...she felt so uncertain about it. After all, she barely knew this man! What right did he have to her personal information? _

"_I've noticed you struggling with your work," He said and she was startled all over again by his straightforwardness. Yugi had said he could be blunt but that almost seemed rude. His serious expression softened a little so that those strangely shaped crimson eyes that made him seem almost foreign didn't seem to glare down on her quite so much. _

"_I apologize for being so abrupt. I should have approached you earlier when I noticed but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable in front of your friends." She nodded slightly, a grateful smile finding her lips for a brief moment._

_It was a surprisingly kind gesture, especially from a teacher. Despite her uncertainty over seeing the spitting image of that person reappear in her life again, she knew it was silly to be so worked up over it. He looked like him and talked like him but how would she ever know? _

_They had barely had time to meet before he disappeared. Yuugi didn't like to talk about 'the other Yuugi' so she tried to not to bring him up, especially because no one else seemed to hold any specific memories of him. Sure such events were hard to forget but they just referred to it as Yuugi having done those things...almost as though _**he** _never existed. Whoever _**he** _really was. _

"_I did want to offer though, that I stay after school most days. If it makes you more comfortable you could come in with your friend Nosaka-san." She blinked wide amber eyes up at him in surprise, brushing back her shoulder length chocolate coloured hair self-consciously. _

"_Thank you...Mutou-san. I will consider it," She gave another small bow and he nodded in approval. _

"_It is up to you of course, but just remember, it's an open offer for the semester," He replied in a once again reserved voice before leaving her just as suddenly as he came._

**A/N: So...what do people think? I'm going to say right now, this story is going to be a long one but I'm totally in love with the plot and the characters so I'm hoping people enjoy it. I would appreciate all constructive criticism and compliments; they help so much in the writing process! Thanks to any or all readers ;)**


	2. Tutor

**A/N: Just a short second chapter. Once again in this one all you need to know is that no one except Anzu and Yuugi (and in this story Ryou) ever really figured out that Yami wasn't actually a part of Yuugi but a whole other person. Anzu never got a chance to really talk to Yami though she used to have a crush on him. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! (Nor is 'The Shack' though it is a very cool book)**

She raised her fist to the door then dropped it again, biting her lip. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous, just that she couldn't seem to make herself enter the room. On the other side of the door was Mutou-san, he could be smoking or watching pornography for all she knew and here she was, a silly girl with a messed up brain and too many questions to even know where to start.

Why hadn't she just come in with Miho yesterday? Because she didn't want to be publically humiliated of course, especially with all these questions about herself and about who exactly this 'Mutou-san' was. Right now she'd take that over this torture any day.

It had been a week since his offer and this was the second time she made it to the door before turning around again. She caught Yuugi glancing between her and his cousin a couple times with curiosity and she wondered who had told the other first.

The way Yuugi talked they seemed fairly close despite the two year age difference and widely differing personalities so she assumed either Yuugi had told him about her test results or he had told Yuugi about their very short conversation.

It was one of the many things she was afraid to ask about since their closeness only confirmed what she already suspected. That it was _him_. Still, it only helped convince her that she had to go in and meet with him, because Yuugi would surely know if she didn't.

Steeling herself with another deep breath she imagined she was about to walk out on stage to perform her newest dance and calmness filled her, putting her hand to the cool silver handle. With a small twist and pull it was open and she was walking gracefully through the doorway, books in hand.

Her illusion came shattering to an end as she saw him, not smoking or watching pornography but...reading a book?

He looked up in surprise at the sound of someone entering and saw the person he had been waiting for all week, Anzu Mazaki, frozen in the doorway.

"Yo," He said casually and she relaxed despite the small shiver along her spine that his voice gave her, walking over and hesitating at the desk. He noted to his surprise that she was no longer wearing her school uniform but shook the distracting thought from his head.

"Sit," He said, pointing to the seat on the other side of the small desk as he shut his book.

"What're you reading?" She asked suddenly and then flushed a little, clamping her mouth shut. What was wrong with her nerves around this guy? He was just a tutor for crying out loud! And perhaps the man from her past but...okay so she had good reason to be nervous.

"It's called 'The Shack'," He said in his aloof way, setting it aside with no further explanation. She stopped herself from commenting again, focusing her eyes on the desk instead. It was simply too overwhelming to try and figure out who he was while trying to solve the puzzle this new disorder presented in her life.

"You seem nervous," He commented after a moment and she bit her lip slightly, still avoiding his gaze. Reaching across the desk he gently separated her fingers which were twisted together so tightly they were turning white. She finally looked up, seeming surprised at the action.

"You know?" She finally asked in a quiet voice, barely beyond a whisper, than grimaced at her own tone. He caught his breath, wondering and allowing himself to hope for a minute before reminding himself that that was not what this meeting was about nor would it ever be.

"About your condition?" He asked and she nodded slightly, shame crossing her face so clearly it could have stopped traffic. He couldn't help frowning this time, irked by the emotion. She was far too confident for something so ridiculous to get in her way.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of it," He said and she found her eyes drawn to his harsh gaze. His words were reprimanding but also encouraging at the same time, those crimson eyes that were much sharper then Yugi's round innocent shape staring boldly at her with an intensity she couldn't match.

"I know," She said with a small sigh. "It's not like I'm the only one who's ever suffered from it, it doesn't make me all that different just not as gifted as some people. I've always known I was bad with math but this makes it much more real."

The words came out of her mouth easily to her own disbelief. That look he gave her made her _want _to talk for some reason. Perhaps because it was a look that was judging her by her emotional state, not just because of the disorder.

So they did talk. He allowed her to worry and he offered words that were not necessarily comforting in the classical sense of assuring her that everything would be all right, but made her feel better because they were absolute honesty.

He didn't beat around the bush or make any claims for the future –he only referred to the present and how things would affect her right now. She felt like she was doing most of the talking but when he did talk there was such confidence in his voice she could feel her own returning.

The meeting may only have been half an hour but it did her a lifetime of good. Standing up at the end she felt like she could smile again for her friends.

"Thank you Mutou-san, you explained things much more clearly then the people at the centre," She said respectfully, keeping her emotions in check. He had been helpful but not kind, and she knew it was important to recognize the difference.

It was his job to help her, not to be her friend. It hadn't always been that way but from the aloof attitude he had used when he spoke to her she was certain that this either was not that person, or he had chosen to make resurrecting that past between them a difficult mission.

"I'm happy to help. You're a confident girl Mazaki-san, I know you can overcome such obstacles easily," He said, chilling voice seemingly devoid of emotions but a small smile found her face as she averted her eyes, just glancing out of the corner to look at him slyly.

Such a mistake could only be made by someone who didn't know the game had already begun.

"How could you know I'm confident? All I've shown so far is weakness," Her smile grew slightly as his foreign eyes narrowed burning with a whole new level of intensity against the blank backdrop of his face.

"Intuition," He replied, posture still relaxed as he sat in the chair but his expression was full of competition. Was she challenging him? Certainly, her tone confirmed it, but if they were going to play this game they were going to play it her way. After all, if there was one thing she knew about that person for sure, it was that he loved games. He had never lost before.

"Well then I'm sure you'll be an excellent teacher someday," She said cheerfully, glad to have caught him off guard with her sudden change of attitude as she gathered her books and all but skipped out of the room.

Success! If he was that person which she dearly wanted to believe he was as impossible as that seemed, she would definitely find out without making Yuugi or anyone else uncomfortable. She knew if he wanted her to find out that she would.

"Oh, Mutou-san?" She called as she hesitated in the doorway. He looked up at her from his position where he still sat at the desk seeming deep in thought, the tiniest hints of a smile playing about his fathomless expression.

"Tell Yuugi-kun thank you, and if you don't mind...I would like to come back for another tutoring session sometime..." She trailed off uncertainly, reminding herself once again that he was still her TA.

"I would be happy for you to come in again. I'm not the most patient teacher but I will do my best to help you with this course," He told her honestly and she bowed again from the doorway in respect for that honesty and in way of goodbye.

"Thank you," She said shortly then left with no more backwards glances. That was the Anzu he knew, full of confidence yet still humble and unafraid. He was proud of her ability to shake off her worries for this disorder and slightly pleased that she had committed to coming back again.

On the matter of her challenge...it made his stomach twist in a near unpleasant way even though Yuugi had warned him that she was already suspicious. Not that it could be avoided, he was her TA, it was his responsibility to help her whether he wanted to or not, personal emotions aside.

She didn't seem unhappy to meet who she seemed to suspect to be the 'other Yuugi' nor did she jump right out and great him that way...and that pleased him more than anything else. In many ways they were strangers who just met...

But in so many other ways she had been a part of his heart for much, much longer.

**A/N: Well obviously certain people have some unresolved emotional baggage, eh? ;) Please review, I would really appreciate it, constructive criticism and compliments help so much in writing process!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

_It was true for the final examination performance which would be graded in front of a live audience she had boldly asked Marik to be her dance partner and he had agreed, causing much jealousy among the other dancers in their grade. _

_She didn't know him as they'd never had a class together before but reputation or not, it didn't matter to her. Dance was her passion and her dream, it was the most important thing to her and she knew she was the best female dancer in the twelfth grade. _

_So whether he was a jerk or not didn't matter, she was the best and so was he, and she didn't settle for second place when it came to dance. _

**Yay character introduction! Except that's not going to be all smooth sailing...**


	3. Rumours

**A/N: Once again a short chapter, I apologize that these first couple of chapters are so simple but I need to introduce all the characters so that I can let them develop for the rest of the story, along with their relationships ;) **

**In this chapter you need to know (if you haven't read/watched "Season 0") that Miho is significantly less shallow in the manga which I'm basing her off of though she's still pretty girly. Also, by Marik I mean the hikari, not the yami in case anyone couldn't tell. He never appears in "Season 0" so I based him off the other seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh that I'm sure you've all read/watched if you're reading this. I completely re-wrote his past though so he's not an evil tomb-keeper who wants to take over the world mm'kay? Hope we're all on the same page, review with questions if you're confused at all!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Anzu-chan!" A voice giggled in her ear and she glanced over to see Miho standing beside her, deep blue eyes sparkling slightly as she joined her in warming up. Dance was taken very seriously by Anzu so anyone who wanted to talk to her during this class had to come to her and make sure not to distract her too much.

"Hey Miho-chan, what's got you in such a good mood?" She asked with a small smile at the sweet girl who seemed to be all but bouncing up and down.

"I said hi to Marik-kun this morning but then Honda-kun got really mad at him and called him a pervert even though he didn't say anything back to me. I know I shouldn't be happy he was mad, but it was sort of sweet of him especially because Marik-kun _was _giving me funny looks."

Anzu laughed at her friend's childishly innocent excitement. Despite her usual obliviousness to Honda's advances, even after rejecting him two years ago they had become friends and he hadn't given up on her. Miho was shy and sweet and Anzu knew she would say yes if Honda asked her out again but he had yet to formally try again since his pride was so wounded the first time.

"Hey Anzu-chan do you think Marik-kun is a pervert?" She asked in a wondering voice and Anzu choked as she took a small sip from her bottle. Setting it down gingerly she dropped into a splits position, glad for the flexible dance tights that allowed her to move whatever way she could coax her body.

"Well he, um, certainly has a reputation I suppose," She said hesitantly, blushing slightly at the very thought of his reputation. To put it simply it was said that he liked fresh talent and very few people ever said no to his advances.

Miho was one of the few far too innocent to even approach. The thought of such a union made her stomach churn and she didn't blame Honda for having a serious grudge against the guy.

"I hate to judge someone just off of rumours though," Miho said with a gentle sigh, sincere worry on her face as she glanced across the room to spot where Marik was warming up by himself, a serious expression on his face.

"After all, he also has the reputation as the best dancer. You're lucky to be paired with him Anzu-chan!" Her expression lit up again even as Anzu winced and worked to keep hers.

It was true for the final examination performance which would be graded in front of a live audience she had boldly asked Marik to be her dance partner and he had agreed, causing much jealousy among the other dancers in their grade.

She didn't know him as they'd never had a class together before but reputation or not, it didn't matter to her. Dance was her passion and her dream, it was the most important thing to her and she knew she was the best female dancer in the twelfth grade.

So whether he was a jerk or not didn't matter, she was the best and so was he, and she didn't settle for second place when it came to dance.

"I suppose I am," She murmured humbly but worry was eating away at her insides as she looked at him. His seriousness about dancing didn't distract her from the fact that she still had to actually dance _with _him and there was nothing reserved about dancing.

_I haven't even talked to him since then. My own reputation isn't all that pleasant...who am I to judge?_

"You know what else makes both of us lucky?" Miho continued cheerfully and she glanced up curiously from her stretch, breaking off her thoughts about how many times she herself had been called a slut and a bitch just because she was an excellent dancer.

"That we have Mutou-san for a tutor! When he talks all I can do is listen, he's so good at explaining," She said eyes wide with clear respect for the man.

"Don't tell Honda or he'll just be more jealous," Anzu told her with a small laugh as she imagined the fit he would throw if he knew how much Miho 'liked' the TA who had only been around for about two weeks. Tomorrow was her second meeting with him, and the first time they'd actually be doing work together.

"Are you nervous? You don't seem to like him very much." From anyone else it would have been blunt but from Miho it was pure speculation.

"It's not that I don't like him, I just don't really...know him," Anzu replied, putting on a smile for her friends benefit.

"Don't worry about me Miho-chan," She assured her, noting the still concerned look on her face. "I'm sure if anyone can teach me it'll be him," She gave a small laugh and Miho smiled brightly, meanwhile frowning on the inside.

_Anzu-chan...You're too cool sometimes. _She thought with a small sigh, focusing on her stretch so she wouldn't hurt herself dancing. _You think no one will notice how you feel if you work hard enough but everyone can tell you're upset about something. Why won't you tell me?_

But her silent plea went unanswered as the brunet girl beside her simply twisted into an even more painful looking position, pushing herself to her limits.

...

"Mazaki Anzu?" A voice questioned and she nearly fell out of her back arch position but managed to catch herself awkwardly despite her surprise, righting herself with a quick flip and pulling herself to her feet.

She had been so focused on the stretch she forgot to stay alert. Very few people tried to bother her when she was concentrating anyways. These thoughts flashed through her head seconds before she caught sight of the person who had called her name.

"Ishtar-kun," She replied, with a small bow which he ignored as he took her hand in his.

"W-what are you doing?" She demanded, trying to pull her hand back but he ignored her as he stretched her fingers and twisted her wrist gently. Dropping her hand he returned his gaze which was some cross between blue and purple to her face unapologetically.

"I surprised you," He said matter-o-factly. "You landed awkwardly and I wanted to make sure it didn't hurt your hand," He continued equally unashamed, though she was grateful at least for a small explanation of his actions. Still, it stung her pride.

"I'm not as weak as you might think," She replied irritably, curling her fingers automatically. Again she reminded herself that there had been nothing creepy about his touch, she was simply judging him off of what she had heard.

"Having high expectations of yourself is just as dangerous as being careless. You're still human after all and if you injure yourself it will affect both of us poorly," His tone wasn't superior, quite the opposite he sounded very serious. Her pride sang again and she tried to shut it away.

"Is there a reason you came to talk to me when class is already over?" She asked instead of arguing with him, knowing it was no way to start their relationship as partners.

"I've noticed that you always stick around afterwards to practice more, I thought it would be the most private time to meet since I wait until the others are gone to change as well," He explained simply although another emotion, like anger or shame had crept into his voice.

"Ah," She said, not sure how she felt about him 'noticing' her although that might simply be because of the rumours again. "Is there a reason you wait?" She asked, deciding to test the waters. He tensed and she recognized the ripple of muscles along his body –like he was about to break into dance...or like he was about to hit something.

"You don't have to tell me," She continued smoothly, leaving herself an escape route just in case. "I just thought that it would be good to know something about you since we're partners and we've barely even talked."

Barely? That hardly covered it. When she first approached him she announced her name and grade and asked straight out if he would consider partnering with her for the final examinations. Practice would of course, begin as soon as possible so that they could do their very best when performance time came.

He had merely nodded and said he'd consider it, so she left it at that. The next day he approached her and said he'd be honoured to work with her. It had all been extremely polite and frankly cold on both their parts as this 'meeting' was also shaping up to be.

"I have made many enemies simply because I am a good dancer and also because of my former...behaviour, that's reputation carried over from my old home. Neither woman nor men trust my eyes near their bodies," He explained slowly, not so much avoiding her gaze as staring broodingly into space.

It was the expression of one who had suffered much but still not given up. She could respect someone like that.

"Well you haven't given me a reason to like or dislike you," She stated breezily and he looked her way in surprise. "But honesty is a good reason for respect, not to mention your dancing skills are admittedly as good if not better than mine. If we practice, we'll do well together."

Gratitude flashed across his face which she appreciated even more then the honesty. After all, she could only deal with so many emotionally detached males at a time.

"Thank you, your respect is all that I ask for. When would you like to practice then, Mazaki-san?" She blinked slightly at his politeness.

"Well, as you already noted I stay after school most days anyways. I have some, ah, other commitments with a tutor after school some days but I can push those back, dance is always most important to me. And please, call me Anzu, I don't want to feel like strangers with someone who I plan to spend so much time with," She rattled off easily, having already thought through her answer when she first saw him, assuming it was the only thing they had to talk about.

His flaxen blue-purple eyes blinked once, an uncertain look sprawling across his face which she noticed was surprisingly awkward. What could give him such a look? She thought back to her earlier words then flushed with embarrassment.

"I didn't mean it that way! I mean, I do plan to spend as much time _working _with you as possible and I hope we get along but I'm not working with you because I'm interested in you romantically," She quickly corrected in a flustered tone and a small smile curled up in his mouth gently against his tan skin.

"It's alright Anzu-san, I understand," He assured her and she sighed.

Anzu-san?

She'd have to work on this one...

**A/N: I love Marik! Sorry but it had to be said. I also love just about every other character on this show. Hope everyone is enjoying, please leave a review containing either constructive criticism or compliments, they help so much with the writing process!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"_Forgive me if this sounds too forward, but to remedy the nerves we might work better together if we knew a little more about each other. Working with strangers is not nearly as easy as working with friends," He offered suavely. _

_She sighed internally, heart fluttering...respectfully. Right, respectfully. His wisdom had always been very charming to her. Of course she used to have a crush on him...but that was two years ago. Surely such feelings didn't remain. _

**No, surely they don't ;)**


	4. Crimson

**A/N: This chapter is Anzu/Yami once again, focusing on their first scheduled meeting! Nothing new you need to know that I haven't already written in other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Mazaki-san, come in," A voice called softly from inside the classroom as she waited in the doorway respectfully. When she was nervous she always tried to be as polite as possible so even if she did mess up she wouldn't upset anyone at least.

And she had good reason to be nervous...today was _their _first scheduled meeting. She felt like she was floating through time as she entered the room at sat across from him, producing the homework sheets that had been assigned that day.

The nerves she had been staving off all day and successfully ignored while she focused on dance last period suddenly came rushing back as she met that focused look that seemed to loom over her so effortlessly. Panic pressed on her chest, making her heart race faster and faster and her hands tremble slightly.

No! He expected her to be able to control herself! He _should _expect her to be better than this! Wait what did he say about that element? Which one? They were all the same! Closing her eyes she let the room stop spinning, then slowly dragged herself through a couple questions under his careful instruction.

On the fourth her mind drew a blank and he pressed her for the answer, bringing the panic back full force. The cycle was brutal, repeating itself until she was afraid to open her mouth for fear her voice would come out as nothing more than a squeak.

Where did her confidence go at times like this? She wasn't afraid to face her flaws or to acknowledge her positive qualities. Was it because she was with him or was it simply a fear of letting anyone see this destructive weakness inside her?

She had always been so in control, and confident in her abilities, such a random flaw truly knocked her off balance. He kept asking her what the answer was as she couldn't seem to make her brain or her mouth work.

He asked her what it was she didn't understand and she wanted to slap herself for not paying better attention, then she would look less stupid at least. She understood none of it! None of it at all! The entire concept seemed just as foreign as Marik's body was dancing next to hers or those brooding crimson eyes that glimmered with a knowledge she couldn't reach emotionally or mentally.

Ahh no, she was getting distracted again! Science, math, not eyes or bodies or...God, why was this so hard? She wanted to pay attention _why couldn't she just pay attention?_

Dropping her head to her hands she slid her fingers back into her short hair with frustration, the feeling of her fingernails against her scalp sharpening her awareness enough to allow her to think at least.

"I don't know...none of it makes sense," She murmured, shaking her head slowly. "I think I have it and then it's just...gone!" She felt him sliding the paper out from beneath her elbows and she sat back, looking at him with a desolate expression.

"We're done for today," He announced quietly and cold shock hit her like a pail of icy rejection.

"I-I'm sorry Mutou-san," She stammered, standing up quickly. "I'll try harder next time, it's my fault I'm doing so poorly. I'll focus harder in class and I won't let anything get in the way from understanding" –

"We're done the science but not the lesson," He interrupted calmly and she paused in her apology, cheeks still burning with embarrassment for her stupidity as she hesitated, uncertain what he meant.

"Sit down," He said leaving no question in his voice and she complied meekly, smoothing her skirt nervously as she did so.

"Hands on the desk," He continued instructing and she immediately complied though he had never raised his voice. She cursed the obvious trembling and wondered if he had asked her to do this in way of humiliation. She knew some teachers like that...

Immediately she balked at the idea of that person being like them. So she had no proof that it _was _him, it was always possible he had simply been being friendly or even flirtatious last time but her heart contradicted that, insisting that this was the same person.

She had seen and heard of many of that persons frightening judgment games called the 'Yami no game' or 'shadow game' and she knew that he would never have used such a device on one of his friends. Those games were meant to judge, they brought out a person's true characteristics and so were destined to be games of punishment for those who were undesirable human beings.

She had enough confidence in herself that she was not one of those people nor would he believe her to be one. This gave her enough calm to straighten in her seat and stop the trembling of her fingers, raising her gaze to his though her heart still raced when amber met solemn crimson.

"Yes Mutou-san?" She asked, unable to mask the small quiver in her voice.

"This is not a game, Mazaki-san," He told her seriously and she flinched wondering at the double meaning to his words.

"I never thought it was, not even for a second," She replied, mind spinning. Was he assuring her by saying it wasn't a shadow game or reprimanding her by telling her not to take things so lightly? Her answer worked both ways but she desperately wanted to know. His harsh expression grew marginally softer so whatever question she had answered, it was the right one.

"I am sorry though, I haven't been trying my best. I allow myself to get distracted which is unfair to you" –

"Stop apologizing," He said flatly and her mouth clamped shut automatically. Again, his voice and expression hadn't changed a bit yet his words stirred both fear and respect within her, enough so that she obeyed his commands without question. The reaction only seemed to deepen his frown though.

"I'm not angry with you," He said with a sigh, looking weary for a moment though it could have been fatigue or impatience, she was uncertain.

"You're worried about messing up, which you shouldn't be because I'm not your formal teacher and you wouldn't be here if you didn't need help. Tutoring is not about being smart it's about _becoming _smart, your intelligence on the other hand was never in question. Aside from that, I know a thing or two about this learning disorder. Having an Executive Functions disorder is much like having an Attention Deficit Disorder, it makes keeping your mind focused and on task extremely difficult. Every word out of my mouth plucks at the strings of your concentration, tempting your mind to explore every thought associated with it. You're also nervous, which makes sense since you are alone in a room with a strange person," His mouth twitched slightly at this and she blinked simultaneously.

Strange person? Where did he get that from?

She didn't know him personally before because she had believed up until the end that he _was _Yuugi but that didn't mean he was _strange_ just that she didn't know all his personal details. It wasn't like he'd stuck around afterwards for her to find out either.

She felt a little righteously indignant, almost as though he had insulted her by referring to himself in such a way. He chuckled quietly, startling her out of her thoughts. He couldn't help it; the opportunity was too perfect to not bring up the small but defined pout on her face.

"I see something I said struck a chord," He said and she glowered at the teasing smile around his lips. She considered confronting him right now, she had the opportunity and the means since no one else was around...but that seemed like cheating the game and that was one thing she knew for sure –he did not like cheaters.

"Of course not," She replied with a smile and though he didn't back down she could help imagining him pouting on the inside at her stubborn response and then she just had to giggle. He closed his eyes, enjoying the melodious sound.

"It's nice to hear your laugh, Mazaki-san," He said, opening them again to look at her with a familiar glimmer in his eyes, teasing her by leaving out the _again._ He was certain she had him figured out at this point, the Anzu he knew wouldn't flirt so heavily with a man she didn't know so she must be playing with him, making it into a game for them both to enjoy.

He could see her strategy already. It wasn't very complicated, all she had to do was wait for him to slip up and if she made a mistake like she just did, all she had to do was deny it. If that annoyed him, he'd have to blow his cover even if she already knew. That would require losing the game though which he didn't plan on doing. Until she formally accused him he wouldn't say a word.

"Um...thank you..." She said, flushing slightly at the compliment and he mentally smacked himself for forgetting the other part of such a simple strategy. She could also pretend she _didn't _know who he was, sowing all sorts of doubt in his mind and making it seem as though he were intentionally flirting with her. Damn these double sided words! He had never played a game with so much potential for embarrassment.

"Forgive me if this sounds too forward, but to remedy the nerves we might work better together if we knew a little more about each other. Working with strangers is not nearly as easy as working with friends," He offered suavely.

She sighed internally, heart fluttering...respectfully. Right, respectfully. His wisdom had always been very charming to her. Of course she used to have a crush on him...but that was two years ago. Surely such feelings didn't remain.

"I would like that," She said quickly. He nodded, eagerness filling him up inside though his expression remained unreadable. He had waited a long time to figure out what his own feelings were for Mazaki Anzu. Long ago he had adopted Yuugi's...now what were his own?

"Was I right about why you were so nervous earlier?" He asked to start things off. Her expression which had been constantly caught between horror and concentration when she was working was extremely unnerving, especially when reflected in those dark red tinted pools that her irises made around her pupils. Was it really his mere presence that could bring out such a look?

"It's not really because I see you as strange...It's just, I've always known I was bad at the math sciences, it was just a fact and if I thought if I worked hard enough I could do well anyways. With this new disorder I feel like I've lost that right somehow and I don't like not being in control. On top of stresses with dance it makes it hard to focus sometimes," She said, a little embarrassed to be revealing so much to him over such a simple question. He just nodded thoughtfully though.

"What's your favourite color?" She nearly dropped out of her chair as he asked the question with a perfectly serious expression on his face out of seemingly nowhere.

"Eh?" Was all she could manage as she tried to find the connection. He just smiled, an expression that said there was no way he would tell her unless she could figure it out. Fine, she could do that.

"Its" –she stopped herself abruptly as her pride nearly made her mouth runaway on her. At the same time she couldn't lie to him either. "Um...it's crimson, like violet and red mixed," She said, avoiding his gaze as she felt heat rising in her face.

Ugh, why couldn't she just say red? That was so embarrassing. Had she been watching his reaction more closely she would have seen that he was merely puzzled. Giving it a moment's thought he couldn't figure out what would embarrass her about a simple color.

Given crimson was a very specific answer, but he still didn't see the connection. Maybe he wasn't winning this particular game as easily as he had thought he was. She still possessed the ability to surprise him.

"What's your favourite class this semester?" He decided to continue in his line of random question, the way a stranger might treat another stranger. She looked up again with a small smile.

"Science or dance," She replied easily and he was irritated to find that she had once again surprised him.

"Why science?" He had to ask, the question nearly burst out of his mouth.

"Because that's the class all my friends are in. None of the guys take dance except for Bakura-kun so even though I get the most accomplished I don't enjoy it as much." Especially now that all her thoughts were consumed during that class by the after school practices with Marik that had just begun.

It only took one day to realize that he wasn't patient but he wasn't rude either and mistakes weren't sneered upon but he was quick to correct. He truly was a serious dancer which intimidated, inspired and irritated her all at the same time.

"What about your female friends?" His gaze sharpened as she looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I've always gotten along better with guys...I know how bad that sounds but I've been through a lot with those guys, no silly girls could even compare. The only girl I've ever been close to is Miho-chan," She said, wondering if he'd heard of her reputation as a slut yet. It wasn't usually broadcasted much outside the dance rooms but there were times...

"Nosaka-san?" He questioned curiously and she nodded. "Ah...she's a very sweet girl. She worries about you," He said, eyes distanced as though remembering something before snapping back to her. It was her turn to be surprised.

"She does? Why would she worry about me?" Anzu asked, frowning a little. Miho didn't seem all that worried when she spoke to her in dance class except for warning her to get to know Marik before judging him or trusting him.

"She didn't tell me," He said with a small fathomless shrug, "I noted that she was distracted and she said she was thinking about you, that was all." She would have to ask Miho herself then, a conversation that could grow very sticky.

"Mutou-san what is your favourite color?" She asked suddenly and he raised an eyebrow, obviously not having expected her to turn the questions back on him.

"Well it's like truth or dare isn't it?" She asked, confidence restored by their lighter conversation. His expression was blank, reminding her that there was probably still a lot about this time that he did know about.

"You asked me questions and I answered now I get to do the same? It's like...breaking the ice," She explained as well as she could and he nodded slowly.

"If it makes you more comfortable," He said and she realized it did. Once again in her need for confidence and control she had become subtly defensive. This truly was a type of lesson, even if he wasn't teaching her grade twelve science.

"So?" She prompted and he thought for a moment.

"Brown," He finally said and she stared at him disbelievingly.

"Brown? Why such a boring color?" She asked then realized what she said and immediately regretted it. How rude, to say that to a teacher! He just chuckled slightly.

"Brown isn't always boring, it depends what value you put in it. It can be warm and familiar, welcoming I suppose. Plus, wood is brown, like a tree which is a symbol of support and growth," He said thoughtfully and she could only stare, awed by the depth of everything his said. It was like his mind was a great maze, each thought twisting this way and that to cover all the angles.

"How did you get so wise so young?" She grumbled quietly, realizing she was jealous of his ability to judge things so well. When someone asked her what her favourite color was she just said 'crimson' and when you asked him he came out with some philosophical answer!

When she glanced his way again his lips were parted slightly but no sound was coming out, a pained look crossing his face as he searched for an answer. She didn't understand at first then felt a giggle bubbling up inside when she realized what she had done.

It was only a stray thought, she hadn't really focused on what she was saying and no doubt he didn't realize it was just a saying. He thought it was a legitimate question in the game! And how could he answer it without losing the much larger game they were playing?

The giggles were threatening to escape, even though she wasn't sure she wanted him to lose to fast or so easily. This game was proving far to interesting for that.

"I wouldn't consider myself wise," He said suddenly and a mix of relief and irritation rose within her at his quick thinking. "I simply thought through my answer...isn't that what you did? After all, crimson is hardly a common color," He questioned, hard put not to be amused as her cheeks turned an instant cherry pink. She wondered if there was steam coming out her ears because it certainly felt like it.

"Ah...crimson is...a beautiful color," She stammered, and he hid his amusement to save her anymore embarrassment, though he was still curious why she had such a strong reaction to something so simple.

"Is that the only reason it's your favourite color?" He pressed and she raised to hands to her cheeks, feeling the heat radiated back on them and nodded quickly before her mouth could give her away again.

"Must seem fickle compared to your reasoning, huh?" She managed once she trusted herself not to blurt out that it was her favourite color because it had always been his hair and eye color that she used to differentiate him best from Yuugi and convinced her they were separate people not just separate personalities. It seemed like such a silly reason now that he was her TA and well, a man compared to a girl who was only in high school, a girl who hadn't seen him for years!

"No, certainly not. It wouldn't make sense for it to be your favourite if you thought it was ugly would it?" He replied lightly in that infuriatingly calm voice. She looked up, feeling shy for a moment, wondering if she was reading too much into that statement.

Seeing his once again blank expression she was sure she had. How could she presume to be his favourite, let alone think that he found her beautiful? The stress was seriously getting to her this past week.

"I think that's enough getting to know each other for one day. Will you be coming at this time again sometime?" He asked, gathering his papers together as he glanced at the clock and she immediately snapped back to attention.

"Y-yes. I have a commitment after school most...well...every day...but I will be here at three thirty sharp if that's alright with you Mutou-san. I wouldn't want to in convenience you..." She trailed off in a worried way, looking at him, though it wasn't in the overly apologetic to the point of being cripple way she had earlier and for that he was grateful.

"I told you, I'm always here. That would be fine," He assured her and she smiled radiantly, getting out of her chair to grab her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. Once again he noted that she was in street clothes rather than her uniform and he vaguely wondered why as she made her way to the door.

"Mutou-san?" She called back to him and he looked up, face withdrawn and serious once again. She wondered when the next time his more playful attitude would come out again. That person had always been very serious...perhaps she could leave him something to think on that wouldn't seem to forward. A small thanks for all the times he had saved her.

"I wasn't entire truthful," She began, edging slowly out the door so she could take off before he could question her once she got this out, "Crimson is a beautiful color...but it's also a very rare eye color. An old friend of mine had eyes like that." Then she was gone with a small sad smile, like she had never been there, leaving him to ponder her words.

**A/N: The end of this chapter made me sort of sad for some reason. I guess I just don't like thinking of Yami as an 'old friend'. Also, I tried to capture what it feels like to have EFD/ADD but it's really hard to describe to someone who's never experienced it. Think of it like a whirlwind of nonsense constantly following you around! I hope people enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up soon! Please review with constructive criticism or compliments; they help so much in the writing process!**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter: **

"_I would like to see you dance sometime," He said musingly before guiding his gaze back to her face and wondered if he had overstepped some sort of line by the genuinely surprised look on her face. Her mouth opened then closed as though she didn't know what to say and he winced remembering the delicate grey zone he had been avoiding. _

"_Well like I said...I practice every day after school before I come here in studio three. It's not illegal to come and watch," She said sounding almost shy despite her confidence in her abilities and the invitation grabbed his interest. _

**Romantic? Maybe...or maybe not.**


	5. Growing Pains

**A/N: This is sort of a filler chapter, but I wanted to show the growth in their relationship. Actually the first part of this chapter is basically a long rant about how I feel about EFD which I'm sure you're all sick of hearing about but bear with me! The drama is coming, I swear!  
**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

Intelligent. It had been almost three weeks tutoring her now and that was the best way he knew how to describe her. She was many other things but unfortunately he had little time to explore those since he was primarily her tutor and TA.

He wasn't hesitant to criticize her but he didn't withhold praise either. She accepted both with a confidence and grace that most high school girls lacked sorely. Her friend and once his though she truly seemed to buy that he was Yuugi's cousin now, Miho Nosaka, was very sweet and intuitive but not particularly intelligent.

Anzu on the contrary was not exactly sweet though she hadn't thought for a second that he was Yuugi's 'cousin'. Their little game of trying to make the other bring up his 'true identity' hadn't come up again since that meeting.

His curiosity and friendship towards her was distracting and he had regrettably promised to do his best to help her. And ok, maybe he was a _little _afraid of becoming too close to her. There was no rules prohibiting friendships or even relationships between TAs and students but he had spent years avoiding the people who knew him as the 'other Yuugi' and to confront that small fear now admittedly made him nervous.

But based solely off what he knew of her since meeting her again? She was confident yet humble; she liked to be in control and didn't like this 'stupidity' as she called her learning disorder which he frowned upon strongly whenever she brought it up.

She was extremely _intelligent_, she could carry a conversation and she was by no means immature. She wasn't necessarily 'smart' in the classical sense of the word, her grades were from what she told him, average, some higher than others and her math based ones were low.

She was far from stupid though. No one _stupid _could have held his attention for so long with one simple passing comment.

"_I wasn't entirely truthful...Crimson is a beautiful color...but it's also a very rare eye color. An old friend of mine had eyes like that."_

What did that mean? The thought would come and go, weaving in his thoughts at times barely there in the back of his mind, other times torturing him as he tried to figure it out. Was she taunting him? Was he supposed to figure out which of their old friends had crimson eyes?

She had never brought it up again and she seemed embarrassed but sad at the time. What was he supposed to make of that? Crimson was a color like violet and red mixed she had said. He wasn't certain exactly what that was supposed to look like and he considered asking Yuugi after some time of not being able to figure it out on his own, too proud to use something obvious like the internet for answers but he knew Yuugi would want to know why and that would be a disaster in and of itself.

So he was left to ponder...

...

Mysterious. She couldn't figure him out either of them at all and she found it frustrating yet at the same time alluring. One day Mutou-san was playing games with her, trying to get to know her while not admitting entirely to being that person then the next day he was cold and focused again.

Sometimes he loosened up a little, days when she did particularly well, and it was this unintentional reward system of his that kept her focused and passionate to do her absolute best. He wasn't afraid to criticize her that was for sure, and she always cringed when his frown was upon her.

Even though she knew he wasn't _angry _at her that fathomless bone chilling tone he used when he called her out in class or in private...it made her spine crawl. Maybe she was masochistic but the sensation was a strange mix of pleasant and frightening at the same time.

Even though she saw him every day now he was still just as hard to connect with as he had been back then. Thrilling was how she'd describe it. That exciting fear...very thrilling.

Less thrilling was the stress of dance right now. Projects and assignments during class and between class and her tutoring sessions was her private practice with Marik. She felt like he had set up an invisible box around himself that she couldn't penetrate no matter how much she wanted to.

Every time she tried to talk to him normally outside of practice the words died on her tongue when she saw the cold look on his face and during practice he was even stricter then she was. _When it's time to dance, it's time to dance. Socializing can wait for a less important time; _he said whenever she begged for a break.

He was an incredible dancer though it was little comfort since she felt strange dancing _with _him. He criticized her ruthlessly even if it wasn't meant to be cruel she was sure, and he was so good at self correcting that she had little to offer in return.

It was an unbalanced and painfully awkward partnership. How was it that she could have two 'teachers' both so hard to understand and mysterious at the same time? One going through confusing mood swings that jumbled her own emotions, the other so focused on dancing and blocking any emotional connection she knew nothing about him beyond his name.

Sometimes men were absolutely the most frustrating creatures on earth!

...

_Again, Anzu-san, this time keep your spin tighter. _She groaned aloud, racing through the hallway to the science wing which was conveniently situated on the other side of the school. _Faster Anzu-san,_ she thought to herself mockingly, imagining Marik saying it as he stood beside her, arms crossed firmly.

So many repetitions today! She felt bad to keep Mutou-san waiting, but hopefully he'd understand...

"I'm here!" She announced, all but collapsing through the doorway, her heart thumping and her legs still screaming from the hour of hard work. He raised an eyebrow at her impromptu entry, obviously unimpressed as he looked at the clock above her head in clear warning.

She swallowed hard, feeling heat rise to her face as she walked meekly across the room, sitting down on her side of the desk. Great, her hair was awful, she must smell horrible and to top it off she was late! She was never late! Still, she'd just have to explain.

"I'm sorry Mutou-san," She said gluing her eyes to the desk as she bowed her head respectfully, hair that escaped from her ponytail falling in her face.

"Why are you so late?" He asked, ignoring the apology as though he could sense it wasn't whole hearted. Raising her head with a small sigh she resisted the urge to fan her overheated face with her hand.

It wasn't just embarrassment; dancing and running across the school had really taken it out of her! He observed her flushed face fathomlessly, noticing her harsh breathing she was struggling to control and the way her hair was tossed back in a messy ponytail.

He had never seen it like that before, it was always carefully combed down to her shoulders. To complete the image she was wearing a tank top and sweatpants that rode low around her hips, a weary look on her exhausted face.

He was pretty sure showing the skin between her low slung waist band and the hemline of her top which fell short by several inches was against school rules but then again the bell had already rung and he felt a little awkward pointing that out.

Besides she was very attractive.

"I'm in the dance program, and I practice after school every day. I'll try my best not to be late again but dance come before everything else," She told him faithfully despite the tired look on her face, a fierce passion burning there as though expecting him to contradict her. To be fair most teachers wouldn't like to hear that their class was less important than another but his curiosity won out in this case.

"I think you mentioned dancing once before...is it something you're interested in for the future?" He asked casually and she blinked twice, looking innocently surprised.

"Well, it's always been a dream of mine," She replied, not as boldly as before but with the same sure confidence in her words.

"I've loved dancing since I was a child when my mother signed me up for ballet lessons. Ever since then I always swore I would study it professionally. I'm still studying it in school and out of school," She continued, happiness glowing in her proud words and he couldn't help a small smile.

"I hope you never give up that dream then, I'm sure you'd do well in any field you chose whether it is as a solo artist or a teacher," He said smoothly and was quietly pleased by the way her cheeks changed from their overheated red to a delicate pink blush under his praise.

Being a professional dancer wasn't easy, she probably didn't often get much praise no matter whether she deserved it or not but from the exhaustion he'd been noticing in her lately which probably came from stretching herself between friends, school and dance he could tell she was serious about it.

"I can't help but admire someone with so much passion," He continued and her smile glowed in a way he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Not many people think it's a good thing," She admitted with a small laugh though she didn't seem self-conscious. Everyone was bound to hate people who had more than them whether it was beauty, brains or raw talent and she accepted that while vowing never to give up.

It only fuelled her passion to be the best. It was what kept her going with Marik-kun even when he frustrated her, because in the end he was only helping her along the way with his criticism even if it hurt to get there.

"I would like to see you dance sometime," He said musingly before guiding his gaze back to her face and wondered if he had overstepped some sort of line by the genuinely surprised look on her face. Her mouth opened then closed as though she didn't know what to say and he winced remembering the delicate grey zone he had been avoiding.

"Well like I said...I practice every day after school before I come here in studio three. It's not illegal to come and watch," She said sounding almost shy despite her confidence in her abilities and the invitation grabbed his interest.

Not that he planned to actually come, that would probably be considered inappropriate but he accepted it graciously all the same, wondering what it would be like to see her dance. She seemed so passionate about it, and she worked so hard, he had no doubt she was amazing.

They returned to the science and he pushed the thoughts about, deciding not to think about them until a better time.

**A/N: Will Yami go watch her dance? Maybe eventually but not necessarily soon...you'll just have to read and find out! ;) Please leave a review with constructive criticism or compliments they help so much with the writing process!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"_Really Mazaki-chan," He said cheerfully, walking towards her from his position by the door to where she stood in the centre of the room, "I knew you would be a good dancer, but I didn't know you were quite so...phenomenal." She froze, anger cooling and abruptly fading away. _

"_Ph-phenomenal?" She stammered, and he wondered if she was blushing the way she had before beneath the overheated red of her cheeks from dancing._

**So maybe he will go see her dance ;)**


	6. Listen

**A/N: I had to split this chapter in half because it was so long! I love this chapter though; the first real hints of romance are starting to show through ;) Also, I'd just like to say one thing before you read this chapter: I know nothing about dance. NOTHING. I am a musician and a writer, I love the arts and I love watching dance, it's beautiful but I know nothing about it so don't eat me if I write something that doesn't make sense when I talk about it!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, nor is Hawk Nelson's awesome song "Is Forever Enough" which I love!**

"Anzu-san, you're distracted again," His voice reminded her and she groaned internally. _Straighten your posture, tighten your spin, point your toes more, keep your head up, focus, focus, focus! _

His millions of tips screamed inside her head as she tried to follow them all at once. It didn't help that she was late, _again! _

"I'm sorry Marik-kun," She said all the same, picking herself up off the ground with gritted teeth where he had dropped her ungraciously. Really she had dropped herself, she thought bitterly, knowing that half the spin was hers to make and if she wasn't fully focused he might as well just let her go rather than go down with her.

After all they had both made it very clear from the beginning that they were only in this partnership for themselves. She wondered if he regretted that now. She didn't really regret partnering with _him _so much as regretting the very relationship between them.

It was awkward at best and just plain cold at worst. He snapped his fingers impatiently and she sighed.

Nope, definitely it was just plain cold.

"Marik-kun, I wouldn't be so distracted if I wasn't constantly late!" She finally said, hoping she sounded calmer then she felt. She was exhausted and sore and her ego was so battered she wasn't sure whether it would better to just walk out now or stay and have it kicked around some more.

"Socializing is not as important as dance," He said coolly.

"It's not _socializing _its _tutoring,_" She stressed, growing irritated with his one track mind.

"If you care more about your grades then your future then be my guest, leave whenever you feel you have practiced enough," He said, folding his arms as he stared down at her, violet-blue eyes daring her to walk out. She fought down many bitter comments and slowly harnessed her temper again, running a hand through her wild brown hair as her amber eyes flashed.

"No, they're not more important," She finally said reluctantly and he nodded in approval. It was the only form of respect she ever got from him anyways, she thought dryly.

"I won't accept slacking," He warned for the hundredth time and she shut her eyes to keep them from rolling, "But I do respect the wish to keep ones commitments. I would never excuse tardiness or disrespect for a teacher's time so I will try to keep that in mind."

She blinked, not sure she had heard the tanned man in front of her properly. Had he just been...reasonable?

"As it is, I would like to see your freestyle, one last time," He continued and she almost smiled, would have if it wasn't simply because his taskmaster ways were still firmly intact despite his awkward admission that he swiftly covered up.

"Alright," She said, passion burning afresh as it always did. Every day she said _this time _she would impress him; _this time _she would leave no room for improvement. She was always wrong and she knew she was fooling herself but if she didn't give herself some hope to cling to she'd go mad.

He walked over to the stereo player gracefully as always. Then again she had asked for this when she asked to work with him...she was startled as guitar chords started flying out of the speakers rapidly.

"You must always be ready for anything, Anzu-san," His voice floated over from the other side of the room where she could see him in the mirrors. Yah she'd totally impress him...taking a deep breath she threw herself into action, determined to do her best.

Hip-hop and pop had never been her strongest style but that was like saying a seagull couldn't fly as well as, say, a hummingbird. That didn't make her a penguin though. She found the rhythm quickly, falling into step and throwing in a twist as she reached the chorus, sliding flawlessly between ballet and hip-hop, two strongly related styles at times. The song was perfect for it, and she had been working on the technique for awhile.

_Can't hold this in __and keep it quiet any longer, _

_I've fallen in and now this feeling's getting stronger..._

_You take my breath away! _

_Now I'm trying to get up, I'm trying to retrace, my steps back to where ever I messed up, _

_Is forever enough? _

_I'm holding on, _

_I know you'll be there whenever I wake up. _

A calmer bridge smoothed the air but she didn't stop moving, knowing it could pick up again at any moment. She tried not to be distracted by the sound of the door opening with a small noise. Hesitating in the doorway was...Mutou-san?

She only caught a glance of tri-coloured hair to high off the ground to be Yuugi's and she cursed the distraction, swearing that she would finish the dance with grace despite the aversion.

The music exploded back into motion around her, churning the air and she moved with even more determination. She felt her heart might explode from all the pressure she was under between the two men and this demanding music that kept her moving until the very last note.

She stopped as the music did, breathing heavily as it took all of her energy not to just collapse as the adrenaline buzz faded quickly. To do a freestyle dance to such a fast pace song under Marik's criticizing gaze after so much rigorous work already and then to have Mutou-san come in!

A slow clap filled the air and she jerked her head up, staggering as she lifted her shoulders from their hunched position, hands on her knees. She knew that there was no way it was Marik so she directed her gaze towards the doorway as she tried to gain balance again.

The room was still spinning slightly and she felt a little like being sick but she locked her throat against the sensation. There was no way in _hell _she would show such weakness in front of either of them. He was smiling enough to be noticeable for once; expression lighter then she had seen it before. He looked like he was going to say something but a cool voice sliced through the air, interrupting him before he had a chance.

"That was a little better," Marik said and she swung round to face him. He barely glanced Mutou-san's way, not acknowledging anyone else's presence the same way he had every other time someone tried to interrupt. She didn't feel disgruntled after being rejected so many times. She hadn't expected praise from him nor did she get it.

"You took too long to pick up the rhythm though. If they ask you to freestyle for the exam you'll lose marks for that. You also allowed yourself to be distracted which is unacceptable as you will be performing in front of a large audience. There was also too much repetition, you over used your spins, though you had most of them nailed by the end."

Was that his idea of a compliment? She felt contempt rise within and she repressed it half-heartedly.

"Anything I didn't do enough of?" She asked instead, hoping her sarcasm didn't show through too much though it might do him some good. He glanced once at the door where the other male stood by, watching, and he looked almost uncertain for a fleeting moment before taking two rapid steps forward and launching himself beautifully into a side spin, collapsing himself to the ground and doing a kip-up to get back to his feet, back fully arched as he travelled through the air, landing on his toes in a perfect pivot before spinning out again and then grinding to a halt.

Moving back to her side he put one hand on her shoulder and the heel of his palm to her spine, pushing it to its full extent. She winced but didn't say anything, knowing exactly what was coming. This was how he taught, through example and repetition.

Truth be told she was jealous of his ability to perform so flawlessly but that was why he was the teacher in most cases...

"I'm sure you can feel your mistake already. You over extended your back by trying a move you hadn't mastered yet. I told you before that high expectations are just as dangerous as carelessness. The only thing you need to do more of is _listen._ I hope you learn your lesson this time, and know I won't go easy on you just because of a mild injury," He said in his usual cool tone though she wanted to believe there was concern behind those harsh words.

Glancing one final time at Mutou-san who's arms were folded as he leaned back against the small portion of the wall that wasn't mirrored, a fathomless expression on his face, he nodded for the first time in recognition.

"Goodbye Anzu-san," He said in farewell, walking over to the wall where he grabbed his jacket, throwing it over shoulder casually and taking his bag before walking out the door without even bothering to change.

She stood there in the centre of the room feeling the twinge of pain in her back and anger boiled within. How...could...he...be...so...uncaring? To be so ruthless, in front of _Mutou-san _for crying out loud! He had no shame and little respect if any!

"Bye, have a nice day, don't worry about me!" She spat after him, anger finally reaching a breaking point. She was ready to snap, she just couldn't take his confidence anymore it was destroying her own!

"Jesus, I can't stand him! Everything has to be so perfect that he can't be human for two damn seconds!" She swore hands balled into fists as she stood rigidly. Someone coughed awkwardly and her eyes sought the noise, still burning with passionate anger until she caught sight of Mutou-san still standing by the door, looking uncomfortable and, ok, a little amused by her temper display.

"M-Mutou-san!" She cried, feeling her knees turn to rubber and her blood pressure go through the roof as it all rushed to her head. Suddenly she felt light headed with mortification.

"Ah...I'm...sorry you had to see that," She stammered, tripping over her own words as she stood in the centre of the room under his rather lighter than usual expression. He chuckled slightly at her embarrassment and the sound made her shiver in his particular way and ticked her off at the same time.

"What's so funny?" She asked gruffly, knowing she couldn't yell at a teacher. She kept her fists locked just to be safe.

"It's just that, I knew you were passionate about dance when you talked about it and you kept showing up late, and I could tell something outside of school work was frustrating you...but I didn't expect to walk in on that," He admitted sheepishly and she glowered at him.

She was sweaty and gross and frustrated and _he was_ _still laughing at her!_

"Really Mazaki-chan," He said cheerfully, walking towards her from his position by the door to where she stood in the centre of the room, "I knew you would be a good dancer, but I didn't know you were quite so...phenomenal." She froze, anger cooling and abruptly fading away.

"Ph-phenomenal?" She stammered, and he wondered if she was blushing the way she had before beneath the overheated red of her cheeks from dancing.

"I apologize if that makes you uncomfortable," He quickly corrected, realizing they were once again alone only this time in a dance studio and she was emotionally vulnerable.

"I simply meant your technique appeared to my untrained eyes to be flawless. If Ishtar-san hadn't said himself that it was a freestyle then I wouldn't have believed it but...he doesn't seem one to take these things lightly," He said and his voice took a slightly darker tone at the end.

He didn't like the way that boy treated her, like she had earned no respect from him, as though he were superior in some way because he was the one correcting her. He had offered no praise, and she was clearly offended to which he hadn't seemed to care in the least.

She recognized the ominous sound of anger in his voice and it thrilled her in that almost-painful way like a small shock. She had heard that nonchalant anger before he judged someone, inviting them to a Yami no game, which usually resulted in a deadly penalty game. Just because he had used them to save her life didn't mean they weren't also terrifying at the same time.

"No, he's not exactly the 'light hearted' type as you saw. Although he had a point," She admitted reluctantly, refusing to fall into the trap of insulting Marik-kun behind his back. As angry as she was with him for embarrassing her, he hadn't over exaggerated in his criticism or said anything untrue.

Once again she realized it was mostly her ego that had been sliced to bits.

"Still as a teacher I hope you weren't offended by my...um..." She hesitated nervously, not sure how to put it.

"Loss of temper?" He completed smoothly. "You're human; I would have been confused if you hadn't. His attitude could put anyone on edge. Is there a reason you don't get along?" Her insides buzzed pleasantly at his questions as he stood their comfortably in a casual way.

She liked these times when it was like they were just friends again not teacher-and-student.

"It's not that we had a falling out, we just never were friends to begin with," She explained with a weary sigh. "I suppose that was my own fault for coming on to him too fast," She mused and he looked away awkwardly.

**A/N: Poor Yami, this totally makes it sound like I'm setting her up with Marik! But no, Marik is reserved for someone else ;) How many people think Marik was a total jerk in this chapter? I don't like making him so mean but he'll redeem himself later although his and Yami's relationship probably isn't going to get any better...**

**Here's a previews of the next chapter:**

_With the amount of time they spent together outside of class it was hard not to notice the connection between them and feel a little protective of her. He hated to admit it but he had grown rather fond of his 'favourite student'._

**Tune in next time and please review!**


	7. It's Back

**A/N: The second part of the last chapter, put up quickly because I really hate when I'm reading a scene of a story and it's cut off half way! drives me completely nuts, I prefer to capture the whole scene in one chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

She frowned at him in confusion as he avoided her gaze, a strange expression on his face. What had she...?

"Oh!" She exclaimed, putting a hand to her face as she was embarrassed all over again.

"I didn't mean...I guess you wouldn't know, you're not a dancer. For senior examinations we have to perform two pieces with a partner of contrasting styles in front of a live audience. When I approached him to be my partner I only did it because he's the best male dancer in the senior year. We never really got to know each other, only our skill levels and when we actually started working together...well you can see how that's going," She explained in exasperation.

He looked surprised then once again amused. Came on to fast, huh? It wasn't often you found a double meaning for that. He had to say he was a little relieved she wasn't talking about flirting or dating him. The small pierce of jealousy he felt towards someone else claiming the attention of his favourite student was bad enough without thinking they had something else going on as well.

With the amount of time they spent together outside of class it was hard not to notice the connection between them and feel a little protective of her. He hated to admit it but he had grown rather fond of his 'favourite student'.

"Do you ever just have...normal conversations?" He asked curiously and she smiled a little bitterly.

"Don't think I haven't tried distracting him from his insane practices, he just says, _when it's time to dance, it's time to dance. Socializing can wait for a less important time,_" She quoted in her best imitation of his bossy voice.

"I knew he had a bad reputation before, but I never expected him to be like _this._ I always admired his seriousness for dance unlike some of the other guys and I know he's more skilled then Bakura-kun so I overlooked the rumours," She knew she was complaining, to Mutou-san no less, but it felt good to be letting it all out.

She didn't dare complain to anyone else, not even Miho, or the whole dance department would think she was ungrateful –and despite it all she didn't want him to think that either.

"Rumours?" He prodded, a feeling very different then jealousy rising inside. Suspicion...probably mostly just paranoia but still...

"Miho-chan warned me before I got involved with him, that is, became his dance partner, that he had a reputation for chasing fresh skirts and walking away after without concern," She said offhandedly then noticed the expression on his face.

"You mean...you got 'involved' with someone with such a reputation...just because he was the best dancer?" He asked, feeling like all the blood had drained to his toes.

He knew she was passionate, but that was taking it too far! Did she have no concern for her well being?

"He's never made any moves on me like that," She assured him with a wave of her hand as though it were of no concern. Of course, dance came before everything, he thought, remembering her words with disbelief.

"Mostly I'm just sorry it takes away from our lesson time...I can deal with Marik-kun even if I don't like it but when he makes us practice over time all I can think about is how much I'm making you wait and that just makes him more strict when I get distracted," She said with a remorseful expression, as though begging forgiveness as she looked at him.

"I don't mind waiting," He said, giving her a small smile. "Who am I to interrupt something so important to you?" He asked rhetorically. There was a moment of silence where they both stood there, not looking at each other.

"I wish I knew how you did it," She said quietly, breaking the silence and when he looked at her curiously she blushed a little, the colour that was formerly in her face having faded. He had to admit, she was cute when she blushed that way and it would be a lie to say he didn't enjoy making her do it.

"When I first started the lessons after school with you I was...nervous," She said hesitantly, taking a couple steps away to lean against one of the bars used for ballet practice and acrobatics. "You seemed to understand me almost as though we had met before, but at the same time you weren't judging me based on that," She knew her words were a little forward to bring up their past even in a roundabout way but she hurried on, avoiding his gaze.

"Somehow you knew exactly what to say to make me feel comfortable..." She trailed off, shrugging slightly with a sheepish smile in his direction. "I guess that's kind of silly of me to think you had some sort of strategy but it seemed like it," She said, rubbing the back of her head with a nervous laugh. He just looked thoughtful as usual.

"I wouldn't say I had a strategy but I did use one tactic," He said and she perked up, looking interested. She didn't even have to ask, he seemed willing to share.

"During our second meeting, even though it is most important for you to learn the science, I knew there was no way you could learn from me if you didn't trust me. The best way to build trust is to get to know a person so I asked you questions. 'Truth or dare' I think you called it," He said, shooting her another smile that made her feel like she'd been zapped by static electricity. Her insides buzzed pleasantly with the after affect.

"I never could figure out why you picked those questions," She said suspiciously and he just chuckled mysteriously.

"You'd like to know wouldn't you?" He responded, equally teasingly and she pouted a little.

"Please?" She begged and he felt his resistance melt away. Taking a step forward he put a hand on her head gently before ruffling her already messy hair playfully. She ducked her head, flushing cutely and giggling girlishly.

"How could I resist an expression like that?" He asked with a purposeful roll of his eyes. "The thing is," He began seriously as she folded her hands to beg some more, "If I wanted to know about your disorder I could look it up online. If I wanted to learn more science I could go back to school. If I wanted to be a better teacher I could ask Masahashi-sensei for advice. But if I want to know about you...there's only one person who can tell me exactly what I want to hear, with no uncertainty," He said, eyes locked on her with a sweet smile in place.

She felt her insides thrill again, not because it was an expression she had seen on his face before but because it was one she _hadn't. _There was nothing frightening about it either.

"How am I supposed to get Marik-kun to listen long enough to answer a question?" She questioned, feeling a little hopeless though she knew there was no chance of forgetting his advice.

"Catching someone off guard is the best way to do it. For someone so cool and collected...it is the only way you will catch his attention," Saying it like that made him uneasy, like he was giving her dating advice.

"Asking him before you begin practicing will probably be your only opportunity," He hurried on, blocking out his jealousy. He really needed to work on that. After all, he really wasn't even supposed to have favourites among his students, even one he was so close to outside of school.

"I'll try," She said uncertainly and he frowned a little. There was that lack of confidence again. It really didn't suit her at all.

"You know being a dancer must be hard physically," He said seemingly out of nowhere and she looked at him in confusion but didn't interrupt, knowing him well enough by now to know that he was going somewhere with his statement.

"But I think it would be more difficult emotionally," He said, looking around at all the mirrors that covered the walls almost completely with a fathomless expression, reflecting the two standing in the room and all the equipment perfectly.

"Every flaw is pointed out even without someone breathing down your neck, and you're forced to notice everything about yourself, good or bad. It would take someone with great confidence to ignore those distractions and become the best," His visage softened as his gaze met their forward reflection, showing the two of them side by side.

Her brown, red tinted eyes widened as she realized what he was saying in his own roundabout way. He noticed that his own eyes which many people commented on because of their strange coloring were a more noticeable shade of red then hers but there was something else mixed in to, not so much brown as...purple?

Well, Yuugi was his reincarnation and the boy did have violet eyes...the thought stopped him cold. Red and violet...crimson...he looked into the mirror again, seeing her eyes on him. Turning to face the real Anzu he gave one last miniscule smile before mussing her hair again gently.

"I have faith in you Mazaki-chan, you have a talent for getting through to people," He said casually then walked away, not rushing but not waiting for her either as he crossed to the door.

"M-Mutou-san...don't we have a lesson today?" She stammered, and he resisted a smirk as he turned to look at her with eyebrows raised.

"Not today, you've worked hard enough," He called back to her, and then disappeared out the door and she felt her insides bubble with mushy feelings. The first time she had been certain she was hearing things and she was too embarrassed to ask him but that time she heard it for sure, he had definitely called her Mazaki-chan!

Squealing a little to herself helplessly she gave a little hop then spontaneously did a spin around the bar, using only her arms to support herself. She stopped there, realizing her actions and felt her heart drop.

It would be lying to herself if she said she didn't recognize these fluttery feelings and silly hopefulness she had around him. She didn't want to believe it...but there was no other explanation...

It was back.

**A/N: Aww, this chapter was so fluffy. Really not much else to say but tune in next time!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"_You're a lot nicer then I thought you were," She said cheerfully and he looked away, not sure how to respond. To be fair she doubted he got many people telling him that he was 'nice'. That wasn't quite the right word though, he wasn't particularly nice, he was more like dark chocolate. He was semi-sweet._

"_Just one last question," She said quickly as he crossed to the stereo. He sighed, running his hand through his hair then nodded, figuring one last inane question wouldn't hurt. "Well...I just kind of was wondering...are you gay?"_

**Hehehe, the next chapter is going to be so much fun to write!**


	8. Dark Chocolate

**A/N: I love this chapter, it's definitely one of my favourites. Is it bad that I like all the badass characters? Well, Marik get's to seem semi-sweet this chapter! Also, I used the word 'Nani' in this chapter which is Japanese for 'what'. I just really like using that word for some reason.**

**Note for those who haven't read/watched "Season 0": Marik isn't in "Season 0" so even though I put him in this story I tried to make him as much like the Marik from the other Yu-Gi-Oh seasons, but I totally made up his past. Once again, he's not an evil tomb-keeper bent on taking over the world!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, nor do I even own any dark chocolate...I wish!**

Marik watched uncertainly as she warmed up on the other side of the room. They had just finished practicing so it was really unnecessary but she always took good care of her body despite his brutal criticism of the way she treated it.

Today she had barely spared him a glance and he wondered if he had pushed her one step too far the other day. He had never seen her so angry or so embarrassed as when he had corrected her in front of that teacher.

He recognized the man with strange hair as Mutou-san, he was the new TA who was working for Masahashi-sensei and he looked remarkably similar to Mutou Yuugi so he assumed they were related. She certainly seemed to have feelings for him and she did say she had an after school commitment with him...he sighed.

He wished he could build bonds as easily as she evidently could. Many people were jealous of his dancing but that was nothing compared to the jealousy he felt for someone like her. She was talented, beautiful, self-confident despite what others said about her, and sociable.

He could never be like someone as pleasant as her, not after all the mistakes he had made in his past.

Shaking off his emotional moment he crossed the room towards her. These emotions were useless, dance was all he was good at, so that was what he would focus on whether she could forgive him or not.

"Anzu-san, are you ready to begin?" He asked formally, more out of politeness then anything else and she barely glanced over her shoulder at him. "Anzu-san" –

"No." Her answer cut him off from repeating his request as she continued stretching. "I'm finished cooling down and I want to take a break before we start again," She continued with a final stretch before standing up, a pleasant smile on her face.

What? She was..._cooling down?_

"We have a commitment," He said, fumbling for words in the face of her denial, not sure what to say.

"Yes, and I will stand by that. First I want to take a break and _I am going to take a break. _Understood?" She asked and he nodded hesitantly, not sure what else to say to her suddenly rebellious attitude. Walking to the centre of the room she sat down with a contented sigh.

"It feels good to relax...are you going to join me?" She asked and he was startled to hear that she had even thought about including him in her little 'break'. It was clear she didn't like him, especially after yesterday.

Giving her a quizzical look he said, "I was going to begin practicing."

"That will be hard," She commented with a small smirk, patting the ground beside her and he had to admit she was right. Practice room three was just that –a practice room, mostly used for storage with only a little clear space that was reflected by the mirrors on all sides.

"Anzu-san, I don't understand why you're being so difficult," He asked irritably, with a frown. Her attitude was going to be a serious problem if it persisted.

"I just want to talk, for five minutes. Just five," She pleaded and he sighed, running a hand through the layers of his neat white-blond hair. It stood out against his tan skin tone which she had noted along with the strange shape of those violet-blue eyes.

Crossing the room he sat down, black tights stretching comfortably over his muscles as he crossed his legs, folding his well toned arms over his muscle shirt impatiently. His posture was so rigid she thought he might snap at any second.

"So?" He asked, expression cool.

"So far all the decisions that have been made have been completely one sided," She said, heading right into the fray. He opened his mouth to protest but she raised a hand, halting him.

"I went along with it up until now," She continued, "Because I didn't want to be on bad terms with you. I've realize we sort of are already on bad terms though...so I want to learn more about you. I can't dance with you without feeling awkward and it's hard to be gracious when you're so critical, whether I deserve it or not. All I know about you at this point is what I've experienced so far and what other people say which is even less attractive then what I've already gathered. I wanted to give you a chance to put some words in, in your defense," She said all this in a confident straightforward voice.

She had practiced the speech in her room this morning until she thought she had it just right. Not particularly polite, then again, he wasn't particularly polite either.

"I suppose I can see the...value...in that. What do you want to know?" He asked, sounding strained and uncomfortable for the first time. She noted quickly that despite his overwhelming knowledge and confidence in dance he didn't seem to have a clue what to do in a social arrangement.

She supposed she shouldn't be surprised, she'd never seen him talk to any of the guys during class and despite the rumours she'd never seen him so much as say hi to girl, let along flirt. Heck, he didn't even change while the guys were in the room! Though he did say that was about his reputation...

Collecting her thoughts she cleared her throat slightly then asked, "What's your favorite color?" He nearly fell over; looking shocked as his mouth fell open slightly. She resisted a laugh at his expression, reminding herself that this wasn't about revenge. After all she had reacted similarly when Mutou-san tried it.

"Um...I suppose I've never really thought about it before..." He said, giving her a strange look.

"Mine is crimson," She replied happily and he nodded cautiously, not sure if he was supposed to care but it wouldn't hurt to sate her sudden insanity.

"What's your favourite class?" She persisted and he shrugged, looking away a little. "I don't have a favourite. I don't really like any of them," He said and she frowned.

"How can you not like any of your classes?" She asked dubiously and he glanced at her only in short glances, gaze darting away again quickly. There was something about the way he was acting but she couldn't quite place it...

"I told you, my reputation makes people uncomfortable around me. I screwed up in the past and my mistakes haunt me even at a different school," He shifted, still not fully meeting her gaze.

"What, man-whore? People call me a slut all the time and it doesn't stop _me _from making friends," She replied, unfazed by the topic though he looked even more uncomfortable if possible.

"Things are different for me," He replied quietly. She wanted to press but knew that would be taking it too far. These questions were supposed to be random, to find out more about him not about his past.

"So...what do you do after school?" He gave her a look like it should be obvious. "Other than dance," She clarified with an eye-roll.

"I work," He replied calmly.

"Where?" She fired back immediately.

"A dance studio downtown in the evenings and in a diner after school." She tried not to laugh as she pictured him in an apron holding a tray of fries with a cheesy logo across his shirt. Raising a hand to her trembling lips she tried to stop it, she really did but a small giggle escaped.

"What?" He asked defensively and she clamped down on the laughter quickly.

"N-nothing," She stammered. "Do you live with" –

"My parents are dead, my brother has his own place, and my sister is also working to help afford the apartment," He answered mechanically before she could even ask. She blinked, and considered apologizing but the blank look on his face as he avoided her gaze told her not to.

"What's your favourite type of flower?" She asked instead, naming the first thing that came to mind and he stared at her disbelievingly, gaze boring into her face. When she didn't give in he looked away again, that expression returned. Why couldn't she name it?

"That's a girly question," He mumbled and suddenly she realized what it was.

Shyness! He was shy! That explained why he was so awkward and why he never talked to anyone and...well just about all of his social strangeness.

"You're shy!" She blurted and the tan skin on his cheeks reddened a little.

"Sure..." He said, obviously not sure how to respond at all. She started giggling again and he looked annoyed as well as embarrassed now.

"There's nothing wrong with being shy you know, everyone just thinks your anti-social because you're so serious," She told him kindly and he just looked at her warily.

"But really, what's your favorite flower?"

"I-I don't know," He stammered and she narrowed her eyes.

"You're lying," She accused, staring him down in what she hoped was an intimidating way. Hey, this was turning out to be sort of fun!

"Blue Singapore orchids," He said with a sigh, looking almost relieved to have that out for a moment before closing his expression again. "Happy?" He grumbled and she simply looked curious.

"Why?" She asked simply, ignoring his small complaint. He glanced at the clock desperately. It had to have been five minutes by now!

"Because, they're exquisitely unique in their beauty, and they remind me of Ishizu," He finally said. "She's my sister," He added quickly seeing where she would go with that. He didn't want her to think he was in love with his sister or something.

"Can we dance now?" He pleaded as he saw her revving up for another question and she smiled then nodded agreeably, jumping to her feet. "I'm not going to be less critical if that's what you expect," He warned as he rose his feet lithely with the form of a true dancer. She just rolled her amber eyes, equally unique in her own way he had noticed.

"I wouldn't have asked you to be my partner if I thought we couldn't be friends without compromising our work," She replied and he was taken aback by her use of the word 'friends'. She wanted to be his...friend?

Was she having mood swings? He supposed it wasn't so bad for them to be 'friends' as long as she knew he wouldn't go easy on her because of that, and it wasn't like she didn't already know how shy he was at times while demanding at others. Truly it was he who knew little about her.

"Anzu-san, may I ask a question?" He asked hesitantly and she nodded, already stretching to warm up again. "Yesterday, that was Mutou-san who came in, who I assume is your tutor," He said, the troubling observations he had made surfacing. She froze a little then nodded again, only strengthening his suspicion.

"When you saw him you were distracted but you danced better after you saw him then you did before. You stopped repeating steps and you didn't hold back. That was when you strained your back to, even though he clearly has no training in dance," She almost protested but managed to hold it in.

After all, he had even said himself that to his untrained eyes it looked phenomenal. She flushed at the thought, holding in her giddy feelings.

"I would have thought a none-competitive audience would distract you from dancing your best, not made you dance better. Why is that?" He asked and she switched positions with a small shrug.

"I have a learning disorder; it's called Executive Functions Disorder. Like have all the pieces of the puzzle but not being able to put them together...anyways the classes it affects me in are math and science so he's been tutoring me. When you work with someone every day after school it's hard not to become friends," She said, shooting him a small smile that he wasn't sure how to take. Still he had to ask...

"Are you in love with Mutou-san?" He asked innocently and she lost balance, hitting the ground firmly. He watched her reaction with concern, reaching to help her up but she scrambled to her feet quickly, cheeks burning.

That was so embarrassing! How had he even guessed her feelings so quickly?

"I wouldn't call it love," She said, clearly embarrassed by the observation. "I think...to be honest..." She looked at him again, as though measuring something, then away again. "I think I used to know him," She said softly, obviously afraid of what he would think. Marik lowered his leg from where he had been holding it in a stretch, giving her a curious look despite himself.

"Like in a previous life?" She just looked confused by that. "I'm Egyptian, I was raised with many strange beliefs compared to most people," He muttered and she nodded, looking fascinated.

"Well...it's more like...well...it's a long story," She said lamely with a sigh.

"We don't have time for a long story right now," He said and she nodded, not arguing with him on that.

"I do...like him...maybe just a little," She said, looking at him again as she stood up. He was surprised at her honesty. Maybe she really did want to be more than just dance partners. He approved of that to some degree; after all, trust was the most important thing in partnerships.

"You should be careful then," He advised wisely and she smiled, more grateful that he didn't mock her than anything else. She hadn't imagined herself telling anyone about her feelings, maybe Miho and Yuugi but definitely not Marik!

"You're a lot nicer then I thought you were," She said cheerfully and he looked away, not sure how to respond. To be fair she doubted he got many people telling him that he was 'nice'. That wasn't quite the right word though, he wasn't particularly nice, he was more like dark chocolate. He was semi-sweet.

"Just one last question," She said quickly as he crossed to the stereo. He sighed, running his hand through his hair then nodded, figuring one last inane question wouldn't hurt. "Well...I just kind of was wondering...are you gay?"

If he had been stretching he definitely would have fallen over and as it was he stumbled over his own feet, no small matter for such an accomplished dancer as himself.

"N-Nani! What makes you think...why...how is that relevant?" He asked, and she couldn't help laughing at the shaken expression on his face along with a cute blush that splashed his cheeks, making him look like, well, like a normal embarrassed guy.

"Well everyone says you're a man-whore but I've never seen you even talk to a girl before, plus you always wait to change until everyone else is gone..." She prodded curiously and he slowly gained his composer back, blush still evident on his tan skin though he looked less shocked.

"I wait because I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. You're not the only to think I am...attracted to men," the words were so awkward coming out of his mouth that she was tempted to comment on how cute he was but something told her that wouldn't go down well.

"So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Gay! It's not like I'm going to tell anyone, I'm just curious."

"I..." He started then stopped, looking at her warily. Her expression only showed innocent curiosity, nothing malicious or vengeful he could see and he was practiced in having angry people after him.

"I have no real...preference. I suppose you would call it 'bisexual'," He said ruefully and she just smiled though she looked a little surprised as well.

"Hm...Never would have though you actually would swing that way," She said thoughtfully.

"Nani? Then why did you even ask?" He demanded, flushing again and she just laughed.

"I told you who _I _liked didn't I? Besides, I was curious!"

**A/N: I was laughing the whole time I wrote this chapter, it was so much fun. I hope people enjoyed! Also, look up a picture of a blue singapore orchid on google images if you want to know what they look like, they're soo pretty! Please leave a review; they're really inspiring!**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

"_Why would I tell him? Anzu, you can trust me," He told her with a sweet smile and she sighed in relief. Yuugi was all milk chocolate, 100% pure hearted sugar. _

"_Besides," He continued flippantly, "I'm sure he already knows." _

_Maybe he wasn't that sweet after all._

**Yuugi gets some love next chapter! Can anyone tell I'm craving chocolate?**


	9. Milk Chocolate

**A/N: A really short chapter, mostly foreshadowing and fleshing out some of the friendships. Filler-ish unfortunately...sorry! Next one will be better I swear!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Anzu-chan, you and Marik-kun seem to be getting along a lot better," Miho commented as they sat down in science together and she smiled happily at her friend.

"Yah, dance has really consumed my time along with tutoring for science, but it's a lot easier now that Marik-kun has opened up a bit," She smiled secretively to herself, missing Miho's hurt expression.

She really needed to thank Mutou-san for his advice...she'd been thinking about it all week and she couldn't figure it out for the life of her. Maybe she'd ask Marik, they had started talking a little bit during warm ups and he even said hello to her a couple times this week at the beginning of class.

It was a start anyways.

"Well...Miho is happy if you're happy..." Miho said weakly, noticing she had lost her friend's attention again. Anzu came back to attention though with a small frown. She had been so busy this past month...it was like she had no time for her friends. She could tell Miho was a little offended by the silence even though she tried to understand that she was busy.

"You know how you said a while ago that we were lucky to have Mutou-san for a tutor?" Anzu hinted, a little nervous to tell her friend, but she knew Miho wouldn't tell a soul, she was far too nice to ever do that, and she felt bad for ignoring her so much even if it wasn't intentional.

Miho nodded, already looking suspicious and Anzu cupped her face in her hands, elbows on her desk as she watched the TA in question enter the room quietly after Masahashi-sensei.

"Well you were right, we are definitely lucky," She said with a small dramatic sigh, just in case Miho had missed the way she was looking at him.

"I knew it!" Miho exclaimed then, catching Honda's curious glance across the room she leaned closer to whisper in Anzu's ear, who hid her smile from her friend.

"You have a crush on Mutou-san!" She whispered with a giggle and Anzu didn't have to fake the flush in her cheeks, especially when _he_ looked their way and she had to look away quickly.

"Well...maybe a little bit..." She admitted in a whisper.

"Oh Anzu that's so romantic!" Miho sighed, hearts nearly pouring out of her. "You guys always meeting together after school and becoming secret friends then falling in love...!" She gave a quiet squeal then hugged her friend who just laughed good naturedly. "Tell me everything!"

Anzu started filling her in quietly but the class started and she had to pay attention. Mutou-san who had nothing to do but watch the students was if anything harder on her then the others so she knew he would call her out if she wasn't paying attention.

She was fully focused until a note landed on her desk about fifteen minutes in. Unfolding it curiously she read: _You guys shouldn't talk so loud if you don't want people to know your secrets. _Her heart dropped to her toes as she recognized Yuugi's writing.

No! Not good! If he knew she liked his cousin...she resisted the urge to look over her shoulder to where was sitting. Showing Miho the note, she read it quickly then gasped slightly, holding a hand to her mouth in horror, an apologetic look on her face.

"He's definitely bluffing," Anzu whispered to her friend in assurance, sure that there was no way Yuugi had heard what they were saying from his seat behind them, probably just saw them giggling and whispering and got bored with the science.

Writing back quickly she wrote, _you shouldn't be so nosy. Plus, I know you're bluffing._ She dropped the paper to the floor and kicked it over to him then waited for him to return it. It didn't take long.

_Busted, I don't know what you were actually talking about but I think you have a crush on you-know-who. You guys are always together. Btw, he called me to ask if his eyes were crimson. What the heck is that about? _

She crumpled the paper up and shoved it in her desk, embarrassed. First Marik, then Miho and now Yuugi, all of them acting like it was obvious! Was she really that obvious...? Yuugi managed to kick the back of her chair somehow though she wasn't sure how, he was still shorter than average.

"Mutou-san," A warning voice called and they both hid their gazes from the other Mutou-san.

Hm, other Mutou-san...how ironic.

...

"Anzu! Since when is my cousin interested in what colour his eyes are?" Yuugi demanded loudly and she shushed him, turning pink. She had just gotten out of her last class, dance, and Marik would no doubt be waiting inside impatiently. She was still wearing her body suit from class and was receiving numerous sleazy looks.

"I-I just...well...it's complicated," She protested weakly and he just glared. "Ok you know he's been tutoring me after school and it wasn't that hard for me to figure out that he's that person," She whispered hurriedly.

"That person?" He questioned and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You know, _that _person." Yuugi's face remained blank.

"You should know who I'm talking about Yuugi!"

"You mean...the spirit of the millennium puzzle?" He asked and she nodded. He didn't say anything to confirm or deny it but she was sure at this point. Her returning crush only deepened her resolve to make him admit it.

"So...basically you like Y –um, Mutou-san," He said slowly and from the way she blushed obviously he got his answer.

"Yuugi you can't tell him, I would be so embarrassed and he'd be so uncomfortable tutoring me," She pleaded and he looked at her in surprise.

"Why would I tell him? Anzu, you can trust me," He told her with a sweet smile and she sighed in relief. Yuugi was all milk chocolate, 100% pure hearted sugar.

"Besides," He continued flippantly, "I'm sure he already knows."

Maybe he wasn't that sweet after all.

"_What_?"

"Well if you haven't noticed he's not stupid."

She groaned pressing a hand to her face and said, "So you're saying only a stupid person couldn't figure it out?"

He thought for a moment, violet eyes shifting across the ceiling then finally said, "Yep, pretty much." She groaned again and mumbled something along the lines of 'no wonder only Jounouchi and Honda haven't figured it out.'

"Actually it was Bakura-kun who told me. He said he left something in the second dance studio so he came to get it but when he went to go in Mutou-san stopped him and asked where studio three was so he pointed it out to him. He went in and Ishtar-kun left but he stayed in there so Bakura figured you were in there with him...he said Mutou-san acted more like a friend towards you then a teacher. It made me think maybe you were a little _more _than just friends." Anzu listened, wondering how it was she hadn't noticed that Bakura was there that day.

"But we are just friends!" She protested. "At least, that's how he sees me. I'm pretty sure he knows I know he's not just your cousin and we've become friends but it's not like we're secretly dating," She added to make sure Yuugi didn't get the wrong idea. He frowned a little, looking confused.

"But don't you like him?"

"Just because _I _like _him _doesn't mean _he _likes _me_," She said a little sadly, then shook it off. Marik would notice right away if her dancing was off because she was sulking.

"But Anzu" –

"Sorry Yuugi, Marik-kun is super impatient, I've gotta go. I'll call you later!" She called, already headed for the door. He could only watch as she hid back inside her dance room and sigh, wondering what he should do.

**A/N: Yuugi is such a sweetheart, and milk chocolate is my favourite! Next chapter will be much better though I think; I just wanted to give Yuugi a little love to.**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

_He turned in time to see the shorter and smaller boy with his sweet smile on his face padding towards him on bare feet, his snow white shirt which matched his hair still unbuttoned at the top. _

_Stop! Stop noticing! _

_Marik ordered himself, looking anywhere but at the other boy. His first time in a change room with another human being in months and he was already trying to get himself thrown out as a 'fag'. He shuddered internally at the derogatory term. _

_Well not being able to tie a tie had to count for something right? _

**Next chapter will be a long one and another character will be introduced! I wonder who it could possibly be. Like it isn't obvious ;)**


	10. Changing Everything

**A/N: Warning! Hints of yaoi ahead. Actually more than hints, but whatever, I love angstshipping, it's completely adorable in my opinion so I'm sorry if offends some people but this story is still a revolutionshipping story, so don't worry to people who aren't a fan of angstshipping, I'm sure you can mostly ignore it if you really dislike it although that would make me very sad :(**

**DEDICATION: This chapter is for Sarah Darkotter who is not only an awesome reviewer but also was nice enough to give me 100 pounds of milk chocolate :D How awesome is that? Very awesome! Thank you, this one is all yours! (Hope you like angstshipping...)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Sorry! Yuugi insisted on talking to me," She said, quickly striding to the centre of the room where she started stretching alongside him.

"What about?" Marik asked casually and she flicked her hair back with a sigh.

"He figured out that I like Mutou-san. So did Miho...and apparently Bakura-kun knows too! How do I get myself in these situations?" She exclaimed, raising her hands then letting them fall again.

"You should relax," He advised.

"I know, I know, it'll make me stiff when I dance," She mumbled and he actually laughed a little. It was quiet and barely audible but she definitely heard it, giving him a surprised look. He avoided her gaze but there was a smile on his face. Evidently he found it amusing that she knew him well enough to quote him.

"That's not what I meant. We're not practicing today." She stopped stretching, a baffled look on her face.

"_You _don't want to practice?" She asked disbelievingly. There was no way Marik didn't want to practice! Dance was his whole life!

"It's not that I don't want to, I just have an interview for a new job."

"You have time for three?" He shook his head, straightening with a regretful sigh.

"I do this every year when I have dance. During exams I get a third job and work a couple shifts until I get fired for skipping work to practice but meanwhile I make some extra cash," His voice was emotionless but he didn't seem particularly happy about it.

"Well...good luck..." She said doubtfully and he just shrugged, turning towards the change room door.

"Oh! Marik-kun!" She called, remembering what she wanted to ask him earlier. He paused raising an eyebrow at her to continue.

"Um...well...it's just...Mutou-san did me a favour of sorts before and I wanted to return it with a gift of some kind but I have no idea what sort of gift that would be. Do you have any experience with that sort of thing?"

He looked surprised by the request but didn't embarrass her by pressing for information. It was one of the things she admired about him. He respected other people's privacy.

"Well I wouldn't call it experience but...flowers are often considered a gift of gratitude and respect. In your case I would suggest a single rose," Marik said hesitantly, feigning innocence quite well.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously and he could help another small laugh. Perhaps his acting wasn't quite so good after all.

"Because I can smell how much you like him from here, and roses are romantic," He said over his shoulder then quickly escaped into the change room as she started ranting at him once again.

Closing the door with a relieved sigh, he looked up and was both surprised and embarrassed to see another young man in there, wearing just his boxers.

"Um...I can leave and wait for you to finish," He offered quickly, willing to take Anzu's rage over his joke any day over the uncomfortable looks that screamed 'queer' whenever he entered the change room. It wasn't that he was afraid of being judged, he didn't care what people thought about him personally, he just didn't like to be stared at or for others to feel he was staring at them.

Every second he was in there he felt like he had to watch his every move in case someone thought he was hitting on them.

"No, I don't care," Said the other guy with a shrug, looking away from him nonchalantly as he grabbed his jeans and put them on, not in a rushed way but in a you-can-stare-or-not-whatever-floats-your-boat kind of way.

Marik recognized him from class and knew exactly why he hadn't noticed him coming or going. Ryou Bakura, despite his shocking white hair and soulful brown eyes, was 'the nice guy' non-judgmental, a classic friendly nature who many girls found attractive with his feminine looks and graceful attitude.

Choosing not to stare thank-you-very-much-I-am-not-a-man-whore Marik put his bag down on the bench, quickly peeling off his body suit and changing into a pair of dress pants and a lilac coloured button down shirt. Picking up the crumpled tie that Ishizu had insisted he wear he looked at it doubtfully.

How in the world did you go about tying this thing without choking yourself?

"You have no idea how to put that on, do you?" A soft voice asked, floating across the room from the other corner. Turning around Marik willed himself to think of something slightly better than his usual antisocial response but ended up with a simple, miserable, "No."

Ugh! The words never came out right! He turned away again, mentally slapping himself for trying to break out of his shyness even knowing it would fail when he heard the footsteps approaching from the other side of the room.

He turned in time to see the shorter and smaller boy with his sweet smile on his face padding towards him on bare feet, his snow white shirt which matched his hair still unbuttoned at the top.

Stop! Stop noticing!

Marik ordered himself, looking anywhere but at the other boy. His first time in a change room with another human being in months and he was already trying to get himself thrown out as a 'fag'. He shuddered internally at the derogatory term.

Well not being able to tie a tie had to count for something right?

"Here, let me help you," Bakura offered, holding out his hand for the material. Without thinking Marik handed it over, just the same as he would have to Ishizu. He didn't really think about what he'd done until _after _the other boy had slung that material around his neck and started tying with lithe pale fingers.

_Wow, _when did he get so close?

Marik felt the temperature from his neck up shoot through the roof and knew he must be blushing. How was that for awkward? The one guy who never judged him helps him out and...and...He was helping him out.

He was tying his tie for him.

Even though they were basically strangers.

Marik felt a little like he was waterlogged but he couldn't get over the fact that someone could be so...so...

"Done!" Ryou Bakura said cheerfully, stepping back respectfully.

"Thank you..." Marik mumbled, feeling pathetic. Well it _was _a totally pathetic response. He was the best and most confident dancer in the school and all he had in the way of socializing was 'thank you'.

"Are you...going somewhere special?" Bakura questioned after a moment as he walked away, gathering his dance clothes into his bag. Marik startled out of his silent suicide and realized he was doing it again.

Standing. And staring. At another guy.

This was why he didn't go into change rooms anymore.

"I have an interview," He said, the longest sentence he had managed so far.

"Oh, well, good luck, I'll have to find out how it went tomorrow!" The white haired boy faltered in his steps then suddenly blushed, the scarlet colour very clear against his creamy cheeks.

"N-not that I make a habit of meeting guys in change rooms after class...I meant I would find out tomorrow _in_ class," He said quickly, glancing at the blond nervously and Marik sighed quietly to himself, looking away again respectfully.

Of course, he had to make sure that they were very clear that there was only one not-so-straight boy in the room. Why did everyone assume that because he was _bi_sexual it meant he was automatically in the 'mood for men' when he was with other men?

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you in class tomorrow," Marik said shortly, cutting to the chase to avoid the awkward beating around the bush.

"R-really? I mean, um, sure!" The other guy tripped over his words sounding like a very awkward younger child for a moment then shook it off, disappearing out the door. Marik stared after him confused.

What just happened...?

...

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Hey, Yuugi-kun," She said nervously staring at the rows of flowers in front of her.

"Oh, hey Anzu! What's up?" He asked and she shifted uncomfortably, not quite sure what to say.

"Well...it's about Mutou-san..."

"You mean your crush on him?" Yuugi questioned good naturedly and she already regretted calling him.

"Yah, it's just, he's been so helpful especially with helping me get to know Marik-kun better so I wanted to thank him and I thought it might be nice to buy him a flower, you know, in thanks, but I have no idea what he'd want," She blurted, just getting it over with as quickly as she could.

"Wait, you're buying _my cousin _flowers?" He demanded and she sighed into the phone.

"Yes Yuugi, I'm buying my _teacher assistant _flowers as a _thank you,_" She stressed and he just laughed.

"Right, because he's just a teacher's assistant," He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Please Yuugi?" She begged and he tried to muffle his laughter.

"He doesn't know how lucky he is. I don't know anyone else who would put up with his grouching Anzu," He said in affirmation.

"Yuugi, flowers, remember?" She insisted, utterly embarrassed by the strange conversation.

"Fine, fine," He said becoming serious again. "Well...um...I don't know much about flowers but a rose might be kind of weird if you're trying to pass it off as 'friendly'," He couldn't resist a small jibe and she rolled her eyes.

"Already had that pointed out to me," She mumbled.

"I would get him something unique, you know something special. It shows you care about him while not being too...weird," He said thoughtfully and she couldn't help smiling as she caught sight of exactly what he was describing.

"Thanks Yuugi," She whispered.

...

The doorbell rang again insistently and Yami dragged himself over to the door, blinking painfully as the sunlight shone in along with a million watt smile from his younger 'cousin'.

"Morning Yami!" He shouted way too cheerfully for seven o clock on a Sunday morning.

"How can you be awake so Ra damned early..." Was all he mumbled, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Yuugi viewed his wardrobe critically, noticing from the rumpled state of his clothes that he had probably slept in them.

"You know, you wouldn't be so tired if you didn't go to bed so late," He criticised and Yami just shrugged, yawning.

"That's what happens when you have to work, aibou," He said to his former partner.

"Well, flower for your trouble?" Yuugi offered with another bright smile, offering him the three blue tinted purple flowers tied together by a chocolate brown ribbon.

"Very funny," The older Mutou growled, still unhappy about being woken up. Yuugi hadn't been lying when he said Anzu was probably the only person who could put up with him. His mood swings were worse than a girls!

"Come back less early if you want your grades raised," He said half jokingly and went to close the door but Yuugi held a hand out to stop him.

"No really, I'm serious this time, the flowers _are _a present for your troubles, just not from me," He said quickly and Yami finally hesitated, looking at the flowers closer this time. They were quite beautiful, appearing sky blue in the centre then spreading to dark blue and then a bluish purple in the tips.

"Who're they from then?" He asked suspiciously, still staring at the flowers.

"Well, she's a student of yours after school...you gave her some advice that worked out well for her and she was extremely grateful so she wanted to give you a gift in return...she's a dancer..." Yami blinked in surprise, knowing only one person that that could be.

"Mazaki-chan?" He asked curiously to confirm and Yuugi sniggered a little as he nodded though Yami ignored it.

"Mazaki-_chan _huh? Guess you guys are getting kind of close..." Yuugi trailed of suggestively and Yami gave him a strange look.

"We're not that close, I'm still her teacher after all," He said quickly but Yuugi interrupted with a roll of his eyes.

"Stop worrying about her as a student and start worrying about her as a friend then, and a girl to."

"What do you mean as a girl?" Yami asked suspiciously, narrowing those intense crimson eyes on Yuugi who looked completely unperturbed. He was one of the few it had no effect on whatsoever.

"Well she's practically your girlfriend!" Yuugi exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for dramatic effect. Screwing with his cousin was one thing he was very good at, and enjoyed in his own impish way.

"N-Nani? Anzu isn't my girlfriend!" He stammered loudly, and Yuugi raised an eyebrow at the light flush climbing into his pale cheeks. He must really like her if he was that embarrassed, he was normally so calm and collected.

Internally Yami felt uneasy at the observation, mostly because looking at the flowers in Yuugi's hand he was a little touched by the thoughtful gesture and couldn't bring himself to regret the symbolism of their blossoming relationship.

He wasn't stupid, he had noticed the way he could make her blush so easily and it might have been his ego talking but some of him suspected that she had a crush on him. A lot of him suspected that _he_ had a crush on _her_.

It certainly would complicate things but it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it. He couldn't avoid her and not being friends with her just seemed cruel. His jealousy over Marik stealing some of his favourite student from him only made him more suspicious of his own feelings.

Was it worth even trying to avoid anymore? It was obvious from the gift that they had already crossed into the grey zone.

"Um...why did she ask you to bring it?" He asked awkwardly and Yuugi grinned.

"Well, it wasn't like she could give it to you in class and she was probably too embarrassed to give it to you after school, she is a girl after all. Plus I'm the only one who knows where you live let alone what your phone number is." Yami rolled his eyes at his teasing, knowing it was a jibe at his 'antisocial' attitude.

He couldn't help it if he didn't get along with most people! Being an ex-pharaoh who had the power to judge people's minds with sadistic shadow games made it a little harder to get along with others. Taking the flowers out of Yuugi's hands he said, "I'm going to back to bed."

"Alright, just don't crush the" –the door slammed in his face –"Flowers..." Yuugi finished in a slightly disgruntled voice but he didn't really care about being locked out. That was just Yami's way of retreating into his 'soul room'. He'd had so much privacy for so long that he wasn't to _not _having it.

Still, Yuugi was sure he had gotten through to him with something at least.

**A/N: I hope people enjoyed this chapter, I tried to cover a lot in it! Also, do people like the angstshipping? If so, then I strongly suggest you read the 'stories' section of my profile, you might read something you like there under the title "Everything". Feel free to check out my other stories to! ;)**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

_Anzu stumbled in shock at her words, stopping just long enough for the girls next turn to send her foot firmly right into her face. She grunted under the impact and fell back, landing on the ground hard as she gripped the left side of her face in pain._

_"What the hell is your problem?" She demanded out of reflex and most of the dancers around them were forced to stop as the girl looked down at her in mock surprise._

_"You shouldn't have gotten in my way," Was all she said and Anzu would have to be completely stupid to miss the double meaning behind those words._

**Hello, you've just arrived in DRAMA TOWN xD Get ready for a chapter full of set ups for future drama!**


	11. Drama Town

**A/N: A SERIOUS NOTE TO ALL READERS PLEASE REGARD THIS: Sadly I have recieved many reviews from people saying how the yaoi really kills the story for them or at least takes away from it...this really upset me though I blame no one as everyone's personal opinion is valued in my eyes. I realize continuing with the MarikxRyou storyline will lose me a lot of readers, but I'm going to do it anyways because that's how the story was planned and envisioned. If this bothers you, I will not hold it against you if you stop reading/reviewing but you have been warned. I'll miss you all terribly but I hope at least one or two people will continue enjoying this story all the same...**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

"That's so sweet Anzu-chan! I'm sure he liked it!" Miho cheered for her friend enthusiastically while Anzu told her about the whole flower idea while tightening the ties of her body suit in the back before going out for class.

They were working on the group number today so full black body suits were required. It was the only performance once a semester where all the seniors came together and did one number together.

"I'm not sure it was such a good idea," She said with a sigh, tying a quick knot.

"Why not, I'm sure you didn't come off to strong, it was just a nice thank you gift," Miho said innocently, turning to look at her friend sweetly. "Even if he does think you like him it doesn't matter, you guys are such good friends he might even like you back!" Anzu just shook her head.

"No Miho-chan, there's no way he likes me," She insisted, knowing she had no chance with the stoic man. Reaching into her bag she pulled out the last of the blue Singapore orchids, careful to have not crushed it while she was carrying it.

"I owe Marik-kun a thank you as well, so I thought I'd give him one," She said carefully so that Miho wouldn't get the wrong idea. She seemed pleased by the idea and followed her out of the change room where several students were beginning to gather. Spotting Marik in the corner she walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Marik-kun," She said then offered him the flower unceremoniously. He looked startled for good reason then hesitantly accepted the flower.

"Why are you giving _me _a flower?" He asked, sounding confused.

"Well I owe you thanks for all your advice to," She said lightly, trying not to make it awkward for either of them and he realized she was trying to thank him not only for the dancing instruction but also for his advice with Mutou-san. He laughed lightly, smiling graciously as she avoided his gaze.

"I'm glad it worked out for you," He said equally ambiguously and bowed slightly to her in acceptance. She smiled back, knowing from the whispers that this would cause rumours but she didn't really care. She felt she had made a true friend in Marik, and he treated her with more than just plain respect outside of class now.

She noticed Marik glancing around and pausing when his eyes landed on someone. She looked out of the corner of her eyes inconspicuously and to her surprise Marik was looking at...Bakura?

Bakura looked away quickly, seeming embarrassed and Anzu wondered if something had gone down between them. Marik didn't seem to be much of a flirt and she'd never seen them act friendly...hm...food for thought.

...

Anzu landed the spin gracefully, immediately moving into the next formation as the group behind her leapt into the air. The beauty of the song in tune to the dance gave her goose bumps. It would be a crime to ruin such a wonderful dance and she focused fully on the next set of moves.

It was all so magical and dreamy yet it took so much concentration...truly the best sort of dance in her opinion. Contemporary lyrical had always been one of her absolute favourite styles. The girl who had been moving in time beside her said something but Anzu ignored it.

When it came to dancing she and Marik did share some views –it was not a time for socializing, it was a time to dance. Dancing did _not _require talking.

"Did you hear me?" The girl snapped annoyed which in turn got on Anzu's nerves. Couldn't she tell she was trying to focus? "I guess by now you and Ishtar-kun are sleeping together after practice. That's the only reason he would partner with someone like you," The girl whispered in a nasty tone.

Anzu stumbled in shock at her words, stopping just long enough for the girls next turn to send her foot firmly right into her face. She grunted under the impact and fell back, landing on the ground hard as she gripped the left side of her face in pain.

"What the hell is your problem?" She demanded out of reflex and most of the dancers around them were forced to stop as the girl looked down at her in mock surprise.

"You shouldn't have gotten in my way," Was all she said and Anzu would have to be completely stupid to miss the double meaning behind those words.

"Mazaki-san, is there a reason you've stopped the dance?" The teacher shouted to their quarter of the room. With a sigh she pulled herself to her feet, moving her hand from her face. By the sound of several muffled gasps she assumed it was swelling; it certainly felt like it under the throbbing pain.

That girl certainly had some kick to her spin, a move that would normally have sent her way off balance unless she had planned it.

"No...I'm fine," She said, clamping down on her frustration. It would do no good to accuse the girl; she couldn't prove that she meant to kick her and the teacher was already moving on, uninterested in the small dramas that played out in his classroom.

She caught Marik's suspicious eye across the room and quickly looked away, ashamed. Now everyone would think that _she _screwed up.

"From the top!" Sensei shouted and they all lined up again. She held her left eye shut, wincing at the pain that was coursing through her whole head. One word: ouch. Who knew how long later, the bell finally rang and they were all dismissed flooding into the change rooms or returning to their respective studios to avoid overcrowding.

Someone jostled her and she looked up to see the other brunet with a wicked smile under her hazel eyes staring at her.

"You deserved it," She hissed then moved on, not looking back at her. Seething, Anzu held her temper in check, holding her breath for ten seconds to hold back her outrage then slowly let it out.

"Anzu-chan!" She looked up to see Bakura making his way towards her, long white hair falling past his shoulders angelically despite the concerned look on his face. Marik watched from across the room, observing the very pretty boy interacting with Anzu. He hadn't even been aware that they were friends.

"Are you alright? You got clocked pretty hard back there," He said and she groaned, shaking her head slightly, trying to clear the buzzing noise.

"I'm a little dizzy but I'm alright. Who knew a foot could give you whiplash?" She muttered bitterly.

"It can't unless it's purposeful," A voice said from behind her and she turned quickly with a small stagger to face Marik who was frowning, his arms crossed. "Everyone could tell she did it on purpose, why didn't you say something?" He demanded and she sighed. At least he didn't think it was her fault.

"Because, the teacher isn't going to care. I got kicked because she was jealous; it's nothing new, just one step farther than being called a slut," She put a hand to her face gingerly, feeling the puffy skin and wincing.

"Why would she call _you _that?" Bakura demanded, his innocent face horrified by the thought. It almost made Marik want to laugh until Anzu glanced at him slightly, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm a good dancer I guess," Was all she said but his stomach dropped at that look. What she meant to say was that _he _was a good dancer. He had been approached by many women to partner with them for final examinations but she was the only one who did so not under the false pretence of friendship or a crush and after checking up on her skill he determined she was the best. He was more than grateful that he did now, not that he felt comfortable telling her that especially since she got kicked on his behalf.

"Well, I gotta go change; I've got work so I hope you feel better Anzu. Don't let those girls get you down, you're better than them," Bakura told her sweetly and she couldn't help smiling.

"Thanks Bakura," She said as he departed for the change rooms that most people were now exiting. Marik watched the door carefully, counting his classmates. There were six boys in this class, himself included and he'd only seen three leave so far.

"No practice today," He said bluntly and she opened her mouth to protest but he just held up a hand, running the other through his white blond hair stressfully. It was true they hadn't practiced since Friday but from the way she was staggering around he wasn't going to let her dance even if she wanted to.

"No practice," He repeated firmly, "I'm not going to be responsible if you collapse from over exertion after being kicked in the head." She wanted to argue but accepted that it was his own way of apologizing. Obviously he had understood the look she gave him.

"It wasn't your fault," She said softly, reaching out to touch his bicep gently. He flinched a little under her touch but gave her a thankful look despite his contradicting words.

"I know," Was all he said, and then walked away towards the change room. The mirrors around him could only reflect doubt though.

Entering he was greeted by, what else, more drama. That was all that had been in his life since Anzu had come into it though he couldn't say he regretted meeting her. It was sort of interesting in its own way even if it was distracting.

Bakura was in there, unzipping his body suit as he talked casually to yet another guy. Damn, he'd forgotten there was still one person who hadn't left. At the sound of the door opening Bakura gave him a curious look but said nothing. The other guy on the other hand looked distinctly uncomfortable at the sight of the new arrival.

_Why does everyone think I'm a complete flirt? _Marik demanded internally again but with a sigh he turned to go. There was no way he was staying in this room with its stale awkward atmosphere. Catching Bakura's eye he shook his head quickly and Marik frowned, wondering what that was about.

"Jiro-kun, I heard you were dating Kimura-chan," He commented casually as he continued undressing, before grabbing his usual clothes out of his bag. The other guy looked nervously at Marik who merely looked away, folding his arms as he sat on the bench in the corner, waiting for them to finish.

He couldn't bring himself to leave as he had planned to but he wasn't going to make things worse by changing in front of him. Bakura guided him quickly away from the 'gay boy' and dominated his attention while not seeming too obvious –just genuinely nice.

The other boy seemed to forget Marik's presence completely and enjoyed the conversation before saying good bye to Bakura and moving out the door. He gave a small nod to Marik before leaving, his only small concession that he was even there.

Standing up once he left Marik immediately turned to Bakura but the white haired guy wasn't even look at him, focusing on the buckle of his belt instead. Marik felt something inside him growl hungrily at the sight but he ignored the instinct and instead reached for his zipper, taking off the sweaty body suit.

"You shouldn't let guys like him control you," That familiar voice said and he wondered if it was considered strange by anyone other than him to hold a conversation while only wearing boxers but Ryou Bakura certainly didn't seem to have a problem with it. That in itself was cause for suspicion as far as Marik was concerned.

"I don't let them control me," Marik said shortly, pulling on his pants he quickly lashed the belt around his hips. Did Bakura's gaze just go there? It definitely just went there. What the hell?

"I'm going to be who I am, and if I can't be that way without offending people then I'm not going to go out of my way to be near them," He continued, glad to find that he actually seemed to have words today, unlike last time where his social skills were so rusted he hadn't been able to figure out a single thing to say.

Then he immediately rebuked himself realizing that the words probably came out a little too honestly, probably harsher then he meant them. Casting a worried look to Bakura who had meandered over the other boy just smiled, looking angelic as he flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"But you would go out of your way to not be near them," Bakura mused then shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Ryou Bakura," He said, holding out one slender pale hand. Grasping it hesitantly in his much darker one and once again curious about the strangeness of his pale skin and white hair he had to ask.

"Are you...albino?" He asked and Bakura winced then looked surprised as though he hadn't expected him to go there with his question. Realizing he was still holding his hand he quickly released it, brushing back his hair nervously before putting on his shirt.

It was hard to decide whether Bakura was being friendly, hitting on him, or thought Marik was flirting with him. From bad experience, he suspected the latter.

"It runs in my mom's side of the family," He said then looked at the taller, tanned Egyptian expectantly.

"Um...well...I'm sure you already know but I'm Ishtar Marik," He said hesitantly and the other boys face broke into a smile. There was only one way you could describe that expression –pretty. He was very, very pretty.

Marik swallowed slightly, fighting the overwhelming urge to drop a line about it. Why alienate the one guy who didn't seem terrified to come near him in this class?

"Can I call you Marik-kun?" He asked politely and Marik blinked once, surprised as he hesitated in putting in one of his heavy weighted golden earrings.

"Sure...Bakura-kun?" He said in a questionable way and a blush immediately rose in the others face.

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want to...I mean if you're uncomfortable with that," He stammered and Marik felt lost all over again. This guy kept jumping from hot to cold on him.

"I don't see why I would be..." He trailed off and Bakura blinked innocent puppy dog eyes for a moment before something seemed to sink in.

"Oh..." He muttered, realization written all across his face. "Well I wasn't lying to Anzu-chan when I said I had to go before so...see you around Marik-kun!" He said almost abruptly before bowing respectfully and scampering out the door.

After watching it swing shut and frowning after him for a minute, Marik crossed the rest of the distance to the door, opening it again just in time to see him disappearing out the outer door to the hallway.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked aloud this time and noticed Anzu about five paces from the girls change room where she seemed to have just come from, also watching a retreating Bakura with confusion before switching her gaze to Marik, who stood in the door of the change room looking lost.

"What'd you do to him?" Anzu asked, raising an eyebrow and Marik just frowned.

"I can't tell if he's scared of me or if he's hitting on me," He finally said and Anzu choked on her breath somewhere between laughing and gasping for air at Marik's very serious offhand comment. "What's so funny?" He asked and the almost pout on his face only made her laugh harder.

"Well Bakura is a pretty nice guy," Was all she said then winked and walked out, leaving him even more lost then he had been before.

**A/N: I love angstshipping, it's so much fun to write *happy sigh*. If Ryou seems out of character, well, just don't worry, it'll all be explained in good time. Sorry about the seriousness of the author note at the begining of the chapter but it had to be said. **

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

_Seeing her stare out of the corner of his eye he wondered once again if she really might have a thing for him. She certainly acted like it sometimes although she had stood up to him just fine when he lost his temper in a dangerous way. _

_That was one of the many reasons he'd always been...fond...of her, with that fearless confidence. Fond? Who was he kidding she had always been and would always be his favourite as far as females went. He surrendered himself to the impulse._

**What impulses might those be, Yami? ;) Next chapter it's back to focusing on YamixAnzu for awhile!**


	12. Kisses and Crushes

**A/N: Finally some progress with the revolutionshipping! All you reviewers kept saying you were impatient for that to start and I agree, it's taking forever, but to be fair it would be so awkward to have a relationship with someone who's basically your teacher. Alas, this chapter marks the start of some 'real' progress!  
**

**THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW: Anzu's uniform in season 0 was a green skirt with an orange jacket. Also, there is some vague referencing to the Yami no Game's that Yami plays in Season 0. Basically (more towards the beginning, he gets more control throughout the series) whenever he shows up to play a shadow game he looks crazy, he has violet flames in his eyes and this sadistic creepy grin and basically he's really hot and awesome ;) But yah, creepy so...just so you know! And if you lose the Yami no Game (shadow game) you're subject to a penalty game, which varies from person to person. That's the reference to 'passing judgment'. Don't worry, I'm making it sound more complicated than it actually is, if you don't understand, then just ignore it!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

Walking down the hallway in her flip-flops she was quietly glad for the respite from dance. Her left cheek bone was throbbing sending lightning bolts of pain through her temple and down her jaw. Her only small consolation was she got to see Mutou-san earlier...if he was even there already.

At least she wasn't wearing her stuffy uniform jacket or stiffly pleated skirt. She opted for a tight white tank top and a dark blue skirt that fell about mid thigh and swished pleasantly around her legs, her hair pulled back in messy ponytail.

So it wasn't exactly sexy but seducing her tutor just seemed...wrong somehow anyways. Berating herself she made a mental note that having a crush on a college guy who you hadn't seen in two years and were just now getting to know during your senior year while trying to get a dance scholarship was definitely not a good idea.

Stopping outside the door she took a deep breath, smoothed her outfit once with the arm not wrapped around her books, then opened the door, stepping inside with a small smile on her lips.

He looked up and was startled to see Anzu standing there, amber eyes standing out against her ivory skin without her darker colored hair framing them. He shut his book and couldn't help but smile, beckoning her over.

"You know you don't always have to hesitate in the doorway," He teased and she tried to hide her pleasure over the fact that he hadn't retreated into his super serious mood.

"Hello to you to Mutou-san," She replied with a small laugh, crossing the room where she set down her books. He touched her hand gently before she could sit down and she froze, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Thank you for the flowers," Was all he said and she tried not to blush, she really did, she tried not to think about Yuugi showing up at his door with flowers...she knew she was blushing. Damn.

"I'm the one who needed to thank _you_, Marik-kun has been much easier to get along with," She replied cheerfully and when he pulled back his hand she sat down, smoothing her skirt gingerly.

"What brings you here so early?" He asked, tilting his head slightly in a quizzical manner as she kept one side of her face turned away from him. Suspicion bubbled up within as she didn't answer right away, obviously searching her mind for a good answer.

"Ishtar-san doesn't seem the type to let you out with a good reason," He commented calmly, gently prodding for an answer in his serious way. Still no response.

"Mazaki-chan..." This time there was real warning in his voice. She turned to face him wincing a little and his crimson eyes (yes, they were definitely crimson Yuugi had told him) widened as he saw the red swelling and darker bruising underneath her left eye.

He mumbled something that sounded remarkably like 'holy luck' which would have made her laugh at the out of character response but his face was darkening rapidly.

"It was just an accident during class," She said but the nervousness in her voice gave her away right off the bat.

"Anzu," He said in a flat low voice, still staring at the left side of her face in a way that sent jittery bolts of electricity through her. Switching his gaze to her eyes he stared her down with an intensity that made her swallow hard. "Tell me that Ishtar-san didn't do this," He demanded and she looked startled at the assumption.

"What? No! He would never hit me!" She exclaimed and he let a sigh of relief, muscles releasing all the tension they had been building. It would have been a good excuse to banish him to the shadow realm but no punishment was enough for any person who manhandled his precious Anzu.

"But someone did hit you?" He followed up a little less scarily although there were still plenty of intense glares to go around. Was it just her imagination or was that faint outline on his forehead the eye of Horus? Ok _that _was terrifying.

"N-Nothing bad really happened," She stammered quickly. "A girl just...accidentally on purpose kicked me because she was jealous," She said with a fake bright smile on her face which quickly disappeared as his face went blank.

"Another student kicked you _in the face _because she was jealous? And no teacher did anything?" He demanded in that low voice and she was positive she could feel the air crackling around her.

"Well...yah," She admitted. "She saw me talking to Marik-kun and was annoyed that he picked me for a partner. Nobody could prove it so I didn't make a big deal out of it. It's not that bad" –she cut herself off as he raised a hand.

Flinching at the motion, he stopped then after she had relaxed realizing his intention wasn't to hit her he gently smoothed the bruised skin beneath his finger tips, a dazed expression on his face.

"How could you let someone do that to you?" He said in barely more than a deadly whisper. Snapping out of his trance he quickly pulled his hand back though her heart was already racing with adrenaline.

"Well I didn't let her kick me, and if I fought with her I'd just be doing what she wanted," She said frankly although the distracting violet shadows that were flickering in his eyes kind of took away from the affect.

"Mutou-san...are you alright?" She asked a little nervous again as his fingers curled around the edge of the desk so tightly that they looked bloodless.

"Just give me a minute," He said in a strained voice. She stared doubtfully at those fingers as he shut his eyes, wondering what would snap first –the desk or his bones? The morbid thought made her shiver and she reached across the desk to touch one of his hands gently. It snapped out and clamped down on hers automatically and she couldn't conceal a gasp at the sudden contact.

"Sorry," He murmured quietly opening his eyes where the violet flames of insanity were fading away and he loosened his grip quickly. "That probably frightened you," He said sheepishly, pulling his hands away from the desk and locking them together firmly.

Were those dents in the wood? She tried not to think about it, instead going for a poker face as she sat across the desk from him.

"Frightened? Maybe a little, but if you think that'll get you out of tutoring you're sadly mistaken. It might have come from being kicked in the head but I don't remember a thing about how quadratics relate to physics," She said honestly and they both laughed, more out of relief from the tension draining out of the air than anything else.

As they worked, more as an excuse to talk about something other than his display of temper than anything else, they both seemed distracted by their own thoughts. Not to mention her head still _really _hurt.

"Mazaki-chan" –

"Anzu," She blurted then flushed as he looked confused. "You can call me Anzu...if you want. Everyone else does," She said guiltily and he smiled gently, expression far away for a moment.

"Anzu-chan then," He agreed and she felt giddy at the way he said it even if she had requested it. "I was just going to say that Ishtar-san seems to have a point. You're in pain," he held up a hand as she began to protest.

"I can see that you _are _in pain," He continued, "and you should go home and get some rest. You've been working hard lately." She was in pain, it was true, but she was hesitating over something else. He also paused then said with a small smile, "And as long as you don't tell me the name of the girl who hit you I promise not to...pass judgment." She nearly rolled her eyes at the carefully constructed double meaning in his words.

"Good, jealousy gets the better of everyone sometimes," She said firmly. She hadn't enjoyed being kicked in the head but it wouldn't be because of her that the girl received a penalty game.

Standing up he also stood, putting on his jacket with the collar flipped up in such a way that made her want to tell him how unlawfully gorgeous he looked with his amazing hair sticking up and his rebellious leather jacket.

Seeing her stare out of the corner of his eye he wondered once again if she really might have a thing for him. She certainly acted like it sometimes although she had stood up to him just fine when he lost his temper in a dangerous way.

That was one of the many reasons he'd always been...fond...of her, with that fearless confidence. Fond? Who was he kidding she had always been and would always be his favourite as far as females went. He surrendered himself to the impulse.

"I really did like the flowers though, they were very unique," He commented, looking up at her from an angle as he dropped his book into his bag then slung it over his shoulder messenger style. Damn it all, why was he so good looking? She tried desperately to block the thoughts.

"Oh, um, well it was really thanks to Marik-kun, I had to ask him for advice," She said weakly as he took two steps forward, putting his hand gently to her face again, tracing the bruise pattern delicately.

"Then I should thank him to, not only for getting you out of practice instead of making you dance with a head injury, but also for the flowers," He said sweetly sliding his thumb along the side of her face then curling his index finger under her jaw in a way that made her wonder for two crazy seconds if he was going to kiss her.

He examined her a moment longer then said, "It probably won't be so bad tomorrow," with a sigh of acceptance.

"I told you," She grumbled and he chuckled lightly.

"Excuse me for caring," He responded playfully and her face tinted that telltale pink again.

"That's not what I" –he leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek softly –"Meant," She finished weakly and he just laughed again quietly as he put a hand to her head, mussing her hair in the process.

"See you tomorrow, Anzu-chan," He said in possibly the most cheerful voice she had heard from him so far as he released her and simply walked away. Gingerly touching the side of her face she dazedly wondered how it hadn't hurt in the least when he touched it.

Not in the least.

...

Anzu stretched energetically, still feeling the buzz in her blood from yesterday. It almost hadn't seemed real until science where Miho immediately could smell that something was up and demanded all the details.

She hadn't dared give them there and then with him in the room, especially after he called her out for not paying attention half way through class. She had to appreciate that their 'relationship' whatever it was at the moment didn't distract him in the least from doing his job.

She doubted that anyone suspected they were more than teacher-and-student outside of her little circle of friends. She'd spilled all the 'juicy' details to Miho who was absolutely gaa-gaa over what an 'adorable' couple they made and couldn't stop going on about how Anzu was possibly the only girl in the school mature enough for someone like Mutou-san.

The thought brought her up short because it was incredibly similar to what Yuugi had said before as well and that brought her to the other thing that was bothering her.

"It's just that despite this month and the past we have," Miho gave her a strange look at that and she quickly covered cursing her tongue. Something told her that if he wanted people to know about him being the 'other Yuugi' he would have said something about it by now.

"I mean, all the past stuff that's gone on over the month," She corrected, sating her friend, "I don't even know his name! He started calling me Anzu-chan, although who knows how long that will last with his mood swings, but all I've ever had to call him by is" –

"Mutou-san?" A curious voice interrupted. She almost yelped in surprise as she spun to face the intruder. Bakura just blinked sweet innocent eyes like melted chocolate at the two females, eyes that could break a heart of stone she figured.

"Are you talking about Mutou-san?" He repeated more articulately and Miho looked flustered as she tried to cover while Anzu just blushed miserably. It was the only thing she could faithfully do whenever someone brought him up. Having a crush on her TA was so embarrassing!

"I think it's cute," Bakura simply said with a shrug, pulling his arm across his body for a stretch with a contented look on his face. Anzu looked at him doubtfully.

"Well you two clearly like each other, and it's not against any rules I know of," Bakura argued.

"Geez, here we go with the 'clearly' thing again. I'm a horrible actor," Anzu mumbled, palming her face with a groan.

"You are, but it just makes it more cute," Bakura assured her cheerfully and she could just groan.

"Does he even have a first name?" She grumbled more to herself since Miho was innocent of his past and if Bakura knew then he showed no signs of it. Besides, he'd always been just as innocent as Miho. She was surprised they never dated though he was a bit more...serious then her and of course, there was also Honda to think about.

"He does, I'm sure he'll tell you if you ask him," Bakura responded in a more soulful voice as he looked at her meaningfully. She was startled that he had even heard her and even more so at his answer.

"Do you...?" She trailed off questioningly and he nodded slowly, not looking at her to seem less conspicuous in case Miho was keeping tabs on the conversation.

"I found out at the beginning," He said with a small shrug, switching stretches, lifting his perfectly pointed foot behind his back.

"So you know what happened? To make him this way?" She continued prodding hesitantly, concern colouring her voice more than curiosity. What could have gone down to split the two souls and why did Bakura know? Furthermore, why hadn't he told anyone? He nodded again, flipping back his voluminous white hair from his innocently feminine face.

"Can you" –

"If I know him, then I think he'd like to tell you himself when he's ready," He said quietly and she sighed to herself. He had a point but she still didn't like it.

"But really, you two make a cute couple," He continued abruptly changing back to his cheerful tone.

"Don't they?" Miho agreed avidly, rejoining the conversation flawlessly.

"W-we're not a couple," Anzu stammered.

"But he kissed you!" Miho objected and Bakura looked surprised.

"He did?"

"Only on the cheek, you don't have to read so much into it," Anzu murmured but her glowing cheeks gave her away as usual. Damn it, there had to be a way to stop that!

"I told you that you guys were cute. It's far more romantic for him to build up to a relationship," Bakura continued, seeming a little dazed in his cheerfulness. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "It wouldn't be as much fun if it all happened at once," He pointed out and it clicked for her.

It was just being dazed so much as _dreamy._

"What happened to you Bakura-kun?" She teased, bumping him lightly. His eyes widened innocently and she almost couldn't accuse him with a look like that on his face. It was just so...cute. Like a little kid. Nobody liked yelling at little kids. Of course she wasn't really yelling at him.

"Is there a girl?" She teased, ribbing him gently and he just looked genuinely confused at that. Miho started laughing and when he suddenly started blushing she knew she was missing something.

"It's not funny," He whined to his purple haired dance partner, pale cheeks an obvious red. She put a hand over her mouth but couldn't stop giggling as though there was some sort of hilarious inside joke.

Feeling someone's eyes on her, Anzu glanced over her shoulder and was confused to see Marik's gaze switching rapidly between her, Miho and Bakura as though trying to figure something out. He didn't even notice her looking back which was strange in and of itself.

That was when a thought struck her when she thought about what she had said and Miho's strange reaction as well as Bakura's embarrassment. She wondered if maybe 'girls' weren't exactly Ryou Bakura's type.

"Um...Bakura...are you...?" She started awkwardly, looking at her friend curiously. She wasn't sure why the thought had never occurred to her before; after all he was strangely feminine for a boy even if he was also unduly nice which was probably why few people ever did question him.

Miho cupped her hand to her mouth, widening her eyes at her friend as she mouthed, "_He's gay_," to her.

"Oh...my bad," Anzu said quickly, not missing Bakura's mortified expression though it couldn't have been that big of a secret if Miho didn't feel bad telling her.

"Soo..." She dragged out, looking slyly at Bakura as she gathered her courage. "Is there a _boy _then?" She questioned and he let out a squeak of alarm, looking ready to pass out as Miho tried to control her new fit of giggles at the expression on his face.

She'd never seen a boy look so relieved as when the teacher announced the start of class and he got to move to his side of the room.

"Ryou's been like this for awhile now," Miho informed her, an evil glitter in her eyes that Anzu hadn't seen before. After a revelation like that Anzu had a new appreciation for her and Bakura's friendship, it was sort of cute yet completely unromantic.

Plus she was one of the only people she had ever heard call him Ryou, a name he seemed to prefer despite it being his last. She suspected that it had to do with the incident involving the millennium ring where he was taken over by the 'evil Bakura'.

"_I _think he has a crush on one of the guys in the class but he won't tell me who. Lately he's been hanging around after the bell though," Miho continued, looking around the room as though the culprit who had stolen Bakura's affection would step forward.

Glancing back over her shoulder she caught sight of Marik who was standing just behind and to the side of Bakura, giving him cautiously curious looks as though still trying to figure something out. She remembered his comment from yesterday, _I can't tell if he's scared of me or if he's hitting on me._

Could it be possible that the two girls' dance partners were actually interested in each other?

"I think I may just know who his mystery crush is..." She said eyeing the pair across the room.

**A/N: So I hope that was too confusing for anyone! I tried to make it as vaguely clear as possible...what an oxymoron...of course, I'm an oxymoron minus the oxy so, my apologizes xD Also, chapter dedication for anyone who recognizes the line I directly quoted from the Season 0 anime ;)  
**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

_"Our tutoring sessions need to stop," He said, looking her straight in the eyes._

**Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun...Good luck waiting for the next chapter!**


	13. Love Note

**A/N: I like this chapter, it balances the revolutionshipping and angstshipping pretty well I think (I hope!). So for those of you who like one shipping more than the other, hopefully this will satisfy everyone! I was dissapointed that no one picked up on my direct quote in the last chapter but then again, Season 0 is not that popular. No chapter dedications for anyone, although you can always ask in a review if you want to know what the line actually was!**

**THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW: Someone actually commented (what a smart reviewer! I was very impressed they picked up on that plot hint) that I didn't change Ryou's name to Bakura Ryou, rather leaving it in the Japanese format of Ryou Bakura (Ryou being his last name and Bakura being his first). You may have noticed in other chapters that Miho calls Ryou by 'Ryou' while everyone else calls him 'Bakura' (since that is technically his first name. I tried to stick to the Season 0 canon as much as possible!) However, I also implied that he and Miho are best friends. You will also note in this chapter that even his other friends like Anzu refer to him as Bakura and comment that only people he is very close to call him Ryou. His preference to being called by his last name by people he is very close to is somewhat explained in this chapter, but really I only hinted at it a little. As usual with anything to do with Marik or Ryou it is more fully explained and developed/delved into in the companion story I will be posting after this which tells the story again only focusing on that shipping. For more on that see my profile, I've already babbled enough!  
**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Mutou-san I've been thinking," She started as he she started to pack up her science. She'd successfully completed all her homework correctly under his watchful eye and on top of her Marik-Bakura discovery this morning it had put her in a good mood.

He seemed to be in a good enough mood, not as open as he had been yesterday but he had greeted her pleasantly enough. He froze slightly at her words, giving her a slightly suspicious look and she wondered vaguely what he was thinking.

"You do roll call every morning so it's easy for you to know what my name is, plus you hear my friends call me Anzu all the time. I've known you for what feels like a long time and I have no idea what yours is," She mused aloud and he relaxed a little.

For a moment he wondered if she was actually going to bring up his clear romantic motion towards her from yesterday. Though he didn't regret it he wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it either. He also noted carefully that the swelling was gone and only a faint purple shadow marked the bruised area.

Not enough to take away from her attractive features.

"My name? It's not all that hard to figure out," He teased as she pouted.

"Well I already asked Yuugi and Bakura-kun, neither of them would tell me," She complained childishly and he was a little surprised by the second name.

"Ryou? Why him?" He questioned, feeling a lurch in his gut once again. "

You guys seem to be friends to me, and you call him Ryou so you must be close," She said with an innocent shrug that he suspected wasn't so innocent but he was willing to let it drop. She hadn't brought up the past explicitly yet, which he was grateful for. The very idea of the conversation made his head hurt.

"I suppose we are," He murmured and she smiled.

"So what is it?" She pressed and he laughed again, a playful glint in his eyes as he picked up his bag. He'd taken to leaving at the same time as her, toying with the idea of offering her a ride home of these days. After all she was probably the last student to leave the building by the time she was done practicing and her tutoring lesson.

It seemed a little forward though...then again he'd already kissed her, a ride home didn't seem nearly as bad.

"Yuugi's never called me anything but Mutou-san?" He asked, feeling a little strange talking in the third person but the thoughtful look on her pretty face was worth it. Wow, this crush thing was getting distracting. At least it hadn't taken away from his teaching yet.

"Well...I think he started to call you something once...does it start with a Y?" She asked and by his smile she knew she had gotten it right.

"Yes!" She exclaimed triumphantly to his amusement. "Well it can't be Yuugi since that's his name...can I have a clue?" She begged and he shook his head stubbornly though an idea was starting to form.

"Fine, I'll find a way to figure it out," She declared, amber eyes gleaming passionately when her begging didn't get through to him. "See you tomorrow, _'Mutou-san'_," She said teasingly, tossing him a glance and started to walk away then hesitated.

Turning back she took one step forward and stretched up on her toes to peck him on the cheek sweetly before rocketing out of the classroom before he could say a word. He felt a little stunned for a moment then laughed at his own reaction.

So maybe she really did have a crush on him.

...

He was doing that thing again. That _longing _thing. He would stand there, stretching halfheartedly while staring at the door of the boys change room as though he wanted to go in there but wouldn't let himself.

It had been like this for almost a full week now and it was driving Anzu nuts. Just go talk to him! She wanted to say but could see how it would be a touchy matter for someone like Marik especially because he had said himself that he wasn't sure if the other 'swung that way'.

Still, he didn't even seem able to start up a conversation in class! Growing impatient, Anzu reached into her bag pulling out a note she and Miho had concocted earlier that day. Miho agreed after observation that Bakura at least seemed interested in Marik though they never seemed to talk and he blushed over the mere mention of the solemn boy even if he wouldn't admit his feelings.

Anzu insisted from Marik's after school behavior that he had _some _sort of feelings for Bakura though she couldn't prove what they were even if she wanted to, so they came up with this plan. They agreed if by the end of the week neither seemed to have made any move on the other they would step in as 'match makers' of sorts.

Anzu felt a little strange match-makering two boys but since she didn't really have any feelings towards or against gay relationships she didn't see a problem. Besides, Marik was so painfully shy sometimes that she wanted to ring his neck; any sort of relationship, friendship or otherwise, would do him good.

Once he was actually in the conversation he did fine but up until then...walking over she tried her best to look innocent, one of the reasons Miho hadn't been sure about the plan. After all she _was _a terrible actor.

"Marik-kun, have you seen Bakura lately?" She mused and he looked up quickly, a carefully blank expression on his face.

"Not recently," He muttered, sneaking another glance at the door which confirmed to her that he must still be in there waiting and maybe hoping that Marik would come in and talk to him.

Well who was she to stand in the way of his wishes?

"I didn't see him come out of the change room but I can't exactly go in there...Miho wanted me to give him a note for her since their dance partners and I'm friends with both of them. Could you go in and check for me?" She asked sweetly, offering him the note.

He looked a little suspicious but also a little jealous at the mention of Miho if she wasn't mistaken and hesitantly took the note, moving towards the change room slowly. Step one complete, step two was up to them.

Opening the door cautiously, Marik entered, looking around carefully this time to see if anyone else was in there and unsurprisingly the white haired teen was taking his sweet time changing in the corner. He suspected he spent his time socializing when the other guys were in here.

He seemed like that kind of guy. Maybe that was why Marik had this inexplicable interest in a person he barely knew. At the sound of the door Bakura turned around, the full front of his button down shirt hanging wide open.

Swallowing hard, Marik saw the other probable reason for his new found interest. It wasn't _his _fault that this guy was undeniably gorgeous from his feminine face to his sculpted body. Making up his mind he walked over boldly, ignoring the bare-chested factor and held out the note.

"Anzu wanted me to give you this," He said and Bakura accepted it without question, a curious look on his face. The look quickly changed to shock then embarrassment as he folded the note quickly in his hand, giving Marik a wide eyed look.

That adorable innocent rouge color was glowing in his cheeks again and Marik wondered vaguely what he'd look like if he actually tried hitting on him.

"Um...did you read this?" He asked quietly and Marik raised an eyebrow slightly.

"No, should I have?" He responded then could have smacked himself for subconsciously flirting a bit. Ok it was a fairly benign comment; something one guy could say to another he was fairly sure. Maybe he was just becoming paranoid. Nothing new there, he'd never been very comfortable with anyone in change rooms.

"No!" Bakura immediately squeaked, pocketing the note quickly, the words still echoing in his head.

_Ryou we figured out who your new crush is and we decided to send him along as a present with our blessings! Miho-chan and Anzu chan! :D_

Those girls would be the death of him, he thought darkly though it had sort of looked like Marik was checking him out a bit when he walked in. Now he was just leaning back against the wall with his arm crossed casually looking completely comfortable.

It was what had initially caught his attention about him; lots of people passed judgment based on the rumors circulating him and none of the guys liked to have him in the change room while they got undressed. When it was just the two of them though, Marik had this constant air of nonchalant worldly wisdom that Ryou was drawn to like 'inrigue' was the most delicious scent in the world.

On top of all that Bakura couldn't help thinking it was ironic that the other boys welcomed him into their precious change room while avoiding the other like the plague even though as far as he knew Marik wasn't even 'completely bent' like he was.

Realizing that he was staring he quickly started to button up his shirt, smiling a little to himself. It was a harmless crush, hopefully Marik would never even know...though the thought did make him a little sad.

"Hey, Ryou?" Said an aloof voice and he immediately stood up straighter, not oblivious to the use of his last name without an honorific though it didn't bother him. He preferred to be called that way by people he cared about; it felt almost as if Marik had read his mind. Maybe he had picked it up from Miho while she and Anzu were gossiping about him.

"Yes?" He asked politely, flushing a little as Marik looked down at him curiously from his lazy spot by the wall.

"You're a lot shorter than I thought you were," Was all he said, skilfully sending Ryou's mind spinning. Was there supposed to be some hidden message in that? That he was noticing him? Ugh, he was screwing with his mind without even trying.

"That's why I never dance with Anzu-chan. We're too close to the same height, even if she is the best dancer in pretty much the whole grade. Is that why you chose her?" He asked with a small regretful sigh though he didn't really mind working with Miho.

She was easily distracted and not as graceful as Anzu but they were good friends, and he knew he could never measure up to Marik anyways.

"At first it was," Marik said quietly, looking slightly ashamed though Ryou didn't see why. After all the two had never even talked before as far as he knew. Not that he was stalking the other boy or something.

"She's a nice girl," Marik added with a small smile that would have gone a million miles had Anzu actually been in the room.

"Yah...do you know about the guy she's gaa-gaa over?" Ryou questioned, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice. Marik's mouth twitched a little and he was immediately mortified. Had he heard a hint of it?

"He's probably the most distracting thing from her dancing...but I can't really complain. Attraction does that to people," He shot a sly side glance at the white haired boy who merely blinked innocently, blush only a faint pink in his cheeks now. It suited him better to have some color, Marik thought approvingly.

"I should get back to practice though," He said slouching forward off the wall nonchalantly at nearly the same moment that Ryou picked up his bag.

"Walk you to the door?" Marik said almost teasingly and laughed as Ryou stammered trying to find something to say that wouldn't sound wrong. He felt a little cruel for letting the other boy wonder if he was hitting on him when he may-or-may-not be straight but it was just a little too fun to make him blush for him to care.

He wondered if that was the way Anzu's TA felt around her. Walking out the door, he heard Ryou's footsteps following and then caught sight of Anzu waiting, watching the door curiously then hurrying to look nonchalant.

"Did you get my note, Bakura-kun?" She asked sweetly and he made a childish face at her, ignoring the tan Egyptian for a moment.

"Yes, I did," He pouted, sticking his tongue out and blushing as his gaze darted to Marik once more.

"Were we right?" She asked with a giggle at his expression.

"N-none of your business!" He stammered then hurried out the door, embarrassed once again. Marik gave her a quizzical look once he was gone.

"What was all that about?" He asked and she just laughed slyly.

"Wouldn't you love to know..."

...

"Anzu-chan I have an important announcement to make," Mutou-san well...announced as she wrapped up her homework. It would be a million years before she wanted to take science again no matter how good the tutor was. Especially on days like today when said tutor was all seriousness and acting like somebody died.

"Go for it," She said, curious despite herself.

"Our tutoring sessions need to stop," He said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Nani? Why?" She demanded amber eyes widened with fear. No! They couldn't stop now! Things were starting to go so well –

"Just for about a week," He continued, giving her a quizzical look and she felt a little ridiculous for over reacting now.

"Oh," She said weakly with a small laugh at her own reaction.

"Can you tell me why?" She questioned with a small frown, feeling her heart fall all the same. A week with no after school visits...sure they weren't exactly fun and the science was more often than not painful but on the rare occasion that she got something right without his help, the way he always seemed proud of her efforts made it worth it.

And those kisses from before still weighed heavily on her mind, he hadn't made another motion but it was too soon to give up hope just yet.

"You know Yuugi's family shop right?" He asked and she couldn't resist rolling her eyes a little. _Obviously _she knew about the shop.

"Jii-chan's shop! What does that have to do with making you too busy to be, um, I mean to tutor me?" She almost said to be_ with_ me and quickly avoided his gaze, crossing her fingers that he somehow overlooked the stumble.

"They're renovating right now and they need as much extra help as they can get. Normally it wouldn't be such a big deal but with a new shipment coming in as well...and Jii-chan's just not up to it anymore," He said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair stressfully.

The stress surprised her but she also secretly thought it was a little cute that he still cared so much about the family that had sort of adopted him.

"Well it's really nice of you to help them and I'm sure I can survive a week on my own," She replied with a genuine smile, burying her disappointment. That would just be utterly selfish to criticize him for helping his old grandfather and rather small in stature 'cousin'.

There was a pause for a moment and suspecting that he didn't want to be rude and leave before she did she started to walk towards the door, a friendly goodbye on her lips but he stopped her, grabbing hold of her wrist. She froze and turned back to face him, heart hammering even though he quickly removed his grip.

"I...will miss spending time with you...Anzu-chan," He said slowly, glancing at her only in quick spurts as though in guilt over saying the words. She repressed a giggle at the adorable expression and just smiled benignly.

"I'll miss you to, Mutou-san. What better tutor could a girl ask for?" She meant it to be teasing but his smile seemed slightly relieved.

Stepping closer he said, "I hope to see you soon," then brushed his lips against her cheek ever so gently in a soft kiss. It was such a sweet gesture that she was fairly certain she melted into a puddle as he said a final goodbye and walked out the door.

"Bye," She said back and she suspected it came out a little dreamily because his lips quirked into a small smirk before he disappeared completely. She couldn't help being a little confused over his words though.

I hope to see you soon? Just because they weren't meeting after school didn't mean they wouldn't see each other, after all, there was always class.

Right?

**A/N: No tutuoring for a week...no! Well, really it should be 'YES!' but you'll see why soon enough ;) Come on Marik, you can see Bakura wants you! Ugh, aren't boys stupid sometimes xD Note: In the narrative parts I started the chapter calling Ryou by 'Bakura' but after Marik called him Ryou for the first time I switched to using 'Ryou' in the narrative. That was just to symbolize the change in their relationship, and because Ryou thinks of himself as Ryou and Marik thinks of him as Ryou so it doesn't make sense to call him 'Bakura'. Hope that wasn't too confusing for anyone!**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

_"Are you alright Marik-kun?" She asked angelically and he glared a bit at her. _

_"I'm not sure either if it's wide spread knowledge...I didn't know," He said slowly, staring at the mirror though not as though he were looking at his reflection and she felt confused. _

_"You mean you didn't know he was gay?" She questioned, feeling her head spin. _

**No duh, Marik. It's so obvious! (At least the authoress hopes it's obvious...)**


	14. Missing You

**A/N: In this chapter I made it so Anzu's father was a mechanic...I don't think her parents are ever actually brought up in the series but if they were, nobody kill me! This is just a short chapter introducing the awesome revolutionshipping-ness that will happen in the next chapter (at least I hope it will be awesome).**

**THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW: They have Saturday school in Japan, thus I wrote that they are in school on a Saturday. Doesn't that suck? **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

It didn't take her long to figure out what he meant.

The first day felt normal, it wasn't like they talked during class anyways unless she had a question. It was only after school that she felt the weight of his statement as she finished dance and realized she had nowhere to go except home.

It felt strange, even when she didn't have dance she usually had a lesson. She couldn't even remember the last time she didn't, even if all she did was complete her homework and ask the occasional question. By the second day she found herself glancing occasionally at him, realizing that it was Friday and that she'd have to endure this silent watching the next day and then there wouldn't be school Sunday and then there'd be several more days of it the next week.

By Saturday she was ready to walk over and talk to him after class just to say hello and stop this insanity. She felt like he was purposefully avoiding her even though that was crazy. Not only did she have to work twice as hard just to finish her homework but she threw herself more energetically into dance to distract herself.

It wouldn't have been so bad but it felt like there was a loud timer ticking in her head reminding her how long it would be until she 'saw him' again. Yuugi seemed to notice because he approached her on Saturday at the end of class.

"Anzu, did you hear about the renovations at the shop?" He asked excitedly and she laughed, saying yes of course she had.

"Remember, you stole my tutor?" She reminded him as light heartedly as she could but internally she felt frustrated. He wasn't oblivious to this frustration.

"You should come over tomorrow! You haven't been there in ages, we just repainted the walls and all the shipments are coming in tomorrow to. We might be a bit busy but it would be really nice to have you around," He said in a genuinely excited voice.

She couldn't help smiling; he was just like a cute little kid sometimes. Still, little kids had a way of being very persuasive when they wanted something...

"Are you sure there's no ulterior motive?" She asked suspiciously and he grinned a little sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Um...well...my car kind of broke down and I've been too busy to bring it in," He admitted and she resisted teasing him for the umpteenth time about his 'booster baby' since the car was a tiny little thing that only someone as short as him could drive.

"Well my dad's out tomorrow since it's my parent's anniversary but as a mechanics daughter I _may _have picked up a couple things. I'll consider coming over and taking a look at it," She agreed in her own way and he thanked her ecstatically.

In the back of her slightly obsessive mind she wondered if Mutou-san might be there to...

...

"That was a good practice." She looked up in surprise as she drank deeply from her water bottle feeling gross and sweaty after a rigorous practice but better than she had earlier.

"Excuse me?" She asked a little confused. Marik wasn't usually so...complimentary. Where was the catch?

"You heard," Was all he said vaguely and she slowly accepted as he remained silent that in his own slightly antisocial and certainly socially _awkward _way that he was in fact trying to compliment her. In his own mind he was actually becoming a little worried over her strange behaviour.

She no longer hurried out of practice to get to her tutoring sessions as though Mutou-san was actually going to leave if she wasn't on time. Marik saw the way he looked at her on the rare occasions when he forced her to stay late and he came searching for her.

Concern, protectiveness, jealousy...caring. The man obviously had some sort of deep feelings for her and equally deep dislike for the person who kept her from him. That didn't concern Marik though, Anzu wasn't unhappy for the most part and Mutou-san had never voiced any objection aloud.

Dance was far more important than one disgruntled teaching assistant. Still...that only worried him more now. He didn't come looking for her when they ran late. She didn't go running to him when she _was _late.

She was even the _reason _they were late today because she insisted on perfecting the portion of their jazz number for final examinations that they were both struggling a little with. Despite how much effort she was putting in and despite how much he didn't want to bring it up because it would clearly show that his ambition lay a little outside of dance on this one...he couldn't help worrying.

She was moping. He recognized the symptoms. Why in the world did she feel the need to mope?

"You've got that expression again," He accused suddenly and she looked his way, putting on a hasty poker face that he could see through easily. That pouted lip, those lowered eyes, it left no doubt about it.

"You're moping," He continued, narrowing those bluish-purple eyes as she moved to deny it. "Did you have an argument with Mutou-san?" He asked suspiciously and she looked startled enough that he bought it.

"No! We didn't argue," She said the word with disgust like she couldn't even imagine arguing with the man. It was no wonder Ryou was gaa-gaa over their little 'secret' romance.

"He's just been...busy. He can't tutor me after school right now, but he'll be back next week," She added and he could tell despite her defensive tone that she was just trying to talk herself out of her personal misery.

"Oh," Was all he said and began packing up his bag. If they hadn't argued and really even if they had, it was none of his business.

"I guess I just haven't really had a chance to talk to him in awhile," She said in a sad tone. All she got was a blank look for her troubles. "I miss him," She clarified and quickly became frustrated with the uncaring expression.

"Haven't you ever liked someone enough that you miss them?" She asked, slightly bewildered. He said nothing once again but when she looked his way he had a sort of sweet smile on his face though he wasn't looking her way.

She highly doubted the smile was for her anyways as he seemed almost unaware of her presence. It wasn't like he was a big talker most of the time anyways, she carried most of the conversation so switching topics wouldn't look all that conspicuous...she hoped.

"I found out something strange the other week," She said casually, looking over her shoulder in quick sneaks to make sure he was listening. He nodded slightly and made a small noise in response as though to confirm he wasn't completely comatose with boredom yet from the conversation.

"I was talking to Bakura-kun and Miho-chan and she let it slip that he's gay. He didn't act like it was a secret, but I'm still surprised more people don't make a big deal out of it. He seemed a bit embarrassed but it's not like the other guys avoid him so if they know it's only because he's such a nice guy all the time," Only when she heard Marik choking slightly on his water did she turn around to face with, repressing a small smile.

"Are you alright Marik-kun?" She asked angelically and he glared a bit at her.

"I'm not sure either if it's wide spread knowledge...I didn't know," He said slowly, staring at the mirror though not as though he were looking at his reflection and she felt confused.

"You mean you didn't know he was gay?" She questioned, feeling her head spin. How was it that Marik hadn't known already? She was sure he at least did since he seemed to have a crush on the sweet heart of a boy.

"But how couldn't you?" She questioned again and again he gave no response. She decided to leave him alone, seeing that he was deep in contemplation, tugging one of his earrings in a strange thinking habit. His other was to run his hand through his hair almost stressfully and –yes, there it was.

He was definitely thinking about something. It didn't take a lot of guess work to figure out what.

...

"Hello?" She called out, looking around the shop which looked strange with all the shelves pulled away from the wall and covered with plastic wrap, the walls painted a deep red with several duel monster designs popping out.

Whoever did it was an exquisite artist; the dark magician looked like it was about to jump off the wall and hit the blue eyes white dragon like it would in one of Yuugi's duels.

"Wow..." She whispered then was tackled by a full body hug –or what would have been a full body hug if it wasn't for the fact that it was Yuugi and his arms only wrapped around her waist.

"Anzu! Hey!" He cried happily before releasing her. She could only laugh at his enthusiasm as he ran back over to the stairs shouting up to his Jii-chan that Anzu had arrived. His violet eyes were so wide with excitement they looked ready to bleed sunshine.

"Anzu-chan!" The old man called, creaking down the stairs much slower than his grandson had but with a warm smile on his face. "Beautiful as always," He complimented with a wink and she smiled, ignoring his strange habits.

"The store looks amazing already," She told them both and Yuugi began to rattle off all the things they had done and yet to do while Sogoroku just chuckled, shaking his head. He did look strangely older, she noticed a little sadly.

Mutou-san was also nowhere in sight.

"So do you think you could check out my car?" Yuugi finally asked a little breathlessly and she grinned, unable to resist a jab.

"Well it is the only booster baby in the world," She teased and he scowled though it didn't last long.

"Hey, there are plenty of girls...and some guys...who are just as short as me! I'm not the only one, you know!"

"Alright, alright, just give me the keys and I'll see what I can do. I even brought some tools in case there actually is something I can do," She assured him and he grinned widely.

"Thanks, you're the best Anzu!" He was like a little kid at Christmas. She instantly forgave him for taking her Mutou-san away for a week, after all it was just a week, and he hadn't been this happy since he won his last duel tournament.

Sugoroku offered her a drink and told her a little bit more about the store with random interruptions from Yuugi as he dashed in and out, carrying boxes twice his size. More than once they had to save him from getting crushed.

She couldn't help laughing, feeling happy just to be with two old friends. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed these times.

**A/N: So a bit filler-ish...mostly just setting stuff up for all the awesomeness that's coming next chapter :D**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

_"I told you my students like me," Yami said sheepishly then put a casual arm around her slender waist, knowing it would cause great teasing later but for now not caring. Such smooth bare skin...would Ra smite him down for flirting with a student? _

_He really hoped not because she was simply too cute when she blushed to pass up the opportunity._

**Yes Yami, Ra will smite you down, but won't it be worth it? ;)**


	15. Ladel Full of Love

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter contains some of the romance people have been waiting for! Not too much but a little more progress...huzzah! Revolutionshipping-centric! I was planning to wait to upload this chapter but at the begining of the month it resets the traffic and it makes me sad to see it so unloved...so for those of you (if there are any) who were waiting for this chapter, you can be very glad October decided to start! Hope you enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

He stepped out of the car, chirping the keys once to lock it. The driveway with his car in it was more full than usual because Yuugi's car was also there tilted up on some sort of lever as someone messed around underneath.

He knew he'd been meaning to get it fixed but he was surprised he didn't just take it to a shop. Walking by he noticed that despite the rather tattered and grease stained overalls rolled up to the persons knees which stuck out the end of the car, it was a pair of very feminine legs and girly flip flops underneath them.

Since when did innocent Yuugi know any female mechanics? With a vengeful grin for all the manual labour he'd been doing this week he quickly entered the store to the sound of familiar chimes.

"Hey, Yami! You came!" Yuugi called happily from the front of the store where he was sorting booster packs of duel cards.

"Of course I came," He said then cut to the chase with a wicked smirk. "I saw you're girlfriend working hard out there though," He teased but to his surprise Yuugi returned it with a sneaky grin of his own. It was a slightly frightening expression for the innocent boyish features of his face.

"Oh I wouldn't say she's _my _girlfriend," He replied with a little laugh, an impish expression on his face as he continued sorting, waiting for it to sink in for the older boy.

"Wait...you mean that was Anzu?" He asked sounding surprised and Yuugi nodded cheerfully. "You're not trying to play matchmaker are you?" He growled suspiciously, crossing the room to glower down at Yuugi in what most people would think was a threatening way but Yuugi just smiled wider.

"Of course not! Her dad's a mechanic and since we're friends she said she'd come and help. It's not my fault she knows more about cars then most guys I know," He defended his innocence not-so-innocently.

Yami looked doubtful but accepted the story to an extent. After all she _had _been working...maybe it was just his jealousy getting the better of him.

"You should go talk to her, I'm sure she's lonely," Yuugi decided to try pushing his luck but was met with a stone wall.

"I don't want to make her uncomfortable," Yami insisted, knowing he would find it strange if he had to talk to one of his college Profs outside of class.

"Oh come on, you guys are friends, you have to admit that much!" The shorter complained and he felt his determination waver. It was true, despite his half hearted efforts, they were very much friends and probably a little more if he was honest with himself.

Truthfully he was a little worried that it _would _be awkward going out to talk to her which would definitely wound his ego. The weather was gorgeous though and he hadn't had a chance to talk to her for two days...plus there was just something sort of sexy about her knowing how to dance beautifully and fix a car in his opinion...making up his mind he headed back out the door, ignoring Yuugi's small snicker.

Sometimes his lack of willpower amazed even himself.

Noting from the clanking coming from under the car that she was very into her work and seeing an array of gleaming tools lying just outside the car he walked over and crouched down on the pavement. Sliding the nearest wrench looking object out of the way he laid his hand there like a cat waiting for a mouse to wander haplessly into the trap –and eventually she did.

_Got you, mouse,_ he thought with a small smirk as she put her hand right onto his. She was just staring at the complex structure of Yuugi's car and had reached blindly for the wrench when she realized that it was a little too soft and a little too...not wrench shaped to actually be a wrench.

Looking over she was met with a pair of startling crimson eyes framed by gleaming golden bangs.

"Anzu-chan," He said in a calm voice and his usual light almost breathless tone sent shivers through her whole body despite how hot it was under the car.

She could only blink in shock, mouth slightly parted as she stared at him for a long moment, trying to comprehend the fact that she was under the sweltering car, in overalls, covered in grease and that an extremely good looking man was crouched just to her right with an unlawfully sexy smirk on his face, _holding her hand. _

Oh yah and it was her crush who was also her TA.

"W-what are you doing here?" She demanded finally getting control of her tongue. He smiled a little slyly, eyes narrowed, probably from the sunlight, but it wasn't helping her racing heart problem.

"I did tell you I was helping out around here didn't I?" Her face suddenly lit up as she wrapped her head around the fact that Mutou-san, _her_ Mutou-san, was actually here. Releasing his hand she grabbed the nearest bar above her head and gave herself a huge push, wheeling herself out from beneath the car before springing up from the rolling platform she had been lying on with her back to the ground.

Racing around the car, he stood up just in time to be tackled by her embrace as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"I missed you!" She exclaimed, out of her mind happy just to see him and not caring whether or not it was an appropriate way to great your teacher. He stumbled, almost landing back on the ground but managed to hold his ground and hesitantly put his arms around her waist as well with a small chuckle at her enthusiasm.

She acted just like Yuugi sometimes only there was something cuter about it when she did it, maybe because she wasn't normally as innocent as his former hikari...maybe just because she was, well, herself. He warmed up to the hug immediately, holding her in a rather cuddly way in his arms.

"I must admit, I didn't think I would ever miss tutoring quite so much," He replied in his own cryptic way as she pulled back, beaming. Grabbing his hand in hers she started all but skipping towards the shop. He felt his gut lurch as he noticed from the back what she was wearing.

Washed out jean overalls that were clearly too large for her hung on her slim frame, the legs rolled up as high as they would go to her knees and the straps slung over her shoulder. It wasn't the tattered grease stained and baggy pants that caught his attention but the fact that under the loose straps of the overalls was a skin tight soft yellow t-shirt that fell several inches short of her waist line.

When she turned to smile at him he couldn't help noticing how it clung to the curves of her chest and did nothing to cover her flat stomach. He was lucky she was too excited to notice his provocative stare.

Slight guilt aside he could feel her happiness becoming contagious. He really _was _pleased to find her here and her clearly stated enthusiasm with seeing him made it even better. He didn't really care why she was here so much as the fact that she was.

It was a strange feeling, this happiness that made him smile so much more noticeably then he normally did. It wasn't that he was normally unhappy but more content at most times, and this surprise brought him far above contentedness. He liked it. It was strange but also nice.

"Look who I found!" She sang out as they entered the store, still dragging him along behind by his hand. Jii-chan who had re-emerged from the stock room looked surprised though once again Yami wasn't sure why. He had been coming after school let out every day since renovations started.

"Nice to see you here, but I'm a little surprised, I didn't know you two were dating," He commented with a raised white eyebrow obviously noting the smile on his 'grandsons' face and Anzu's clear excitement over 'finding' him.

Anzu froze, turning a very unsubtle red as she glanced at Mutou-san then at their connected hands and quickly released it, bowing rapidly to Sugoroku in one smooth movement.

"No, no, we're not dating! I didn't mean to give that impression, this is just the first chance I've had to talk to him in quite some time since he's been busy helping you. Mutou-san is my tutor at school, you should be proud of how hard he works!" She said with a faithful smile on her face and the old man chuckled slightly.

"Mutou-san, eh?" He asked good naturedly, putting down his dusting rag as he saw Yami grinning a little, an expression that was rare to be seen on his usually serious face. Some habits die hard. Sugoroku knew he had always liked Anzu-chan, and this was just one more reason on the list of why she was good for this rather perplexing family.

"I told you my students like me," Yami said sheepishly then put a casual arm around her slender waist, knowing it would cause great teasing later but for now not caring. Such smooth bare skin...would Ra smite him down for flirting with a student?

He really hoped not because she was simply too cute when she blushed to pass up the opportunity.

"I can see you're rather fond of one yourself..." Muttered Sugoroku with another teasing laugh as he shook his head and went back to his cleaning.

"They don't like you, they're just scared of you," Yuugi insisted and Yami just looked confused.

"But I haven't done anything to most of them," He responded and Anzu laughed at the expression on his face.

"Have you noticed lately that you have red eyes and a voice like winter?" Yuugi asked and he just blinked.

"Huh?"

...

"Moshi-moshi?...I've been at Yuugi's shop for a couple hours 'kaa-san, I told you I'd be here...alright, I'll be home before the sunsets...yes I know it's setting now!...alright, enjoy your dinner...love you to...ja ne!" She hung up the silver phone, sliding it back into her pocket gently with a sigh.

"Who was that?" A voice asked and she recognized it immediately. A voice 'like winter' as Yuugi had described it. Turning she smiled at him sweetly. He'd been so nice today, still serious at times, but also almost flirtatious at others though she didn't want to read too much into it despite Jii-chan and Yuugi's many sly remarks.

"Just my parents, they worry about me a lot. They're out to dinner for their anniversary tonight so they wanted to make sure I was on my way home," She explained and he mentally thanked her parents whether she liked it or not.

It would put him a lot more at ease knowing she was getting home safely as well. Which reminded him...

"I could give you a ride home," He offered and she looked surprised.

"I don't want to inconvenience you, I was just planning on walking," She said but from the longing look she gave the keys he was jangling in his hands he was willing to bet she wanted to say yes.

Truthfully she would enjoy the walk, it was just that he was wearing that leather jacket again with the collar turned up and he'd been so damn relaxed today that she'd do just about anything for a little longer with him especially because she knew he'd be gone after school for at least half of the rest of the week. After working a couple hours here she knew there was still a lot to do.

"It's not an inconvenience to make sure my favourite student gets home safely," He said offhandedly before putting an arm around her slender waist and walking towards the door in total peace, his mood better than it had been in a very, very long time.

"Favourite?" She questioned and he gave her an innocently serious look.

"Should I like anyone better then you Anzu-chan?" He asked and her amber eyes widened.

"No!" She blurted then looked away quickly as he chuckled lightly but didn't make anything bigger out of it.

"Jii-chan, I'm going!" He called over his shoulder with a half wave of his free hand, still holding the keys, to the two relaxing at the counter.

"Alright, just make sure she gets back to her house not your apartment," The old man called back cheerfully and he stopped dead in his tracks, ruby eyes wide with alarm.

"N-Nani? Why would you say that?" He demanded, whipping around to give both of the laughing males a fierce glare though it was negated by the indignant pink tint in his cheeks. Anzu giggled slightly at his side, putting a hand to her mouth and he looked at her with exasperation.

"She's my student. _Stu-dent,_" He stressed firmly.

"So?" Sogoroku asked, mirth dancing in his violet eyes.

"This is hopeless," He mumbled to himself, shaking his head once then just continued out the door, dragging Anzu along with him. Her giggles stopped as she caught sight of the sleek grey convertible sitting in the driveway behind Yuugi's 'booster baby'.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the car, looking to him for permission and seeing the expression on her face it was all he could do to just nod and not hand the keys over right there and then. She truly had him suckered in he realized.

She was immediately gone from his side at the nod, running her hand over the hood with an awed expression as though it were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"It's so...pretty!" She exclaimed and he chuckled walking over and opening the driver's side door.

"Well get in then," Was all he said and she gladly obliged, dropping into the seat like a happy four year old. After directing him the couple of blocks over to her house she explained that her father was a mechanic and that she had been surrounded by cars her whole life.

Even with a clearly used car like this she was very impressed by how 'pretty' it was to which he wasn't sure whether he should be offended or not, since he'd never thought of his car as very feminine before.

"Don't be silly, boys can be pretty to," She said snuggling contentedly back into the seat cover. It wasn't leather but it was nice to be sure.

"Bakura-kun for example, is very pretty," She added and he glanced over at her in surprise.

"Ryou Bakura? I wouldn't call him pretty to his face," He said doubtfully and she giggled slightly.

"That's because no guy likes to use the adjective pretty especially not in context with other guys." He would have argued more but they arrived at the number which she said was her house.

"Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class," She said after a slight pause though her voice was doubtful. They both knew that 'tomorrow in class' he would be her teacher assistant and she would be one of many students once again.

"Yes...to be honest I can't wait until this renovation is finished. It's good to see Yuugi so happy but I would rather stay after school," He said with a small smile in her direction.

"I'll be happy to have you back," She agreed, "Though you might be frustrated with how little I've learned without you." He just shook his head with a sigh.

"Always putting yourself down about your school work...you'd do fine without me, you just need someone with the right...tactics," They both were a little embarrassed by his word choice though she showed it more.

"I'll see you then?" She repeated and he nodded, memorizing how she looked with her coco coloured hair slightly messed up as it hung straight to her shoulders, in those oversized overalls and undersized t-shirt...beautiful, was the word that came to mind.

She sighed slightly to herself, lips pouting forward as she got out of the car, grabbing her tool kit.

"Let down," She grumbled under her breath just loud enough for him to hear before walking about. "Ja ne Mutou-san!" She called over her shoulder with a small wave and another charming smile before reaching her front door and disappearing inside.

He just sat there feeling confused like he was missing something obvious. Let down? What had he done wrong?

He almost turned the key in the ignition several times in the next sixty seconds, struggling with what he wanted but eventually he decided it was hopeless. Getting out of the car he chirped it locked then pocketed his keys and walked over to the door, hesitating only slightly before knocking loudly.

He knew if he didn't do this it would eat away at his mind all night. She opened it with a curious expression on her face, a large soup ladle in hand, obviously not having gotten far into preparing dinner and looked surprised to see him standing there.

Giving a dramatic sigh he bowed his head, holding out his hands for forgiveness.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked in his own semi-serious way and she let out a small girlish giggle at his prideful begging.

"Don't worry, you're forgiven, it was no big deal," She assured him, squeezing one of his hands gently.

"Alright, if you say so..." He said suspiciously, turning away only slightly before catching the disappointed look on her face again despite her best efforts to conceal it. Narrowing his eyes he wracked his brain. What could he have not done both times he said goodbye?

That was when it hit him. Right. He kept forgetting he wasn't the only one with an unconventional crush. Sometimes he felt completely socially dense which was unsurprising since he'd only spent about two years in this time era which Ra had damned to be more confusing than any game he'd tried to figure out before.

Turning back to her he touched her left cheek gently. She flinched a little in surprise but didn't pull back as he examined her carefully.

"Almost all the bruising is gone," He commented then smiled a little slyly. Her heart stuttered at that expression.

"But just to be safe..." He trailed off leaning closer to kiss the area gently even though it was barely a grey tint anymore. Her eyes fluttered open and shut as he pulled away, looking a little flushed in the setting sunlight.

"Um...I...you didn't have to...I mean I..." She seemed at a loss for words which only heightened his good mood. He liked it when she was flustered. He wasn't sure why, but he did.

"You like that?" He teased then leaned in again to leave soft butterfly kisses along the area with his lips, getting a little bit more seductive as he went. He knew he was getting carried away but the day had set the mood a bit and at least it was just her cheek he was kissing.

She squeaked and pushed him away, a small pout on her face, cheeks glowing under his affectionate gestures.

Ironically, the color completely hid the bruising.

"Mutou-san, don't tease me," She said stubbornly, still gripping the ladle in what now appeared to be a death grip, the other still resting on his hand.

"I would never tease you," He replied innocently with a cheeky smirk. She glowered, knowing he was likely poking fun at the fact that she clearly had less experience with this sort of thing than he did and bopped him over the head gently with her ladle before leaning in to kiss his cheek, pressing her lips there for a long second.

When she pulled away she was smiling despite herself before practically pushing him off the porch. He laughed slightly but promised he would leave, saying goodbye once more.

"I hope to see you again soon, Mutou-san," She replied.

**A/N: *Phew* so how was that? I thought it was definitely time to step up the romance between these two, so here you have it! Hope it was satisfactory! Also, that little bit with Yuugi talking about Yami's voice was just my own speculation. I have always wondered if Yami knows how scary he looks/sounds sometimes...Oh well, food for thought!**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

"_You know it's that nice-guy attitude that's going to get you in trouble one of these days," He said gruffly then jerked him forward abruptly yet gracefully despite himself to kiss him_.

**So this chapter was revolutionshipping-centric...and next chapter I share the romance with some other people we all know very well (and hopefully love) ;)**


	16. Searching and Finding

**A/N: This chapter makes me happy, because many good romantic things happen in it! I wanted to wait before uploading it so people could have a chance to read the last chapter but I simply couldn't wait anymore! Hope people enjoy ;)**

**THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW: In Season 0, Yuugi, Honda and Jounouchi get very average/low grades on a test/exam thing. They have the marks posted and people mock them for it. Also, Yami doesn't say his name in the Season 0 anime or the first seven chapters of the manga, so no one knows it except for Yuugi and Ryou in this story!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Do you have any idea what we're supposed to be doing?" Anzu whispered desperately to Miho who was also struggling helplessly through the sheet.

"I think I sort of get the first part...maybe," She replied, biting her lip and tugging a purple strand of hair in frustration. At the same time they both turned to face Yuugi who sat behind them, humming cheerfully to himself as he whipped through questions.

So he wasn't always top of the class but when it came to science he was pretty far ahead of his female companions. Slapping her paper down on the desk, Anzu dragged her chair closer, now sharing his desk. He barely had the decency to look surprised as he looked up.

"What's up?" He asked simply and Anzu groaned with frustration, rubbing her temples.

"Help," She mumbled wishing the floor would swallow her up –or better yet, swallow all these stupid science sheets.

"Why don't you ask Mutou-san?" He asked innocently but with a small snicker as she glowered at him. Miho seemed to find her reaction funny to as she giggled conspicuously.

"It's not funny," She insisted at Yuugi's impish expression.

"Are you kidding? It was _so _funny, he was hanging off of you the _entire _day," He stressed the words, obviously for Miho's sake as she continued to crack up.

"He was not hanging off me! He wasn't even flirting," She replied though her voice was weak. Even she had a hard time doubting that his actions toward her weren't completely innocent.

"Anzu, Y –um...Mutou-san...was practically drooling when I told him you were actually fixing my car. And when he drove you home I seriously wondered for a minute if he _was _going to take you back to his apartment," He teased in a semi-serious tone and Anzu shook her head firmly.

"There is nothing sexy about being a mechanic," She denied heatedly. "And I _still _don't even know his name!"

"Are you keeping up alright?" She gasped and stiffened in her seat, feeling someone leaning over her shoulder.

"Hm..." He said, drawing out his judgement as he checked her work which was thoroughly lacking as she reached the same point and got lost each time.

"Yuugi was about to help me," She squeaked fearfully as he folded his hands behind his back leaning to the side to glance at her doubtfully.

"It's minus, not plus," Was all he said, standing by silently as she picked up the sheet, scouring her work to try and figure out what he meant. His younger cousin watched in amusement at the system they had created over their time working together, making something of a game out of it –plus it aloud to her to actually figure some of it out for herself.

"Wait...ugh! In the second step...that's even more pathetic than usual," She mourned, pressing her forehead to her palm but quickly made a note on her paper underneath all her grumblings reminding herself that it was indeed a minus, not a plus.

"It's not pathetic, it's a simple mistake," He corrected with a frown and she glanced at him with a sheepish expression.

"Right...that's what I meant," She assured him weakly. It was a familiar cycle. He would never convince her that she wasn't 'stupid'. She worked through the next question, finding it much easier now that she actually had the steps right although she still struggled a little but managed to get the answer eventually, finding his presence soothing.

She was so used to having him watching over her shoulder that she found it easier to concentrate when he was there then when he wasn't. After she got the answer, checking off Yuugi's sheet that it was right and let out her relieved sigh she felt someone nudge her side gently.

Turning her head slightly, she glanced out of the corner of her eye to see him lean down, putting one hand over hers on the paper casually before whispering in her ear: "A".

She turned to give him a confused look but he just smiled benignly as though he'd been giving her another pointer in her work, and then walked away. Miho waited until he was about five steps away before exploding.

"That...was...so...cute!" She whispered shouted, throwing her arms around her friend.

"Nani? Cute?" Anzu sputtered, feeling her head spin.

"The way he touched your hand and was so helpful and then whispering to you oh and I can't forget those _hot _side glances," She rattled off, saying the last one rather slyly as Anzu stared at her in horror.

"H-hot? He wasn't...we weren't...it's not like _that_!" She stammered, realizing that Miho at least thought they were getting 'involved'. Yuugi snickered again and she just glared at him balefully.

"You have to admit he was looking at you kind of, um, privately," Was all he said with a small innocent shrug, taking great glee in his friend's embarrassment. She groaned, wondering why it was always her. He never seemed to take any of the fall!

"What the hell is 'A' supposed to mean?" She demanded aloud and Yuugi gave her a quizzical look, at least semi-serious.

"Well it's obviously some sort of letter...which means it must be part of a word...?" He offered and she was immediately grateful to know someone so good with puzzles. Recalling what Mutou-san had walked in on her saying, it occurred to her that he was giving her a clue to his own name.

"So it's 'Y' and 'A' then. What could his name be if it has a 'Y' and an 'A' in it, assumedly in that order?" She muttered, ignoring Miho's teasing and now the way Yuugi was hinting at her obviously that _he _clearly knew his 'cousins' name.

She wondered vaguely when and how exactly he had come upon a name. After all it wasn't like he had announced one before. Then again he had never announced himself as anything but as a part of Yuugi before or in this case 'Mutou-san'.

A ball of excitement settled in her stomach as she thought about finally finding out his first name. It seemed to be something very personal to him and she had to admit, he had been being very flirtatious on Sunday.

She could still remember how it felt to have him kiss her face so tenderly in his own teasing way...the memory easily made her embarrassed and happy at the same time.

Was him hinting at his own name a sign?

...

_Y...A...M...what name is spelt with those three letters?_ She mused internally, unable to think of one she could imagine him having for the life of her. There first tutoring session in what must have been forever was today, she was supposed to be heading there right now but she wished she could figure it out before then.

"You have that thinking face again. What is it this time?" Marik's voice asked and she had to smile at how well they had grown to know each other. He could read her facial expressions like the back of his hand.

"Mutou-san is making me guess at what his first name is. I have three letters, 'Y', 'A', and 'M' but I still can't figure out what it might be," She explained with a rueful smile.

"Strange, he looks like someone of my background...Egyptian that is," Marik replied, looking surprisingly thoughtful. Usually he didn't seem to care much for Mutou-san or her crush on him but now he looked interested.

"Maybe that will help," He said with a shrug, turning away from her again as he towelled off his white blond hair that stuck up crazily from the damp sweat coating both of their bodies after their intense practice.

She mulled that over, remembering how Yuugi's strange transformations had begun after completing the puzzle and the puzzle had been found in Egypt...it did fit. It wouldn't be the only time she had thought about how foreign he looked at times with those strangely intense eyes.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, announcing the arrival of a new person. They both looked over to see the cheerful smile of none other than Ryou Bakura.

"Oh hey, you guys are still here!" He exclaimed happily and Anzu immediately felt suspicious when his eyes went straight to Marik. What were the chances? She opened her mouth to question him but the innocent smile he sent in her direction shot the plan.

He was just so damn cute! How could you argue when those milk chocolate eyes were directed at you? Marik didn't seem to have that problem, being his usual self as he cut right to the chase.

"What're you doing after school so late?" He asked but his tone wasn't quite as blunt as usual. He almost sounded a little pleased as though Bakura showing up was a pleasant surprised. _How unsurprising, _Anzu thought, eyeing the two of them warily.

"I had a meeting after school and once it finished I thought I'd come by to see if you guys were finished yet. Must get lonely staying after school every day," He said lightly and Marik made a small sound of disbelief.

From what he could tell it was just about impossible for someone like Ryou to get detention so unless he willingly subjugated himself to teachers like Anzu, he thought he probably had another reason. They had started talking a little bit in class, Marik never brought up what Anzu had said about him being gay, but the more sociable of the two was just so Ra-damned cheerful all the time it was infectious.

He wasn't exactly flirtatious though, so Marik was waiting, biding his time to make his move. Standing up he grabbed his bag but didn't walk right out the door like he normally would, instead finding himself gravitating towards the white haired teen which Anzu noted with great interest.

"We just finished," Marik said with a shrug and Ryou eyed the sheen of sweat over the bare muscles of his arm.

"I can see that," Was all he muttered but Marik enjoyed the way his eyes traced his body –it made him feel a lot better about his own staring.

Anzu sighed as they both stalled, clearly not wanting to start a conversation in front of her while also not wanting to leave. Miho was getting extremely impatient and it was times like this that she was to. They clearly had the hots for each other; they were both just too awkward to make a move, especially not in public.

Bakura was even more wistful now that they had become friends of sorts, clearly wanting more and clearly not believing that Marik agreed with that idea. From the way Marik had made no move to stop him checking out his well showcased body, she had a feeling that Bakura was very, very wrong.

She also thought there was more to it than lust. Bakura, being the nicer of the two, was gaa-gaa over the stoic rather blunt but also confident blond and he was probably the first male Marik had been friends with for a long time.

Despite their quick check outs there were also longing glances interspersed, the signs of a 'miserable crush' as he himself put it when she got a little too hung up over Mutou-san. Circling around to Bakura's side she nudged him towards Marik, making him stumble slightly, and give her a questioning look.

"Well?" She prompted and realizing what she was implying he started to turn red. It hadn't taken long for her and Miho to figure out with great exasperation that not only did he have pretty much zero self-esteem he was easily embarrassed around his crush to boot.

"I-I can't," He stammered, sounding and looking ashamed as he froze up. She sighed, realizing he was never going to be able to ask out the more formidable blond. The meant she had to take down Marik herself. Easier said than done.

"Geez Marik, be a man and just get it over with already," She exclaimed, rounding on him and suddenly realized this must be how Yuugi felt. From his raised eyebrow she could see the tactic was at least unnerving him a little.

"Are you calling me something _other _than a man?" He asked in a low voice and she just rolled her eyes.

"No but I imagine you won't feel much like one if you don't make your move soon," She said abruptly and he blinked lavender eyes at her blunt words. It was like he was speaking right out of her mouth to himself.

"I'm leaving to go meet Mutou-san, and I'm not going to spend my time with him worrying about you two moping over each other. Talk it out, figure it out, when I come back, you better have admitted your little 'secrets' you've been hiding from each other!" She called over her shoulder then slipped out the door, tempted to run as she imagined how much Marik, and possibly Bakura if he wasn't so nice, must want to kill her right now.

"More like she wants more free time to make out with Yami," Ryou muttered and Marik choked slightly at the almost crude comment that slipped from his lips. They exchanged a small glance then started laughing helplessly at the idea of Anzu ever getting that far with her rather pathetic crush on the teacher.

"So that's his name?" Marik questioned and Ryou blinked realizing he had unintentionally given it away.

"Um, yah, but you're not supposed to know that," He admitted and Marik just shrugged, showing he wasn't exactly going to tell anyone.

"I've been told a lot of stuff I'm not supposed to know recently," He said lavender eyes fixed on the smaller boy with a meaningful expression.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Ryou said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, covered by its thick snow white tresses.

"Tell me what?" Marik pressed with a small frown.

"That I'm, you know...gay. I don't hold it against you if you're not comfortable being around me anymore," He said in a quiet voice as he trained his gaze on the floor, an adorable blush on his pale cheeks though the twisted expression of shame was less endearing.

Marik didn't like that expression on his face. He wanted him to smile. More directly he wanted to smile _for _him. Stepping closer carefully he lifted his chin insistently, gripping his arm in a tight hold. He was probably a little rougher then was necessary from the small gasp he let out but the sound just made him more jittery.

"You know it's that nice-guy attitude that's going to get you in trouble one of these days," He said gruffly then jerked him forward abruptly, yet gracefully despite himself, to kiss him searchingly. Searching for that feeling, that burning desire...it was there all right, and wrecking havoc inside his body as Ryou struggled a bit in surprise at the motion, only convincing him to kiss a little more firmly.

Only when the meeker boy finally started to relax did he pull away, dropping his hand from his face and noting the dazzled expression on his face and the flush of his cheeks. It was cute on him but Marik certainly hoped that his own face didn't look that way.

Little did he know he was looking quite impassive other then the small playful smile around his lips that had just been on the other boys.

"M-Marik...what...why did you..." He seemed at a total loss for words as he floundered around, childish eyes wide with shock. He liked that he left off the 'kun' ending though.

"I'm sorry," He said with a small chuckle for the reaction his actions had received. He felt a little guilty but not enough to regret doing it. "I had to find out if kissing you would make me feel the way I thought it would," He explained with another small shrug.

"I-I didn't know you were...interested in me that way," Ryou stammered, still bright red and not getting less so.

"You mean you didn't know that I was flexible, right?" He asked rather monotonously. A lot of people assumed he was a sex fiend. He really shouldn't be surprised at this point.

"No, I had heard some rumours," The other admitted shyly, shuffling a little closer to him as he peaked up from under his overgrown bangs. Marik's lean hand was still on his shoulder after all though the grip had loosened a little.

"I wasn't sure if they were true but I sort of hoped you were. If you don't mind me saying I didn't expect you to be such a...strong...kisser," He commented and Marik looked a little sheepish for the first time.

"I've been told I come off a bit too strongly when there's something I want," He admitted with a small laugh that Ryou joined with his equally pretty voice. Ra, everything about this boy was just so _pretty._ No wonder he found him completely irresistible...

"So what would you think about a date?"

**A/N: Yay they're finally together! Don't worry (if you were) this story is FAR from over ;) I just wanted to get the relationships really started so that I could start developing them even more in a less friendly way! I like this last scene much, much better in my other version of this story that focuses on the Ryou/Marik relationship. I will post it after this one is done, if you want to know more, read up on it on my profile under the title "Everything", I hope at least some of you will read it when this is finished because I went more in depth for a lot of their scenes :)**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

"_So I'm your 'type'?" He questioned with a small smirk as she blushed more, not meeting his eyes. Tilting her head with one demanding yet irresistible hand he observed her for a moment, seeing the widening in her amber eyes as she seemed to catch where he was going with this._

**Am I evil, or am I evil? ;)**


	17. Amber and Ruby

**A/N: Are you all ready for romance? Because I sure am! Even though none of you know me personally nor care about my love life I feel the need to say that I'm finally in a relationship with with the boy who I am CRAZY about and have been for a very long time :D So I was in such a good mood that I decided to put up this chapter super early! Also there is a point in this chapter when it says 'time jump' which just means it's jumping forward in time. Pretty straight forward, right? Yah I thought so.**

**THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW: I realize Yami is not his real name, but I don't really care. I explain it a little bit more in the companion story "Everything" but for now, just don't worry about it! Also, hikari means light, I'm pretty sure that's self explanatory. Finally, Rebecca Hopkins is not in Season 0 so like Marik I pretty much just based her off the other parts of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

Serious. He was once again her tutor, not allowing her to slack; leaving no opportunity for flirting...it was strange she almost felt relieved somehow. She held to these times where she could tell when he was going to be in his serious verses his random flirtatious moods which were equally thrilling.

Plus it would have been nearly impossible to concentrate on science if he was distracting her. She had learned to work so well with him it almost didn't feel like struggling even when she was, more like treading water then drowning.

Although today was a close call, a whole week of frustrating help from impatient friends had made the knowledge she gleaned in class a little tinted but he replaced it with pure straight forward things that she slowly figured out how to follow though she was close to pulling out her own hair sometimes.

He didn't show it but she was sure he must want to pull out her hair sometimes too. By the end he could probably sense how much she wanted to cry because he didn't say anything for a long time, allowing her to cool down.

"You've done a lot better than I expected," He finally said reaching across the desk with a sigh to touch her hand lightly. She opened her eyes wearily, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I barely understand anything though," She said dryly and he chuckled slightly.

"But you haven't given up. You put in full effort and didn't allow yourself to be overwhelmed just because you didn't have a helping hand every step of the way. Even if you don't see it Anzu, you've made great progress," He said honestly, cold teacher's mask softening a little as he smiled at her slightly.

"So we're back on first name basis, hm?" She teased crossing her fingers that he'd be in a better mood after all her hard work and when she tightened her hand in his he teased his fingers through hers, making her sigh with relief. His lips quirked into a small smirk, telling her he noticed the reaction.

"What, you don't like me calling you by your first name? I'm pretty sure you're the one who asked me to call you that," He replied that playful glint in his crimson eyes as he stood up, pulling her along with him. They're hands created a bridge over the desk that neither of them broke as he stepped away, eyes locked on hers.

It felt like dancing, she thought with a tentative flutter of her heart, and he seemed to know what she was thinking because when he tugged her closer he raised his arm above her head, allowing her to spin once.

She giggled at the romantic gesture of traditional ballroom dancing, spinning just a little too far as she found them face to face, placing one hand on his chest to stop herself running straight into him the way she could in a performance. She'd done it so many times with Marik it felt like routine now.

Finding herself so close to him, hand touching his chest and feeling her own breath catch in her throat as he raised an eyebrow she backed off quickly, though not releasing his hand.

"I never said I didn't like you calling me by my first name, just that I never get to call you by yours. It hardly seems fair," She pouted, glad she was getting a little better at not blushing and stammering over the smallest event between them.

"Like I haven't given you enough hints. You know most of the letters!" He teased and she lidded her eyes as she thought, looking unintentionally seductive. It had been hard enough on him no to break down during tutoring and just let her quit early when it was clear how much she was struggling, but he stayed strong.

"Y, A, M...you say that's most of the letters? Y, A, M...Yam..." Her eyes widened against her ivory skin tone, lips parting alluringly in shock. "It's not...Yami is it?" She asked, and he was silent for a moment, fear grabbing hold of him before he shook it off.

There was nothing wrong with her knowing his name. Some of him had been desperate for her to know it after all, he'd been hinting all week.

"It is," He replied calmly and her smile slowly disappeared as it sunk it.

"But Yami means darkness," She said with a frown, looking up quickly at him and stepping closer despite herself. So what if it was inappropriate? So was being on first name basis with a teacher, personal space really didn't matter at this point.

"You don't think it represents me well?" He asked, eyebrow raising again as though daring her to bring up the past. She had seen him judge people, always rightly but still cruelly. She didn't know the fits of depression he had fallen into after getting his own body but still...how could she think he was anything but dark?

"Dark? That's a joke, you're anything but dark," She contradicted with a scornfully honest laugh that tweaked his heart. She truly believed in him...it was one of the many reasons he liked her so Ra-damned much.

Sliding closer smoothly he raised her hand, tumbling their fingers together in a twisted mess that felt so right. She seemed to think so as she fluttered her lashes at him.

"What am I then?" He murmured, knowing he was being unfair as he narrowed passionate eyes at her and she swallowed slightly as she tried to meet them. Amber against ruby wasn't a true comparison in her opinion.

"You've always been patient and kind and...Downright sweet sometimes," She replied in as strong a voice as she could manage. "Not only would I be totally lost without you I wouldn't be nearly as happy as I am. And trust me, 'dark' is not my type," She continued then clamped her mouth shut turning pink when she realized what she'd said.

"So I'm your 'type'?" He questioned with a small smirk as she blushed more, not meeting his eyes. Tilting her head with one demanding yet irresistible hand he observed her for a moment, seeing the widening in her amber eyes as she seemed to catch where he was going with this.

"You know I wouldn't really mind if I _was _your type," He said quietly in a hushed voice that spoke just to her as he grinned enough to flash his canines before leaning in and kissing her almost curiously. He held the embrace, long enough for them both to feel the heat between their tender skin and how softly her lips melted into his like hot wax, moulding perfectly to his the way only lips can.

When he pulled back he gave a small contented –no, a _happy _sigh, so slight she wondered if she imagined it, but she couldn't have imagined up his next words.

"You are truly a hikari in my darkness," He mused quietly, all the while stroking her face in that gently curious way as though memorizing the feel of her skin beneath his hand. She tried to speak but nothing came out, cheeks still flushed and eyes wide as ever they had been.

Suddenly her hand was no longer in his and doubt came ripping through his chest in the nanosecond where there was no contact between them, before her arms were around his neck, burying her face in his chest.

He was taken off guard, much as he had been the first time she hugged him in such a way but just like on Sunday he found himself liking it very much as he held her patiently, waiting for her to gather courage as she conveniently hid her face from him.

When she pulled away that dazed look still danced in her eyes but she also looked a bit sheepish as he brought his hand back up from her waist to brush back a lock of her coco coloured hair.

"I'm sorry to act so strangely it's just, um...I've never been kissed before," She admitted shyly and he was caught by his surprise. How could someone so beautiful never have been kissed before even by wayward lips? Inside and outside, such beauty was unparalleled by anyone else he had met or expected to meet.

"That was your first kiss?" He confirmed ponderingly and when she nodded he flashed another gorgeous miniscule grin.

"Then I think I'd also like to claim your second," He said firmly before stealing in again to do just that. She didn't resist his sweet advances, though he didn't deepen it or take it any farther than the first, just enjoy having him and her and all their togetherness.

**... (Time Jump!) ...**

"Guys, guess what!" Yuugi blurted as soon as the bell rang and the two females in front of him both turned to face him with curiosity.

"Couldn't you have said whatever it is you had to say before class?" Anzu questioned and he shook his head impatiently.

"Not enough time. Professor Hopkins, a friend of my Jii-chan's invited him up to his cottage for the weekend while he's out of town so of course I'm going with him to make sure nothing bad happens and Jii-chan says I should invite my friends!" There was something desperate about his voice that made Anzu suspicious though Miho was nodding enthusiastically.

"I love cottages; I hope its warm enough to swim!" She exclaimed and Yuugi looked relieved which was strange because he wasn't best friends with Miho and as far as she knew he didn't like her romantically.

"What's the big rush?" She asked and he flushed a little to her surprise. Maybe he did like Miho after all...

"Well you see Professor Hopkins has this daughter who's staying behind to host us while we're there" –

"You're going up to see Rebecca again this weekend?" A soft voice questioned and all three looked to see 'Mutou-san' walking by almost too innocently, a clever smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Yuugi mumbled, turning bright red as their other friends drew closer, looking curious as to what the conversation was as he pushed his cousin half heartedly.

"I told you I'm not going up to see _her _she's only fourteen! I was hoping not to be alone with her, that's why I'm inviting people!" He insisted, looking around at the others nervously. From Yami's expression, Anzu was only more suspicious of his motives though she might be a bit biased.

"Her crush on you is entertaining to watch though," Was all he pointed out as he walked away. Jounouchi watched him doubtfully then shrugged and threw his arm around the smaller Mutou's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Yuug, you know I'll be right there with you!" He said cheerfully and Yuugi smiled gratefully.

"Honda?" He asked and he looked once at the excited Miho before also agreeing enthusiastically.

"Sure, my parents will definitely say yes!" He agreed and Yuugi relaxed, the blush fading out his cheeks.

"Anzu?" He asked politely, turning to his oldest friend.

"Um...I probably can come..." She said hesitantly, staring over his shoulder and he knew exactly who she was looking at. She sighed a little as Mutou-san avoided her gaze, an uncharacteristically blue feeling spreading within her.

It wasn't like she could straight up ask him in front of everyone else after all and even if she could, what would she say? He wasn't technically her boyfriend or technically anything other than a friend and a tutor.

The thought of being 'friends-with-benefits' made something twist inside her nastily. It was one thing she thought she'd never be involved with.

"Bakura-kun, how about you?" Yuugi asked eagerly but he also seemed hesitant to agree, staring at Anzu instead. Gesturing to the side she frowned as he pulled her away from the others to talk quietly.

"Do you not want to go, Bakura-kun?" She asked kindly and he shook his head quickly.

"No, of course that's not it, I'll come, it's just that...well me and Marik haven't been dating all that long I guess but I still want to invite him," He admitted. It was true, she thought, he and Marik had been 'dating' though keeping it quiet for a couple weeks now, as long as she and Yami's secretive fling had been going on as well.

It really wasn't much of a fling, she thought bitterly. She liked the short kisses, the laughing and smiling...not the secrets though. She really disliked those. She hadn't even told Miho or Yuugi explicitly about what had gone down between them.

"I understand if you're nervous about asking him, but if you don't want to I will," She assured him flippantly. "Everyone's curious to meet my 'task master' dance partner anyways," She joked with a small laugh that he returned, a grateful smile spreading across his relaxed features that had been so much happier and less moping lately.

"Thank you Anzu-chan! That means a lot to me," He thanked her profusely then went on his way, making room for the next person in line to talk to her quietly aside.

This time she was surprised to see...Yuugi? He should be busy planning the trip with Jounouchi and Miho, not looking all worriedly at her.

"He told me how close you guys are right now," He blurted out all of a sudden, pushing back his wavy blond bangs. She froze, not sure what to think let alone say. He had actually told _Yuugi?_

"I want you to invite him. I mean I would have anyways but...I think you should. I think he really wants you to since I brought it up," He continued in a rush and she thought it was a little cute that he was obviously so concerned about his cousin.

True, Yami would never admit that his ego was bruised if she hadn't invited him so it was good he gave her the heads up but she couldn't help the warm feeling spreading within. Even if it was just to Yuugi, he had still told someone about his feelings for her and their small confessions.

"And don't forget Anzu...we'll be among friends all weekend. There's nothing to hide there," He whispered in a conspiring voice, violet eyes wide as though letting her in on a big secret. Yami really must have told him _everything._

"Thanks Yuugi, I'll definitely think about it," She told him with a big smile, a nervous flutter in her chest nearly squashed by her excitement. How did you go about inviting your friends-with-benefits/tutor to the beach with your friends?

She had never exactly tried it before...

**A/N: Alright, I know someone's going to hate me for putting Rebecca in this story. I beg for mercy! Honestly I always thought her crush on Yuugi was cute if also annoying...and that's what I try to portray in this story. I promise it will be a very small very subtle thing, so if it annoys you I wouldn't worry too much. Hope people liked the LOVE in this chapter ;)**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

"_Was that Mazaki-san?" He asked in a deep voice, stopping at the other end of the desk where he picked up the lap top he had left behind. Yami stiffened but knew that lying wouldn't help the situation. _

"_Yes," He said quietly, avoiding his sensei's gaze carefully. He had no doubt that if Anzu's friends were questioning their relationship that his sensei must have some doubts as well, none of which he wanted to feed._

**Dun-dun-dun...Yami's been a bad boy, now he's gonna be in trouble! Maybe ;)**


	18. Invitations

**A/N: A cute chapter, full of fluffy romance for everyone! Ah, I love editing these chapters now that they're together, makes me smile because who doesn't like romance? This update was a bit slower because I've been super distracted with my own life...but hopefully this is worth at least half the wait!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Are you going to invite him?" Miho hissed to Ryou who was eyeing Marik nervously who in turn pretended not to notice. It was one of the wonderful things about Marik that Anzu liked; he never got into your business and he didn't make you uncomfortable if he didn't think it was his problem.

Of course the second it was his problem it was a completely different story but still...

"You're chickening out aren't you?" Anzu stated more than questioned with a marked sigh as Ryou looked miserable again. This was exactly the way he was before she 'convinced' them to talk about their feelings. He simply had zero self confidence.

"What if he says no? We really haven't been dating that long and he's kept it so quiet, how do I know" –Anzu pressed a hand to his mouth, cutting him off.

"Shush, Bakura, you know he'll say yes. Just because you guys haven't actually been dating that long, he liked you for longer. But if you want me to do it, I will," She repeated her offer from earlier, squaring her shoulders boldly.

He hesitated, biting his lip as he looked down, then nodded slowly. Miho scoffed slightly at his fear which didn't help the situation at all but Anzu felt badly for him. Really he looked like a poor lost puppy...moving across the room she approached Marik.

She wasn't actually so certain he would say yes to _her _after all he wasn't the most sociable person.

"Hey Marik," She greeted and he turned, giving her a suspicious look as his eyes flickered to look at Ryou and Miho who were watching her. It was impossible for her to tell how much he had listened in on or cared enough to pick up.

"I just wanted to" –

"I have a question!" A voice behind her blurted and she shut her mouth, stepping back as Ryou stumbled forward, face blanched with nervousness. Sometimes she couldn't believe he was a dancer with how much he shook over his nerves but there was also enough jealousy on his features right now to combat it.

Clearly _someone_ didn't like the idea of anyone else asking out his boyfriend.

"Yes, Ryou?" Marik questioned in a mock serious voice, folding his arms impassively though a rueful smile danced around his lips despite his best efforts. She noticed that he simply couldn't hold up a front against 'Ryou' as he called him though he was offering him no easy way out in this scenario.

"Um...you probably already heard about this...but Yuugi's inviting a bunch of friends up to the beach for the weekend a-and I wondered if maybe..." He trailed off, swallowing hard as that lavender gaze bore into him, one blond eyebrow raising against tan skin.

"If maybe...?" He prompted and Ryou shuddered once, taking a deep breath as Marik seemed to draw all the confidence and effort out of him, milk chocolate eyes slightly lidded.

It was a very personal exchange to watch, Anzu felt almost a little disturbed, like she was intruding, but she couldn't tear her eyes away and a quick side glance confirmed that Miho couldn't either, both watching the couple with wide hopeful eyes.

Marik was the ring leader and Ryou was his timid kitten of a lion, tripping over his feet with eagerness as he followed his pleased master.

"Would you want to come...with me...?" He finally managed to squeak out as though his throat was constricting and Anzu knew the feeling well. She wasn't sure if she should ask after school or the next day or wait for Yuugi to invite him first when it came to Yami, they'd never even been on a real date and she was a bundle of nerves.

The difference between her and Ryou was that Marik was much harder to read then Yami though not more imposing and Ryou was far cuter then she could ever pull off. Such a sweetheart could break a heart of stone; perhaps the very reason Marik clearly coveted his romantic attention so much.

It made you want to laugh like you would at a little kid but at the same time he seemed so proud of his effort that you couldn't.

"You want me to come with you?" Marik asked in conformation, almost teasingly as Ryou flushed before nodding quickly. At least he wasn't near as awkward as he had been at first. Their first date had been painful, the second surprisingly smoother, the third thoroughly enjoyable.

He lost track after that, just enjoying the other boy's presence in many ways that he couldn't quite explain.

"Are you talking like...as a boyfriend or just as a friend?" He questioned casually, leaning against the high ballet bar, drumming his fingers in a suspiciously flirtatious manner as he propped up his chin with the other thoughtfully. Now Anzu really felt really awkward being there.

Marik? Flirty? With _Bakura?_ This situation was just...strange to behold, in more ways than one.

"B-boyfriend, you know you're more than a friend to me," Ryou replied with more confidence, knowing his own feelings on the matter like the inside of his eyelids.

"Good," Marik suddenly agreed.

"You'll come?" He replied, slightly astonished.

"You really thought I'd turn you down?" Marik questioned a strange look on his face and Ryou just shrugged sheepishly.

"A little, yah," He admitted and the blond scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Come on pretty boy," He said, grabbing his hand to pull him closer and press a kiss to his cheek sweetly before walking towards the change room casually, the less take-charge of the couple bobbing along behind him happily.

Now all that remained was for her to follow his lead and ask Yami...if he could do it why couldn't she?

Right, no pressure.

...

"Did you figure out how you're going to ask him yet?" Miho pestered and groaned aloud, pressing the heels of her palms to her forehead.

"No," She grumbled, messing up her own hair with frustration. "I almost did it yesterday after tutoring but the words just get stuck in my throat...I mean what if he says no? He should say no, he's still my teacher, it would be inappropriate, but I want him to say yes!" Miho gave her 'a look'.

"Anzu-chan," She said in her sharpest tone, slightly negated by the way she put on hand on her hip in a motherly pose. "We went through this yesterday. You _have _to ask him; if he says no Yuugi will invite him to make sure he didn't say no just because it was you, but you have to ask before he does or we'll never know! Aren't you the one who kept saying you wanted him to be more like a boyfriend?" She demanded and Anzu sighed, gritting her teeth.

"You're right Miho," She said with renewed determination. "I'm sick of this situation, I'll just walk up and ask him and that'll be that!"

"Go for it, everyone's leaving anyways!" Her friend encouraged excitedly, quickly grabbing her bag and hurrying out the door, ushering several surprised lingerers along with her. Glancing at the clock, her fear returning, Anzu knew she only had about five minutes privacy to ask him.

Walking over to the desk where he was working, obviously assuming everyone was gone as he packed up his stuff for the next class to come in she interrupted him, putting one hand on his. His head jerked up in surprise, crimson eyes wary until he saw who it was.

Glancing around once as though to make sure the cost was clear he leaned closer across the teacher's high desk, fingers snaking around her wrist possessively as he murmured flirtatiously, "What're you still doing here?"

"I-I know I should be going to class," She stammered nervously, feelings jumbled up inside. What if he said yes? What if he said _no_? She wasn't sure she could handle that. But she had to ask, or she'd never know and she'd always wonder.

"I wanted to ask if...well Yuugi's cottage thing...do you want to come?" She blurted and groaned internally. Not only was she certain she was blushing she was also sure her voice squeaked just like Bakura's had. Unfortunately it wasn't nearly as cute when she did it.

"With you?" He asked, sounding curious and she nodded quickly though she kept her mouth shut. Chuckling quietly he lifted her chin in his usual way that told her he was seriously considering kissing her.

She drew a quick breath as he pulled her hair back behind her ear, conveniently brushing his hand against her face slowly.

"Of course," He said softly, a romantic glow to his smile as he observed her. Leaning across the desk on one elbow he made to kiss her but she pulled back, a shocked look on her face.

"R-really? No, 'I'm your teacher' argument? You'll really come? With me?" He pulled back, an adorable pout on his face, now leaning on both elbows as he faced her. Stretched out like that they were nearly the same height.

"I can't believe you have so little faith in me," He said in a disgruntled tone, a small frown on his face in addition to the pout of his lips. "I'm sick of just being your teacher, a weekend away sounds nice to me. Besides, I haven't had a chance to take you on a date yet," He said with a mischievous smirk that made her smile obviously as relief flooded her.

"I just started looking forward to it a whole lot more," She replied coyly and he laughed quietly in a way that made her shiver slightly.

"Now, I think you owe me a kiss to make up for your lack of faith," He growled in an undertone, leaning closer again as he held out both palms face up for her to grab playfully, his elbows still planted firmly on the desk.

"Yami, this isn't really the time or place," She whispered back with a giggle as he pushed forward anyways.

"I don't care," He mumbled impatiently and she rolled her eyes which were flashing happily at him before giving a small nod.

"Fine, just one," She agreed, and held up a finger to his lips before he could make good of his plans. "_Just _one," She reminded him and now it was his turn to roll his eyes. Grabbing her hand away he looked at her in a teasingly hungry way.

"You think I would do otherwise?" He asked innocently, not allowing her to respond as he kissed her quickly, liking the way she giggled against his lips before pulling back again. For all her griping about wanting a 'real boyfriend' she didn't want him to get caught and fall into Masahashi-sensei's bad books either.

"One more," He begged, ruby eyes wide as he followed her around to the corner of the desk, shrinking the distance between them as he refused to release her hand despite her futile attempts to get away.

"Yami" –she started but cut herself off as he gave her his best pleading face.

"Just one more?" He asked pathetically and she hesitated long enough for his expression to turn wicked again, leaning in to steal another kiss and this time not releasing her right away and he sucked gingerly at the skin of her lips, drawing out the tender kiss.

He was incredibly tempted to deepen it but knew as he had to remind himself every time he kissed her, how inappropriate making out in a school with your student was. He gave a contented sigh against her lips, warm air swirling about her face with the scent of cinnamon before pressing his lips to hers again.

"Hey, you said just one," She complained teasingly as she forced herself to stop even as his lips recaptured hers.

"I think it's pretty clear that I lied," He said playfully between kisses before finally allowing her to escape from his needy embrace. She liked that he was needy though. It was those kisses that convinced her that he really did like her.

"See you after school?" He said with a sad sigh, fingers loosening a little from their grip on her hand.

"Always," She replied cheerfully, cheeks flushed the softest of pinks and a helpless smile on her beautiful face. Pulling her hand away she couldn't take the injured look on his face anymore so she cupped her hand against his smooth cheek, drawing herself closer.

"Just one," She whispered then kissed the pout of his lips, mouth parted slightly against his so that when she pulled back it was with a slight romantic noise. He smirked at her intentions.

"Right," Was all he said though, before giving her a small push towards the door. "Go on, get out of here, I'll see you later," He told her and she giggled, shooting him one last smile before all but skipping out of the room.

He was a jumble of warmth and happiness when he saw her like that because of something _he _had done for her. How could one person feel such things and not be in love? He couldn't help questioning his own feelings.

She had been important to him for so long, even when they were apart. Could it be love? He didn't want to jump to conclusions but it sure was tempting.

At the sound of the door swinging open he stood up straighter, running a hand through his hair wearily. Their relationship was far too fragile for love confessions right now. Looking over as he quickly grabbed his papers he was surprised to see Masahashi-sensei.

"Was that Mazaki-san?" He asked in a deep voice, stopping at the other end of the desk where he picked up the lap top he had left behind. Yami stiffened but knew that lying wouldn't help the situation.

"Yes," He said quietly, avoiding his sensei's gaze carefully. He had no doubt that if Anzu's friends were questioning their relationship that his sensei must have some doubts as well, none of which he wanted to feed. He also wasn't willing to lie to cover his own ass though.

As for her...he knew he would take any blame that came her way.

"You two are good friends then?" The more senior teacher probed casually and a cold shiver of fear went down his spine. Placing his papers gently back down on the desk he turned to his sensei, one fist clenched unconsciously over his work. So much work...

"What are you trying to ask, sensei?" He asked coldly, staring straight into the dark brown irises across from him. Masahashi-sensei sighed, dropping his arms to his side, lap top still in hand.

"Are you and Mazaki-san in a relationship?" He asked straight out and Yami's stomach dropped to his toes, a very unsettling sensation. There was no avoiding it now. Some of him didn't want to. Some of him wondered if there was anything he _could _have done to avoid it.

"I wouldn't call it a relationship," He murmured as respectfully as he could while still being truthful. They had never been on a date and they had never officially announced their relationship status to anyone. He had yet to lie.

The other man's glasses flashed in the light as he sighed with disappointment in his assistant.

"I guess I lose the bet," He said with another mournful sound leaving Yami to nearly lose his balance in shock.

"Nani? A bet?" He demanded, thoroughly confused as his sensei grinned.

"You didn't really think I was going to rat you out, did you Mutou-san? No TA is perfect and you're no exception. You have done very well this year, Mazaki-san's grades have risen considerably and she seems much more comfortable after working with you. I thought perhaps there was something romantic there to make you two so compatible but Jenrya-sensei insisted there wasn't. Guess I was wrong," Masahashi mused with annoyance.

"I never said there was nothing romantic," Yami quickly corrected, feeling slightly guilty though he struggled to keep his poker face. At the questioningly hopeful look he received he added, "We're not in an official relationship but there may be...some mutual romantic interest." The gleeful smile on his sensei's face said he did right.

"Today is my lucky day! I knew there was no way you could spend that much time together and not fall into the love trap. Happens to at least one TA every year, I tell you, you have made me fifty dollars richer!" He was practically dancing with happiness as Yami pressed a hand to his face in disbelief.

They bet _fifty dollars? _

Maybe they weren't as subtle as he thought...

**A/N: Ah, poor Yami...hehe, I had too much fun writing that! ;)**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

"_B-Becky, can you let go?" He asked gently, tapping her arm that was wrapped around his stomach and she pouted. _

"_But Yuugi she'll try and take advantage of you," She insisted, slowly retracting her arms as she glared first at Miho then at Anzu. _

"_Quite the protective fourteen year old, isn't she?" Anzu commented dryly._

**Ah, Rebecca...so young, so annoying...so much fun to write since nobody likes her! Well, almost no one ;)**


	19. Blond and Jealous

**A/N: This chapter is kind of random with little bits of everyone in it, but it was fun to write! Rebecca makes her first official appearance...please don't shoot me on my birthday...that would be a bad way to go especially after only 16 years of life...**

**THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW: In Season 0, Yu-Gi-Oh did not completely revolve around children's card games believe it or not! In reality, it revolved around Yami's 'Yami no games' (Shadow/Darkness Games) which could be any sort of game, ranging from strategy to luck, and the penalty games that followed. He faced Kaiba in duel monsters a couple times though they were 'Yami no games' and resulted in penalty games for Kaiba afterwards (cue first episode of the more popular Yu-Gi-Oh anime where Kaiba gets beaten and mind crushed in the first episode. That's the soft version kiddies!) Also, Yuugi was a complete wimp in Season 0, so everyone noticed when he became Yami (except for the physical change...never got why no one notices that!) because he was all confident. He WAS good at games before the puzzle came along; however, much like in the more popular anime series it's Yami who is the duel monster champion. I always thought Yuugi would suck at the game without him.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

She climbed out of the car, stretching her limbs as she looked around at the beach with sparkling eyes.

"The weather is great!" She exclaimed excitedly and a voice behind her chuckled, a subtle hand touching her waist.

"So you've said," He commented in a low voice before kissing her cheek slyly.

"Yami," She admonished with a small blush for his behaviour.

"Fine, fine," Was all he said with a small eye roll though he released her against his wishes anyways. This woman would be the death of him, he was certain. At least he'd die happy.

"Dude do you have the cooler? We're gonna get so smashed!" Jounouchi's loud voice gloating as he hunted around in the trunk of Jii-chan's van.

"How could I forget it?" The other replied, struggling under the weight of a large cooler evidently full of beer.

"Enough alcohol for two days, boys?" Anzu questioned with a raised eyebrow. Honda looked up and saw her disbelieving expression then glanced to her right where Yami stood impassively by. The cooler dropped with a thunk along with his jaw as he caught sight of the teacher assistant.

"Wha –what the hell is he...I mean...um..." Hearing the spluttering of the brunet Jounouchi also poked his head around the side of the car.

"Really Honda, I know talking to girls isn't your speciality but" –he also cut off mid sentence seeing Anzu's 'guest'. "Mutou-san!" He yelped, covering his head and ducking back behind the car like it was a bomb shelter. Honda looked paralyzed now, turning slowly but surely red.

Mutou-san just raised an eyebrow, glancing once at Anzu, then at the boys. She giggled slightly, knowing how incredulous he must be of her friends but he just walked over to where Honda stood, looking totally casual.

"It's Yami," He said simply, then picked up the cooler off of Honda's foot where it rested and walked away, too proud to say anything else.

"Huh?" The boy asked dumbly and Anzu couldn't help another small giggle as she crossed over to where they stood as well.

"That's his first name, Yami," She explained while Jounouchi slowly crept back around to watch the retreating teacher figure.

"He has a first name?" He asked in awe while Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Of course he does, he's human you know," She snapped and he looked up guiltily.

"Well any teacher who doesn't freak out over that must be," Honda commented with a small shrug and Jounouchi grinned a bit as well before returning to unpacking the van of its 'valuables'. She gave a small sigh of relief.

No matter what he might say, she knew Yami was nervous about actually spending time with 'her' friends, just as much as she was certain Marik was. Still, this was a better start then she had expected.

"Hey guys! Come on!" Yuugi shouted, from the beach where he was waving his hand enthusiastically. Yami had already almost reached him and she quickly hurried over, Honda and Jounouchi behind her. It looked like Miho had already arrived, enticing Honda to hurry as he saw her bikini body.

"Don't drool," Jounouchi mumbled with a snicker as he shot by.

"Who's that?" He added with a frown when a blond girl popped up by Yuugi's side from the changing tent, throwing her arms around his waist tightly.

"That must be the girl we heard so much about," She said with a small grin, picking up her pace so that they caught up to Yami as he set down the cooler by the beach table with chairs scattered around near the fire pit.

"Is that her?" She questioned and he straightened up now free of his load to look where she was pointing. He grinned slightly, a vengeful gleam in his eyes.

"That would be Rebecca," He said with a small chuckle. Jounouchi looked unnerved by the expression.

"So you're sayin' that chick is Yuugi's crush?" He asked hesitantly and Yami shot him a curious side glance, tilting his head thoughtfully. Anzu was tempted to run her hands through his wild hair as it waved in the breeze playfully.

"She certainly has a crush on him, but I'm not sure about his feelings," He said doubtfully, turning back to watch as Yuugi quickly turned bright red while Miho giggled down at the 'adorable couple'.

"B-Becky, can you let go?" He asked gently, tapping her arm that was wrapped around his stomach and she pouted.

"But Yuugi she'll try and take advantage of you," She insisted, slowly retracting her arms as she glared first at Miho then at Anzu.

"Quite the protective fourteen year old, isn't she?" Anzu commented dryly.

"No she won't!" Both Honda and Yuugi shouted in synch. Jounouchi cracked up at the comical sight of Honda trying to block Rebecca from glaring daggers at Miho who wasn't helping the situation as she asked if someone could put sunscreen on her back.

Rebecca's hands went to her hips and Honda gulped. Jounouchi cursed and she looked at him as Yuugi backed up as well from the fair haired girl whose blue eyes flashed under the sun.

"What?" Anzu questioned Jounouchi who looked nervous.

"That's like, the girl code for I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass," He whispered fearfully and she stared at him disbelievingly.

"Are you serious?" She demanded, hands also going to her hips causing him to stumble away from her, a cheesy grin on his face. Yami appeared to be the only one impervious to this 'girl code' as he rolled his crimson eyes, walking the short distance between him and the younger girl boldly.

"Rebecca," He said monotonously, gaze flickering between her and his cousin.

"Yami, does she like Yuugi?" She demanded, obviously referring to purple haired girl who was looking with innocent confusion at her. Yuugi looked like he wanted to sink through a hole in the ground.

"Even if she did, it wouldn't matter, Honda-san is very protective," He told her flippantly, gesturing to the brown haired boy who looked ready to complain at the injustice but Yuugi's warning glance stopped him.

Long ago Yuugi had discovered that Rebecca wouldn't trust a single soul to tell the truth about girls having crushes on him except for Yami.

"And what about her?" Rebecca continued accusing, lifting one hand to stab her finger in Anzu's direction. Yami caught her eye out of the corner of his and chuckled dryly.

"You don't have to be worried about her either," He assured her and she narrowed her eyes at the unusually playful glint in his eyes along with the rueful smile twisting his mouth.

"Why not?" She asked slowly. Glancing Anzu's way once more he smirked slightly and beckoned her closer to whisper in her ear.

"..." When she backed away again her eyes were wide but he held a finger to his lips in silent reminder.

"Alright, I'll keep your secret _if _you can beat me in a duel!" She challenged, striking a pose and Yuugi groaned quietly behind her as a challenging look came over Yami's face.

"Becky, please don't be difficult," Yuugi begged quietly, touching her arm gently but she ignored him this one time.

"No, he owes me a rematch! This time I'm definitely gonna win!"

"Bring it on," Yami replied in his toughest voice.

"You brought your cards with you?"

"Of course."

"Then wait here, I'll get mine," She replied, racing off towards the house uphill from the beach.

There was a silence that was only broken when a new aloof voice finally asked, "What's a duel?" Everyone turned to face either Yami or the person who had spoken.

Looking bored as ever, Marik's flaxen hair shone in the sunlight in stark contrast to Bakura who stood next to him looking paler than usual with his white hair and blanched skin compared to the tan tone of his partners.

Anzu noted that they weren't holding hands and wondered if they were trying to downplay the whole dating thing.

"It's a card game we used to play a lot about two years back," Jounouchi responded eagerly. "I don't think Bakura was ever big on it but Kaiba was always challengin' Yuugi to a game. Only weird shit happened when they played," He added on the end, scratching his head slightly.

"Like what?" Marik asked as everyone looked slightly nervous at the mention.

"The 'weird shit' Jounouchi is referring to is like the Egyptian legends you told me about, the games the pharaoh used to play," Anzu piped up in response and he nodded, understanding flashing across his face.

"Well that would be unsettling," He murmured, and she wondered what exactly he was thinking about. Yami hadn't said a word, staring at the path Rebecca had disappeared up with measuring eyes. Not for the first time curiosity stirred within her.

On occasion those card games had turned into shadow games where the 'other Yuugi' she now knew as Yami took over. She wondered why he still played if he didn't like talking about the past or indeed even associated himself with it.

"Anzu," He suddenly said and she glanced up, stepping closer automatically. He raised an eyebrow at the concerned expression on her face.

"Could you go grab my belt from the car?" He requested smoothly.

"The studded one with the pocket?" She asked with slight hesitation and he nodded, pulling out his keys which jangled pleasantly. Clapping her hands once he tossed them to her and she caught them flawlessly before making her way back up the grassy path to where the cars were parked.

"Hey, why does _she _get the teacher's keys?" Honda complained and Miho giggled, distracting him.

"Cause he's her tutor silly," She said like it should be obvious. He nodded dumbly, transfixed by her beauty.

"So you been spendin' time with Anzu after school, huh?" Jounouchi commented suspicious.

"Jou," Yuugi muttered in warning.

"All I'm sayin' is he's seen more of her this semester than anyone else except twinkle toes," He said, gesturing rudely to Marik who seemed unperturbed.

"His name is Marik, not twinkle toes," Bakura spoke up defensively and Jounouchi looked surprised to hear even close to an aggressive tone from the normally passive boy.

Jounouchi looked like he was going to argue some more when Yami's head snapped up. Following his gaze Yuugi shrunk back a little as Rebecca charged down from the cottage house, a stack of cards in her hand, blond hair flying out behind her.

"Ready?" She asked once she arrived, barely out of breath.

"Anzu is bringing my deck," He said calmly, gesturing to the slope that Anzu was just coming back down now, a long thin piece of leather in her hands.

"That's yours?" Jounouchi demanded and Yami gave him a strange look.

"Is that a problem?" He replied, not aggressively the way the blond would but more in curious question as though he couldn't possibly see how an almost-teacher owning a leather belt was strange.

"I guess not," The boy in question mumbled as the brunet reached them, handing over the leather studded belt, complete with pouch from which he produced a deck of cards.

"Thanks," He said quietly, expression softening as she handed back the keys a little wistfully.

"Come on Yami!" Rebecca called from the table impatiently. "Or I'll tell everyone your secret!" He rolled his eyes slightly. It was pretty obvious he'd said something about someone else staking a claim in Anzu already, and it was clear Jounouchi at least thought it was him.

"Sorry," Yuugi said in a pained voice from where he stood by helplessly.

"No big deal, I'll beat her," He said flippantly with a shrug, then walked over to the table and sat down. "Ready to duel?" He asked in a serious voice as the younger girl glared fiercely.

"I definitely won't lose," She responded.

"Let's duel!" They announced at the same time as he put down his cards, rapidly drawing five. They were quickly immersed in the game.

"What's the deal with those two?" Jounouchi hissed, edging closer to a distraught Yuugi.

"It's like this every time they're together," He explained with a sigh, "Rebecca is...I mean she _has _a really big crush on me so she gets really jealous and the only person she'll listen to is Yami. The only reason she respects him so much is because he can beat her every time at Duel Monsters when no one else can. They can both get super competitive; don't be surprised if they play a couple hundred rounds before one gives out."

"I thought you were really good at the game though, Yuugi?" Honda questioned with a small frown, obviously remembering those days two years ago when Yuugi suddenly gained huge amounts of confidence and his appearance seemed to change.

He never lost a game when that happened. Anzu bit her lip, looking worriedly at Yuugi whose face went blank.

"Guess I lost my touch," Was all he said with a sheepish laugh though she was willing to bet it was forced. Yami really must not like having the past brought up if _Yuugi _was telling half truths.

**A/N: So that was an abrupt ending...well, the scene is obviously not finished yet, so the rest is coming soon! This felt kind of mismatched and disjointed but I hope it was alright?**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

_Somehow she'd always imagined Yami as a bit of a loner, not moving on after he separated from Yuugi which was ridiculous of course in hindsight. _

_Surely he'd met and probably dated girls since then, after all he was far more romantically confident then she was, and the mere thought drove her crazy with jealousy! She didn't want to imagine other girls being near him in the way she was now. _

**Uh-oh Anzu, I sense something green and wicked and vaguely resembling this monster called JEALOUSY coming your way!**


	20. Waterworks

**A/N: And in this chapter...jealousy, tears like a running tap and duelling takes place! Should be interesting, ne? Well I promise it won't be all ridiculously overdramatic and take a million pages to write one duel! I always skipped that part of Yu-Gi-Oh. In fact to write this 'duel' I just pulled a random card out of my deck (yes I'm that geeky, I still own a deck!) and wrote about its cool effect. Hope I didn't slaughter it for anyone who actually likes duelling or likes hearing it described!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

Anzu wandered over to the table, watching as Rebecca started to frown irritably.

"Since when did you use such weak cards?" She muttered, sending yet another of his sideways cards, which she remembered as defence cards, to the graveyard. Anzu was also surprised to see how weak it was. Rebecca didn't seem to be having any problems whatsoever.

Out came an attack card on his part, destroying her monster and there was combat for a couple rounds until she gave a triumphant cry and summoned what she announced to be one of her most powerful monsters. He just smirked and continued allowing her to destroy his weak monsters. His life points were getting low, dropping below one thousand while hers were still slightly above.

"Give up Yami, I'm going to win this time," She taunted; laying a spell card that lowered her monsters defence but raised its attack. He shut his eyes, shaking his head slightly as the smirk on his lips grew. Her smile faded at the expression.

"Crap, what'd I miss?" She mumbled, looking at the field desperately. Obviously she recognized this look as the thing that came before her imminent defeat.

"You should have realized my strategy sooner, Rebecca," He admonished, playing an attack card down on the table and then flipping a trap card.

"Your monster is forced into defence mode, something you conveniently weakened for me and I play Bazoo the Soul-Eater!" He announced in a chilling tone that promised defeat. She gasped, blue eyes widening at the sight of the rather unpleasant looking purple monkey.

"No way! You said you'd tell me about any modifications you made to your deck, you cheater!" She shouted, banging a fist on the table furiously. He remained calm, looking down at her impassively.

"Rebecca we both know the rules were broken a long time ago," He reprimanded quietly and she flushed looking down.

"I hardly did anything wrong though," She whined as he pulled three of the weak cards he had allowed her to destroy and removed them from play, increasing 'Bazoo the Soul-Eater's' attack points by nine hundred, giving it a sum of two thousand five hundred attack points.

He attacked her monster and destroyed it easily, flipping a magic card that allowed him to attack again, and destroyed her remaining attack points.

"I win," He said in almost cruel monotone way.

"Punishment?" She asked in a weak voice. Now Anzu felt lost. Why should she be punished for losing?

"You already know you can't tell my secret," Yami started, voice still demanding. "But since technically I cheated to, I won't give you a punishment game for that. As for losing the game...you can't bother Yuugi for the rest of the day," He said bluntly.

"No!" She gasped, blue eyes filling up with tears.

"You wanted to play, you chose to cheat, and I still won. Deal with the punishment," He said harshly. Everyone else glanced around awkwardly as she started to cry miserably, having zero affect on the teacher who stared her down unnervingly.

Anzu felt a small twist in her stomach. Even Marik didn't make her cry! Jounouchi was sending confused signals to Honda who just raised his arms helplessly.

"Yami..." Yuugi trailed off, stepping closer hesitantly towards Rebecca, looking a cross between suicidal and concerned for the girl.

"Yuugi, he is so mean to me!" She wailed loudly, jumping up to throw her arms around Yuugi's neck tightly. He stumbled backwards as she cried into his bare chest, his loose cotton shirt flapping open in the breeze over simple blue swim trunks.

"Uh, Yami, little help here," He pleaded as he gingerly tried to pry the crying girl off of him without touching her bare skin which was easier said than done when she was wearing a belly top and short shorts. She just pulled herself closer, knocking the air out of him once again as he gripped her waist in his hands uncomfortably.

"That's the difference between a Yami no game, and a Rebecca game," the older cousin said with frustration, rubbing his temples against her jagged cries. "One of them actually works! Stop pretending to cry, child," He snapped at her and the more sensitive members of the group, Yuugi and Bakura included flinched at his tone.

She sniffed slightly but stopped the pathetic sounds she was making.

"Yuugi," She moaned, pouting her lower lip as she pulled back a little bit from her death grip on him. Interestingly, his hands stayed on her waist though his cheeks were quite red at this point.

Anzu wondered if there was something else going on behind the theatrics. It certainly didn't seem like Yami to be quite so harsh...

"Um...um...do you...want to go swimming?" Yuugi offered pathetically under her doleful gaze.

"Really?" She asked excitedly but then looked miserable again.

"Yami said I couldn't bother you though," She pouted, sending the older Mutou an evil glare that he accepted with a shrug despite Yuugi's clear SOS signs.

"Not my problem," Was all he said, ignoring the two in their awkward embrace. Anzu felt her stomach drop as she saw Marik watching eagerly. Now there was someone who didn't need pointers in being brutally honest!

Jounouchi was arguing quietly with Honda now, making big hand gestures about...something. Who knew with them? Bakura and Miho looked worried, being true romantics.

"Well," Yuugi said biting his lip endearingly, "I-If it's not bothering me, then it's not against the rules right?"

"That's right!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together happily, tears nowhere to be seen now. Anzu wondered suspiciously how she turned them off so easily. "Come on, Yuugi!" She grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the beach, shouting to the others as she went that the changing tent was open and they could go inside if they wanted.

Realization over what he had just agreed to flashing across his face, Yuugi started to resist a little, obviously a hopeless cause.

"You set this up!" He raged at his cousin even as he was dragged away by the determined younger girl.

"I told you," Yami said with a small chuckle, "It's not _my _problem, you can't blame me." Yuugi didn't have a chance to respond as Rebecca shoved him out into the water forcefully with a loud splash.

"Wait a minute...you planned all that?" Jounouchi asked in awe, mouth open with clear respect.

"How'd you know that would happen?" Honda followed up, more suspicious then his friend.

"I knew right away that she had cheated," He said with a casual shrug. "That's why I asked Anzu to get my special deck out of the car for me."

"Well you sure showed her!" Jounouchi crowed gleefully, obviously not a fan of Rebecca's off and on tears and loud tantrums involving Yuugi.

"He's a complete pushover, she walks all over him every time," Yami muttered, with a small head shake as he glanced at the two splashing in the waves now. He was chasing her around as she held his sopping wet shirt in her hands.

"Does he really dislike her all that much?" Anzu asked quietly and he gave her a side glance with a small smile.

"No, you grow quite fond of her theatrics after awhile," He said with a small chuckle and her amber eyes narrowed dangerously.

Fond, huh?

"I would watch out if I were you," A voice interrupted Yami's silent vigil and he looked over to see the speaker, Marik, gesturing to Anzu with arms crossed.

"She looks like that when she's plotting," He added as she continued to glare between the couple in the water and her secret lover. Yami tilted his head in his thoughtful way, observing her curiously before an almost comical look of alarm crossed his face.

"Oh no!" He said quickly, raising his hands and backing off. "No, no, no, I can only deal with one jealous woman at a time!" He continued, looking both nervous and perturbed at the same time.

"I am not jealous," Anzu pouted, avoiding his gaze.

"So now you're upset with me?" He asked analyzing her expression then making a sound of disbelief at whatever it was he saw though the other onlookers just felt lost.

"Rebecca is a friend of the family, a particularly annoying but interesting friend, and that is all. Furthermore, even if Yuugi doesn't have a crush on her, which I think he does, _she _clearly has strong feelings for him anyways! How could you even think that _I _would be interested in her?"

"Hey I thought you said you didn't know if Yuugi was interested in her?" Jounouchi asked innocently, only to receive a harsh glare that had him mute for the next five minutes, a record, surely.

"So I take it you _don't _know if Yuugi is interested in her then?" Anzu asked pointedly, knowing she was blowing it out of proportion but not caring. This was the first time she'd even met Rebecca. Somehow she'd always imagined Yami as a bit of a loner, not moving on after he separated from Yuugi which was ridiculous of course in hindsight.

Surely he'd met and probably dated girls since then, after all he was far more romantically confident then she was, and the mere thought drove her crazy with jealousy! She didn't want to imagine other girls being near him in the way she was now.

"Anzu," He growled, frustrated and she just glared, making to turn away so she could cool down. She was being silly and she knew it but she couldn't help it.

"Don't do it," He warned only encouraging her to turn away completely. "Do not put your back to me Anzu," He said in a firm voice, giving her a chance to turn back now, and when she didn't he let out a loud sigh.

"Fine then, have it your way," He muttered, walking towards her and dropping down to hook his arm under her knees and the other around the small of her back. She shrieked and clung to him as he lifted her bridal style.

"Put me down!" She ordered and he just marched forward grimly. Her clinging grip quickly turned to beating fists as she raged, screaming bloody Mary the whole way. Even Yuugi and Rebecca stopped what they were doing to watch in confusion as he walked right out on the short dock, still holding her firmly in strong arms.

"That's going to be cold," Marik muttered and Bakura gave him a questioning look just before the splash that indicated Yami tossing the struggling girl into the water. Miho gasped in horror, holding her hand to her face even as her friend quickly resurfaced, sputtering angrily not too far off from where they still stood on the hot sand.

"You jerk!" She shouted, and they could see him shaking his head as he removed his shirt, sliding off his cotton t-shirt first then the skin tight black muscle shirt beneath it he dropped the cloth onto the dock and then dived in after her with a much smaller splash.

He surfaced shaking his head vigorously before cutting through the water towards her where they continued their argument, muffled by the sounds of the rushing water and Rebecca's squeals when she got sprayed.

"Smart guy," Marik commented, an approving expression on his face. Honda was still calming Miho and Jounouchi just looked confused before marching off to the changing room. That left only Ryou to question him more privately.

"I don't get it, nothing that just happened makes sense to me," He said in frustration, rubbing his white hair as though not enjoy the heat beating down on him. Considering his pale skin he probably didn't. Looking at his boyfriend Marik smiled a little.

"It's not your fault, your just innocent," He said, touching his shoulder lightly once. Bakura smiled despite himself at the sweet remark.

"Like he said, he could see Rebecca was going to cheat, I assume it had something to do with the cards she brought back with her, but he used it as an opportunity to teach her a lesson. Really he offered Yuugi immunity but like he said, the kids a bit of a pushover. As for Anzu, it was pretty clear that she was a bit jealous of how well he knew Rebecca although I think it probably goes beyond that, she's not usually that irrational. He warned her not to turn her back to him and when she did anyways, it was bound to turn into a full blown argument so he carried her down where the only people who'd hear them are people who already know about their little affair. As for throwing her in the water –that was just an attempt to clear her head I think," Marik explained carefully and Bakura nodded, making an 'o' expression with his lips.

"I have no idea how you figured all that out," He finally said with a sigh and Marik just laughed.

"Innocent," He murmured eyeing him flirtatiously though he made no move in front of the others.

"You're not upset are you?" His partner asked worriedly making the blond laugh again.

"You constantly amaze me Ryou," Was all he said with another smile, lavender eyes dancing in a way that they didn't for anyone else.

They were interrupted by Jounouchi's loud return, making a comment on Honda being a pervert as he rubbed sunscreen on Miho's back. Honda turned red and shouted back at him, nearly starting a whole new fight.

"Um, guys? Did I introduce my, um, friend to you yet?" Bakura asked hesitantly, giving Marik nervous side glances. He had already told him that he was planning to introduce Marik as a 'friend' of his and Anzu's, easing people into the idea of them being a gay couple.

If they piled it on, someone like Jounouchi was sure to kick up a storm.

"Not yet," the boy in question said, breaking out of Honda's greasy headlock to give the aloof looking blond a curious once over. He was interesting to look at with his deeply tanned skin and lavender eyes, contrasted with white blond hair.

His muscles were very noticeable from dancing, eyes drawn by the golden arm bands he wore along with heavy earrings. When Bakura asked about the strange accessories he explained that it was the way everyone dressed where he and his family came from.

"You Anzu's dance person?" Jounouchi asked with a vague wave of his hand. Marik looked pained to be referred to in such a way but responded with a simple yes.

"His name is Ishtar Marik, he's me and Anzu's friend," Bakura introduced formally.

"I'm pretty sure he already knows my name, Ryou," He said quietly and Jounouchi raised one blond eyebrow.

"You call him Ryou? So you guys are like...close?" He questioned and 'Ryou' flushed with embarrassment.

"Um...yah...we're close," He said with as much confidence as he could muster. Marik smiled a little at Jounouchi's slightly uncomfortable expression as he clearly wondered if he had wandered into something he didn't want to know about. Marik was mostly just impressed by his crush's attempt to conquer his fears.

"Are we going to head down to the water?" He asked instead, switching topics easily and both of the other boys looked relieved. Who knew he'd ever be the social mediator?

"Yah I think the perverts finished," Jounouchi said with a small crude snicker as he pointed at Honda.

"I am not a pervert!"

**A/N: Oh Ryou...silly boy! Aw, Anzu and Yami had their first argument...well it had to happen sometime although I didn't want to make it all dramatic and dragged out since that's even more unrealistic than I already made it. Hope you all liked!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"_Is that Yuugi?" He asked and she glanced away warily but the small boys figure was indeed darting away from the cottage home quickly as though avoiding something. _

"_I wonder what that's about?" She asked aloud and Yami just shrugged, padding back across the dock. _

"_Probably found Rebecca's Yuugi collection again..._

**Of course he did...sure...or maybe he found something more shocking ;)**


	21. Jumping for Opportunities

**A/N: I like the format of this chapter with the flashback in the middle because it allows me to use dramatic irony, since the two characters talking don't know what actually happens in the flashback...hey, cut me a break, I'm an English geek! Also, during the flashback Ryou is referred to as 'Bakura' because the flashback is from Yuugi's point of view essentially and he calls Ryou 'Bakura'. Just to make that clear for those of you who are confused as to why I go back to calling him Ryou after the flashback is over.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

"Feel better?" Yami muttered in her ear and she felt her heart beat a little faster at his tone.

"Maybe a little," she admitted, dragging herself out of the water wearily. He said he'd argue with her for as long as she could tread water for, but he wasn't going to carry it back to the group with them. She agreed and admitted her irrational irritation over the idea of him being with 'other girls'.

He didn't seem to understand her fear at all since he assured her that she was the only one he wanted but she tried her best to explain how the mere idea of him having been with other girls in the _past _made her jealous.

He told her very seriously not to think about the past, and assured her that since separating bodies with Yuugi he had been on very few dates and never slept with anyone 'in this body' as he put it. It did reassure her in a strange way and she asked him for forgiveness since she knew that she had overreacted.

He refused, saying that he had nothing to forgive. His whispered comment about all relationships having misgivings between lovers kept buzzing pleasantly in her thoughts. The words 'relationship' and 'lovers' in context with the two of them made her feel like she could fly.

"I'm glad," he said simply, indicating that he didn't like arguing with her. When he surfaced from the water she checked him out as subtly as she could while resisting the urge to stare. In only simple black bathing suit shorts his well built chest had no shirt to hide behind anymore.

Was she drooling? She certainly felt like it as he shook the water out of his gravity _and _water defying hair.

"Are you going to change?" he asked in a slightly amused tone as he stepped out of the water to retrieve his shirts from the dock and she flushed darkly.

"Not yet," she replied a little too quickly as she looked away, knowing he had definitely noticed her staring.

"Shame," he said quietly and she wondered if she had imagined it but when she turned to glare at him his lips were quirked up in a smirk. He meant for her to hear that!

"Yami!" she gasped, hands moving to her hips but he just looked innocently towards the house.

"Is that Yuugi?" he asked and she glanced away warily but the small boys figure was indeed darting away from the cottage home quickly as though avoiding something.

"I wonder what that's about?" she asked aloud and Yami just shrugged, padding back across the dock.

"Probably found Rebecca's Yuugi collection again...

***Flashback (two minutes ago)***

_Yuugi walked through the hallway towards the closet, watching carefully for any him-shaped toys. Part of him hoped Rebecca would grow out of her obsession phase –part of her had started to grow on him. Sure she was overpowering and pushy but he had gotten used to it, and he felt horrible when she cried, even if he knew they were fake tears. _

_Once last summer when they had been visiting though, she had twisted her ankle badly on the rocks when they were out 'playing' together and she tried so hard not to cry that when she finally did he knew they were real tears. _

_He ended up carrying her back even with her clinging to him like a koala though they were nearly the same height. He wasn't as strong as someone like Yami who could have carried her easily in his arms but he was determined and she had been extremely thankful to him afterwards. _

_It was after that happened that these mushy feelings started to get worse inside of him. Did he have a crush on her? He never would have believed it was possible up until last summer, but even now he didn't mind when she had cried against him earlier and they had fun down by the water despite his best efforts to get out of it. _

_Grabbing a couple towels out of the closet he had to strain up on his tip toes for the last one and when he was doing so he heard the sound of a scuffle coming from the kitchen. Who else could be in here? He thought everyone was down by the beach; even Jii-chan had come down! _

_Wait, Bakura did say awhile back that he was going to get drinks but why would he still be here? Maybe he was having troubles carrying them all, Yuugi reasoned. Putting a towel around his own small shoulders and tucking the others under his arm he walked into the kitchen, Bakura's name dying on his lips as he stumbled upon a very awkward scene indeed. _

_Bakura had the drinks out on the counter all right but he definitely wasn't focused on them as the taller far more antisocial blond Yuugi recognized as his 'friend' Marik had him pinned aggressively against the refrigerator, fairly wrapped around him as they kissed. _

_It was beginning to grow rather passionate when Yuugi gave a squeak of alarm. Maybe someone like Jounouchi might have suspected Bakura of being gay and of this 'friend' of his to be more than just a friend but not Yuugi, not in a million years! _

_Marik quickly pulled back and they both turned to see Yuugi's red face staring at them in embarrassment. Marik didn't say not a word, not sure if there was anything you could say after being caught making out with your boyfriend in someone else's kitchen. _

"_Y-Yuugi!" Bakura tried anyways and Marik rolled his lavender eyes. _

"_Go on, I'll see you down by the beach," he said shortly, then kissed him again on the lips before walking right out the door as though he couldn't be bothered to talk to the smaller boy. _

_Bakura stared after him disbelievingly, a dazed mixture of shock, hurt and embarrassment covering his pale face with two bright red spots on his cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry you walked in on that," he finally said miserably to Yuugi once he found his tongue. _

"_O-oh, it's okay, I don't have a problem with...stuff like that," Yuugi said quickly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. _

"_That's good," Bakura said faintly, an expression akin to pain blocking out the weak smile he attempted. _

"_Hey Bakura?" Yuugi asked hesitantly after a long silence. _

"_Mhm?" he asked, raising his head as he ran his hand through his long white locks like he didn't know what else to do. Obviously Yuugi walking on them kissing wasn't the first thing on his mind. _

"_I hope you don't mind me asking but...does he normally walk out like that after he kisses you?" Yuugi asked innocently the way only someone like him could. From anyone else it would be awkward, but he had been perfectly honest when he said he didn't have a problem with it. Mutou Yuugi was not a liar. _

"_No...Yes...I don't know. I can't seem to figure him out sometimes," Bakura admitted with a small sigh. "Things are perfect when we're alone, he's kind of physical but it works, you know?" he said with a small flush, glancing at Yuugi shyly. _

"_He can also be a real sweetheart even though he pretends not to care at all, but he just doesn't want to get hurt. I really like him yet when we're in public...it's like he puts up a barrier around himself," he said hopelessly, pain in his puppy dog eyes. Yuugi listened thoughtfully then smiled a little. _

"_I wouldn't worry," he said in a confidently cheerful voice. Bakura looked even more hurt and confused. _

"_Marik-kun sounds a lot like my cousin. Yami can be blunt and people think he doesn't care, but he really does. Some people just aren't good at being social. I bet Marik-kun was just embarrassed 'cause I saw you guys making out. Maybe he's just not good at dealing with that sort of thing. I mean look at Anzu and Yami, they're going out and it's pretty obvious but he's always so quiet about it like he's afraid to even bring it up," Yuugi said radiating confidence. _

_Bakura slowly became infected as his words sunk in. _

"_You're right, he barely knows you guys, I mean, I'm embarrassed and I've known you for a long time," he said with a big smile and a laugh that Yuugi was grateful to see. _

"_Come on Bakura; let's go back down to the beach!" Once they got outside they saw Marik leaning against the porch, holding the door open casually. _

"_You think I'm a 'real sweetheart'?" he asked dryly, turning his head to look at Bakura who looked mortified that the blond had sneakily stuck around to overhear the conversation. Marik's eyes flickered to Yuugi and gave him an uncertain nod. Eyes widening Yuugi nodded back, backing off quickly. _

"_I'm gonna um, go check on Rebecca!" he blurted then stumbled away under Marik's approving gaze. It was clear the two needed some time alone. _

***Present***

They watched as Yuugi hurried down the hill away from the porch which was blocked by spruce and maple trees.

"Yah it's probably her collection," Anzu agreed at the frightened expression on his face when he got closer and they both laughed.

"Yo love birds, let's play!" Jounouchi called as he and Honda struggled to set up the water volley ball net.

"I better help him before he makes a scene," Yami grumbled but Anzu was pretty sure he liked the straight up slightly crude boy better then he'd admit.

"Probably," she agreed, and he waded off into the knee deep water where Honda was getting soaked trying to place the net properly. Anzu giggled as she watched him impatiently dealing with the other two boys, instructing them with big hand gestures while they continued to fumble and not follow them properly.

"They seem to be getting along," Miho's voice came from her left and she turned to see the purple haired girl looking wistfully at Honda.

"Maybe we'll both get a boyfriend out of this, huh Miho-chan?" she teased her friend while hip checking her gently.

"Nani? Who would I date?" Miho asked innocently and Anzu rolled her eyes.

"You like Honda-kun right? If he asked you out he could be your boyfriend," she said patiently and the other girl's face coloured a little.

"I would like that," was all she said though in a very quiet admittance. Their conversation was interrupted by Jounouchi whistling to get their attention. Yami had managed to get them to set it up correctly and it was now more or less standing straight.

"Come on everyone!" he bellowed loud enough to get Ryou to hurry up as he picked his way along the path with great trepidation. Marik was already waiting at the bottom looking amused by his fear of walking in bare feet outside.

"Alright, team captains are me and Yami, anyone gotta problem with that?" he demanded, fixing them all with a competitive glare.

"Good. Miho, Rebecca, Anzu and Yuugi are on his team and Marik, Bakura, me and Honda are on this side!" he announced.

"That's not fair!" Rebecca immediately cried out without shame.

"Jou!" Honda groaned.

"Well I put the brat on Yuugi's team, I thought it would keep her quiet," he mumbled, scratching his head in confusion.

"What did you call me?" She hissed like a deadly animal on the other side of the net. Yuugi looked at her nervously, patting her back awkwardly. She relaxed a little as he turned to give Jounouchi a troubled look.

"Jounouchi-kun, that wasn't very nice. And the teams are a little uneven," he said in a calmer tone than his 'girlfriend' gesturing at the two of them being considerably shorter than everyone else.

"What're you talkin' about Yuug? You've got all the girls!" Jounouchi replied with an exaggerated shrug as though that were supposed to be a good thing.

"But that means" –Yuugi started only to be interrupted by Anzu's death glare.

"Don't you dare," she warned in a deadly voice.

"Yah, what's that supposed to mean Yuugi-kun?" Miho demanded, hands on her hips in the deadly 'ass kicking' position.

"U-um, but then you don't have any," he replied to Jounouchi in a shaky voice, violet eyes wide with fear for his life.

"We'll probably lose but that's alright," Jounouchi responded gleefully, seeing that Yuugi and Anzu had both walked right into his trap.

"I think we all know the teams are uneven Jounouchi," Ryou said with a small sigh and Jounouchi glared.

"Come on, you're on my team, why are you complaining?" he asked in exasperation.

"I'll pick the teams," Marik finally announced loudly, stepping forward. Everyone fell silent as the most antisocial of the group offered a solution.

"The only people here I really know are Ryou and Anzu, so my choices won't be biased. Nobody complains with my choices, clear?" he snapped and everyone nodded hesitantly, Anzu the quickest of all, comforted by his take-charge attitude.

Yami's mouth tightened but he made no verbal objection since mostly it was his old jealousy rearing its ugly head. He had never liked how close she and Marik were, even if it was unreasonable to think so. It was part of why he could understand her own jealousy a little.

Collecting everyone to one side of the net he prowled up and down the line with a critical eye. Several people including Miho and Yuugi looked nervous at his strict assessment.

"To start off, Mutou-san on this side and Katsuya-san on that one," he said allowing the 'captains' to return to their respective sides. Jounouchi went without comment, but he was still glowering a little.

"You; jump," he ordered Miho who indeed jumped, more out of surprise than anything else. Bakura steadied his dance partner automatically when she landed.

"You to," he said pointing to Honda, who also jumped as high as he could, gaining moderate height.

"Alright you," he said with a nod to Honda, "On Mutou-san's team, and Nosaka-chan on the other's."

"The 'others' has a name you know!" Jounouchi raged as he received someone he clearly perceived a 'weak' player.

"Jump," he repeated, moving on to Rebecca who looked at him scornfully but followed his request, quickly put on Yami's team. He repeated the process on Yuugi who was foolish enough to hesitate.

"I said jump," he repeated impatiently.

"Why" –

"Just do it Yuugi," Anzu encouraged and he nodded glumly before giving a half hearted jump and being put on Jounouchi's team. He didn't like being judged off his physical ability and Anzu felt badly for him, but also knew that Marik wouldn't apologize even if asked to.

He'd just say that no one had objected when he put himself in charge so they shouldn't be objecting to how he made his decisions now.

"Ryou?" he asked the most politely he had so far and the white haired boy gave a humble hop before happily crossing to Yami's side. The last person to be judged was Anzu and when he gave her the nod to go ahead she gave him 'a look'.

"Marik you've seen me jump a million times before," she complained.

"As a dancer, not a volleyball player," He insisted and so she bent her knees and sprung upwards over a foot in the air before landing gracefully.

"Show off," Honda grumbled as Marik put her on Jounouchi's team and followed her over. Nobody made any complaints aloud which was probably smart. The game start was set with the teams as following:

Team one, Yami, Honda, Rebecca and Ryou.

Team two, Jounouchi, Miho, Yuugi, Anzu and Marik.

As they went to start Anzu hopped up on the beach for a moment to remove her shorts, revealing a pair of red bikini bottoms but she didn't take off her soaked skin tight t-shirt, returning to the water instead.

"Aren't you gonna take that off?" Jounouchi asked and she gave him a withering look.

"No I am not, you pervert," she replied testily. Yami frowned a little across the net as the boy made a couple lame jokes, trying to get back in her good books but quickly gave up as she clearly didn't want to talk about bathing suits or why she wouldn't take off her shirt.

He resolved to ask about it some other time when they had more privacy.

**A/N: Is the foreshadowing too obvious? Well, it's meant to be. Sorry all you revolutionshipping crazy people, I had to give Marik and Ryou some moments together. I love those two too much to let them go unnoticed! Not to mention the next couple chapters are going to be revolutionshipping-cenric! **

**ALSO...I only got about two reviews for the last chapter...I don't want to sound like a whiny authoress who is ungrateful, I fully appreciated both reviews, but I am curious as to why they seem to have dissapeared recently. Please remember even if you're not currently reviewing because you're not enjoying it you can always tell me politely WHY you're not enjoying it! (Unless its about the yaoi...because that's not going to change...sorry if it bothers you!)**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

_Yami felt a sense of gratitude for all these people subtly helping them nurture their fragile relationship that hung in a slim balance. They paddled quietly along, sometimes side by side or accidentally drifting but after a couple stalls and almost-flips on Anzu's part when a large dragon fly landed on her boat they managed to make it to the beautiful lagoon area Rebecca had described. _

_It was just a small inlet where the land curved in with no cottages around, only a small strip of sandy beach surrounded by rocks and then sparse trees leading to thicker forest areas. Pulling up onto the beach was a bit of a mission especially with the reed swamped waters, but he managed first then helped her up. _

**Okay that's kind of a vague excerpt...but basically what I'm trying to say is: It's date time! And things get serious in every way.**


	22. Remember

**A/N: Alright this chapter and the next chapter have a lot of reference to Season 0 specific events (finally!) so strap on your seatbelts, it's going to be a complicated ride. I strongly suggest you read the 'things you should know' section for the next two chapters.**

**THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW: This is mostly explained (actually it is completely) in the chapter, but in case you haven't read the Season 0 manga, when Anzu, Yuugi/Yami, Jounouchi and Honda end up in Kaiba's evil death tournament they have to make it through each level if they want to survive. One of the levels is that they must ride this train thing through a creepy mansion with all sorts of nasty things touching them or trying to scare them and they can't make any sound or they're electrocuted. Honda also has a perverted cousin that randomly feels up Anzu's chest during the ordeals. It was messed up and when I read it all I could think was how scarring that would be!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Ah, I'm beat," Jounouchi said with a contented grin sprawled across his face while the losing team took down the net.

"I thought you didn't like the teams?" Rebecca replied sharply, obviously still remembering the brat comment from a couple hours earlier. She had played with a vengeance but her anger was unrewarded as it turned out Miho happened to be an excellent volleyball player.

Jounouchi had kissed her feet, swearing never to disrespect a woman in a bikini again which got Honda on his case. Anzu just looked mildly embarrassed by his theatrics, hugging herself tighter inside her t-shirt.

"Do you think we could get some time alone around here?" Yami muttered to Yuugi. "Just me and Anzu that is," he corrected quickly. Yuugi made a big 'oh' noise, winking conspicuously at his cousin after thinking carefully.

"Hey Anzu, you said you wanted to go kayaking earlier, right?" he called to his friend cheerfully who smiled and nodded.

"Yuugi, there's only two kayaks," Rebecca whispered to him desperately and he smiled benignly. Yami had to give him credit for his perfect innocence act.

"I know Becky, that's why I thought it would be fun if me and Anzu went together, after all the sun is just starting to set and it's really pretty out," he said cheerfully. Pretending to notice Rebecca's darkening glare for the first time his violet eyes widened quickly.

"I-I mean, not _me _and Anzu, I'm um...too tired to kayak after all that volleyball," he assured her and she relaxed quickly, wrapped her arms around one of his happily.

"Want to go inside and help me make supper then?" she asked as Honda's stomach growled loudly and Jounouchi wondered aloud where the food was.

"Sure!" He agreed happily and Yami doubted that that was an act. "Oh, Anzu, I guess I can't go with you..." he said in an almost disappointed tone and she just shrugged.

"It's alright Yuugi, I can go some other" –

"No you should go now! I mean, the sun looks great. Hey Yami, why don't you take Anzu kayaking?" He asked and Yami winced.

So maybe his acting wasn't all that good.

Glancing Anzu's way she looked around nervously but everyone seemed rather distracted except for Marik whose eyes were focused on her as though waiting for her to mess up as usual.

"S-sure...if you want," she agreed shyly, glancing at Yami who smiled unconsciously. Want to? He'd do anything to have some alone time with her. It would be there first 'date' outside of school. At least Masahashi-sensei would get his money.

Dragging the kayaks out, Rebecca watched as her crush and his cousin struggled along with the weight of the boats, finding it challenging with the large height difference. A much stronger person tapped Yuugi on the shoulder once, and when he looked he saw Marik's tan skin gleaming slightly in the setting sunlight right before he lifted his end right out of his hands, and walked away.

Yuugi smiled after him and Ryou felt something like jealousy tremble within him.

"You sure are lucky," he whispered to his friend and Ryou couldn't doubt the sweetness of that smile.

"Yah, he's a good guy," Ryou responded with a happy sigh. Even if Marik was a bit on the harsh side and true, pretty antisocial at times, he _was _a sweetheart in his own way. Marik had confessed after Yuugi left that he was 'sorry', though he didn't use those words, to have walked out after Yuugi caught them making out in the kitchen.

Ryou got the feeling he didn't have a lot of experience apologizing and he took the words to heart, embracing his partner tenderly in silent thanks for his words. Marik's expression had glowed with appreciation.

It was why he liked Ryou so much, despite their differences and the hardships it presented. He understood that Marik was a physical person, shy, and not good with words. A simple hug was all he wanted, not a heartfelt drawn out speech.

Now he thanked the short one for giving them some privacy in his own way, carrying the boat for him with his cousin.

"Thank you," Was all the 'teacher' said, locking eyes with Marik and giving a small stiff nod. Marik didn't mind, he knew that Mutou-san would be grateful when he had to be, but that didn't change the fact that he wasn't overly fond of Marik.

It made sense; he spent almost as much time if not more with his love interest. Marik could respect jealousy, lord knows he felt it often enough with Ryou wandering around shirtless like a lost kitten all day on the beach, bumping into other people and smiling sweetly at everyone.

Settling into their boats, Ryou and Marik pushed them off, and they slowly got used to the paddles so that they could travel in roughly straight lines instead of circles, laughing as they splashed each other accidentally and occasionally on purpose.

Rebecca instructed them to follow the curve of the land at that eventually they'd get to a lagoon area after about ten minutes, an easy distance for beginners and a really nice place to watch the sunset. Funny, when she said nice it sounded like she _meant _to say romantic.

Yami felt a sense of gratitude for all these people subtly helping them nurture their fragile relationship that hung in a slim balance. They paddled quietly along, sometimes side by side or accidentally drifting but after a couple stalls and almost-flips on Anzu's part when a large dragon fly landed on her boat they managed to make it to the beautiful lagoon area Rebecca had described.

It was just a small inlet where the land curved in with no cottages around, only a small strip of sandy beach surrounded by rocks and then sparse trees leading to thicker forest areas. Pulling up onto the beach was a bit of a mission especially with the reed swamped waters, but he managed first then helped her up.

He lifted her carefully out of her boat then carried her up onto the beach where he set her down like a doll on the sand and dragged both their boats up. She eyed him flirtatiously as he worked silently, muscles rolling across his arms, chest, and back like it was nothing.

His hair was wild as ever despite water, wind and gravity but he looked softer somehow. Maybe it was just the smile on his face as he made his way back towards her, lowering himself onto the sand.

They shared a simple, private kiss, and a few murmured words about how beautiful it was then lapsed back into silence as she nudged shyly closer to him and he put an arm around her still damp shoulders peacefully.

She ended up snuggled against his side, head on his bare chest with her hair waving in the breeze. He was surprised to see it was a little wavy when it was wet. He switched his gaze methodically every couple of minutes between the setting sun and the girl beside him.

He was humbled by the amount of beauty in both.

"I like this," She finally said quietly with a contented sigh as he lifted a hand to push back her hair, trailing his hand against her soft cheek almost longingly. Pulling his hand back at her words she glanced at him quickly, sitting up slightly to slide her arms around his neck and face him.

"No, I meant, I like _this,_" She explained, holding his hand to her cheek again. "I like it when you touch me...it feels good," She said shyly, looking up at him from under her lashes.

"That's good because I like touching you," He replied in an equally soft voice that he never had around the others. His words were heavily inappropriate but he banished the thoughts. They weren't in school anymore, and right now he wasn't her teacher.

Who gave a damn about being appropriate?

Slowly he dropped his supporting arm to her waist, the other still caressing her face as he leaned her down on the sand, propping himself up so that he could lean over her. Eyelids dropping he pressed his mouth hers, the kiss soft and sweet as he shifted his lips against hers, feeling her part them against his lower lip enticingly.

He nearly moaned aloud at the sensation, wanting so badly to deepen the kiss. They were alone in this lagoon, no one else was around, no one but them would know...his tongue played against her upper lip, flirting with the idea heavily.

His hand still at her waist touched her damp shirt which had sand sticking to it from their little dip in the lake. Sliding it underneath the hem of the tight t-shirt he felt the bare skin of her side just below her ribs, and the way her bare legs touched where his weren't covered by the cloth of his bathing suit.

The feeling was indescribable and he couldn't help raising his hand a couple inches further. He could almost feel the fabric of her bikini top, just a centimetre above where his hand lay now at her side under the material of her shirt but when he held his body away a bit to shift it around her front she flinched, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly, pulling his hand out from under her clothing and realizing with some shame that he had likely gone too far too fast. He resisted making out with her but he had his hand up her shirt? In what twisted reality did that make sense?

"No, no, it's not you," She insisted in a frustrated tone, laying her head back again against his hand.

"Tell me," He pleaded, crimson eyes glowing down at her softly.

"It's fine," She assured him, and he was tempted to believe her, tempted to kiss her perfect lips again anyways, and ignore the nagging doubts...but he couldn't. Rolling off of her he sat up in one smooth motion, releasing her body in favour of just her hand and she sighed, still lying on the sand looking miserable.

"Anzu, I can't make it better if I don't know what's wrong," He said more seriously and she slowly sat up, releasing his hand.

"It's not you," She repeated in a quiet murmur, running her hands through her hair stressfully.

"Then who?" He asked patiently, wanting more than anything to take her in his arms and make everything better, what every 'everything' was.

"It's just..." She hesitated, eyes flickering to him and then looking back out to the horizon where the sun was slipping down in the sky, dimming everything to a hushed lighting, making everything seem more serious.

"Do you remember the Death-T?" She asked and he jerked back slightly automatically at the mention of the time where he had not been himself, he had been 'the other Yuugi'. She didn't look at him or wait for confirmation though, eyes still trained on the spot where the tinted water met the golden orange sky.

"There was this moment when we were in the house of horrors where Kaiba's butler made us travel through this creepy tunnel and we weren't allowed to make any noise or we'd get electrocuted. We were strapped into the cart and it was dark and there were creepy things everywhere. I had Honda's perverted little cousin on my lap and he'd been touching me and making comments all day," She said, the words coming out slowly like the memory itself was as painful to her as it was to him.

"That kid saved our life but after he got off my lap that man made the machines come out and start doing things to make us talk or make a sound. I remember they had these rubber gloves on long metal chords, and whoever was in control made them...touch me," That last said with a shiver he would have had to be blind to miss.

A sinking sensation filled him as he vaguely remembered Yuugi's thoughts during the time. He had been focusing so hard on not screaming himself that he hadn't even noticed what Anzu was going through.

"Th-they groped my ch-chest just like that stupid little twerp h-had been doing all day," She said through gritted teeth, closing her eyes as she curled her fists against her head, shoulders hunched towards her knees protectively.

"People act like because I'm a dancer...because I have a nice body...that it doesn't matter if they s-stare, or if they touch me and I try...I try to act like it doesn't bother me, but it does!" Tears started slide down her cheeks as she rubbed them away but more came and she started to sob.

Unable to take seeing her break down that way anymore, he moved closer on the sand, touching her shoulder carefully so that she wouldn't get the wrong idea but she threw herself into his chest, arms strangling his neck as she pulled herself closer, still sobbing.

"I-I-It is s-so humiliating!" She cried, burying her face in his chest and he made soft soothing noises, rocking her gently as he lifted her into his lap like a child.

"When people touch me...I feel like garbage," She said quietly as her tears slowed and he felt horrified, lifting her chin to look at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. He simply watched her for a moment, ignoring the way tears still slid from her eyes and she clenched her teeth as though in pain.

"Ra, you are so beautiful," He whispered fervently, running his hand through her hair as he held her closer, still staring into her fierce amber eyes. Up until the last moment she had stood strong, not letting any of her own fear show. She only broke down when he forced her to. So beautiful, inside and out.

"Ra?" She questioned in a shaking voice and he smiled.

"That is one of my Gods. Being the spirit of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh, the religion tends to stick," He said and her eyes widened.

"W-what? You're a...a..._what?_" She demanded, looking confused. He sighed; feeling fear of his own bunch up inside but one look at her teary confused face reminded him why he needed to explain. He was crazy about her.

He might even be in love with her.

He wanted her to know everything that happened to get him here, even if neither of them liked it.

Standing up he lifted her and set her gently on her feet. She staggered a little but quickly caught her balance. He took her hand in his and walked over to the lake, letting his feet sink in the sand and water.

It reminded him of another time and another place.

It reminded him of years of isolation away from that place.

It reminded him of waking up inside of an entirely different person, merely a possessive spirit in that persons mind.

It reminded him of all the things he had done and people he had met inside that person –or more specifically inside the millennium puzzle.

It reminded him of how he had separated those two things entirely...

**A/N: Be prepared for a long flashback explaining Yami's past in the next chapter...hm, this is so much more depressing and serious than the previous chapters, but it had to be done since the information is relevant. Hope it's making sense, review with questions if you have any! (Or just review nice stuff, I like that to!)**

**No preview from the next chapter, anything I put in will be either too confusing or too much of a giveaway! Sorry but you'll just have to wait ;)**


	23. Heated Explanations

**A/N: Alright, long chapter, very serious, but with some romance at the end, I swear! As you're going to figure out immediately the flashback is in Yami's POV which was very strange to write since I almost always write in third person. I really wanted to explain his character as well as I could though since he's a strange angsty sort of person in all the anime/manga/fanfics!**

**THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW: I'm not going to explain all the stuff that goes on in this chapter since you'll read all of it. I changed some stuff but it's all based off of Season 0, so forget all that other past blah, blah, blah stuff of the more popular anime. I always wanted to try explaining how Yami got his own body! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

***Flashback (two years ago)***

For me life was never 'normal'. Three thousand years ago in ancient Egypt I lived as a pharaoh during troubling times. To seal away a great evil I used my name in a spell along with my priests, killing all of us.

What I didn't know at the time was that my spirit would be sealed away inside of the millennium puzzle, a golden pyramid shaped pendant with the eye of Horus on it that could only be completed by the one destined to carry it.

For three thousand years I was dormant, not knowing life or death...simply existing between the two. When the puzzle was discovered and given to a boy named Mutou Yuugi he was chosen to be the one innocent and pure enough to complete the puzzle.

Once he did so he would be granted a gift –the gift of friendship and unity which I later found out was the puzzles ultimate power. It brought him friends he could trust and rely on in the forms of Katsuya Jounouchi, Hiroto Honda, Mazaki Anzu, Nosaka Miho, and Ryou Bakura over time.

During that time I was the darkness in his mind, while his soul was clean and pure I was a dark, mysterious power. When I awoke it was in a soul chamber of his mind, a horrible maze which belonged only to me.

I bided my time there, sometimes going days or even weeks without escaping that room. When I did come out it was because he unconsciously called on my power. I could see through his eyes, I could feel what he felt, and when he wasn't strong enough to face a truly evil foe I appeared in his place, taking over his body while his soul was banished to his own soul chamber.

I judged those people through a series of 'Yami no games' or 'shadow games' where the loser paid the ultimate price –their sanity. Eventually though, the boy became stronger, able to take care of himself, and I came out less and less often.

Living behind his eyes was like trying to live another person's life while not being able to contribute to any of the decisions. Even the people who recognized what I did through Yuugi only thought of me as the 'other Yuugi' and assumed I was a split personality who came out in times of trouble.

In many ways they were correct, we were nothing alike since we were created to be opposites. But I was more than a personality, I was once a living breathing human being and I had now been born again inside of him...but once the threats passed, I was then stuck inside of him.

Stuck inside that horrible room with no one else, trying to escape but knowing there was no way out. I clung to the lessons I had learned in his body through Yuugi; that friendship would prevail, that love could see me through.

But I wasn't the one those people knew. They had grown a strong bond that could not be severed by time or pain with Mutou Yuugi, an innocent but strong boy who they cared about deeply. I was no more than a strange personality twist.

When that disappeared...I was nothing to anyone. Except Yuugi. When he looked in the mirror he could only see me reflected instead of himself, his other soul blocking his view like a bad horror movie come to life.

Yuugi began to feel guilty because the spirit of the millennium puzzle, that is, me, had never done anything but fight for him and his friends and he was the only person who even saw him as a separate person with a past, present, and future rather than just another part of his own personality.

Without the millennium ring though there was no way for him to communicate with me since we were two people sharing one body and to interact one would have to leave the body for a new host. We had done this on two occasions, the moments where he realized just how much of a 'real person' I was.

When I saved his soul by battling Imori with the ancient dragon cards he didn't see me but knew what I had done, and then when we fought Yami Bakura together he finally got to see my face. I think we were both surprised to see each other, his soul trapped in a figurine while mine was trapped inside the millennium puzzle, projecting through his body.

Both times were due to ancient magic, the likes of which we did not possess on our own. He approached Ryou Bakura and begged him to use the millennium ring to give me my own body much like he had when he put Yuugi inside that figurine for his RPG game.

Ryou was frightened of the rings power though; remembering the evil spirit that possessed him and no one could blame him for that. He feared he would not be able to control it. I took control over Yuugi's body out of desperation from isolation and implored Ryou to help us.

I had met someone while 'borrowing' Yuugi's body that could control the ring and Ryou wouldn't have to have any part in it. Ryou showed great respect to me even though I was a spirit who possessed his friend; I had still saved all of his and his friend's lives in the RPG game.

He agreed to let me use the ring on one condition –that I tell him my name.

Ryou, who had been controlled by Yami Bakura, refused to believe that Yami Bakura was a part of him, merely a spirit controlling him, and having only ever seen me separate from Yuugi himself while he was in the figurine, he didn't believe the spirit of the millennium puzzle was actually Yuugi either.

He was probably the only person who thought so other than Yuugi. That point of view could only be had from someone who had experienced the possession them self.

I obliged, and told him that in the past I was the Pharaoh Atemu, but having awakened after three thousand years as the spirit inside the millennium puzzle, I would prefer to be called Yami, meaning darkness, since I had become the dark protecting spirit that judged people using Yuugi's innocent body.

Ryou was grateful to know this simple piece of information as it put his own heart at ease, and apologized for having pushed a friend in such a way. I was surprised at the use of the word 'friend' directed towards me rather than Yuugi, and it touched something deep within me though I didn't tell him so at the time.

It was also when he asked me to call him Ryou if I ever got my own body as he would call me Yami. He said that the name 'Bakura' reminded him of the dark spirit who had controlled him. The name Ryou made him feel pure again.

Taking the millennium ring I turned back to Yuugi who thanked Ryou profusely then headed back to the shop where he found Shadi waiting for him. He said the bearer of the millennium necklace had a vision of the future, informing him of the situation.

He was not sure he would be able to help 'Atemu' as he referred to me, but at the revelation that I was the spirit of the Pharaoh Atemu and Yuugi was his reincarnation he felt he owed us to at least try. Looking into the mirror with Yuugi, Shadi explained that even though he couldn't see me, by using the power of the millennium ring he could easily sense me as the ring senses millennium items and I was essentially the millennium puzzle.

He would be able to transfer my spirit into the mirror from Yuugi's body the same way Yuugi was transferred from his body into the figurine.

Using the power of the millennium key, he then planned to possess the 'spirit of the mirror' (as I was no longer the 'other Yuugi' merely connected to him through the puzzle he wore) and draw me out of the mirror.

He did not know if it would work and warned us that there were many disastrous possibilities, such as me becoming trapped inside the mirror as I was trapped inside Yuugi's body, or that when I was pulled from the mirror that my physical form would dissipate once it was no longer controlled by a millennium item.

It is this final step that would sever me from the pyramid pendant entirely. Finally, he didn't know if the physical link would remain between Yuugi and I after the spiritual was broken, meaning that if Yuugi died he didn't know if it would affect me.

To this I could only state that even if I died or the spiritual/physical links were broken, nothing could sever our emotional bond. Yuugi agreed, fearing for my life but also knowing it was no true life to remain in the puzzle for eternity, only able to come out when there was danger.

Shadi proceeded, successfully transferring my spirit into the mirror so that he could then use the key and find the single mind chamber inside the mirror, taking possession of it and calling it out of the mirror.

What appeared to be a ghostly form of me stepped out of the mirror (Or so Yuugi said. I was under possession and unaware at the time. He said it was like what Jounouchi looked like during Shadi's shadow game on the roof of the school).

Shadi used the key to command my mind to take possession of this 'body' then retreated from my mind. I immediately collapsed to the floor though the body remained solid. I don't remember much except what Yuugi and Shadi told me, but my aibou, my partner, said he panicked, trying to wake me.

Shadi rolled me over and saw the eye of Horus flickering on my forehead, only the whites showing in my physical eyes.

He said that during that time my soul was battling to take control of the physical manifestation of my spirit, and if I was strong enough I would be able to hold both my physical body and my spirit. Stretching my soul in such a way was horribly painful.

That's about all I remember from that time: the pain.

Afterwards Shadi explained that because I had lived so long in the puzzle and only physically manifested by putting Yuugi's mind in the puzzle and living in his vacant body that my mind couldn't control this illusion of a body.

He told Yuugi it could take hours before I was able to win or give in. They waited and waited and even though Shadi began to lose hope, Yuugi refused to believe that I would lose. Other than pain that is what I remember.

Someone saying over and over again that I would not lose that I _could not _lose.

They were alarmed when the third eye, the eye of Horus, began to flicker more slowly, dimming considerably. Meanwhile shadows began to appear in the whites of my eyes, which excited Shadi though Yuugi was, of course, confused.

First pupils then irises began to appear, colours faded as though covered by a film, slowly darkening from grey and pink to black and crimson. The third eye continued to disappear until it was nearly invisible when suddenly it disappeared altogether and my eyes closed.

Again, I have no memory of this, which bothers me, but I trust Yuugi's word above all others. At the same moment the puzzle which he was said to be gripping shattered between his hands, falling not into its original jigsaw form but into smaller, twisted pieces that then turned to dust.

I had become the millennium puzzle. No longer was my mind enslaved in it, but rather taken the object that had hosted me and turned it into a physical body.

I opened my eyes and took my first breath, looking around for a moment. Everything felt strange; I could immediately tell that I wasn't in a twisted form of Yuugi's body. There was no soul chamber, nowhere I could retreat to and no one to take my place.

I picked up the last remaining piece of the millennium puzzle, the eye of Horus piece, and watched as it disintegrated in my hand. At that moment I blacked out, once again lost to the world around me. Yuugi cried out in fear but Shadi assured him that I was merely exhausted.

The process had been completed and I survived only because of the strength of my 'ancient' spirit, though I didn't feel ancient, but for awhile I would be weak before I could fully recover. Shadi left declaring that if the 'Pharaoh's new self' was ever in need again he would know and come to my aid.

Yuugi tended to me secretly, deciding on a cover up story and looking forward to the time when I recovered enough to meet you all face to face with my own body. When I did recover though, I told Yuugi that 'our' friends weren't ready to deal with the idea that there never was an 'other Yuugi' but actually an ancient spirit possessing him.

It was too soon after the events that brought us all together for Yuugi to reveal my existence in case you saw it as him lying to you and turn on him. I could not allow that to happen.

That wasn't my only reason though.

I didn't truly believe that you would do that, as I had faith in Yuugi's friendship with you, but I knew Yuugi would accept this reasoning and not ask questions. To some degree he must have realized that I was afraid to face you but after such an ordeal he didn't have the heart to lecture me on trust.

I feared that you would not like me as a person now that I was not a part of Yuugi but I promised one day to return and make things right between us. At the time I left to make my own way in this world, entrusting Yuugi and Ryou to keep my secret.

***Present***

Yami stared at Anzu worriedly as she continued to blink rapidly after the explanation. He had used his powers to convey the story he had prepared over the last two years for the day that he would be able to explain to 'his' friends why he disappeared after getting his own body.

She stood beside him now, the first other than Yuugi or Ryou to hear that story, looking confused and strangely hurt. Turning to him something flashed across her face and suddenly her hands were on his chest, not in a loving way but in a rough shove, pushing him back into the shallow water with a cold splash.

"What the hell?" He demanded automatically, drenched in water as she stood above him trembling. One thing about this era that was easy to pick up were their curse words. She was trembling with _rage_, he suddenly recognized as she glared down at him.

"How...how could you think that about us?" She shouted angrily. "How could you even _think _that we, that _I,_ would dislike you or treat you or Yuugi badly just because you weren't who we thought you were? I don't _care _if you're some sort of spirit or a damn pharaoh, you're my friend! You saved our lives a million times, and even though no one knew you were more than just a part of Yuugi's personality, that doesn't mean we wouldn't have accepted you if we knew different!" Yami stared up at her for a moment, lips slightly parted in shock.

Where had that anger come from? He was telling her his deepest darkest fears and –a memory hit him. It wasn't his memory so it was a little unclear but it was one of the strongest from his time looking through Yuugi's eyes.

Jounouchi had yelled at him, despite the fact they were in a life and death situation, and he was upset to the point of tears on Death-T four. He had yelled at him _because _he was upset, telling him to stop worrying about himself and remember they were all friends _no matter what. _

Then Anzu had drawn a smiley faces on their four hands as a symbol of their friendship. His physical hand had not been there but he had felt included in that moment all the same. Even then she had been the super glue holding him together.

Reaching out one hand he grasped the back of her knee. Her expression flickered uncertainty then she cried out as he hit the back of her leg, making the knee buckle as she collapsed towards the ground.

He got into a crouching position like lightning and caught her easily in his arms –though he did let the water splash her in small way of revenge since he was soaking wet all over again to. She looked almost comically terrified before he smiled, crimson eyes melting her resistance like butter.

"You're right, I was selfish and let my fear control me," He whispered to her, holding her tight in his arms. A slow smile began to appear on her lips despite the situation, her newly soaked hair from the ankle deep water clinging to her cheeks beautifully.

"If it makes it any better...I can't believe I wasted those two years either when I had someone like you waiting for me. Ra, you are so truly beautiful," He said almost reverently as he stroked the hair back out of her face, eyes dazed as he took her in.

The sun was almost fully set now, leaving just a glow over the water and the land. It was dusk, a beautiful time of day or night, whichever you considered it. The sky was bright even though the sun was out of sight. He winced, expression slightly pained as he looked down at her and she frowned as well.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up slightly out of the water but he pinned her back down effortlessly. It was this motion that made her catch her breath, realizing the closeness of their situation much as it had been on the beach before she had her melt down.

"You know I really do like it when _you _touch me," She said shyly and he groaned a little shutting his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"You shouldn't say that," He whispered torturously.

"Why not?" She asked, pressing forward as far as she could against his restraining hands as he leaned over her farther despite his intentions.

"Because it might tempt me to do something rather...compromising..." His words dropped off in a murmur as he gave in to his feelings, caressing her lips with his in a needy way. He nearly cried out with pleasure as she kissed back and it grew heated, his body lowering on top of hers so that they could be closer together, as close as they could be.

His tongue which he had kept inside his own mouth up until now reacted to his pleasure, seeking and finding hers forcefully though she enjoyed the touch just as she said she would, moaning with desire as they kissed feverishly.

It was hot and messy and just the way there first make out was meant to be as the water splashed around their movements, hands seeking to touch each other's bodies to elicit more feeling and closeness.

He started it but he had no control over how to end it when her hands found his bare chest, touching sensitive skin and muscle that went into helpless spasm under her touch, unable to control his reaction and not wanting to reign himself in either.

He nipped and sucked at her neck when it became too much for him and when his hands found her waist and touched her bare skin she pressed closer rather than pulling away.

"Don't stop," Was all she whispered before their mouths met again in a passionate fight. Only when it grew cool and the lighting grew dim did he have the presence of mind to pull himself away from her.

"We should stop," He managed through a break between their lips which was harder to find than one might think. It was particular a feet because his tongue was still roaming her mouth like it would never cease to be amazed by what it found.

She made a small sound of agreement and they broke the kiss, both breathing hard as he lay gentle kisses on her face, unable to stop his romancing completely.

"We can't let this happen again until after you graduate. It's too much for me...if this ever happened at school..." He couldn't find the words to express what he wanted to say, what he _should _be saying. She seemed to understand though as they both visualized their erotic embrace in the middle of the empty science classroom.

The though made him shiver, not with disgust, but with desire. That was the problem though. It was desirable. It was also something that he couldn't let happen. Even if Masahashi-sensei knew of the romance between them, it was still his responsibility to treat her as much like a student in school as he could and not take advantage of the fact that they were alone.

"You're right," She said though her tone was bitter even if she was agreeing. He chuckled breathlessly, feeling overheated despite the cool evening air.

"Don't you think it might be a little inappropriate," He whispered with hot lips brushing her ear, "If someone at school found me with my tongue down your throat?" She giggled slightly at his tone, fixing him with a seductive stare only added by her messy hair that his hands had been in moments ago and her swollen lips which had kissed into that state.

"Very inappropriate," She said in such a way to make him shudder. Somehow they managed to pick themselves up off the beach, pausing only occasionally to share a kiss, enjoying what would likely be their last private 'date' until she graduated.

"Hey Yami?" She asked, breaking the silence as she slid back into her boat, catching his hand before he could push her off.

"Yes?" He asked, sounding exhausted.

"Can we just...be together tomorrow? I know once we get back to school that we need to keep things quiet but...since we're just with our friends up here...do you think we could be a real couple for one day?" She asked pleadingly as he stared down at her, fighting with himself.

He wanted to grant her wish more than anything in the world but he knew that the other kids up here were also his students.

"They're not your students right now," She whispered, as though knowing what was going through his mind.

"You're right...of course we can. I would love to spend a day as a real couple," He said and her eyes widened at his use of the word love even if it wasn't direct. Dropping to his knees by her boat he wrapped his arm around her small frame, blocking out his fears with her familiar embrace.

She held him silently, knowing that none of this was easy for him. Eventually he picked himself back up, shutting the door on his fears again and got back in his boat once he had regained control of his emotions.

They paddled back to shore where they found Yuugi waiting with a very questioning look on his face about exactly where they had been and _how _they had ended up looking like they went through a tornado.

**A/N: I'm sure that was very confusing for some people, and I apologize. Ask and you shall receive answers, I promise, but this is the best I could do! A brief breakdown of what happened was: 1) Yami used the power of the Ring to transfer his soul into an inanimate object, which happens twice in the season 0 anime/manga. 2) Shadi took control of his mind using the Key and made him step out of the mirror. 3) The Puzzle transformed into a body that Yami's soul could inhabitate. Hope that clears things up a bit and made it semi-decent at least...**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

"_That's exactly what I mean. He had his hand on your thigh and he was hitting on you left right and centre yet you call that nothing! You don't even seem to notice that girls and guys alike melt when you smile because you're so Ra-damned sweet. I can't help wanting to punch someone out when they're trying to take you from me. I want your smile all to myself," He said in a rather urgent, possessive voice, shifting over a bit so that if he leaned down he could have kissed him._

**Some Marik/Ryou progression and some revolutionshipping cuteness as well!**


	24. Flattery Among Jealousy

**A/N: Ah, a much lighter chapter, no more of that deep angst and blah, blah, blah depressing stuff! Although it may come back later, we're back to sunshine and not-so-subtle flirtation for now!**

**THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW: Anzu wears a bathing suit once in Season 0, and this is pretty much the reaction everyone has to seeing her. Just thought I'd shed some light on my inspiration for the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Come on, you look great," he told her eagerly, resembling Yuugi so much for a moment that she had to laugh. He led her slowly down the path as he walked backwards, keeping their hands laced together comfortingly, trying to calm her nerves.

Her stomach was a bundle of excitement and fearful anticipation for how people would react when they reached the beach. She was clad only in her red two piece bathing suit, with its traditional bottoms and a red halter top that tied in the middle, revealing eye catching cleavage.

"I'm sorry, did I say great? I meant irresistibly sexy," he said flirtatiously in a conspiratorial voice as he leaned closer. She giggled, cheeks flushing so hard they matched her bathing suit. Releasing one hand he raised it above her head and gave her a spin so suddenly she was in front and he could circle around behind, one hand curling around her waist suggestively.

"I'm going to have to watch you around those other guys, I think even Ryou might have something to say about you," he growled in her ear and she swatted at him with embarrassment though he jumped out of the way with a grin that held just enough mischief and canine to be extremely cute.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop," he promised with a laugh, moving back to her side and tugged her close to his hip so they nudged each other with each step. She buried her face in the tight cotton fabric of his black muscle shirt, able to smell the leather of his slight punk collar that he told her Yuugi had given him as a gift when they separated, her arms slung around his neck.

"You're not too bad yourself," she flirted back and his grin just grew as she stroked his ego. "That doesn't mean you should go getting a big head," she continued warningly as they crested the small hill that slowly began to change to sand as they approached the beach where everyone else were already set up in a variety of different activities.

"How can I not get a big head when I've got a beautiful woman like you wrapped around me?" He teased and she rolled her eyes, blushing hopelessly over his flirting before pulling her arms away from him, though he didn't release her waist as their feet hit sandy beach, attracting stares from their friends.

"Yo, Anzu, Yami, took you long enough," Jounouchi called with a big grin as though seeing Mutou-san with his arm around Anzu's waist while she wore a bikini was no big deal.

"Women take forever to change," Yami stated blandly with a small smirk around his lips as she glared at him. The reason it took so long was because he had to drown her in flattery just to get her down to the beach.

"Would you rather I told the whole truth?" He muttered in her ear as the blond made his way over, leaving Honda alone to hold up the pile of sticks they were throwing together for the evening fire.

"The whole truth?" She responded dangerously.

"Well you did take a long time to change," he responded playfully.

"Jerk!" She exclaimed just as Jounouchi appeared in front of them.

"Wow, Anzu, I never knew you had such a sexy dynamite body," he commented, jaw dropping a little. She started to stammer something in response but Yami stiffened, turning his head to give the most terrifying glare she had seen in years from him –or anyone else for that matter.

Jounouchi immediately blanched, taking a step back.

"I get it, she's yours," he squeaked in a very not-Jounouchi-like voice. The older man, and possibly only man there, smiled, but the dangerous glint stayed in his crimson eyes like poisonous daggers.

"Just so we're clear," was all he said pleasantly, guiding Anzu away with his hand still hooked over her hip possessively. Honda laughed from where he was still holding up the mountain of sticks hopelessly but when Yami turned his head towards him he quickly sucked up his laughter.

"Don't worry, I won't screw with your girl," Honda called good naturedly over his shoulder as his eyes were drawn to Miho in her skimpy yellow bikini, squealing as the water splashed over her. Letting the sticks collapse behind him absentmindedly he left towards her and Yami chuckled quietly.

"I knew I liked being a teacher for a reason," he said and she scoffed.

"I don't think it's because you're their teacher. You can be pretty scary when you want to be," she responded and he frowned slightly.

"Why do you and Yuugi always say that?" He grumbled, almost walking right into Yuugi and Rebecca.

"What about –wow," Yuugi started to say, cutting himself off as his eyes widened, checking Anzu out openly. It wasn't so much that she was so much more beautiful than other girls, but she had a perfect body from dance, and none of her male friends had ever seen her in such revealing clothes for a reason.

Mortified by his reaction, she buried her face in Yami's shoulder to hide her traffic stopping blush and the shame on her face, slinging her arms around his neck tightly.

"Um, sorry Anzu," Yuugi apologized as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly while Rebecca's hands went to her hips with a furious glare.

"What about _me?_" She asked scathingly.

"I told you Rebecca, you have nothing to worry about from Anzu-chan, she clearly likes me better," Yami assured the younger girl with a smirk. Anzu raised a hand to thump his chest irritably as he wrapped his arms around her waist anyways.

"Do I need to throw you back in the water?" He asked mock sternly and she raised her head to roll her eyes at him.

"No, but I wouldn't mind if you threw yourself in," she replied sarcastically, hitting him again.

"Ouch, low blow," he said with a wince and she giggled.

"Oh did I wound your ego?" She flirted, pulling herself closer. Both Rebecca and Yuugi looked awkwardly on, trying to ignore them as Yami replied in a suggestively sultry voice before leaning in to kiss her, pulling out all the stops.

Before they could disturb the two more innocent members of the group any more a voice cut through their romancing like a javelin.

"You know, most people consider it rude to make out in public," Marik said sarcastically from where he lay out on a lawn chair bare-chested in simple white swim trunks. Anzu looked surprised to see him so relaxed as Yami pulled away regrettably and he shot them a small smile.

"Since when did you relax?" She asked incredulously as he sat up and gave a small stretch. She had to admit he looked pretty fine in only white shorts that fairly glowed against his dark skin in the sun, not to mention the defined lines of his chest.

"Since it was sunny out," he replied more cheerfully than she had ever heard him when he wasn't with Ryou.

"What? I'm Egyptian, I like the sun," he defended as she continued to look disbelieving.

"Hm, is there a way to bring sunshine back? It might make you less grumpy during practice," she teased as he stood up and walked over with an almost mischievous look on his face.

"You think anything in the world would make me go easier on you? We're the best dance partners for a reason," he said mock sternly before pulling her right out of Yami's arms to spin her around easily the way he had a million times in practice.

She seemed surprised but unlike if anyone else had done it, she was just as used to being touched by Marik as she was to Yami's embrace. Yami himself stiffened irritably as his 'secret' lover was taken right out of his arms by the suspiciously flirtatious other man.

He forced himself not to say anything, letting them dance jokingly, a section straight out of their jazz selection, but when she actually jumped into his arms, legs wrapped around his hips, then allowed him to put his hands around her waist and lift her straightened body up into the air above his head, it was too much for him.

Someone else seemed to agree as two snow white hands slid up Marik's abs almost provocatively from behind, coming to rest on his pectorals where they held on firmly. He froze with surprise but his trained arms didn't drop Anzu, instead putting her down slowly while Ryou glared over his shoulder on his tip toes at Anzu who looked back sheepishly.

"That's enough," he said, putting his foot down firmly for possibly the first time in his life and Yami was immediately at her side, reclaiming her from Marik.

"Agreed," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind as though afraid she would return to the blond dancer if he let go. They stood there in silence for a moment, each respective partner glaring at their 'competition' fiercely.

"I never knew you were the jealous type Ryou," Marik commented dryly as the white haired boy behind him pressed tightly to his muscled back. Normally he'd complain about such an interruption in his dance but the feeling of Ryou's bare chest against his skin felt too good to raise an alarm.

"I thought _I_ was jealous yesterday," Anzu added to Marik's efforts of defusing the situation. She turned first tugging on Yami's crimped blond bangs with one hand playfully. "And you gave me a hard time?" She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault if you dance like that with _him _every day while we can only be together when we leave the city," he pouted and she kissed it away soothingly.

"At least we have today right?" She replied softly and he offered a small smile in return though worry flashed in his eyes as he looked around.

Luckily for them, the impromptu ending to Marik and Anzu's dance did them some other good. Ryou staking his claim on Marik had earned some very clear raised eyebrows from Honda and Jounouchi though Yuugi was grinning secretively, while Miho squealed over how cute they were delightedly.

It took the heat off of Anzu and Yami at least, although people had at the very least suspected them of being an item yesterday. Marik and Ryou were let off easy with Miho's blessings as it stopped Honda from being judgmental, and even though Jounouchi looked a little uncomfortable with the situation he didn't say anything.

Rebecca couldn't have cared less about the other couples, especially since she had Yuugi on his knees swearing she was more beautiful than any other girl after his little staring stunt with Anzu. She then proclaimed that she wanted to build a sand castle and Yuugi and Jounouchi both agreed enthusiastically, albeit childishly.

"You know Yuugi, your cousins nothing like I thought he would be," Jounouchi commented from where they had began digging out a moat, eyeing the man now rubbing sunscreen on his girlfriend's back while she tied her hair up in a ponytail.

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked innocently, glancing over at him as well, obviously seeing nothing he didn't expect to.

"Well for one thing he wears like leather and shit, it's kinda strange on a teacher, plus he's actually sorta a cool guy you know? Like he don't give a damn what anyone says or does. Not to mention he's totally in love with Anzu, he was hittin' on her yesterday and today they're like, joined at the hip or somethin'," he said in an almost nice way as he watched the two flirting.

It was a lot more than they were used to but they both knew it was the last time they'd be able to for at least a month, a depressing thought that weighed on the back of both of their minds heavily.

"I told you he's a good guy," Yuugi said with a small smile.

Meanwhile Marik was soaking in the sun again, loving the familiar caress against his skin. He had missed that feeling. He rarely had time for such things when he was at home between dance and work. His family needed all the money they could get.

"Marik, what's it like be, um, flexible?" Ryou asked suddenly as the Egyptian opened his eyes warily, giving his boyfriend a suspicious look.

"Does this have to do with what happened with Anzu before? You know we're just dance partners," he said slowly, eyeing his partner lazily under a hand that shielded his retinas from the UV rays glaring down on them.

Ryou was sweating and he noticed for the first time that his voluminous white locks were tide back in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, making it look like he had short wild hair. It was cute but he liked his longer hair better, even if some people would consider it feminine.

"No," he denied quickly and then flushed at the blunt stare he received. "Yes," he admitted with a sigh. "It sucks knowing I have twice the competition," he grumbled bitterly, wrapping one arm around his knees as he sat up, the other had burying in the sand mindlessly.

Marik surprised him by laughing quietly at what he said. Rolling onto his side, he propped himself up on one elbow as he gave his partner a casual once-over. Ryou shivered at the look and at the way Marik looked like a gorgeous male model when he stretched out like that.

He was muscled and slim from dance, with a perfect skin tone and perfect hair and perfect eyes...his perfection made Ryou feel breathless as well as self-conscious.

"Twice the competition? Hardly. I picked you as my lover, you have no competition until you get tired of me, Ryou," he assured him in a low tone, lavender eyes shining under the sunlight. Ryou sucked in a quick breath, feeling extremely un-extraordinary despite his words.

"Why would you pick me?" He asked softly, looking down at himself with a lack of confidence that bothered Marik. Suddenly Ryou found himself flat on his back as Marik pushed him down on the sand firmly, one hand covering a large portion of the smaller boy's chest.

He smirked a little, feeling his heart burst into a sprint beneath his palm.

"Because you're adorable and you don't even know it," he whispered and Ryou blushed, squirming slightly. Marik's eyes seemed to light up, he also liked the challenge Ryou put up. He wasn't like the easy guys who would come over and hit on him when he went to a bar.

"Marik" –Ryou started, obviously uncomfortable by the way he did nothing to cover the way he was touching his boyfriend but Marik interrupted, not removing his hand.

"Do you remember when we went out to that bar together last week?" He pressed, forcing Ryou to remember as he stopped squirming so much.

"Yah and you punched some guy over nothing," he pointed out while Marik smiled rather fondly at the memory.

"That's exactly what I mean. He had his hand on your thigh and he was hitting on you left right and centre, yet you call that nothing! You don't even seem to notice that girls and guys alike melt when you smile because you're so Ra-damned sweet. I can't help wanting to punch someone out when they're trying to take you from me. I want your smile all to myself," he said in a rather urgent, possessive voice, shifting over a bit so that if he leaned down he could have kissed him.

It was sorely tempting. Ryou seemed to notice as his heart beat jolted again, eyelids fluttering open and shut.

"You can have it," he said weakly, feeling his will power zapped by Marik's gorgeously determined face.

"Not if you get all jealous and stop smiling," Marik replied pointedly, staring straight down into those milk chocolate eyes that made him weak. He didn't show it but it was the only gaze he had ever found that made him want to actually give in to someone else.

He never thought he'd find such a blatant weakness after having a past like his.

"I wasn't that jealous," the teen still pinned to the sand protested.

"Admit it, you were crazy jealous," Marik teased playfully, a big change from his normal unforgiving attitude.

"No..." Ryou said guiltily, eyes hopefully wide. Marik felt himself weaken, almost not wanting to press him. Leaning down he licked at the meeker boy's lips flirtatiously. Ryou squeaked and pushed him away quickly; face absolutely scarlet to Marik's delight.

He loved making him blush, even if it wasn't hard to do.

"So you weren't crazy jealous?" He asked seductively, shifting his hands to entrap Ryou on either side of his neck, creating a cavern between their bodies as he leaned over him from where he sat by his side.

"Well...I know you like girls to..." the other mumbled, eyes half lidded as he looked up at the blond.

"That doesn't mean I" –Marik's words were cut off by a pair of full lips pressing to his. He nearly pulled back with surprise but Ryou was insistent, kissing him impatiently as he sat up.

The motion forced Marik to also sit up a little straighter but when he brought up his hands touch his smooth shoulder just barely, Ryou kicked out his legs suddenly in a perfectly constructed trap, reversing their former positions smoothly like a planned dance move.

Marik blinked in shock at the whirl of movement that broke the kiss and he found himself lying underneath Ryou who was grinning triumphantly, his sculpted abs pressed against Marik's as he pinned him down.

"Hah! Not so innocent now am I? I bet you didn't think someone smaller could flip you," he gloated gleefully. Marik grinned at the surprise move, feeling a whole new appreciation for Ryou now that his more playful side shone through.

"I certainly didn't see it coming...although I'm not sure how I feel about ending that kiss..." he hinted flirtatiously before dragging Ryou back down to him so that he could swallow the other boy's protests with powerful lips.

He may have fancy tricks, enough to flip him so he was now the underdog, but Marik was still stronger and more determined. Ryou's movements faltered quickly, giving a small moan of frustration as Marik kissed searchingly, not allowing him to pull away.

Finally he gave in with a small sigh and began kissing back shyly. All his kisses started out shy, Marik had quickly noticed, but once he got into the moment he let himself go and he had been slightly surprised, and a little bothered, to find out how good of a kisser he was.

Was it weird to be jealous of whoever taught him to kiss so well?

Marik finally broke the kiss when he felt Ryou growing urgent. They had only had a couple particularly fierce make out sessions, usually at Marik's apartment and never in public.

During their first they were interrupted by the sound of Marik's sister, Ishizu, returning and so Ryou had an impromptu introduction to her though she seemed suspicious of how flustered they both looked.

Marik respected him though, and knew that, despite losing himself in the moment, Ryou wanted to take things slow above all else. He was especially nervous about public displays of affection, which was why Marik had kept it toned down up until now.

Making out on the beach was, admittedly fun and romantic, but they were probably attracting stares.

Sitting up they both took in fresh air, though Marik simply sat still with his eyes closed, enjoying the sun once more while he waited patiently for Ryou to wear out of his slightly dazed phase. Surprisingly no one seemed to have noticed their short escapade.

"Sorry," Ryou finally whispered, dragging himself up into a half hearted sitting position.

"Sorry? Why?" Marik teased with a tiny grin before pulling him up all the way and putting a casual arm around his shoulders.

"Yo!" A voice called and they both looked over to see Jounouchi jogging back down the path, the duel monster cards he'd gone to retrieve in hand since Yami had agreed to teach him how to play better. His blond hair flew up around his head with each step.

Marik started to pull back his arm, seeing Ryou grow uncomfortable now that they had stated company but Jounouchi just shook his head, coming to a stop behind them with a small awkward smile on his face.

"Nah, you guys don't gotta be sensitive around me or whatever just cause you're like, a couple now or somethin'. I don't gotta a problem, sorry if I seemed kinda weird yesterday I was just surprised, you know? And hey, Marik, maybe I was just jealous," he teased good naturedly with a small laugh as he continued to stroll casually down towards where Yami, Anzu, Rebecca and Yuugi were waiting.

Marik looked a little taken aback by the friendly nature and informal greeting but nodded uncertainly, his usual surly, antisocial attitude kicking in. Ryou looked downright frightened though, glancing quickly between Marik and Jounouchi turned around to walk backwards, grinning now.

"Calm down, Bakura, it was a joke! I'm not into guys, I dig the chicks!" He called back at him before tripping over a rock and tumbling over to the game table with several painful grunts as the others laughed at him.

"Why does everyone think it's funny to hit on me just because I'm pretty?" Ryou grumbled, folding his arms with a small pout and Marik also laughed quietly.

"Well, you can't really blame them. You _are _very pretty..."

**A/N: Yes Ryou, you are so pretty! I'm jealous of how pretty you are, and I'm a girl! Reviews make for a very happy authoress!**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

_Giving Yami one last private smile she blew him a kiss then started to make her way back up her driveway with a small disappointed sigh. Yesterday was a dream come true and today –today was right back to reality. _

_He frowned, one hand still resting casually on the steering wheel. He didn't want to be blown a kiss, he wanted a real one! _

**More cuteness next chapter!**


	25. Drunken Desires

**A/N: Warning, underage drinking occurs! Gasp! Okay, really who cares, they're fictional characters. But don't do it in real life kiddies, unless you desire to wake up feeling like crap and realizing you've done something horribly wrong! Yes that's right, I just went all goodie two shoes on you, deal with it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Alright, Jii-chan's in bed," Yuugi announced cheerfully and Jounouchi gave a whoop, a daredevil glint in his eyes.

"Time to break out the beer," he said gleefully, cracking open the large cooler Yami had carried down the other day. He offered one to Yami first who he had decided was his idol after watching him duel a couple more times, but the older man refused with a wave of his hand.

Jounouchi just shrugged as though to say 'suit yourself' before tossing one to Honda. Anzu got up and hunted around until she found a cooler, walking back over to seat herself in Yami's lap. He raised an eyebrow at her and she flushed a little in embarrassment.

"What? It's just one cooler, and it's good," she protested the look. He just chuckled at her expression.

"That's not what I meant. Who said you could sit here?" He asked.

"Well was this seat taken?" She challenged and he rolled his eyes, a smile flitting around his mouth helplessly.

"You are becoming a complete flirt," he replied, not giving her a chance to say something back as he leaned forward just a little to kiss her once shortly. She sighed happily, snuggling back into his chest as she tried unsuccessfully to get the cap off her spiked lemonade.

Those were still her favourite type of kiss, short and sweet and full of feeling.

"I like this," he whispered in her ear while reaching up lazily to take the bottle from her, flicking the cap off with a small twist and then giving it back to her.

"Me to," she replied, taking a swig from the bottle, it's slightly sweet taste filling her mouth.

It was only one of many consumed, not by her, but by Miho who drank them with a fervour and quickly became drunk as the evening wore on, swinging back and forth violently between over excited and drop dead tired, once even bursting into tears over absolutely nothing.

The fire got started before Jounouchi could get so smashed he couldn't tell which end of the match was which and Honda followed suit though he was more sober then his almost girlfriend and best friend, both of which performed a disturbingly off-key performance of a high school musical song.

Yami was keeping a large bucket of freezing cold water standing by in case anyone got too out of hand and now he was looking sorely tempted to use it.

"How does he even know the words?" Rebecca muttered distastefully as the blond put an arm around Honda and Miho on either side of him and belted his soul out.

"I'm not sure we want to know," Yuugi replied honestly, eyes wide.

"Hey Honda, how drunk do you think we'll get?" Jounouchi spluttered once he finished his rather horrible rendition.

"Um, I'm pretty sure you're already drunk," Honda replied, drinking from his own beer casually while Miho collapsed on the table again.

"And you aren't?" Jounouchi challenged aggressively though Honda seemed quite relaxed and passive, simply waving him away.

"You can probably go a couple more before you start puking," Marik commented dryly, eyeing the barely diminished contents of the cooler.

"Ah man, but I wanted to finish it all tonight! I'm a real man, I can hold my liquor! Yuugi help us out, even Ryou's had two!" He called loudly to the small boy who looked slightly frightened and amused by his friend's attitude.

"I'm staying sober since Rebecca can't have any," he announced proudly and Rebecca glowed, giving him one of the few shy smiles she had ever had in possibly her whole life. He blushed a little, ignoring Honda and Jounouchi's uproar of laughter at his words, keeping his eyes locked on the small blond girl.

"Thanks Yuugi, that's so sweet," she said softly, acknowledging in her own way that she was out of her depth with all these older kids. He took her hand in his but looked away with a fierce blush in his cheeks when she looked at him in surprise.

She giggled, snuggling closer to his side though she didn't throw her arms around him or do something equally obnoxious. Yami grinned across the fire from them, noting his cousins hand holding and blushing with the girl he 'didn't like'.

"Think there's something there?" He asked his girlfriend, nudging Anzu gently. She looked up and saw them, immediately cooing over how cute they looked together.

"They're so adorable!" She exclaimed and he laughed at her enthusiasm.

Beside them Ryou was indeed finishing off his second bottle, cheeks a bit flushed from the alcohol as he looked around with bright eyes. Marik had accepted one but only drank half, quickly noticing how fast his partner was falling under the influence.

One of them had to stay sober and it wasn't going to Ryou who giggled conspicuously when Marik tugged the bottle away from him gingerly.

"It doesn't take much to get you drunk, does it Ryou?" He asked semi-jokingly, pulling it out of his grip and setting it out of his reach.

"You know, only people I really like call me Ryou," the boy beside him purred flirtatiously, his hand reaching intentionally across to Marik's knee. "

Then it shouldn't be a problem if I call you that, right?" Marik asked smoothly, putting his hand on top of his to pull it away but the tipsy teen simply raised it higher, stroking his upper thigh and sliding to the inside of his leg. Marik bolted upright at the provocative touch, certainly feeling the effects.

"Um, Ryou, could you move your hand?" He asked quietly, a small blush burning across his cheeks uncharacteristically. Very few things embarrassed him but public groping by his drunken boyfriend ranked pretty high.

"Why?" Ryou pouted, looking adorable even when he was tipsy, pulling his hand back only a little. Suddenly grinning he threw his arms around Marik's neck and kissed him persuasively. Marik was shocked at his forward actions, but managed to grab his elbows, pulling him off of his chest gently.

"Come on, just one little kiss?" The other flirted, straining against the restraining grip but Marik held him off firmly.

"Trust me, with you like this it won't just be one little kiss," he said in a grim tone. Ryou suddenly pulled back folding his arms irritably.

"I knew you didn't like me," he said in almost hysterical tone and Marik swallowed nervously.

"It's not that, it's just that you're kind of drunk and I wouldn't want to take advantage" –

"Yay!" He suddenly exclaimed happily at his words, throwing all his weight at the fair haired Egyptian at once, knocking him flat back on the sand much as he had earlier like a pouncing tiger. His lips were immediately all over Marik's, kissing deeply and passionately while his fingers danced around his waist, tugging at the belt of his pants playfully.

Marik shuddered to imagine what would have happened if he had still been wearing only his swim trunks. Flexing his muscles he sat up in one forceful motion, picking up all of Ryou's weight in one hand and dumping him on the sand unceremoniously.

He gave a small yelp that was cut off by Marik's weight on his chest, sitting on him so that no matter how hard struggled he couldn't get away.

"Little help, Mutou-san?" He asked grudgingly to the teacher despite the fact that they didn't get along all that well, he was in charge of the bucket after all. Yami cast him a cool glance, taking in the situation.

"It looks like you have it under control," he said lazily and Anzu made a small disbelieving noise before smacking his chest firmly.

"Do it," she told him in a no-nonsense tone. Yami sighed while Marik grit his teeth distastefully but the older man stood up, placing his girlfriend on the chair with a sweet kiss on the cheek before grabbing the bucket and dragging it over.

"One down, several more idiots to go," he grumbled quietly and for once Marik had to agree. Glancing at Marik to see if he was ready he nodded back, getting off Ryou, who immediately tried to stand up, but Marik forced him back down, kneeling on his legs from behind and grabbing him in a double arm bar so that he kneeled more or less in front of Yami, who raised the bucket threateningly.

The water poured out onto Ryou's bowed head and Marik winced as some of it splashed back on him. Ryou tensed and gasped loudly, coughing and shuddering from the cold water shower. When Marik released him tentatively, Yami left them to reconcile privately, taking the slightly less full bucket with him.

Ryou sat back on the sand hard blinking wide eyes in shock as he continued to shiver inside his soaked shirt.

"Wow," he mumbled, shaking his head hard as though to clear it. "What just happened?"

"You got dunked because you were getting frisky," Marik explained bluntly and he looked over at his boyfriend, realization then horror crossing his feminine face.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," he whispered, cheeks an unsubtle red, his expression almost comical with how ashamed and disgusted he was with his own actions.

"It's no big deal, good to know you chose to hit on me, even when you were drunk. Jounouchi might not have mind if he picked him," he joked light heartedly and Ryou gave him a miserable side glance, holding himself as though trying to hold in the heat.

That was some _cold _water. What was in it, ice cubes? Feeling badly for him, Marik scooted closer, pulling him up into his lap. The surprised boy clung to his shirt for a moment then quickly released him.

"Marik are you sure that's a good idea?" He mumbled and Marik just shook his head impatiently.

"You were just a little tipsy and you weren't thinking. Personally, I found it a little flattering so don't worry about it," he said firmly, raising a hand to pull Ryou's head to his chest, wrapping his other arm around him for warmth.

"But I'm going to make you all wet," he continued protesting and this time Marik actually rolled his eyes.

"Stop whining, if I want to be wet then I'll be wet, right now I just want to hold my boyfriend, do you have a problem with that?" He demanded and Ryou flushed at his open use of the word 'boyfriend' though he also cuddled closer to his body, partly for the warmth and partly for the comfort.

"No," he whispered happily, "That's not a problem."

Anzu was giving the couple goo-goo eyes much as she had Rebecca and Yuugi, hands clasped together happily.

"They're so cute!" She exclaimed yet again and Yami didn't respond, knowing it wouldn't matter whether he did or not.

"I never knew Marik could be a romantic," she added slyly, noticing that he seemed to get uptight whenever her dance partner was mentioned. He did so without fail this time, tossing a small glare in the boy-couples direction.

"Are you drunk?" He accused and she giggled shaking her head no.

"Of course not, you know I've only had one. After seeing Bakura get dunked I'm not sure I'm up for another even though I'm pretty sure I can fair better than him. Last time I had anything to drink was at a Christmas party and I just got sleepy."

"Don't complain about being a sleepy drunk, it's better than a crying drunk or a flirtatious drunk," se said wryly, pointing to Miho who was bawling her eyes out and Ryou who'd been overwhelmingly embarrassed.

"I don't know, both Marik and Bakura look pretty happy...you sure you wouldn't like it if I was more of a flirt?" She teased indeed flirtatiously as she looked up at him.

"I'd say you're pretty flirtatious as it is," he boasted boldly, pressing his forehead to hers and stealing a quick kiss.

"How come you didn't drink? I mean, Marik only stayed sober because of Bakura and I stayed sober because I didn't want to get smashed like the others. Yuugi's staying sober because of Rebecca of course...so what's your reason?" She asked curiously, amber eyes flickering in the fire light. He sighed, dropping his gaze, a slightly twisted expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" She immediately asked, cradling his face in her hands searching his face with concern written all over her face.

"It's nothing big, I just don't like drinking. I guess I'm a bit ashamed. I sometimes get in a bad way; it used to be that way a lot especially right after I separated from Yuugi. I was trying to find my way but I was totally lost and I felt alone. Sometimes I'd just...drink myself stupid, curl up in a chair at home and drink until I fell so deep asleep it sometimes took me over a day just to pick myself back up again. It wasn't so much of a habit as a behavioural pattern I adopted when I got depressed," he admitted slowly, looking both ashamed and disgusted with himself much like Ryou had.

She was reasonably shocked by his confession having never believed he'd be the type to turn to alcohol but the look on his face stopped her from criticizing. He certainly didn't seem proud of it.

"So you associate drinking with depression?" She asked thoughtfully and he looked at her with a small flicker of hope on his face.

"Yes," he agreed eagerly and she smiled sweetly.

"Then you better not drink, because you're not allowed to be depressed or comatose," she said and he chuckled with relief.

"I am the luckiest guy alive," he whispered, kissing her forehead suavely.

"I think we're all pretty lucky this weekend."

...

They pulled up outside Anzu's house and Yuugi sighed with relief from the back of Yami's grey convertible, squished between Jounouchi and Honda in the back seat. Miho was soundly asleep on Honda's lap, sleeping off her hang over from the night before much to his embarrassment.

Anzu turned around to smile at them all and give a quiet wave so as not to wake the grouchy female before grabbing her bag that lay at her feet. Opening the door she stepped out onto the burning hot asphalt, grateful for her flip flops and shorts.

Giving Yami one last private smile she blew him a kiss then started to make her way back up her driveway with a small disappointed sigh. Yesterday was a dream come true and today –today was right back to reality.

He frowned, one hand still resting casually on the steering wheel. He didn't want to _blown _a kiss he wanted a real one!

"Anzu," he called, not bothering to lower his voice. She turned around with wide eyes; making a hurried shushing noise as she glanced nervously at Miho.

"Come back here," he ordered, waving his hand. She crossed back over warily, knowing he was up to something but also knowing he wouldn't hesitate to wake Miho if she didn't give in. Sometimes his determined attitude was attractive...sometimes it just made her sigh.

Approaching him cautiously, Honda and Jounouchi snickered obviously also knowing something was up as Yami beckoned her closer with one finger flirtatiously but they dared not say a word. It turned out a hung over Miho was not as pleasant as regular Miho.

Last time she woke up she screeched at them all so loudly that even Honda had been begging her to go back to sleep. Jounouchi didn't even complain when she put her feet on his lap. Yami grinned teasingly at Anzu's suspicious expression.

"Come on," he said in sugary sweet innocence, "Just a little closer, I need to tell you something." She edged all the way over to the car where he put his elbows up on the open windowsill, propping himself up to cup her face in his hands, leaning forward to whisper in her ear flirtatiously.

"Just one more before graduation," he murmured in a light hearted tone before turning her face easily in his hands to plant a hell of a kiss on her lips, quickly finding her tongue with his. She started to pull back but he held her tighter, conveying his desire perfectly as she melted into him, snaking her fingers around his biceps as they kissed passionately for what would be the last time in a seemingly long time.

Had either of them been in the mood to notice they would have seen Honda and Yuugi desperately looking away from the rather disturbing sight of their teacher making out with their friend while Jounouchi made gagging noises.

"Yami," she murmured, pulling away a little and he groaned with frustration, pulling her back in for another kiss before pulling away slowly, regretfully.

"Sorry," he said a little out of breath, "I had to do that at least one more time." His eyes reflected her sorrow as they stared at each other a moment before she straightened up, picking up her bag again from where it had fallen to the ground.

The walk back up the driveway was only the beginning of a long trek that would have them both very weary by the end.

**A/N: Aw, sadness :( Don't worry, the romance will be back, but some tougher to swallow emotional stuff must come first!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"_I suggest you unhand her immediately," A bloodcurdling voice said in icy calmness from the doorway. All three people already inhabiting the room looked over to see a very, very unhappy Mutou Yami standing there, the glint in his eyes saying he was ready to tear the moustache off the man one hair at a time just to watch him scream._

**O_o that's all I've got to say...**


	26. Yami no Game

**A/N: This chapter gets extremely intense! Scary Yami! But I really wanted to try writing a scene like this...beware of very foul language! I'm actually a bit nervous about how this will turn out...here goes...**

**THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW: Just to reiterate what I've said before, Yami basically gets pissed off and uses his powers to place himself and someone else in a Yami no Game (Shadow/Darkness game). Whoever loses is forced into a penalty game where they usually go through horrible mental pain and completely lose their sanity. Fun times, right? **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Mazaki-san," the man snapped irritably, tailing closely after her, "Performances are coming up soon and I have many orders that need to be filled _including _yours, so hurry up and place it before I lose my patience with you!"

She glared down at the short portly man with disgust. He was wearing an expensive looking suit complete with a stringy moustache and a couple patches of slicked back hair on his shiny pink head.

"I gave you my measurements, and my constraints, I'm fine with whatever you put together after that," she said stoutly, hands on her hips.

Marik merely watched from the sidelines with his arms crossed as he leaned back on the stereo system. The two had been arguing for over five minutes as the man doggedly tried to change her mind.

"Constraints? I keep telling you, it is impossible to make a decent dress with such...limitations," he sputtered, pink face only growing redder as his blood pressure rose along with his tone of voice. Marik didn't much like the way he was talking to her, but he was the tailor the school hired so there wasn't much he or Anzu could do about it pigheaded attitude.

Not mention he was hardly an expert on what was or wasn't acceptable with dresses. All he knew was dance, and that if the dance was perfect, she could wear jeans for all he cared, so long as she didn't mess up on stage which he had full confidence she wouldn't.

"My only _limitation _was that I didn't want anything that uncovered my breasts inappropriately." Marik winced at her harsh unashamed words. That was the other reason he hadn't gotten involved.

It wasn't really his business whether she wanted to flash her cleavage at the audience or not. Personally he found it interesting that as a dancer she had any problem with showing skin at all but it just seemed to be her breasts that she was concerned with so he shrugged it off.

Once again, he tried to stay out of things that simply weren't his business.

"It is no one's business to see what only my lover should see," she continued, amber eyes glaring down at the shorter man fiercely as she completely lost her temper.

"Now listen here, girl," he growled, not backing down either, "You want to make it big in dance? You want to show them that you're serious? Then you have to look serious, and you can't go conservative. You're best feature is that chest of yours and if you don't show it you'll look like a complete prude," he said in an extremely rude way, grabbing her arm in one hand.

"I suggest you unhand her immediately," a bloodcurdling voice said in icy calmness from the doorway. All three people already inhabiting the room looked over to see a very, _very _unhappy Mutou Yami standing there, the glint in his eyes saying he was ready to tear the moustache off the man one hair at a time just to watch him scream.

Anzu looked pale with fear in her eyes as the man quickly backed away from her though he tried to hide his nervousness. Even Marik found it a little unsettling, and Yami wasn't even looking in his direction. With a past like his own, he wondered what Mutou-san had gone through to hone such a look like that.

"Now listen here you," the man said, puffing himself up for another argument though he seemed to wilt a little under that glare. Anzu was shocked that anyone could be so stubborn as to even think they would get away with anything under Yami's cruel watchful eye.

She had seen that look many times before and she knew exactly what was coming next.

"Her breasts are her best feature, if she doesn't show them, she'll get nowhere!" He said forcefully, spittle flying from his lips.

"That is for her to decide but if you insist on getting her way, then have it your way. Since you refuse to leave her alone and I refuse to let you bother her, we'll settle the matter with a game," he said in that same creeping voice, like watching frost crawl up a window or water turn to ice.

"A-a game? I don't have time for a game!" The man spluttered, outraged at his clear insolence. Yami just shrugged off the wall, laughing quietly to himself, his eyes shut for a moment. When he turned abruptly and took five steps to tower of the man he opened blood red eyes that shone down on him with a lust for pain that could have frightened any human being. The man shuddered, panting slightly with fear.

"W-what...your eyes..." he didn't seem to have words as his eyes bulged, pointing a shaky finger at the violet flames that licked upwards against the crimson irises. Anzu also shuddered at the familiar sight; swallowing nervously for the man's sake even if though he deserved it.

She remained resignedly silent though, knowing that now that the challenge had been offered there was no going back. Icy fear slid down her spine at the thought.

Grabbing his hand with fast reflexes the man tried to pull away but Yami twisted his hand cruelly, making him squeal more out of fear than pain.

"What are you?" The man demanded, cradling his released hand to his chubby chest in an injured and yet still outraged way.

"I am your worst fucking nightmare," Yami spat, dark anger flickering across his face furiously. "So will you play the game?" He asked, voice calming to its icy crawl once again.

"What's the game?" The man demanded, puffing himself up again for another go at the younger person.

_Magic tricks, that's all it is. He can't do anything to me! If he lays another hand on me, I'll sue! _He thought gleefully, already forgetting the pain in his hand.

"A simple game of...truth or dare, so to speak," Yami said coolly, glancing once at Anzu who froze under his stare like a deer in the headlights.

"Fine, I'll play, what do I have to do?" The man spat, balling his meaty fists.

"The rules are simple," Yami assured him with a confident smirk, "I will ask a question about Anzu and you will answer. There will be three questions in total. If you get two of the three answers right, you win."

Turning to Anzu again suddenly his eyes shone at her in a whole different way though that dangerous smirk remained, reminding her that he wasn't necessarily in his right mind at the moment. The overwhelming shadow magic that came with his temper seemed to do that.

"For my turn, Anzu will ask me questions of her own. If I can get all three correct, then I win. As you can see, the odds are in your favour little man," he told him and Anzu recognized the pattern all too well.

Make it seem like his opponent had the upper hand, then obliterate him completely. Mutou Yami had never lost at a game before. She tried to back away, tried to say that she wanted no part in this. Panic ripped through her body when she realized that she couldn't move an inch.

"I'm sorry Anzu," he said in a tortured voice, sounding for the first time since he appeared in the doorway like his normal self. She knew he really was sorry for getting her involved. She almost wanted to comfort him, but couldn't since she was still frozen, only her eyes able to move.

Glancing over at where Marik was standing she saw that he to was paralyzed though his eyes flickered between the three of them with interest. He seemed more fascinated then worried.

"Are you ready to play?" Yami demanded, once again cold. The man sneered and Yami smirked. She had a feeling he didn't even know that the game had already started...

"Whenever you want to start," he responded boldly. Yami laughed in a dark promising way. Promising pain that is.

"Oh no, the real game has already begun. That's what I forgot to mention. This is a _Yami no game,_" he said in barely above a deadly whisper.

"D-darkness game...? What...?" The man stammered, eyes widening again.

"Don't worry about it for now, simply focus on winning. Unless you're afraid of losing that is, in which case you will endure a horrifying penalty game," he assured him not-so-nicely, confidence brimming in his voice.

Gritting his teeth as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead the man folded his chubby arms.

"I'm not afraid. Ask you first question," he barked.

_It's just magic tricks...just magic tricks...there is no penalty game. _

"What's her favourite color?" Yami asked, staring him down unnervingly though he didn't fall to cheep tactics such as mind games to win.

"That's easy," the man replied in a gleefully smug tone, "Crimson, she told me so herself when she tried to order the first time." Yami smiled almost sympathetically down at the little man. He was indeed very little in many ways compared to the dark spirit.

"Correct," he said simply then turned to Anzu. He seemed to be waiting for her to ask a question but she wasn't sure how she was supposed to when she was paralyzed.

"You may speak," he said patiently and she felt the area from her neck up suddenly loosen as though some invisible force had released her which she had no doubt it had.

"Um...how often do we study together?" She blurted, unable to think of a better question. She was also afraid to make them too difficult in case there was even a chance that he couldn't get them right.

"Every day after school," he responded but his voice almost seemed hollow with disappointment. She desperately wanted to ask why but she felt herself becoming paralyzed as he turned back to the man easily.

She could see how the system worked now. While he was moving no one else could shift anything except their eyes and lungs, allowing them to blink and breathe, but that was it. When he stood still, only the person he was facing could speak though they still couldn't move their body.

"I'll ask my second question now," he announced. "How does she like to wear her hair?" He asked and the man began to sweat harder, glancing feverishly between him and Anzu.

"H-How am I...supposed to..." he mumbled to himself and Yami's gaze hardened.

"You're her tailor for the most important performance of her high school career. You should know!" He snapped and the man began to gasp a little, wheezing for air.

"In a ponytail," he finally called, squeezing his eyes shut as he knew he only had a fifty-fifty chance of getting it right. She couldn't feel the ponytail but she knew her hair was piled up on her head after dance. He must have just guessed it because of that. If she could relax her muscles she would have.

"Incorrect," Yami said harshly, taking a threatening step towards him. "You care only for what the dancers wear and how they reveal their skin in front of the judges. These women aren't prostitutes, there's more to them then what's beneath their clothing," he said, anger bubbling beneath the thin seal of his normally calm voice.

It was clear from the way he flexed his hand that he wanted to hit the guy but Anzu knew that he wouldn't disrespect the rules of the game by taking advantage of a paralyzed man. The man clearly didn't know that as he squealed with terror, head whipping around as he tried to escape.

Yami turned away with him in disgust, freezing him to his spot once again.

"Anzu, it's your turn again," he said in a slightly calmer voice though he was still seething furiously, fingers curled into his palms. "Because your first question was simple, the second must be harder," he continued and she felt her heart drop to her stomach as she became un-paralyzed again.

A harder question? No wonder he had looked disappointed before. Biting her lip she tried desperately to think of a question he would know the answer to.

"Ask," he demanded in a monotonous voice, stare blank as he looked down at her. Evidently she had run out of time. Opening her mouth she found that most of the questions she wanted to ask simply would not come out of her throat, like her vocal chords refused to say them.

Her throat tightened against them, making her gasp with pain. She could think of only one question off the top of her head that might qualify as difficult enough, though the mere thought of asking made her flush darkly.

"Am I a virgin?" She asked then immediately wished she could sink through a hole in the ground as Marik stared directly at her from where he was standing. Damn it, he looked like he was _enjoying _this! Yami merely smirked, a knowing glint in his eyes.

She gulped slightly. She had never actually told him before whether or not she was but hopefully he'd remember their conversation after their first kiss.

"Considering I was the first man to ever kiss you, I would say that you are," he said simply and she felt herself freeze again in an almost relieving way as he turned suddenly back to the portly tailor.

"I've gotten two questions right, little man," he sneered nastily, "And you've already gotten one wrong. If you can't answer this, you will be forced into a penalty game. This will be the hardest question yet." The man was pouring sweat, eyes glazed over with fear.

"P-please...p-p-please," he begged almost wordlessly, flabby lips trembling with fear.

"This question will determine if you deserve my mercy," Yami answered coldly, his voice harsh with damnation. He knew men like this and he knew this man would not get the answer right.

"What does Anzu believe her greatest feature is?" He asked, voice slicing through the air.

"Th-that's it? That's your hardest question?" The man actually laughed with relief, face brightening to the point of almost insanity as he grinned hugely. "That's simple boy! Haven't you listened to what I've been saying all along? I'm sure a man like yourself with agree that her breasts are her greatest feature," he babbled gleefully, finding himself released from the paralysis spell.

He rubbed his hands together, a wicked smile on his face.

"That means you lose at your own game," he exclaimed, stabbing a finger in Yami's direction who just closed his eyes and shook his head, an icy smile on his lips. Anzu felt her blood run cold. It was a twisted version of the same look he gave Rebecca when he caught her cheating at Duel Monsters.

"Stupid man," he whispered, voice harsh as he opened his eyes, a dark infernal fury smouldering there, the violet flames flickering higher in his irises. The man's squeal of terror at the look was cut short as he found himself paralyzed once again.

"Of course she is beautiful; any man with eyes could see that! Any man would long for a woman with such a body. But that's less important then what's inside her, for no true relationship can last founded on lust alone. Did you listen to the question at all? I asked what _Anzu _thought her greatest feature was, and that is: her heart. It's not on the outside; you can't see it or obtain it through cheep gifts or flattery. The heart is located beneath the breast, where your eyes stop but I can see beneath her skin to what is more important," he said obviously enraged by the man's disgusting lack of dignity towards himself and others.

"You have no respect," Yami ground out through his locked teeth. "No respect for the women you 'serve' so graciously. You make beautiful dresses spun from pure sin," he said, eyes flaring with violet once again, dark shadows flickered across his face as a familiar third eye of gold stained the skin of his forehead.

"Now you will take part in a penalty game where you must endure all the shame and mocking these women who you treated as whores and prostitutes endured when they wore your costumes," he condemned, opening a door to the world of darkness. The man's soul was slowly sucked from his body in front of their very eyes, his pupils dilating as they rolled back in his head.

"No...No...I am not like that! That's not me!" He shouted then suddenly began to scream, gripping his head in horror. "No! Don't judge me!" He pleaded, falling to floor as he writhed painfully. He ripped the very hair from his skin and he continued screaming for justice.

Yami then turned to Anzu, ignoring the pathetic man now curled on the floor and when he looked at her the eye of Horus still glowed eerily on his forehead.

"It is done," he announced gravelly and she felt the spell removing itself from her, releasing first her upper limbs, then her torso and finally her legs. She was trembling now that she had full control of her body. Across the room Marik gasped a little and she assumed he had also been released.

**A/N: Another abrupt cut off! Geez, I hate those, but this chapter is so intense I had to split it in half. Also, I really, really, really would love feedback for this chapter in particular so I demand reviews...with big puppy dog eyes? And a scary Yami on the side? xD**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

_Yami cursed loudly, eyes wide with shock. Her hand had whipped out and slapped him harder than he would have believed she could. The expression on his face read how dare you so well that Marik snorted slightly, tempted to laugh aloud. A red mark was already forming on the other mans pale cheeks._

_SMACK!_

_Marik eyes stung with tears as she lashed out at him to._

**It'll be interesting to see who's scarier next chapter: A pissed off Yami or a pissed off Anzu?**


	27. Curse of a Judge

**A/N: Second part of the most intense part of the fic, horror wise anyways...not romance wise ;) Again, warning, overuse of very foul language!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"_It is done," he announced gravelly and she felt the spell removing itself from her, releasing first her upper limbs, then her torso and finally her legs. She was trembling now that she had full control of her body. Across the room Marik gasped a little and she assumed he had also been released. _

The Egyptian quickly gained control of his body, stumbling over to where the man lay to peer down at him apprehensively.

"Is his mind trapped in the shadow realm?" He asked in a shaky but still curious voice. Anzu had never heard him even a little bit frightened and it only made her feel more miserable.

"Fucking bastard," Yami spat, glaring at the only other standing male left in the room. Marik looked as taken aback as Anzu felt. Why was he mad at _him?_

"You didn't do a thing to protect her. I trusted you to take care of her and you didn't do a Ra-damned thing until I showed up," he said bitterly, and she noticed for the first time that he was trembling violently.

"Yami," she said raising a hand towards him in a frightened way to restrain him from hurting anyone else in his rage but Marik just shook his head at her quietly. After all, he had a point, he hadn't done anything, had he?

Suddenly the dark energy Yami was emitting, cooling the very temperature of the room with his anger seemed to falter, and he gave a loud moan, shutting his eyes.

"Yami!" She exclaimed as he staggered slightly, the eye of Horus glowing blindingly bright for a minute then disappearing suddenly like someone flicked off the light switch.

He groaned again sounding almost like he was going to be sick then crumpled to the floor, hitting the ground with a stomach-churning crunch.

"Oh my God, Yami!" She screamed, dropping down beside him as he tried to raise himself on his side, elbow and hand planted on the floor. His face was a mask of pain as his forehead furrowed; eyes squeezed shut and jaw locked against it.

"What's happening to him? _What is wrong with him?_" Anzu demanded in a hysterical voice to the only other person in the room who was mentally aware, Marik, who was mumbling to himself with a frown on his face.

"Yami no game...darkness game...penalty game...shadow game? Is it like the shadow games? But how is that possible?" He asked no one in particular as he levelled his violet gaze on the man in Anzu's arms who was now convulsing slightly, gripping his chest with tortured sounds like an animal being beaten.

"Ah...ah! It hurts!" He cried, his hands pressed to the left side of chest just over where his heart was. "Get it out of me!" He begged though Anzu had no idea what he was feeling, what was wrong with him or what 'it' was.

The panic inside of her swelled up and she began to sob, terrified as she looked between her confused Egyptian dance partner, the tailor man who was still twitched on the floor though he'd fallen silent, eyes glazed over in horror, and Yami, who was now curling inwards, trying to staunch whatever psychological pain that was afflicting him.

"Anzu, does he have a millennium item?" Marik blurted suddenly and she blinked tear filled eyes, trying to control herself for Yami's sake but feeling everything falling apart beneath her.

"S-sort of," she said, sniffing loudly. "H-he used to...and still kind of...h-has the millennium...p-puzzle," she managed and Marik swore loudly, moving across the room quickly to his bag where he began searching through immediately.

"Ra-fucking puzzle, I should have known it," he growled, grasping what appeared to be a long golden rod with a sphere on top and two wings protruding from it. "Nothing else causes this many Ra-damned problems," he muttered, stomping back across the room to point his sceptre down at Yami threateningly.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" Anzu cried, putting herself between Marik and her lover, curling her body around him protectively.

"Release him," Marik said calmly, gripping the golden rod tighter in his hand as a faded look came over his lavender eyes almost as if he too were possessed. She thought bitterly that it was probably the millennium item in his hand, marked by the eye of Horus on the spherical part.

Those things brought nothing but problems. The thought shattered her heart a little as she remembered what Yami had said: that he had _become _the millennium puzzle in essence. It was the temple that hosted his soul, merely converted from a golden pyramid to a solid body.

The eye that marked all millennium items occasionally presented itself on his forehead when it possessed him.

"Release him or he will _die,_" Marik ordered and she flinched back as the wing of the staff swung towards her face. He pushed her none too gently off of Yami, pointing the rod straight at his chest as he cried out again in pain, breathing laboured.

The rod shook in his hand, light emanating from the eye creating a beam straight to Yami's chest. He began to shake even harder, taking one last gasp of air then falling silent, his lips parted in a silent scream.

After what felt like ages but was no more than thirty seconds the light faded away and Yami began breathing again, taking shaking gasps of air though he no longer clutched his chest with pain. The rod fell from Marik's shaking hand with a clatter as he to collapsed with a sigh to the ground though he braced himself with his hands.

"Sometimes I really hate Egyptians," he muttered darkly to himself, blinking his eyes until they returned to their normal sharp lavender.

"Are you even going to tell me what happened?" Anzu demanded, eyes still dark with fright as she glanced between Marik and Yami, the latter whose breathing slowly returned to normal, trying to sit up again.

She quickly tried to circle her arms around him for support but he just brushed her off, a bad move on his part. Sitting back on her knees, Anzu curled her fists where they lay on her thighs, bowing her head to hide her expression from them.

"Hurts like the jaws of Ammut, every time," Yami grunted in slight agreement, as he took a shuddering breath then hopped to his feet, wincing in pain, touching his chest gingerly.

"How the hell did you use the puzzle without actually wearing it?" Marik demanded, not to be outdone as he too jumped to his feet. Yami offered a casual hand to Anzu. She took it hesitantly but the second she was standing he released it, turning to face Marik instead.

"Long story short, I'm not the owner of the millennium puzzle I'm the spirit of it. I'm sure you've had some run ins with the spirit of your rod? Well that's me. My body is the puzzle, my mind is the spirit," Yami explained in quick dark sentences. Marik looked shock, pushing back his hair as he stared at the man in front of him with disbelief.

"_You're _the spirit of the ancient pharaoh? You're the millennium puzzle come to life? Using the Rod must have warped my brain somehow, that's impossible," he muttered still tugging at his hair fretfully.

"I thought it was impossible to until I separated from Yuugi. Without his mind though, the judgment games are much harder to control since I don't have a hikari to balance my powers. Sometimes the shadow magic seeps into my body if I wield it for too long. Since it's really just an illusion created by the puzzle it's rather weak," Yami replied a little bitterly.

They both fell silent, though it was obvious Marik had more questions, he could hear the rattle of Yami's breathing in his chest and lungs as he tried to get his strength back. The rod had saved him from the shadow poisoning his heart but that didn't mean he was ready to run any marathons.

After all, two minutes ago he was almost a dead man.

It took a moment for Marik to remember the third person in the room. He thought it was strange that Yami hadn't turned to her yet, but he was rather distracted. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye he was alarmed to see a hardening glare on her face.

The tears had dried up and she looked pissed enough to gouge out his eyes.

"Um, Yami," Marik said, a little nervous for the second time in so many minutes. "I think you might want to..." he trailed off doubtfully, edging away from Anzu and he gestured in her direction. Yami turned to look at her curiously.

"Are you alright, Anzu?" He asked sweetly and Marik could almost hear her thinly held patience snapping. He winced and opened his mouth to warn Yami when –

SMACK!

Yami cursed loudly, eyes wide with shock. Her hand had whipped out and slapped him harder than he would have believed she could. The expression on his face read _how dare you_ so well that Marik snorted slightly, tempted to laugh aloud. A red mark was already forming on the other mans pale cheeks.

SMACK!

Marik eyes stung with tears as she lashed out at him to.

"You think this is funny? How –dare –you!" She shouted with outrage, hands now in fists at her sides. "Both of you! Treating this like it's some sort of commonplace...joke! There is a man lying at our feet _comatose _and you nearly _died,_" she stressed, turning to Yami who blinked at her in confusion.

Marik almost felt badly for him. He obviously didn't realize that she didn't understand a word they had said about the millennium items or their powers.

"The bastard deserved it," he said firmly, giving the man a cruel look but then –

SMACK!

He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain and Marik winced as she slapped her 'lover' with a sharp sound across the same cheek. That was definitely going to leave a mark. Yami looked like he was resisting the urge to hit _her _and Marik vaguely wondered if he would if she kept this up.

She turned to Marik himself with fierce glare and he quickly backed away, keeping his eyes warily on her as he raised his hands defensively. He didn't want to get slapped again either, there was nothing even remotely funny about that.

"You...you two are..." she shook with rage as she tried to find the words, her cheeks flushed with pent up anger. "You might as well have killed him," she said jabbing her finger in the tailor's direction where he rolled on the floor moaning quietly.

"We both know he'll never be able to make anything out of himself now!_ Using _me for your sadistic pass time that you call a _game _and then when you nearly kill yourself and I try to help you, _you _come over and shove me out of the way to use more of your damned black magic," she accused, pointing at Marik who shrunk back further.

He had never seen her fly so out of control before. She'd been angry and upset with him but never lost it like she was now! Shame crossed Yami's face at her words and he flinched when she spun back to face both of them at once.

"You...deserve each other. Stay here with him, and make sure he gets help. I won't sink to your level. You both..._you both disgust me_!" She spat in a broken voice then rushed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

The air rang with silence now that she was gone and Marik sighed to himself. It was going to take a hell of a lot of flowers to get her to forgive him now. It was selfish but mostly he was thinking about how close the final performances were and how this would affect their partnership.

Alright so maybe he was a _little _concerned about their friendship as well. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

Looking at Yami he was startled to see that the man had sunk back to his knees, face completely ashen. His blood red eyes were wide with fear and misery.

"Dear Ra what have I done," he mumbled, raising one hand to his bright red cheek where she had smacked him down like the hand of Ra himself -twice.

"Well get up," Marik snapped, feeling a little guilty but knowing this was the only way he was going to get Mutou-san back on his feet.

"What did you say?" He hissed back dangerously, narrowing grief stricken eyes at him.

"I said get up! You think sitting there like a pathetic fool will help things?" Marik asked cruelly. Suddenly Mutou-san was on his feet and his hand was curled around the Egyptian's collar tightly.

"You think I don't know that?" He asked in a fit of rage and despair. "If you had just done something before I got here none of this would have happened. You even had your Ra-damned rod!" He shouted and Marik glared back straight into his eyes.

He knew this was more grief than true anger like it had been before. The man would have already decked him if he had really lost it.

"Don't blame this on me," he responded, shoving him away and straightening his shirt coldly. Mutou-san staggered once but didn't go after him again, instead staring at the floor in misery.

"I know...I apologize..." he murmured, manners not lost despite it all. "She's not going to understand," he moaned, gripping his head as though it were about to split open. It certainly felt like it anyways.

"She'll understand less if you don't go out there and find her," Marik said with a shrug.

"How will I even find her to explain?" Marik rolled his eyes at the pathetic moping of the man. Had he really been a terrifying spirit with the power of darkness five minutes ago?

"You really think she made it far? I'll bet you any amount of money that she didn't make it all the way down the hall before collapsing in a heap of tears and guilt. Anzu is not as strong as she wants you to believe," he advised strictly but wisely.

Yami took a deep breath, shaking his head quickly then squared his shoulders and walked towards the door. He hesitated only when his hand curled around the handle.

"Did you tell Ryou about your millennium item?" He asked aloud, using the mirrors to look at Marik's reaction which was slightly ashamed.

"No," he struggled to say with nonchalance.

"You should," Yami said firmly. "He would be...comforted to know that you have some experience with them. Ryou is stronger then you give him credit for and he's experienced more than you might suspect," he said casually then swung the door open, walking out into the hallway.

Marik almost called after him, half raising a hand, but knew he couldn't hold him back from making amends with Anzu. Truthfully he hoped he'd put in a good word for him as well. Now his own mind was swarming with questions.

Why did Yami call him Ryou?

How close were they exactly?

And how did Ryou even know about millennium items?

Did he have one?

Had he come in contact with them?

Marik's mind buzzed he sighed loudly. This day just kept getting more and more complicated.

Leaving him to his ponderings in his own way of thanks, Yami stepped out in the hallway, quickly searching it. His ears were assaulted by the muffled sound of sobbing and just as Marik had predicted only a little over half way down the hall from where he stood Anzu was sitting curled up by the wall with her arms wrapped around her knees, face hidden from him as she made those mournful sounds.

His heart gave a twist a million times more painful in some ways than the shadow poisoning. Moving towards her quickly he was almost immediately at her side, dropping to the floor.

"Go away," she said through her tears, not even looking up to see who it was.

"No," he said firmly, putting his arms around her small body. She began to slap at him desperately, fighting him off, but he was careful not to allow her to get a foot in and her arms were at such an angle that he only collected a few elbows to his chest which barely made him wince.

She struggled a bit as he put his back to the wall, holding her like a baby in his lap, tight against his chest, but she soon gave in, throwing her arms around him so that she could sob against his shirt.

_She's not as strong as she wants you to think..._Marik's words echoed cruelly in his mind.

How could he have been so stupid? Of course she was upset! She had just witnessed in the matter of a few minutes what no woman wanted to her boyfriend involved with. Fighting, death, pain, possession, near fatal accidents...it made him shudder to think about.

She quickly stifled her tears, spine rigid beneath his hands. She was holding back, he realized, still trying to be strong.

"It's okay," he whispered soothingly in her ear, stroking her hair gently after pulling it free of its ponytail, "Just let it all out." She took a deep shuddering breath, tears still sliding down her face.

"I was so scared," she said in such a quiet voice that he wouldn't have heard her at all had they not been so close together.

"Yami I was _so _scared...I thought you were going to...going to...I shouldn't have reacted that way, it was just a lot to try and understand all at once and then with Marik getting involved to...and that poor man..." her voice was almost dazed, forehead pressed to his chest as she loosened the tight grip on his neck just a little.

"Poor man?" He said automatically, balking at the idea of any pity for that bastard who would dare to treat his woman in such a way. "He was a disgusting" –he started then cut himself off. This was what upset her in the first place and his cheek was still throbbing painfully, though he ignored it to keep his pride intact.

"He was disgusting and a jerk towards me but you can't go condemning people to the mental asylum just because they're rude to me!" She exclaimed, looking up at him mostly with worry on her face.

"Seeing you get in that way...and then destroying his soul like it was nothing...it terrifies me," she admitted in a quiet voice, staring deep into his eyes while she unconsciously tightened her grip on his shoulders, as though afraid he'd leave her.

She didn't connect the Yami she was with now to the Yami that came out when he lost his temper. That Yami was truly dark even if he was just, while this one was simply her human lover.

"You don't understand, Anzu-chan," he said softly, wrapping his arm around her waist in a reassuring hold while still running his hands through her hair.

"Then tell me so I can at least try," she whispered back passionately and his heart fluttered with appreciation for her strength. Marik was wrong; even if she wasn't strong in the way he expected she was incredibly strong in other ways, the same as Ryou.

He could only hope Marik would come to see that the way he had.

"This is not something I can avoid doing. True, its worse when I lose my temper, but part of my purpose _is _to lose my temper when I see such things. If it makes you feel any better...had it been any other girl I saw him speaking to in such a way he would have been dealt with in the same way, although perhaps more subtly. It's harder to control without Yuugi as my hikari but it's still my purpose in this era as the spirit of the millennium puzzle come alive to judge those who are unworthy," he said in hesitant sentences as though afraid to tell her.

She was glad he did, but the thought made her unhappy. It wasn't really his fault since he didn't seem to even have a choice in the matter, and it was a small price to pay, persecuting bad guys for a body and mind in this time. For that at least she was grateful.

"Don't mistake that for me enjoying it though. When I lose myself to the impulse...I enjoy the tension of the games and time passes with a blur where I am barely in control of myself, such is the nature of a judgment game...but looking back...I do not enjoy it at all," he promised through gritted teeth against the raw emotion that shone through in jagged breaks of his voice.

Bowing his head he pressed his forehead to the side of hers. Pressing his lips to her temple he simply sat in that position, struggling with the horror inside of him. It was true that with his power to judge those that his judgements were always just, but that didn't necessarily mean they were right or good.

The people always deserved it, there could be no doubt about that, but it was still awful in the end. He sometimes hated himself for it. Great bouts of depression would overwhelm him, forcing him into other equally loathsome habits.

How she could still wish to remain with him at all amazed him. Even now she remained perfectly still, allowing him to gain control of his emotions the same way she had on that day by the beach only a couple of weeks ago.

The pain inside him was dulled by her presence, better than any alcohol could. She couldn't have moved if she wanted to, heart crying out to him as she even saw a couple tears slide down his cheeks as he laid down his pride, mourning in his own way for the corrupted souls he was forced to damn.

"Do you know what my last question was going to be if tailor-san got the answer right to your question?" She asked quietly and he pulled away a little, shaking his head once no as he looked at her. She turned to face him, cupping his face in her hands and she looked into his eyes shyly.

"Who do I love most in the world?" She whispered suggestively, breath warm against his lips and his eyes widened right before she leaned in, kissing him passionately while he revelled in the shock of her announcement.

Love? She was implying that she loved _him _most in the world. What?

"We shouldn't," he mumbled, pushing her back a bit but she pressed forward anyways, impatiently.

"I know but...I don't really care..." she replied between kisses, sucking on his lower lip seductively. He shuddered, kissing her back romantically for many long seconds before he came back to himself again.

Her hands were stroking his chest and ironically it was the erotic sensations that it caused that reminded him why they were supposed to _not _be doing this.

"No," he said firmly, pulling her away effortlessly. "We can't," he told her, guiding her hand to the part of his body that told her exactly why they couldn't. She turned red, pulling her hand away with embarrassment.

"A-ah, I'm sorry," she stammered, standing up quickly and turning her back to him, arms folded tightly around her middle. He collected himself for a moment then stood up after her with a small grin, sneaking up behind to wrap his arms around her waist tightly.

"Hey Anzu-chan?" He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck slyly.

"Y-Yami," she stammered, trying to pull away with alarm but he held tight. He could control his masculine instincts when he was given some advanced warning, and he was confident of his ability now.

"The person I love most in the world? It's you, Anzu."

**A/N: So I tried to make the ending sweet since that was all pretty dark and hefty and depressing. Ugh, well, it was kind of interesting to write all the same, I hope it came out alright!**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

"Good," Marik said with a relieved sigh. "Now, I have something for you," he said with a small grin as Ryou's eyes shone, widening excitedly. One of the things he had learned about Ryou: He _loved _presents.

It didn't matter how big or small or expensive it was, anything given to him along with the word 'present' shot his mood into the 'above the rainbow' zone, as Marik had dubbed it. Ryou clasped his hands together eagerly and smiled hugely at Marik.

**Next chapter is major fluffyyy angstshipping! I hope that makes at least one other person as happy as it makes me...if not...sorry I guess?**


	28. Safe

**A/N: Okay, major angstshipping chapter ahead! I absolutely loved writing this, because it lets me make Marik into more of a jerk and yet less of a jerk at the same time. For the record, I decided to do something I haven't seen a lot of people do with this pairing and that is to make Ryou the jealous one instead of Marik. I realize that usually it's the tough guy who is jealous but I see Marik more as protective physically and Ryou jealous emotionally. Warning: Much bad language and possibly offensive name-calling in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Can I have this dance?" A voice murmured in his ear and then that same someone pressed a quick kiss to his cheek sweetly. Marik circled around to the front, leaning on the other side of the piano that had been rolled in for practice earlier. His smile was almost playful as he looked at his boyfriend who smiled back in his usual sheepish way.

"I'm pretty sure that both of us can only dance the male part and since I'm shorter I'd have to be the girl. And I _don't _bend that way at least, Marik-kun," Ryou replied, cracking a joke at the expense of his own sexual orientation.

"Marik-kun?" Marik parroted back with a small pout, picking up Ryou's hand in his own. The white haired boy blushed just the tiniest bit, his usual shade of soft pink in his pale cheeks.

"I just figured since people were still coming and going from the change rooms..." he trailed off doubtfully though he didn't pull his hand back. Marik just scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"They already think I'm a freak and you're far too nice for anyone to hate you," he teased, knocking his head lightly with a fist. Ryou ducked half heartedly, smiling back with childish pleasure.

"You know I heard this weird thing from Mutou-san," Marik said casually, leaning forward to press his forehead against Ryou's, lavender eyes locked with milk chocolate. Ryou's eyes widened a little fearfully which made Marik frown as he pulled back.

"O-oh really? What'd he say about me?" Ryou asked a little too quickly and a little too nervously for Marik's liking.

"He said you knew about millennium items. He said you might appreciate knowing I had one," he said questionably, raising a fair eyebrow at his boyfriend, whose jaw dropped, looking completely shocked.

"You have one to?" He demanded.

"To?" Marik repeated, feeling lost.

"So he didn't tell you about it then," Ryou murmured, relief showing through. He began to unbutton his shirt, now ignoring the people occasionally coming and going from the change rooms, pulling from beneath it a golden ring with a pyramid shape in the middle, and several sharp cones hanging from it.

"The millennium ring," Marik breathed in awe, reaching out to touch it gently.

"It used to be evil," Ryou said darkly then shook his head quickly. "If it weren't for Yami I would be dead," he continued in a grateful tone, noticing with curiosity the brief flash of annoyance and jealousy on Marik's face before he wiped it away.

Ryou smiled a little, knowing how much the other boy disliked 'Mutou-san' as he called him so 'politely'.

"That was a long time ago though," he assured him. "Now the ring just points to millennium items so it's kind of constantly pointing towards Yami. Why did he tell you anyways?" He asked suspiciously and Marik sighed, leaning away from the piano.

"I witnessed a rather intense shadow game of his. You know the tailor who got fired earlier this week?" Ryou winced, making a face. Nobody had particularly liked that tailor, even a sweetheart like Ryou. "That was him," Marik confirmed.

"He bloody deserved it," Ryou grumbled to Marik's surprise, blinking his eyes rapidly. Did Ryou just...damn another person?

"I mean, he didn't deserve to have his soul damned," Ryou hurriedly corrected, looking to Marik with puppy dog eyes that screamed 'innocent'. "It's just; he treated Miho-chan really badly and didn't listen to anything she said." Marik rolled his eyes with a small laugh.

Only Ryou. There were many things only Ryou would do though, and it made Marik smile contentedly just to think about them all, especially knowing he hadn't yet learned them all.

"I also have a millennium item," he said while the mood lasted, seeing from Ryou's expression that it wouldn't last long. He looked...scared, actually holding his body rigidly away from Marik for a moment as he searched his eyes carefully, obviously looking for something. When he didn't find it he relaxed a bit. Noting Marik's questioning look and he laughed sheepishly, colour splashing his cheeks again.

"I was controlled by the ancient spirit of my millennium ring," he explained. "I guess not everyone can be as lucky as Yuugi to have such a good spirit," he continued with a frown as he carefully slid the pendant back under his shirt.

Marik reached out a hand to stop him when his fingers were only half way done. Ryou looked up curiously, seeing Marik's intense gaze on him as he circled around to face him.

"I promise you I am in complete control of my rod, you have nothing to worry about from me," he said solemnly as Ryou smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad Marik," he whispered, averting his gaze shyly. "I guess it's probably not a fear I'll ever get over but with people like Yami and...You...around, I feel safer," he said, absentmindedly finishing up with the buttons while he said 'you' in a slightly reverent voice.

"Good," Marik said with a relieved sigh. "Now, I have something for you," he said with a small grin as Ryou's eyes shone, widening excitedly. One of the things he had learned about Ryou: He _loved _presents.

It didn't matter how big or small or expensive it was, anything given to him along with the word 'present' shot his mood into the 'above the rainbow' zone as Marik had dubbed it. Clasping his hands together eagerly, Ryou smiled hugely at Marik.

"Really? Why?" He asked and Marik smiled more slyly, narrowing his eyes at him. He had wondered if Ryou would forget, being a sentimental romantic he thought he'd remember but hey, why complain? It just made the surprise that much better.

"Two months," he said simply, holding up the shining golden band in his hand before pressing it into Ryou's pale hands where it flashed beautifully in the light. Ryou's jaw dropped, turning pink whether over his forgetfulness or the gift Marik wasn't sure but it lightened his spirits considerably, especially because the gift was such a heartfelt one, something he wouldn't have given to anyone else.

He wouldn't admit it just yet, but he felt about Ryou the way he never had for anyone else as corny as that sounded.

"Y-you're giving me...but this is your...and two months..." Ryou seemed completely flustered, unable to find the right words. Suddenly he threw his arms around the taller male, once again ignoring the fact that they were in public and they had avoided public displays of affection carefully over the last two months of their relationship.

"I can't believe I forgot, it's been on my calendar for weeks! I'm so happy...two months!" He exclaimed, firmly in the 'above the rainbow' zone as he snuggled into Marik's chest happily. Marik patted his back gently and he quickly pulled away, gaining a small semblance of rationality.

"This looks familiar," he said holding the slightly heavy golden hoop up in the light to examine it. It was perfectly polished, completely without blemish and about the size of a large fist.

"It should," was all Marik said in the way of a hint, folding his arms with a small laugh. It was then that something, or rather the lack of something, caught Ryou's eye. He gasped, eyes growing to the size of dinner plates as he ogled Marik's bare right bicep.

The right still had his traditional golden armband secured tightly around his upper arm but the left was strangely bare. And Ryou knew for a fact that Marik, never _ever _parted with any of his gold. The traditional Egyptian jewellery was very important to him.

"OhmyGod," Ryou said in one rush, drawing a deep breath. "But...I can't take this! Its solid gold and very important to your family traditions, not to mention it probably costs more than I'm worth" –

His words were cut off by Marik's lips against his, forcing him to stop speaking. It was a quick kiss and Marik pulled away, glaring down at the smaller boy, more out of irritation then anger.

"Its cost is nothing compared to what you're worth," he said roughly, "Don't ever say that." Ryou flushed prettily, gingerly holding it out to Marik for him to put it on. Circling around behind him silently, Marik opened the band and cinched it around his left bicep tightly so there was no chance of it falling off.

"To tight?" He asked in his boyfriend's ear, making him catch his breath.

"No," he squeaked, reaching up a hand to touch the smooth metal as Marik pulled his hands away slowly. It was harder then he'd admit, giving up his gold like that. Those simple metal bands, as some people might see them, were worth more to him than most other things, but Ryou was worth far more than that in his books.

"Now," Marik said firmly, turning the smaller boy to face him as he pressed him back against the piano, one hand sinking into his voluminous white locks softly, "There's another part to my gift."

"Oh?" Ryou asked simply.

"I'm about to kiss you, possibly in front of several people, and you're not going to resist, alright?" Marik instructed in his own way of asking permission.

"Okay," Ryou said breathlessly with a small nod. Marik took a deep breath and started to lean in but Ryou stopped him, raising a hand to his lips. "Marik are you sure this is okay?" He asked nervously. Pulling his hand away with his free one Marik stared down at him longingly.

"Right now I don't really give a damn if it is or not," he growled before taking his lips by storm and as promised, Ryou didn't resist, kissing back only a little hesitantly.

His free hand not entwined with Marik's, found his lovers waist, curving around it shyly. Marik pressed forward in the embrace eagerly, his favourite way of showing pleasure for something Ryou did. The moment was sadly interrupted though as a loud catcall shattered the air.

"Hey faggots, how about you get a room?" A voice called and Marik let out a territorial sound of discontent, pulling away from Ryou. The smaller boy could feel the tenseness in his muscles bunching beneath his hands.

"Just let it go, you knew this would happen," Ryou whispered desperately but Marik just shook his head fiercely.

"There is no way in hell they're getting away with that," he snapped, turning to face the group of three boys standing there. One just looked vaguely uncomfortable, shifting away from the more aggressive ring leader and flunky.

Ironic, Marik thought, that he was known as a womanizer while these creeps were considered normal.

"He is not a faggot," he said harshly, fixing them with a contemptuous glare that hid his true anger. If they were smart they'd leave now. Unsurprisingly, they weren't smart. Ring leader with his short blond buzz cut, stepped forward with a cocky grin.

He wore a varsity football jacket that he probably picked up in a thrift store and his body was built like, of course, a dancer. Nothing Marik hadn't dealt with before. This guy would have been easy pickings in the system Marik used to work back in Egypt.

"Really because, I'm pretty sure kissing _you _makes him a faggot," the guy said, cocking his head a little as he gave Marik a small delicate push. Almost like a little girl would, Marik thought dryly, though the motion made him bristle.

He did not appreciate being touched by anyone other than Ryou, Anzu, Rishid or Ishizu, in that order.

"I don't care what you call me but I won't stand for you calling Ryou names while you cower like a pathetic little girl," Marik replied coolly. Ryou winced; he was just asking for a fight. Blonde seemed to think so as well as he got his back up.

"You're calling _me _a little girl, douche? I'm not cowering behind nobody, so why don't you come out and fight like a man?" Then he smirked as though something ingenious had just occurred to him. "If you even are a man," he added slyly and the other guy snickered loudly at the comment while the third took a step back, looking alarmed.

Clearly he had not signed up for this sort of bullying. He was the only of the three who noticed the dangerous glint in Marik's eye though he didn't say a word.

"Besides," Blonde continued, running the show now, "Bakura's always been a pushover. Nice guy, always getting along with the girls but it's pretty clear where he wants to be _getting in _now, huh? What's it like, fag sex? Does it make you feel better cause you can't get a girl of your own?" He asked, getting right in Marik's face.

"Ryou is a virgin, unlike someone un-pure like me or you," Marik said calmly though his temper was building slowly. One more comment against Ryou would be the only excuse he needed...

"Un-pure?" The guy laughed as though the statement were absurd. "What do you think you are, God or somethin' homo?" He asked, pushing Marik again. "You think your God?" He repeated, giving another harder shove.

"Come on, fight back. Fight back ya prick!" He shouted this time, shoving him in the chest hard enough to make most people shift back a step.

Marik didn't budge, his lavender eyes burning with hatred. He kept it contained though as he always did. Like he said, he wasn't here to fight on his own behalf; he'd taken out enough anger of his own on other people in his life.

"Maybe you'd prefer if we had a little chat with 'Ryou' huh?" The guy asked, changing tactics. "What d'ya say Bakura, old pal? Never took you for the fag type, but if you're hooking up with tall dark and handsome then I guess you need some sense beaten into your pretty little face," he said in an almost light hearted tone before lunging forward with one hooked fist.

Ryou merely flinched and shut his eyes, as though used to this sort of treatment. The contact that finally did come to his skin was little more than a feather soft touch.

When he opened his eyes warily he saw the back of Marik's tanned hand touching his cheek ever so gently while holding the other boy's fist in his strong grip. Tightening his hand enough to make it hurt a little, Marik thrust his arm forward easily, his expression almost bored though it hid smouldering anger as he threw the boy back. He stumbled a couple feet, but quickly got his balance again, being a dancer after all.

"You really shouldn't touch Ryou, if you don't want to be humiliated," he lectured calmly, stepping between them. "Now, I think you've insulted him enough to justify me kicking your ass. You want to fight? Come here and fight 'like a man'," he taunted, a hard look coming over his face. The other boy quickly raised his fists, green eyes narrowed angrily.

"You're no man," he spat, edging closer, "I'm going to feed him your balls so you'll really be a girl." Lunging forward again, he made the same fatal mistake –stupidity. He let his anger blind him, and did a typical fight opener that an experienced combat artist like Marik could easily deflect.

He chose not to though, rather embarrassing him by merely catching his fist again, though he had to use two hands this time. Seeing the wicked gleam in his eye for the first time, the other boy blanched, now at his mercy as he twisted his wrist sharply, forcing him to his knees.

"Apologize to Ryou," he said in a mockingly kind teacher-like voice.

"I won't apologize to that fag," Blonde replied and gave a yelp of pain as Marik twisted farther, bending his spine to try and compensate the pain.

"Really? You won't? That's too bad because where I come from I'm not known for giving second chances," Marik said in a buttery smooth voice that turned nasty at the end as he dredged up his reputation of the past.

The guy barely had time to look nervous before letting out a whine of pain when Marik twisted far enough that he could no longer compensate with his spine. Any farther would damage his wrist.

"Come on man, enough already," the guy's friend said nervously but Marik ignored him, glowering down angrily at the boy at his mercy.

"Y-yah, enough already," Blonde stammered desperately, face a mask of fear and pain.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, care to repeat?" Marik asked politely before wrenching his wrist in a way that it definitely was not meant to turn, resulting in a scream of pain from the no longer very manly man who he kicked to the ground with disgust. He lay there writhing, tears of pain coursing from his eyes as he gripped the sharply angled wrist.

"Fucking asshole," Marik muttered nastily, planting one foot on his ribs threateningly.

"H-He's sorry man, really, he'll never bother you again!" His friend stammered, though he himself backed away from the angry Egyptian quickly.

"I'm not sure you get the idea," Marik said coldly. "I'm sure everyone in this school has heard my reputation. Ryou is the nicest guy you will ever meet; his sexuality shouldn't matter to you after that. Beating him up is like picking on a defenceless kitten. It's cruel and meaningless. Me? I am by no means a nice person, nor have I ever claimed to be. I've done stuff in my life you only read about around here. I've never laid a hand on a person in this school up until now, and I'd like to keep it that way from now on. Now you can pick yourself up and move on, or I will continue to kick the crap out of both of you _until you get the message,_" he snarled and the guy gulped nodding quickly.

"I get it; really, I'll never bother Ryou ever again!" He swore, raising his hands pleadingly.

"Good," Marik said simply then gave the boy on the ground a firm kick to the ribs, making him moan loudly again while his friend hightailed it out of there after their other friend who disappeared long ago. Smart guy.

"That was for being a completely wimp. For Ra sake I only sprained it, stop blubbering!" He snapped at the boy still rocking on the floor in pain.

"Marik, enough," Ryou said pleadingly, a frightened look on his face as he put his hands around his waist gently.

"Alright," he said in a softer tone, expression immediately changing from antagonistic to gentle. Taking his boyfriends hand, he allowed him to lead him away into the change rooms where they'd have a little privacy.

Once inside, Marik dropped all pretence of control. Ryou had been able to sense his anger all along in the tenseness of his muscles, despite his cool air, and he watched now with concern as he paced agitatedly around the room.

"I could have killed him for talking to you that way," he announced, eyes flashing furiously, and then, seeing Ryou's expression, ran his hands through his wild hair with a tortured moan.

"No I couldn't have, you would have hated me," he groaned painfully in admittance, shutting his eyes for a moment though he kept pacing, whirling perfectly each time to avoid hitting the benches on either side of the room.

"I could never hate you, Marik," Ryou assured him with a frown, watching him go back and forth. "If you did something like that I might not..._like_ you, but I don't think I could hate you unless you cheated on me in which case it would be hate born of lo –um, romantic feelings," he quickly corrected with a small blush.

Marik caught the slip up and knew what he had meant to say but he didn't call him out on it, too frustrated right now to add more emotions to the mix. Sitting down hard on the bench he massaged his temples hard, trying to focus as he kept his eyes firmly shut.

"You would hate me if you knew what I'd done in the past," he said simply in a low shameful tone, but when he opened his eyes Ryou was just smiling a little as he crossed the room towards him. Grabbing the more aggressive boy's hands, he yanked him forward on the bench so that he could straddle his legs, moving his arms around to his neck, and leaning in flirtatiously.

Marik was a little taken aback by his actions, making Ryou smile even more, the gold band still weighing his left arm down pleasantly.

"I don't really care about the past; it's over and done with for a reason. Someday I'd be curious to know where you got all these," he said, trailing a finger under Marik's collar where a thick white scar marred his smooth skin, "But I promise not to let it matter to me until you want to share it."

Marik winced, wondering when exactly Ryou had noticed the scar. Probably up at the beach, though Marik had his shirt on most of the time, and he kept his back which held the brunt of his scars carefully to the lawn chair or the sand for most of the day. Sometimes Ryou's gentle watchful nature was a curse.

"Alright," Marik whispered back, a world weary expression on his relatively young face.

"As for back there," Ryou continued with a shy grin on his face, "I found it a little flattering. Besides, he was being rude and like you said, you only sprained it." Marik's eyes popped wide with shock at his boyfriend's words, never having expected to hear such a thing out of him.

"That doesn't mean I want you beating people up for me...I don't _like _that you did it, but since you already did I mine as well be happy knowing you're willing to," he said with a small carefree laugh and Marik couldn't help smiling despite the torrent of unwanted memories.

Noticing the return of his smile, Ryou also smiled cheerfully, leaning forward to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Did I ever mention that you're amazing?" Marik asked after he pulled away from the short moment with a small romantic noise. Marik's smile was even more pronounced now, a little dimple showing in his left cheek that Ryou secretly loved, though he never mentioned it because he knew Marik would immediately stop smiling if he did.

He hated being called cute or anything close to it. A life of intimidation did that to a person.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Ryou reprimanded lightly, tapping his nose with one finger.

"Au contraire," Marik growled with a smirk as he stood up, pulling Ryou along with him, "Flattery will get me _everywhere _with you."

The way he said it sent little shivers up and down Ryou's spine as he wrapped his arms around Marik's neck again, allowing him to spin them both once then Ryou jumped, wrapping his legs around his partner's waist.

"I thought you didn't know the girl part?" Marik asked, supporting him automatically as warmth spread within him along with Ryou's new seductive position. He felt nothing when Anzu clung to him so suggestively during practice but just this simple move made him feel hot all over with Ryou.

"I've seen Miho-chan do it enough times, I picked up a few things," he said simply, and then decided he was done talking, and began kissing his boyfriend hungrily instead.

Marik couldn't say he minded.

**A/N: Alright who wants to kill me for the 'OOC-ness'? Bring it on; any and all constructive criticisms will be appreciated in your reviews! Personally, I don't think of this as OOC, but I'll be happy to argue about it (or agree) with anyone who wants to converse with a lonely authoress xD**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

_Whatever had him all depressed over the past week would blow over eventually or he'd have told her already. It hurt her deeply that he wasn't considering her feelings in this matter, he could at least show up for goodness sake, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. _

_Things were falling apart badly enough as it was. _

**Next chapter is more about the revolutionshipping...but it might not be as happy as some people would hope...**


	29. Depression

**A/N: And now the story takes another turn for the worse...but don't worry, everything that goes down must go up! Isn't that how the saying goes? Well, maybe not in physics, but in my writing it certainly is true xD**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

He looked up as she slapped down a rectangular golden coloured piece of paper. The ends zigzagged and he moved his gaze from it to the woman standing in front of him. Anzu was practically glowing, rosy cheeks lit up happily and she smiled at him, amber eyes sparkling beautifully.

His attention was immediately caught, folding his hands in front of him. Class had just let out and she only had about five minutes before she had to get to class.

"I know this is super short notice, but it took me a long time to convince sensei to give me an extra ticket. The recital performances are this evening and the auditorium is almost fully booked already! All the seniors will be showcasing their partner dances, which will be graded as part of our final examinations. Oh Yami, there'll be scouts from all over the place with front row seats! I'm so excited!" She squealed, practically dancing right there on the spot.

Noticing that he hadn't said a word except to give her a hollow smile she grabbed some self control, scooping up his hand in hers as she calmed a little.

"I really want you to come tonight, it's really important to me, and it might be enough to snap you out of your funk," she said in a teasingly strict voice. He frowned. She had noticed that he was in a 'funk'?

"Um...I'm a little busy tonight...but I'll see if I can come," he said with an almost-reassuring smile that faltered when her own smile dropped right away.

"Busy? With what?" She demanded, hurt welling up inside. She wasn't stupid, despite the fact that he was accepting the ticket and his words said yes his expression said _no._ Didn't he hear her when she said this was extremely important to her?

"Just stuff," he said light heartedly with a shrug, releasing her hand with a squeeze as he avoided her gaze.

"Right, just stuff," she said weakly suddenly feel weak in the knees and not in the nice he-just-swept-me-off-my-feet kind of way, it was the, you-just-kicked-me-while-I-was-down kind of way. Backing up quickly as she widened her eyes against the sudden sting of tears, she cursed internally.

Whatever had him all depressed over the past week would blow over eventually or he'd have told her already. It hurt her deeply that he wasn't considering her feelings in this matter, he could at least show up for goodness sake, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

Things were falling apart badly enough as it was.

"Um I'll...I'm just gonna go," She blurted and spun around, walking out the door quickly before she could let herself get any weaker and cry in front of him. He'd already seen her cry twice before and she didn't need to add a third, nor did she need to cry at all.

It was just a dance recital after all. Okay the most important dance recital of her career thus far but...well yah; it was a big deal that he was missing it especially because she went out of her way to buy him a ticket.

He watched her go, feeling the heavy fog of depression smothering him once again. Things had been so _good _between them and he desperately wanted to lift himself out of this pit to get back to that, nothing in his twisted mind could blame her for this rift.

He was doing it to himself and the thought just made him even more depressed. He didn't even have the emotional capacity to be angry anymore. Her body language conveyed hurt and confusion but even then she didn't push him for answers...he loved her so much...

That didn't change things though.

...

He found himself standing by the wooden cabinet of his living room later that evening, the day seeming to pass in the blink of an eye. He couldn't have told you what he had or hadn't done already that day for the life of him.

The image that stood out most clearly to him was Anzu's devastated face when he basically told her he wasn't coming this evening. She was probably already there, primping up and getting ready for her show.

He hoped she wasn't too distracted by his absence. The second he thought it he scoffed at himself, reaching inside the pantry for two bottles of Yellowtail Merlot. It was dry, bitter stuff but it would knock him out pretty quickly.

Who was he to even think she'd be distracted by his presence or lack thereof?

Well that was a stupid thought to, she was obviously upset earlier.

His thoughts were so convoluted and confused he was barely thinking at all in the essence of the matter. All these worries on top of the major elephant in the room were only making things worse as he started to develop a migraine.

Popping the cork of a bottle he looked at it distastefully before taking a gulp of the wine and shuddering at the taste. Like drinking tar in his opinion. He didn't know why he did this to himself; it just seemed to be the only way to dull the fear.

Why was he so out of sorts lately?

Today was three years.

Three years of what exactly?

Three years of having his own body in this cursed time, where he was doomed to fall into a depression just thinking about everything that happened over the past three years and even before that.

The event only weeks ago where he judged that tailor and Anzu's reaction only made it worse. He loved her so much and her clear disgust with him no matter how short lived made him hate himself more. He hated having to judge peoples souls. It was his job, his _purpose_ but he didn't have to like it.

Sometimes he did though.

Knowing he had such unstoppable power and the thrill of the game...then he felt sick with himself.

Everything was a mess, the only thing he truly knew were his feelings for Anzu who was the brightest hikari he could ever ask for in his darkened, jumbled life. It didn't help that he'd fucked that up royally by turning her down tonight.

Ra he hated himself sometimes. He was so pathetic.

As though answering his thoughts the phone rang. As though in a trance he picked it up, pressing the talk button, then cursing himself. What if it was Anzu? What would he say to her? Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, it wasn't.

"Where the hell do you think you are?" An angry voice demanded without even an introduction which led him to the conclusion that it could only be one person: Ishtar. Stupid dance partner pretty boy. Yami tried to dredge up his usual jealousy and anger towards the other man but barely got a stir inside.

That was even more pathetic than usual.

"At home," he answered bluntly, spinning the bottle in his hands then taking another gulp. He hadn't had even close to enough to become even a little tipsy. His body was physically weak from being more fake then real (how depressing, really) so it didn't take much to get him drunk, but two gulps wouldn't cut it.

"Are you drinking?" Ishtar asked suspiciously as though he could smell it through the phone though it was more likely he could hear the sloshing of the bottle.

"So what if I am?" Yami asked, screwing himself over again and not really caring.

"Oh, fuck you, you stayed home from the most important day of her life to _drink?_ You're even more of a jackass then I thought you were!" Ishtar shouted furiously at him.

"Temper, temper," Yami replied dully.

"Are you already drunk?" The other asked after a small pause, interrupted by someone telling him to stop shouting so loudly since the performances were set to start in under fifteen minutes.

"No, you interrupted me."

"You sound like you are."

"I'm _depressed,_ have you ever heard of it? You would be to if you were a three thousand year old ex-pharaoh trapped inside the illusion of a body for exactly three years to this date," he snapped back. He wanted to wallow in his despair but Ishtar was starting to get to him.

Marik glared at the phone on his end, thinking hard. Mostly he'd called just to yell at Yami because Anzu was all upset right before their final performance. She performed better when she was upset but he wasn't about to admit that to Yami because, well, that would mean admitting he called as a friend and not as her dance partner which he had too much pride to do.

Still, if this was his 'anniversary' it made a little more sense why he was suddenly too depressed to drag his ass out the door. That just meant Marik had to make him un-depressed enough to get him over to the school. He knew from his own experience that even anger was better than depression.

Any emotion at all was.

"Yah, well personally I don't care how you feel, I care about Anzu which, if I'm not mistaken which I may be from the way you're acting, you do to. She's heartbroken over you, though I don't know why she'd want a self-centered fuck like you but I'll be damned if she screws up because of _you._ You spend the whole year stringing her along and distracting her and now this! You're not worth her," he spat coldly, feeling only a tiny bit guilty at his own words.

As long as Anzu never found out it wouldn't matter, he rationalized. He shuddered to imagine how Ryou would react if _he _found out.

"I have not 'strung her along'," Yami balked at the term verbally, obviously offended. "I love her, I just...can't...show her right now," He actually sounded legitimately miserable.

"So go out and buy a gun, put it in your mouth, and shoot yourself!" Marik instructed him angrily; not sure if it was a good idea to provoke a depressed guy with ideas of death but if he could get passionate over Anzu, he could probably get angry to.

"I'm not going to" –

"You should if you don't show up tonight. Fucking pansy, suck it up! We've all had shit happen. Do you know my past? No you don't, you don't _want _to know my past, it would probably make you crap yourself. But I'm still here, even if I wasn't dancing, even if this was the anniversary of the day my otou-san" –he cut himself off before he could go into overkill mode and actually scare Mutou-san.

Gripping the phone tighter he said in a deadly tone, "I would be here for Ryou. That's how you show someone you love them, by putting their feelings first. If you can be angry at me than you can be here for her. Now get up and fight, pussy," he spat his final insult then snapped his cell phone shut angrily.

He hoped Yami liked to hear the sound of the dial tone because he was pissed, mostly at himself. Anzu hadn't asked him to go out and call him like that but he couldn't stand to see her and, in turn, Ryou, so upset.

He had lost himself in his anger and almost spilled one of his own dark fears, an old dusty memory.

Rubbing his temples he prayed to Ra that Mutou-san would come to his senses in time...

...

Anzu drew a shaky breath, trying to hold in all her nerves and hurtful feelings as Miho did the finishing touches on her makeup.

"You'll knock them dead," Miho encouraged, sliding the mascara brush back into its container but her words were sad as her mouth turned down at the corners, seeing how miserable her friend was.

"He hasn't called?" She asked softly and Anzu shook her head sadly no. She still hadn't cried and she wasn't going to until she confronted Yami directly.

"He's not coming," she said with a heavily weighted sigh on the end, glad her hair was held up off her face in a pile of curls or she would be running her hands through it and wrecking it up. As it was, the girl she saw in the mirror looked like a much older, dolled up version of herself.

Her first dress, a champagne gold coloured one for the jazz number, with its puffy skirt and simple bodice reminded her of something you might graduate from middle school in, but they were going for innocent except for her face with its dark striking make up that would stand out even from the audience against her ivory skin tone.

Her shoes added to the more serious look with the many straps and gargantuan heels that made them appear very hooker like. It had taken her a lot of dancing lessons to get used to moving in them at all. Marik nearly killed her for 'biting off more then she could chew'.

She refused to give in though, and in his own quiet way, she could tell Marik had been proud of her for managing it in the end. Of course, it was hard to see the point now since Yami wasn't even here to see...she shook her head firmly.

There was no time to think like that. Yami had his reasons for doing what he did and she had hers. Her feelings aside, dance was of utmost importance to her and she was going to be amazing tonight, she had already promised herself and Marik that.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Miho asked as she finished painting Anzu's lips a perfect glossy red that completed the look of innocence mixed with sexy seduction.

"I have to be," she whispered then got a determined look on her face, standing up. She towered over Miho in these heels, having already been taller than her to begin with. Her friend hugged her comfortingly, knowing it would be of little consolation.

The purple haired girl just wished like everyone else that Yami had at least stated a legitimate reason for missing tonight...but there was only one person who knew why not, and the fact that he wasn't here was sort of the problem, wasn't it?

**A/N: Awe, this chapter made me sad to write and edit...very sad...although Marik cursing Yami over the phone was admittedly pretty fun to write. Merry Christmas, happy almost-New Years! I will be going to the land of death for awhile which lacks an internet connection, so I will not be able to update this Tuesday...but feel free to drop a review, and know I will update ASAP!**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

_Depression? Screw it. _

_It wasn't worth missing seeing his beautiful Anzu in her element._

**Next chapter performances, appearances, and nerves all play equal parts! See you next week!**


	30. Perform

**A/N: *Gasp* I'm finally getting to the climax of the story! I threw some angstshipping into this chapter to sweeten it a little, but don't worry, things start to go up hill again for poor Anzu and Yami! This is also the chapter where the inspiration for the story is revealed. I'll see you at the end to explain more about that!  
WARNING: Attempts to describe dancing were undertaken in this chapter. The authoress has no experience with dance. Please forgive any mistakes she makes while attempting this!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"A little help here?" Marik asked, appearing behind Ryou as he dangled a tie in front of him. Ryou startled from where he had been peaking around through the side gallery at the people performing on stage right now.

Marik and Anzu were performing only two slots before him and Miho, but he wasn't worried. They'd all do amazing, he could just feel it. So why was the air so heavy with depression around his friends?

Yami of course.

He hadn't shown up. Anzu was beyond upset, and Marik was pissed, but the smell of his cologne made Ryou forget about that for a moment, turning instead to smile at the way he was dressed up nicely for their dance.

For their first dance, the jazz selection, he was wearing a pair of dark dress pants and matching jacket, looking pretty hot in a badass way, in Ryou's opinion, with his usual white blond hair messed up perfectly. What an oxymoron.

Opening the jacket, Marik revealed the shirt underneath which he would do at some point in the dance, and thus, he had to wear the tie. Needless to say he hadn't been pleased at the stylist's choice, since Ishtar Marik did _not _like ties.

Still, it gave him an idea for this evening.

"You see," he said lightly to partner, pulling him closer easily so that they could whisper without interrupting the audience watching the pair onstage with either winces or enraptured expressions, "I happen to have no idea what I'm doing. Care to lend a helping hand?" He was flirting shamelessly but Ryou laughed quietly, a big smile on his face.

He didn't appear to be nervous in the least about his performance, something Marik envied. He hated to admit it, rarely did, but he _was _nervous.

Anzu was distracted, she usually danced better when she was upset, but this was a pretty low blow on Mutou-san's part to come back from. Marik wasn't sure his phone call had done any good at all, but he kept scanning the doors, hoping to see the teacher's wild hair one of those times.

Not to mention he was maybe just a little bit worried about himself. It wasn't like he messed up often but he was human, these things happened.

So to take his mind off the matter he had snuck up behind Ryou where he was watching the dance performances, luckily alone. He still remembered the first time Ryou had approached him...offering to tie his tie since he looked hopelessly confused.

The thought made him chuckle as well, nerves still roiling in his stomach. Ryou reached up with gentle surety to take the tie in his hands and sling it around his neck, fingers making quick work of the knot while not making it tight.

It was perfect...just like him.

Marik could have hit himself over the head for having such a ridiculously cheesy thought. They just seemed to burst out of the nonexistent fluff reservoir inside him when he looked into Ryou's adorable puppy dog eyes.

_All that cuteness was bound to drive me loopy eventually_, Marik reasoned. They stared at each other a moment longer, the nerves and stress slowly building up inside Marik until he felt like he might explode.

Ryou started to glance away as the performance finished when suddenly he felt Marik grab him and throw him backwards against the wall. He gasped but Marik joined him immediately, not seeming even aware of how rough he was being as he kissed him in a furious, passionate way, lips and tongue demanding against Ryou who reciprocated as best as good despite his shock.

Their lip locking was cut short as footsteps approached only to stumble with shock at seeing the two boys kissing so passionately right there in the side wing.

"M-Marik we're up after the next dance," Anzu stammered, blushing obviously under the low lights. Marik pulled away, allowing Ryou to get his first real breath of air in the past two minutes.

"Is that...how you take out your nerves...before a performance?" Ryou panted, staring openly at his boyfriend with a cheeky expression. Marik grinned a little ruefully despite himself, cheeks even a tiny bit flushed.

"Something like that," he struggled to admit with a small self conscious shrug, before caressing Ryou's face one last time with his hand, and then turning and nodding once to Anzu, following her up and out of the wing.

"Are you ready?" He asked, turning to her once they reached the top, just getting settled to go out on stage. His nerves had quieted to small buzz now, the kissing having done wonders for his mind. Ryou was right; it was his way of calming himself down.

Being the more powerful of the two, he could control the kiss easily, and it made him feel in control again. As selfish as it was, he needed that.

"As I'll ever be," she responded, passion he was grateful to see burning in her eyes despite the sadness still marking her face. It had been swallowed by nerves and excitement as well.

Marik couldn't help a small smile of his own, leaning down and pulling her tight to his body in a short, slightly awkward, but extremely meaningful embrace. He released her almost immediately but a smile grew on her face anyways when he looked away again, obviously embarrassed at the show of emotion.

He had never hugged her before, not outside of the actual dancing anyways.

"Neither of us is going to screw up now," he said gruffly, and she agreed. Nothing else mattered right now except the dance.

He didn't tell her about the person he saw entering the auditorium in the left corner of the room.

It wouldn't do to upset her right now when they were about to go out.

He reminded himself to kick Mutou-san's ass for having the worst timing ever...after the dance of course.

...

Ryou watched the first dance from the shadows, though he crept out of the side wing a little for a better view. He wasn't the only one, several dancers had filtered back in to watch the performances, but one person in particular caught his eyes.

Was that...Mutou-san? He was here!

The dark string, brass and percussion beginning of Michael Buble's haunting rendition of 'Cry Me a River' filled the auditorium, and he turned back to watch as Marik appeared on stage, suddenly absorbed above all else as the air was sucked right out of him.

God he was beautiful.

He had seen him dance a couple times during performances in class, or after school, but Marik preferred to practice without an audience, and Ryou knew, even if he wouldn't admit it, that his own presence distracted the stricter boy.

Only once had he seen part of his and Anzu's actual performance in costume, and the amount of jealousy he felt was overwhelming. The whole dance was a darkly beautiful seduction, followed by rejection, and then unbridled sexy anger. Could anger be sexy? Only the way an expert like Marik portrayed it.

The shortened remix of the song he and Anzu had fought through putting together was the perfect mix of the three stages, bringing the couple up and down as she went from trying to draw Marik in to being thrown around by him like a rag doll.

The audience gave loud impressive gasps as he seemed to snap her body easily around in his arms, making her bend to his will, sometimes nearly dropping her right to floor before whipping her right back up again.

She played the part well, but really this was Marik's time to shine, it was the perfect type of dance for him. Jazz, but not so lively to make you want to puke, it almost had a theatrical feel to it with all the ominous music and moves.

Despite it all, Ryou only wished it would end sooner than it did. He hated the anger and jealousy he felt when he saw Anzu wrapped around him like that, but he knew they still had one more piece to go, and he wouldn't disrespect either of them by not watching.

Truly, they had worked hard to perfect this and it was a piece of art.

...

Yami watched their first performance with awe, having only caught the tail end of their practices, usually when they were just perfecting a sequence. No wonder she had wanted so badly for him to see this. How could anyone help but be impressed?

He was no expert, but it looked flawless to him, absolutely the most beautiful thing of life. She slid so naturally into the role of seductress, moving around the stage with a prowling grace that made him hungry for her.

Marik was good to, he would have admitted if he had to, but _only_ if he had to. He wasn't ready to forgive him yet, even if he should be thankful. It had taken him about two rage induced seconds to pick himself up and go out where his car waited faithfully.

Now he wasn't so much depressed as mad at himself for procrastinating so long.

Depression? Screw it.

It wasn't worth missing seeing his beautiful Anzu in her element.

Ryou seemed to agree as he leaned against the wall only a couple steps down from where Yami was now. He had caught his eye just before the performance, and if he knew he was here, he doubted Marik would be kept in the dark for long.

Unless Marik already knew he was here which wouldn't surprise him either. That boy had some very dark powers when he was motivated.

He truly thought Anzu could not get more beautiful then she was there in her short but full light golden skirt and lovely bodice that unlaced fully in the back giving him a tantalizing view of her smooth unbroken skin nearly to her tail bone.

He had no idea how she stood let alone danced in those heels, but he wasn't complaining either. The jealousy didn't catch up with him until their second performance though.

This one they announced to be a 'lyrical contemporary' dance, though he wasn't sure what that meant, he could immediately see the difference. He recognized the song; it played on the radio a lot.

They danced romantically at times while more desperately at others to the sound of 'You Found Me' by The Fray, though it was all very emotional, and above all else, graceful. Each throw was perfectly timed to the music, and when she jumped into his arms, legs creating a perfect V around his waist he curled a little then threw her straight up in the air, catching her flat body on his palms again like a child.

He felt his stomach tighten with jealousy, especially as he longed to be in Marik's position himself. The Egyptian was shirtless in simple loose black pants that flared when he moved, but Yami could care less who _he _showed his body to.

He remembered that this was the dress Anzu had put up such a fight for though, saying she didn't want to reveal too much skin. What she ended up with instead took Yami's breath away first, and then second made him want to kill Marik for even looking at her while she wore it.

It was short –_extremely _short. When she jumped the material was swept loosely about her legs, flashing the white lining provocatively though it also revealed the bare coverings of her other areas beneath the skirt.

It stood in dark contrast against the white lining, but the dark midnight blue colour was the same as the outside of her skirt and the skin tight bodice that hugged her frame all the way up to the top of her breasts where it cut off in two simple straps that formed a halter top.

Despite the straight cut top of the dress, there was nothing unattractive about it, since it was made up for entirely by the path carved through the dark coloured fabric, revealing shockingly bare ivory skin from her right hip all the way across her stomach in a broad diagonal line before thinning out as it curved around the side of her left breast, curling up to the top where it dipped downwards a little, showing modest cleavage.

The white bordering of the missing fabric made it stand out even more, appearing like a swan's neck or a bass cleft sign across her dress only a million times sexier than either of those things.

The dance ended far too soon as he stared at them in a daze, bowing to the roar of applause. Evidently, he wasn't the only one who found that dance utterly amazing. He was surprised anyone could move at all after such a heart rendering performance.

Not only could he hear the pain in the artist's voice, but you could see the longing in the dance to. It was hard to describe the feeling. Mostly just...stunned, he supposed, but the humbling part was that that was _Anzu _up there dancing.

He'd be damned if she didn't have a heap of scholarships on her doorstep after today, she could study anywhere she wanted, whenever she wanted, whatever she wanted. She was clapping her own hands together now, looking delighted as she threw her arms around Marik who spun her once happily in a friendly embrace, though he noticed Ryou wincing from where he stood.

It didn't make him particularly happy either, but he didn't think he really had a right to complain even silently.

The judges sitting at their table in the front looked at each other, conversing for a moment before standing up and giving them a standing ovation as one, which just brought the crowd to their feet once again. It was an emotional thing to watch.

Little did he know, it wasn't nearly as emotional as what he was about to see. Several more performances followed, none quite as striking as theirs had been, but all beautiful. He was proud to see Ryou and Miho perform excellently, looking pleased with themselves.

Miho was beautiful, and Ryou was stronger than he had expected for such a sweet, gentle guy. He lifted her with ease, and in the second dance when his shirt was unbuttoned half way down the front he had a surprising amount of muscle.

Yami was just glad Marik couldn't hear his thoughts or he'd probably rip his head off. Not only did he hog Anzu's attention, but he was extremely territorial about anything to do with Ryou. Even the most innocent of observations was taken the wrong way by the fierce Egyptian.

What a pain, albeit slightly helpful, but still, a pain in the ass for Yami.

The final performance, the only one per a semester where all the seniors got up on the stage together and performed as one, was truly the most breathe taking. It started with a girl, Yami didn't know who she was, bending and spinning gracefully in time under the spotlight to the quiet beginning of 'Beside You' by Mariana's Trench.

_When your tears are spent, on your last pretence, and you're tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defence. When it's in your spine, like you've walked for miles and the only thing you want is just to be still for awhile..._

The lyrics wove almost tangibly through the air, and when several harmonies burst to life, from the shadows of the stage under suddenly bright lights leapt a multitude of dancers. The dance was perfectly choreographed for each arc of the music to introduce a new line of dancers, leaping through the air gracefully.

_And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up, and I will hide you, when it gets too much. I'll be right beside you...I'll be right beside you..._

Their clothing matched the music to a T, with the loose abstract fabric and its eye catching colours. The women wore what appeared to be semi-transparent black leggings with golden ribbons wound down around each leg, attaching at the ankle and the waist.

_You're overwhelmed, and you've lost your breath, and the space between the things you know is blurry none the less. When you try to speak, but you make no sound, and the words you want are out of reach, but they've never been so loud._

Equally faded black tank tops, hugged their skin from the skinniest to the largest female on stage. Over their arms and chests was cloth that looked similar to the ribbon wrapped around their legs, shimmering and flowing like organza material, clasped just once in the center of their chests beneath the bosom line.

_And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up, and I will hide you, when it gets too much. I'll be right beside you...I'll be right beside you...I will stay, nobody will break you._

The sleeves were purposefully large and draping, tightening only at the wrists so that their hands were free to paint lines through the air like doves in flight.

_Trust in me, trust in me, don't pull away._

The men were dressed similarly with tight black leggings, though they were solid black with only one ribbon adorning their left leg, and they wore simple shirts open over their chests in flowing gold, almost like a sheet draped over them that puffed up when they spun or gained air.

_Just trust in me, trust in me. Cause I'm just trying to keep it together, cause I could do worse, and you could do better._

Every single person on stage was completely bare footed.

Breath taking beauty even though Yami had no idea where among them Anzu was until –wait.

In the middle of the song, a sudden lull of the music, dropping the percussion and piano when the dance had just been building to a frantic tornado of shifting colors and bodies. Everything froze, sliding to the ground, while one woman was lifted in the air by a male that Yami didn't recognize.

He narrowed his eyes, watching as the woman bent in his arms above his head like malleable rubber. He knew that face, that body, even from a distance. It had to be Anzu. She hadn't even told him she had a solo in the group piece!

_Tears are spent, on your last pretence, and you're tired eyes refuse to close, and sleep in your defence. _

The music picked back up again and Anzu was thrown backwards into someone else's arms though she sashayed her way forward, putting herself back in the dance as with each flick of her wrists a different group of female dancers stood with her like streams of golden fire, moving to her command.

_And if your heart wears thing, I will hold you up, and I will hide you when it gets too much. I'll be right beside you, nobody will break you._

The men moved between the rows, lifting, throwing, and spinning different people as they went, adding to the general mess of the beauty unfolding before the audience, who watched absolutely enraptured.

_And if your heart wears thing, I will hold you up, and I will hide you when it gets too much. I'll be right beside you, nobody will break you._

It ended with most of the dancers curled on the ground, falling section by section until the only one left standing was the original girl, half standing as she froze in a curtsy position along with the music.

Needless to say the applause was spectacularly deafening.

**A/N: Okay...I have a feeling that takes the prize for worst description of dancing ever T_T However! This chapter captures my original inspiration for this entire story. The idea for this fic first came to me as I finished watching the "Season 0" and then heard the song "Beside You" by Mariana's Trench (Canadian!). I instantly got this image of a massive group of dancers dressed in black and gold, barefoot, all dancing to this beautiful song. I'm not sure where it came from in my crazy brain, but I couldn't let it go, and immediately the fact that Anzu wants to be a dancer reminded me of it. I also finished getting assessed close to that time, so the idea of a learning disorder, a dance recital, and a very interesting romance between tutor and frustrated student came to life! SO that's my inspiration babble, I hope you enjoyed learning these mostly uninteresting and useless facts xD**

**CHEAP PLUG: Anyone notice the hints towards a back story for Marik lately? Or are curious about all the missing details in their relationship? Well...there's a couple chapters left of this story...and you know there's always the companion fic that might explain a few things which I will be posting afterwards...*hint-hint-nudge-nudge***

**Finally, here's the update for the next chapter:**

"_I asked around, and I was told the proper way to thank a performer who has done exceptionally well...and to beg forgiveness from a woman you have offended...is to give her roses," he said, pressing the bouquet into her arms._

**Yay, Yami's finally getting it right! Tune in next week for a very fluffy romantic chapter!**


	31. Forgiveness

**A/N: Are you prepared for sappy romance? I hope so, because this is fluffy beyond fluffy cuteness coming straight at you! Don't worry, a very long epilogue I decided to split into chapters follows this, and there's some more physical romance for those of you who like limier stuff ;) But! This chapter is my attempt at being fluffy and romantic; I hope you enjoy it!**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE RECENTLY REVIEWED: I owe you all a huge apology! You see, has been a little glitchy lately, and because of the email server I use, it turned off all my alerts. Consequently, I didn't realize until I looked up my own story and read the reviews that I discovered I had recieved some! I was so sad to have missed them, and since I don't remember which ones I last replied to, I am unable to reply to the ones for the last couple chapters :( Many apologies, the problem has been fixed, and if you review (which I hope you do) I will be sure to respond ~!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

"Guys!" Anzu cried, embarrassed but happy as her friends took picture after picture of her. They had dragged her back into one of the old prep rooms which housed a dusty old dresser, a table in slightly better shape, and not much else.

Marik was standing off to one side, smirking at her friend's antics, but he didn't complain or say a word, obviously proud in his own way.

"Save some of the film for Miho," she teased, gesturing to the equally beautiful girl who was also still wearing her finale outfit, her straight purple hair draped over her shoulder in a high ponytail as she giggled over Honda's flattery.

"I already used _all _of mine on her," he boasted, kissing her cheek to make her giggle some more happily. Anzu smiled, happy to see her friends so happy.

"Alright, alright, let's let the dancers have some space," Jounouchi finally said, tucking his own camera away as he smiled at both Miho and Anzu, giving a little nod in Marik's direction as well.

Yuugi congratulated all three of them yet again before skipping out the door with Jounouchi.

Honda asked Miho if she'd like to go for a drink with him, and she agreed whole heartedly, following him out the door happily.

Almost immediately after, Ryou opened the door, closing it firmly behind him as he leaned against it, brown eyes wide and fearful. When Marik raised an eyebrow at the tousled appearance of his white hair and the way his shirt hung open a little in the front, he simply said in a traumatized tone, "Fan girls."

Marik growled slightly, looking irritable.

"They really need to realize that you're gay," he huffed, though the proud look on his face didn't budge, Anzu noticed. Ryou laughed, slinking forward to wrap his arms around his partner's waist in a warm hug.

"And that I'm crazy about someone else," he muttered in his ear. Anzu looked away quickly pretending not to hear. Marik rolled his eyes at her truly terrible acting.

"You're going to make me soft if you keep that up," he grumbled instead, pushing Ryou away a bit. It didn't seem to bother him at all, as he took his hand instead. He knew Marik was just embarrassed after being caught making out earlier before the performances by Anzu.

She was quiet now, staring at the floor with a small slightly sad smile on her face. Of course, she was happy that they had done so well, but the happiness was a little bland when she considered who wasn't there to see it. The most important person...Yami.

"Hey, you did good, stop beating yourself up," Marik told her firmly, and she looked up in surprise. That was maybe the third time he had ever complimented her directly, though he avoided her gaze as usual to pretend as though it hadn't happened.

"I'm glad we worked together, it was a great semester," she said simply, and then walked over to hug both boys as cheerfully as she could manage. _Always trying to look stronger than she is_, Marik thought, _although perhaps that is a strength in and of itself_.

It was also a crippling disability at times.

He blushed at her embrace when she slung her arms around both him and Ryou, burying her face in his chest.

"Come on, I want a picture," Ryou exclaimed, pulling back and backing away a couple steps. Anzu sighed dramatically, but threw her arms around Marik's chest and neck with a big smile on her face. Marik was blushing a little and looking away stubbornly, but a tiny smile flickered around his lips delicately.

Ryou raised the camera, looking at them on the screen and willed his fingers to push the button –but he couldn't.

"I can't do it," he sighed, dropping the camera.

"Why not?" Marik asked bluntly, glancing down at Anzu suspiciously. She glared a bit, but figured it wasn't wise to get between him and his lover. Marik was, if nothing else, incredibly possessive.

"You two just look too cute together, it makes me jealous," Ryou pouted, folding his arms, his expression the essence of childish irritation. Marik looked at Anzu again, this time with alarm on his face as he quickly removed her arms from his vicinity.

She rolled her eyes, but laughed at the hot footed reaction. She knew he must really care a lot about Ryou.

"Is that better?" He asked, stalking over to his boyfriend who grinned impishly.

"Much!" He chirped, raising the camera quickly to snap a picture of Marik's sweet almost-concerned, almost-flirtatious expression.

"Ryou..." He growled, blinking the flash from his eyes.

"Delete that," he ordered and Anzu laughed as Ryou hid the camera behind his back guiltily.

"No," he said, scampering over to the corner of the room so he could hoard his treasure protectively while checking out the picture.

"Oh, Marik-chan you look so _cute!_" He cried happily, and Marik actually twitched for a moment, shutting down before shaking his head vigorously.

"Ch-chan?" He stammered outraged. "_I am not cute!_" Crossing the room he picked Ryou up easily with one hand like a helpless kitten, tugging at the camera he held to his chest tightly.

"Delete it!"

"Never!"

"_Delete it!_"

"Never!"

They were just like a pair of arguing six year olds, Anzu just had to giggle. Marik was throwing a tantrum while Ryou pouted, and she could only laugh helplessly.

When her laughs stopped rather abruptly, Marik turned around warily, hearing the door open just a little too late. Standing there was Mutou-san, a bundle wrapped in plastic in his arms as he looked inside doubtfully.

Behind him stood Miho-chan who peeked in, took a look at the three still in there, and then bolted, running for her dear life. By the end of this Yami, Marik or Anzu was going to want to kill her for leading him to the room where she knew Anzu still was.

He wouldn't have had a chance at finding her in the maze of back rooms and hallways the auditorium had to offer on his own. Anzu looked determinedly at the floor, once again feeling the backlash of tears shutting her throat.

She was sure she'd start crying if she looked at him. Why was he here now when he'd already made it clear he didn't want to be? Had she bothered to look, she would have seen Marik glaring furiously at the older man.

"Ryou could you...?" He asked gently, and Ryou nodded with understanding, giving him a quick kiss before edging out of the room quietly. He understood that whatever was going on with the trio inside was complicated and had nothing to do with him.

Marik also knew it might not be pretty, and didn't want to put Ryou in a spot where he had to choose between friends.

"I came and saw you perform. It was spectacular," Yami said simply in the silence that followed his leaving, the door swinging half way shut. He didn't bother closing it. She looked so sad...he wanted to touch her face and stroke away that ugly expression, replace it with the happiness he saw on stage.

"It was spectacular," Marik agreed his harsh voice cutting through the air like a whip. "You know the only thing that would have made it better? If she had been able to smile a little more during it." Yami winced, shooting him a half heartedly angry look. After all he did sort of deserve it.

"You've already said your piece to me earlier, she doesn't need to hear your foul language spiel again," he said coldly and Marik only stepped closer, not backing down.

"Why so you can water it down and make it seem alright?" The tension between them mounted, making the air seem heavy to breath. Marik side glanced once at Anzu, who refused to even look at the arguing pair, seeming lost as she stared into space with a hurt expression on her face.

When he looked back at Yami, the eye of Horus was beginning to flicker to life on his forehead dangerously. Marik didn't want to push him too far, not wanting him to pass out again, or then he'd never make proper amends with Anzu.

And despite every cold accusation he had made, the guilt nibbling ever so gently on his insides betrayed that even though the performance was officially over, this had, in the end, been entirely for his friend Anzu, not for a mark or to benefit himself.

"Fucking pathetic excuse for a man," he spat giving him a cold condescending glare before walking out and slamming the door behind him. Outside the door, Ryou was still standing there looking nervous.

"Are you sure that was smart?" He asked, and Marik just sighed wrapping his arms around him with a contemplating look on his face.

"I'm not sure, but he looked pretty sorry to me. At least he showed up, I was starting to have my doubts...now we can just wait."

...

Inside the room Yami stared at her broken expression in pain. He deserved every insult Marik had hurled at him tonight. How could he have hurt her in such an avoidable way? He almost started to beat himself up again, but feeling the seductive tentacles of depression clawing at his mind, he pushed them away desperately. He didn't have time to feel sorry for himself.

"You know, Marik called me earlier this evening," he said aloud, putting down his package as he tucked his hands into his pockets. Moving over to lean against the table, he decided to talk anyways even though she didn't appear to be listening.

"He said...well, you can imagine what he said, you just got a small taste of it. I explained a little of why I wasn't here to him, though I doubt he passed it on. I guess the truth is...I get depressed. At least once a year, though usually more often, on June fourteenth...today...this was the day I got my own body. Three years ago, I separated from Yuugi. Without my hikari to balance me, the darkness seeps in, not only when I use shadow magic for judgment games, but even when I don't. The depression finds me and kicks me when I'm down so to speak, especially after a recent judgment. I should have known better, so close to the three year anniversary not to abuse my power, but as you know I kind of lost it with that man. You were able to lift me and keep me out of the abyss for awhile, but the closer I came to the date the farther I slid into it...the more I think about it, the more I hate myself for what I do. For what I _have _to do. I disgust even myself," he said voice rich with sorrow.

She looked up, eyes shining with unshed tears, though they glossed over her red tinted irises.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered, stepping closer automatically. He reached out a hand and took hers in his, unable to stand being apart anymore. These last couple of days had been so painful; he didn't ever want to think about such things ever again.

"I guess I wasn't exactly in my right space of mind," he said with a tiny sheepish smile, "I also didn't want to worry you...I didn't want you to cry over me. I'm not worth it."

As soon as the words left his mouth she stepped so that she was right in front of him, and lifted her hand, pressing it to his cheek is the softest slap she could manage.

"Don't say that or I _will_ cry," she threatened, her voice thick with tears that promised to spill over with any more provocation.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again, I love you more than anyone else. If you're not worth it, than no one is," she continued firmly, caressing his cheek softly now. "I should have known...I mean you told me before that you got depressed. I'm just glad that Marik talked you into coming."

"I'm glad I came, it was a million times more refreshing than getting dead drunk on my own and then sleeping it off for a couple days. It's the first time I've broken my tradition. But your dancing was..." He trailed off, going into a daze again before clearing his throat. He released her hand so that he could reach over to pick up the suspiciously cone-shaped package he had laid down when he entered.

"I asked around, and I was told the proper way to thank a performer who has done exceptionally well...and to beg forgiveness from a woman you have offended...is to give her roses," he said, pressing the bouquet into her arms. Her eyes grew huge as she stared down at the flowers which gave off a wonderful aroma as she held them closer.

"These are really for me?" She gasped, staring at him with lips slightly parted. She looked so beautiful still in her dance finale costume, perfectly made up, and complete with a small natural flush to her cheeks as she sniffed her present again contentedly.

He was so grateful that she had lost that broken look he actually laughed, crimson eyes glinting down at her suggestively.

"You can have a kiss to if you really want," he half-teased, pulling her into his arms with the flower cradled between them.

"I really want," she responded eagerly, and he chuckled again, kissing her sweetly for a moment, tilting the bouquet up in her arms.

"Maybe you should take a closer look," he whispered as their lips separated for a moment. She looked down curiously, noticing for the first time the differently shaped white petals that were interspersed between the many gorgeous blood red roses.

Brushing aside some of the perfect roses, she realized the white flowers were white Singapore orchids that had been cut and tucked in secretly among the other flowers. On the flat harder surfaces of their petals was black kanji on every flower that read: _I will not ignore my heart. _

She squealed out loud, putting the flowers down on the desk immediately so that she could grab him and squeeze him as tightly as she wanted without risking crushing the beautiful heartfelt gift. He tucked her chin and kissed her romantically for a long moment before pulling away again with a contented noise as she snuggled back into his chest, holding her body as close as she could to his.

"Anzu?" He whispered in her ear, and she made a sound of recognition, and then shivered as he nuzzled his lips against her neck, making her weak in the knees in the he-just-swept-me-off-my-feet kind of way. What a nice change. Her head was still sort of spinning from all the surprises.

"I won't ignore my heart anymore. I love you."

**A/N: So...cute? Horrible? Blindingly fluffy? Let me know, I'd really appreciate it! The next part of the super long epilogue is coming at you next week, so don't forget about this story just yet!**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

"_You are my boyfriend, and you are not going to use the excuse of being my teacher to get out of taking me to prom. You're back in school for at least another year before you can go back on co-op so don't act like it'll tarnish your reputation. Not to mention, prom is after graduation so you won't be my teacher. Besides, it's not like Masahashi-sensei doesn't already know."_

**Only one word needed to describe this epilogue: PROM. Enjoy! xD**


	32. Epilogue: Prom  Part 1

**A/N: This is the start of the extremely long...extremelyyy long...epilogue. Geez, every time I go to write these things I can't keep it sweet and short. Oh well, I hope you enjoy!**

**NOTE: The next couple of chapters will contain some limey scenes. I will put a warning on the yaoi lime scene and advise anyone squeamish not read it. However, despite the fact that there will be some lime, there will not be any lemons for either couple, nor any explicit romantic actions. That's just not the way I role. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

EPILOGUE:

He looked up as she slapped down a stiff rectangular piece of paper. The ends zigzagged, and he moved his gaze from it to the woman standing in front of him. Anzu was practically glowing, rosy cheeks lit up happily and she smiled at him, amber eyes sparkling beautifully.

His attention was immediately caught, folding his hands in front of him. Class had just let out and she only had about five minutes before she had to get to class.

"Now doesn't this seem familiar?" He said teasingly, eyes flickering to check her out unashamedly. She was still wearing her uniform of course, since her after school sessions with Marik had ended he hadn't seen her out of it. Personally he could not _wait _for summer.

"I know, but this time I checked with Yuugi and I know you don't have anything going on that day!" She declared with fierce determination.

"What day?" He asked circling around the long narrow teacher's lab desk to stand beside her, picking up the ticket curiously. She covered it quickly with her hands giggling excitedly.

"June twenty-third," she said simply and he searched his mind trying to figure out what that was. She sighed impatiently seeing that he didn't get it. "_Prom,_ Yami, my senior prom!" She explained and he quivered slightly at the thought.

Prom was every girl's dream, and ever guy's worst nightmare. A whole evening of pictures and being told exactly what to do, and who to do it with, and how to look...though that was made up for if you had a gorgeous date in a stunning dress who you got to slow dance with, and maybe take home for some prom night tradition.

"I can't take you to that!" He stammered, actually blushing a little as thoughts of prom night tradition or what he'd heard about it from students surfaced quickly in his mind. Wow, no, bad images to be going through his mind right now!

"Why not?" She pouted, folding her arms stubbornly, and from her reaction he could tell she knew he was going to resist. _Cunning woman_, he though dryly.

"Because...I'm your teacher! People would see and think it was wrong," he protested and she just glared.

"Mutou Yami," she said his full name in an I-will-exterminate-you-if-you-don't-listen-up tone. He gulped slightly, eyeing her nervously as she planted one hand on his chest, and the other on her hip with a dangerous spark in her amber eyes.

"You are my boyfriend, and you are not going to use the excuse of being my teacher to get out of taking me to prom. You're back in school for at least another year before you can go back on co-op so don't act like it'll tarnish your reputation. Not to mention, prom is _after _graduation so you _won't _be my teacher. Besides, it's not like Masahashi-sensei doesn't already know," her glare intensified as he started to sweat.

Eventually he had broken down and confessed about the confrontation between him and the other teacher after several suggestive comments he made when he 'dropped in' on their tutoring sessions after school.

Needless to say she was less than pleased with both of them for about an hour before she forgave him at least.

"So?" She demanded, removing her hand from his chest and clasping her hands sweetly in front of her. Oh how the body's language does lie.

"So...?" He questioned nervously and she rolled her eyes huffing loudly with frustration. He had to laugh, putting his hands on her waist as he pulled her closer.

"You know I was only joking," he teased quietly, smiling at her affectionately before nuzzling her cheek with his lips. He didn't even have to look, he could _feel _her blush. Ah, some things just never got old!

"Anzu-chan, as long as it's not breaking any rules...or laws...I would happily go to prom for the woman I love," he whispered in her ear. She shivered, loving the way he always called her a woman instead of a girl.

Suddenly he pulled away, releasing her completely as the door swung open, emitting a couple early birds from the next class. She glanced over her shoulder nervously, but he just pocketed the ticket, a tiny smirk on his face.

Every time she asked how he always knew when someone was coming he simply said it was 'a secret', though she suspected it had to do with him essentially being the millennium puzzle and harnessing all its powers.

"So is that a plan then?" He asked casually as though they could be talking about anything.

"Of course," she said happily though she longed to jump back into his arms and kiss him for his sweet talking, even if she knew he wasn't overly excited about prom itself. He knew it was important to her.

He looked thoughtful for a moment then leaned a little closer to whisper, "You should wear the second dress from your recital." She gave him 'a look' with a deep blush as she clearly remembered the rather provocative dress.

"Y –Mutou-san," she hissed with a tiny glare and he just chuckled.

"What can I say?" He asked innocently, although the wink he gave her was less so, "I liked it!"

...

He was nervous, he was handsome, and he was _her _date.

"People are definitely going to wonder why I'm there," he grumbled, unbuttoning the uncomfortable collar of his tux irritably, and, to his surprise, she didn't stop him.

Tonight she was nervous, sexy and absolutely totally his from six o clock in the evening till noon the next day if he had it his way. She just shrugged when she noticed that he seemed surprised by her not caring.

"You look better when you're relaxed," was all she said, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying, they're going to notice that a teacher is there..." he continued to worry.

"They won't think it's weird because we'll be hanging out with Jounouchi, Honda, Miho, Bakura, Marik and Yuugi! Now, shall we go?" He nodded, sweeping his eyes along her figure once again, before blinking the lust out of his eyes and following her out the door.

This was going to be an interesting night...

...

"I GRADUATED!" Jounouchi exclaimed loudly for the third time so far, before downing his glass of 'alcohol free punch', though it was likely spiked. Seeing his bright brown eyes, Anzu gingerly set hers aside, and Yami smirked as he noticed, fingers tangled with hers under the table top.

She knew he was shy about PDA, especially surrounded by former students, so she didn't push it. Opposite of them on the other side of the table, Marik was being anything but shy, as he held a squirming Ryou on his lap.

"Marik, I'm not a girl! People are going to give us funny looks," he said, still demanding to be put down. Marik was quite a bit stronger, and more determined than he was though, with a rather handsome smile on his face. Strangely, he actually seemed to be enjoying himself...that was weird.

Yami wasn't particularly happy about it. Anzu wondered if Marik was just putting up a front to piss off Yami, since they were both here with their 'dates' who had dragged them along for the novelty of the experience, and neither had seemed very excited.

"If you were a girl, I would still like you, and I would treat you exactly the same way," Marik said semi-seriously as Ryou blushed furiously like he did whenever he brought up his 'flexible' nature –or girls for that matter. He didn't like to be reminded of his competition that was much more obvious on the female side than the male side.

"You'd probably be considered abusive if I was a girl," Ryou sulked and Marik just laughed darkly.

"Or even more attractive," he commented, staring straight at Yami who made a small scoffing noise, glaring straight back.

"Oh my God, not another one of these arguments," Anzu groaned, pressing her hand to her forehead. "Can't you two go one evening without having a pointless pissing contest?" She protested and Yami gave her an incredulous side glance.

"Pissing contest? It's not a contest; I would think you'd know that." His smug tone put Marik on guard again as he noticed the barbed insult.

"Be that as it may, this is me and Bakura's prom. We want to enjoy it without having to clean up from one of your two's blood baths," she said firmly, glancing to Ryou for support as he nodded eagerly along with her words.

He looked a hundred percent too cheerful, and, well, just too un-upset in general for it to be sincere though. Anzu wondered suspiciously if he liked Marik's constant banter with Yami. Knowing Ryou he probably found it attractive. He always did go for the black sheep type, even in friendship.

Just look at the people he was hanging out with!

"Hey this is my prom to," Marik protested, shifting Ryou on his lap listlessly. Yami was willing to bet he'd rather be just about anywhere than sitting in a room full of extremely amateur dancers in an uncomfortable monkey suit.

Yami himself would much rather be at home in his apartment, preferably with Anzu, possibly in the living room or even the bedroom...ah, these thoughts would get him nowhere. They hadn't even talked about prom night tradition yet, and he certainly wasn't going to pressure her into anything.

"You didn't even want to be here!" Anzu replied, gesturing widely with her hand to the dancing crowd behind them. Marik winced at the mere sight, as though it burned his eyes to see the massive grinding parade they called 'dancing'.

"I never said that," he quickly contradicted. "In fact if I remember correctly..."

"_Are you going to ask Bakura to prom?" Anzu asked as they left the dance classroom, though the class itself had gone to waste after the performances, since their exams were already finished. _

"_Ryou? No," Marik said offhandedly, walking beside her aimlessly. School was out, and since they no longer had practice he had nothing more important until work started. _

"_Why not?" She demanded, sounding offended for her friend's sake. Marik just rolled his eyes. _

"_I'm waiting for him to ask me," he replied simply. _

"I told you," Marik gloated with a small grin and Anzu glared.

"Yah, if you leave out what happened next, which you can't do, it's against the rules."

"What rules?"

"The rules of" –

"A pissing contest," Yami muttered, and Anzu switched her glare to him. He shut his mouth quickly, looking away innocently, but as soon as she looked back to Marik he whispered, "You said it first", rather childishly.

"Anyways," she snapped, continuing the story...

"_That's just cruel! You know he doesn't have the confidence," she admonished him and he shrugged. _

"_Well he's either got to work up his courage or not go, because I'm not going to ask him. He's the one that wants to go anyways. Prom is just an excuse to"-_

-"Get high, drunk, or laid," Marik finished. "And since I'm here..." He gave Ryou a sly smile, who turned red all over again.

"Marik, we are not having this conversation in front of everyone else," he hissed to his partner furiously, glancing at the others, who had rather comical expressions on their faces ranging from horror to curiosity.

"Fine, fine," he said quickly, but the look in his eyes said he wasn't going to let it go that easily. His lavender eyes suddenly seemed to pale to a waxy purple, his pupils narrowing for a short moment before blinking, bringing them back to normal.

"What the" –Jounouchi began in a freaked out voice, but his bubbly blond date grabbed his arm.

"Let's go get some more punch," she hiccupped, trailing a finger down his chest, and he followed after her looking dazed. Suddenly, the music changed abruptly from a hip-hop song to a slower more romantic tune that drifted through the air beautifully.

"You didn't," Yami whispered to Marik dangerously as he stood up smoothly, putting Ryou on his feet.

"It's a trick I learned," He replied with a wicked grin before turning to Ryou who looked as confused as to what was going on.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked Ryou who turned pink and stammered something, only to be swept away anyways by an impatient Marik, who dragged him out to the dance floor which was rapidly emptying of not-couples.

"Poor Ryou," Anzu murmured, saying a quick prayer for the embarrassed boy. Marik wasn't one to take no for an answer, although when it came down to more important matters she knew he cared far too much for Ryou to pressure him into anything.

Despite the fact that it didn't always show, she was fairly certain he was madly in love with the other boy.

"How did he know there was going to be a slow song anyways?" She asked curiously and Yami grimaced.

"I'm not exactly sure but it's got something to do with his Ra-dam...um...his millennium rod. My guess is he took control of the DJ and made him switch songs," he grumbled, quickly cutting himself off from cursing.

He knew she disliked when he and Marik started to really go at it, dirtying their language along with each other's egos.

She was silent, staring at her lap for a long moment. He could tell she wanted him to say something, and from the song playing in the background, it wasn't hard to guess what.

"Anzu-chan," he said quietly, and she shook her head, putting a smile on her lips that, if he hadn't known better, would have looked really. _If _he hadn't known better only of course, and as it was, he did.

"It's alright," she assured him, but he just tightened his grip on her hand, standing up out of his chair. Geez, Marik and Ryou were a gay couple and they were more manly then he was! What was he doing cowering in a chair?

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" He whispered in her ear and she looked at him wide eyed.

"Are you sure it's okay?" She asked, and he chuckled even as she eagerly stood, facing him in that drop dead gorgeous dress.

"Well you've already graduated, I don't see a problem," he said to mask his nerves before pulling her out onto the dance floor.

"Wait; do you even know how to dance?" She asked suspiciously, watching as Marik and Ryou whirled by looking like a natural force all by themselves. Several people were watching jealousy, despite the fact that they were two boys dancing; they were both so good it didn't matter.

Not to mention Marik's rather fierce reputation had gone around after the first incident. He nearly got suspended, but Ryou begged him out of it.

"Really love, a little faith," he scoffed, though his voice was soft at his use of the word love. Taking her in his arms, she put her hands around his neck, still uncertain he actually knew what he was doing...and was shocked as he began a perfect waltz.

"How...did you..." She was almost too shocked to speak as he spun her out smoothly, then pulled her back in, completely the 3/4 tempo of the dance in his steps like a pro. It was almost like he'd been dancing his whole life!

"Anzu-chan, I was a pharaoh once. It was a long time ago, but dance hasn't changed that much," he whispered in her ear with a self-satisfied smirk. He knew she would be utterly impressed. Lifting her from her waist he turned himself and her in one of the oldest most famous kinds of dance –ballroom.

She should have known that a pharaoh like himself would have learned that sort of thing while he was king.

"And so romantic to," she giggled as he put her back down so that she could step closer, flirting with him openly. Yami noticed they were collected a couple stares and he forced himself to hold his ground, not getting distracted from the dance.

"I want to make you happy on the night of your dreams," he replied with a tiny smile.

"So it's the night of my dreams now?" She asked raising a questionable eyebrow above her kohl rimmed eyes that he found enchanting with their likeness to those he was used to from his past life.

"Only if you want it to be," he murmured, not sure they should be having this conversation that was clearly headed in a taboo direction right here on the dance floor, but it was fairly unavoidable.

"I'm not sure," she responded honestly, a nervous undercurrent to her voice. "I mean of course I've thought about it but...I'm just not sure."

"If you're not sure, then we shouldn't," he said immediately, a little hurt by her word choice, but he certainly wasn't going to show it. As far as he was concerned, they had years and years to come to a decision like that. He was never letting go of this woman.

"I'm not unsure about _you,_" she corrected quickly, seeing straight through him. "It's just...well, you know...I've never really..._done _anything like that before," she was obviously embarrassed as she glanced up at him shyly several times, and he just chuckled.

"It wouldn't matter to me," he said contemplatively, before adding, "But I would wait until marriage if you wanted me to." The smile on her lips grew more pronounced, and she buried her face in his chest as he held her close, slowing their dance to a simple three step rhythm.

They didn't talk for a long time, merely dancing together until Yami noticed out of the corner of his eye that Marik and Ryou were exiting the dance floor hand in hand –and headed out the door, not back to the table.

"We just lost the last two," he said, and she lifted her head to watch as he gestured to the disappearing couple.

"Do you think they'll...?" She questioned suggestively, and he tilted his head, thinking carefully.

"I'm not sure. From what I've heard, which seems accurate enough, Ryou's most likely a virgin. Ishtar certainly isn't," he made a small face, and she giggled.

"You two are more alike than you think," she commented and his face was one of absolute horror.

"I am not like that...uncouth...disgusting..." He trailed off, gritting his teeth, and she found it comical that he couldn't think of a way to finish that sentence without cursing. "I would never touch Ryou the way he touched you," Yami pouted at the injustice, while she rolled her eyes.

"Yami I told you, _it was a dance._ All partner dances are like that, you didn't see Marik suddenly start hating Miho did you? Besides, it was two weeks ago, it's over," she said firmly and he grimaced.

"I didn't 'suddenly start' hating him, I always disliked him, but that was just one step too far," he said darkly, and she sighed. There was no convincing him that Marik hadn't been purposefully taunting him. Seeing the way the memory made him eye her a little hungrily, she got a glint in her eyes. Since none of their friends were here anymore...

"If you're really still upset I could try a couple moves," she suggested hoping she sounded calmer then she felt.

"Right here?" He asked, startling out of his daydream-like state of staring at her dress. It was even more appealing up close. "Or would you rather take this back to my apartment?" He suggested in a low seductive murmur, and she felt a shudder go through her that had nothing to do with her nerves.

"Your apartment?" She questioned and he grinned a little playfully.

"Yes, it's very private, much better for a dance lesson," he growled grabbing both her hands as he walked slowly backwards towards the door as she followed after him hesitantly.

"Yami I" –

"I said lesson, not performance," he reminded her patiently, and she sighed, still blushing.

"I'm terrible at sexual innuendoes," she mourned, and he chuckled darkly, pulling her closer to his side as he leaned back against the door, opening it for them.

"Personally I find it pretty cute," he assured her, kissing her neck a couple times as he wrapped his arms around her once they were in the relative privacy of the night, and then scooped her up in his arms, walking towards his car.

"Yami," she squealed with embarrassment, flattening the white lining of her skirt back down as the wind played at it with cruel fingers.

"So eager; and we didn't even make it home yet..."

**A/N: Ohh, Yami's so dirty mind...not! I think all guys and girls can be like that occasionally, no matter how nice they are. What do you all think? This stories coming to a close, so I need the feedback desperately!**

**The next chapter is pure angstshipping, and there is some lime among the sweet talking and romancing, so if you are squeamish, don't subject yourself to that. I won't be offended at all if you decide it's not to your liking and choose not to read it. However, if you don't mind that, feel free to tune in next week!**


	33. Epilogue: Prom Part 2

**A/N: This chapter is my attempt at being romantic, and how I think these two couples would interpret a dilemma like 'prom night tradition'. For those of you who might still be lost as to what that is, it is the night after prom, where it is said that couples "should" have sex. Which is absolute rubbish in my opinion...but hey, what can you say? Anyways, there's quite a bit of lime, yadda-yadda-yadda...this fic is already rated T, what am I talking about, you shouldn't be reading this if that offends you!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

***Yaoi lime scene. Skip to next bolded section if you do not like boys kissing***

"Marik, do you want" –Ryou's nervous words were cut off by a pair of lips on his, followed by a tongue that went straight down his throat. Eyes widening hugely, he dropped the can in his hand with a thunk, allowing Marik to actually pick him up, carrying him into a bedroom that Ryou vaguely recognized as his.

He kissed him back, tongue working around his aggressive boyfriend's while their lips parted in steamy fierce action, circling his legs around his slim waist. That lasted up until the door shut behind them, and Ryou suddenly felt himself being dropped, or rather thrown, down on the bed courtesy of two strong hands.

He opened his eyes woozily to see Marik pulling off his own shirt before climbing in on top of Ryou, reclaiming his lips in a more persuasively romantic way this time.

"Marik," Ryou sighed tensing a little bit as Marik ran practiced fingers down his side teasingly.

"Yes...?" He drew out between each short kiss, not allowing Ryou to get any real words in, or get his feelings straight. He knew all his weaknesses, all the things that scattered any resistance he half heartedly put up. Marik was physical and pushy but he never pushed to far –he knew when it was time to stop.

"It's not like we haven't gone this far before," he murmured against his lips, opening light purple eyes to look down at him, lips simply pressed together, not moving despite the way he lay on top of him heavily. Where his hands rested around Ryou's waist he started to tug at the shirt, slowly pulling it un-tucked. It would be much easier to take off that way he knew.

Ryou blinked the shiny sheen of lust present in his eyes and before he could stop himself his tongue flickered out, running languidly along the hot seam of his lover's lips. Marik opened for him as though to say _hey, I let you make the first move, don't complain. _

He closed his eyes again when Ryou gave a small moan, hands stroking Marik's bare back. He could still remembered trying to scrub off the make-up that had been slathered on Marik's dark golden skin for his second dance where he was shirtless to cover the numerous deep scars covering his back.

The scar tissue was so bad in places that you'd be able to see the bumps if he ever wore a really tight shirt. Still, at moments like this it was hard not to find it a little sexy despite how sobering the stories of how he got them must be.

Tracing one of the longer scars around to Marik's side, he felt him quiver under the touch where he ran light fingers up and down the canal the scar made, crossing his sensitive side over and over again. He could feel the tight tremble of Marik's muscles as he resisted the touch, and Ryou grinned into the kiss, continuing with his teasing touch until Marik pulled out of the kiss with a small gasp, hand shooting to his side to catch Ryou's hand.

The look on his face was priceless, a cross of hysterical laughter and pain from how he ticklish he was. Ryou took the opportunity to yank the fist closed around his hand violently, effectively switching their positions.

It was the only time he ever got to be on top. Marik was much, much bigger and stronger than him, ego-wise and muscle-wise, only cheep tricks like that when Marik was distracted allowed him to pin the bigger boy.

"Pinned," he whispered cheekily, kissing Marik's neck seductively. It was another soft spot of Marik's, but wasn't it everyone's? It was something Ryou enjoyed doing, kissing and licking at the skin of his tanned neck, able to feel him swallow and twist beneath him. How many kisses would take before he moaned for more?

Marik's hands became busy, sliding underneath Ryou's shirt, scraping blunt nails against the goose bumps of his pale skin. A low moan erupted from his lips as Ryou started sucking just to the side of his jugular.

"Ra, Ryou, I don't understand how you're still a virgin," he said an almost breathless tone that made every hair on Ryou's body stand up like he'd been electrocuted _very _pleasantly.

"Well...I've had four boyfriends and they all taught me different things..." He said pulling back to look down at Marik with half lidded eyes as he straddled his waist comfortably while Marik lay with his back propped up on the pillows of his bed.

"One taught me this..." He leaned forward, to hug Marik gently for a long moment. Marik softened, embracing him back as he buried his face in the familiar smell of his white locks.

"The second this..." Ryou kissed his lips, playing at his lips with his tongue for another minute before pulling away again.

"Number three..." His lips were on the burning skin of his neck again, sucking slowly in an almost punishing way, like he was sucking all the desire inside him right to the surface, forcing him to bite back another moan.

"And number four?" He muttered dazedly, blinking star spangled eyes. Nee-san was going to kill him for having hickies tomorrow, but he couldn't make himself care right now.

"Number four? That went something like this..." Ryou said with a small laugh as he trailed suddenly confident hands down Marik's toned chest all the way to his abs where they paused. Marik drew a quick breath, wondering exactly where Ryou was going with this.

Rounding out his back, he gave him the answer as his lips brushed over the rippling muscle of his chest playfully, dropping a couple kisses and carving a couple paths with his tongue before flickering it out against the delicate pink skin of his chest. Marik hissed, jerking beneath him, though he just held his body closer as though to prolong the almost agonizingly good sensation.

"Funny, that's almost the same reaction I had," Ryou said, dark eyes flicker up to where Marik's head lay as he slid down in the bed, breathing roughly to control himself.

"I'm going to kill whoever taught you that," Marik groaned loudly, chest rising and falling beneath Ryou's, his eyes shut tight.

"He's already dead," the other replied with a shrug, and Marik's eyes popped wide open.

"It was a joke," Ryou assured him, raising his hands just long enough for Marik to sit up, re-pinning him firmly to the bed so his head was where Marik's feet had just been. This time it was Ryou's head that was spinning with the sudden switch.

"Wow," he mumbled, blinking his eyes rapidly.

"You know I've killed people before, right?" Marik asked, suddenly serious as he hovered over him, hands by his shoulders.

"I know," Ryou said simply, wide eyes innocent. He hadn't actually _known,_ since Marik had never said so explicitly, but he had guessed that much on his own.

"And you don't mind?" Ryou thought for a long moment, tilting his head so it lay against Marik's hand, then finally smiled a little sadly and said, "A little, but not much."

"Why?" Ryou stared straight into his eyes, smile growing more.

"Because I can see that you're sorry," he whispered back and Marik shuddered.

"You have no idea," he said in a tortured voice. The smaller boy beneath him propped himself up on his elbow as well as he could beneath the cavern of his arms so that he could kiss his lips warmly.

"I don't see you as a murderer," he said quietly when he pulled away. Marik stared down at him dazedly then lifted one hand to push him back down, sitting back a bit on his knees that they straddled Ryou's waist as he began unbuttoning his shirt all the way to the bottom one-handed.

He slid the now open shirt away from his bare chest, though to take it off completely he would have to let Ryou get up, which he wasn't willing to do. Leaning closer, he placed one hand on his lips then let it curve over his chin, down his throat, over the collar bone and onto his chest in one slow stroke.

Ryou held perfectly still, practically not breathing as they stared into each other's eyes.

The hand slid down to his abs and Marik had to sit back a little again so that he could slide it down the firm six-pack all the way to the bottom of his flat stomach. He felt Ryou's breathe coming quicker beneath his palm, and then he gave a small frustrated moan, letting his head fall back.

Marik started to pull his hand away but Ryou's appeared quick as a flash, pinning it back down to his lower abs.

"No, no, keep going," he said in a breathy voice to Marik's surprise.

"Are you sure" –

"Marik." The amount of desire in his voice convinced Marik. That night the ex-murderer robbed him of his innocence, and the angelic boy gave it smiling.

**Back to Yami and Anzu**

Yami carried her bridal style right out of the car into his apartment complex where he ran up the entire two flights of stairs to his own place, laughing the whole way as she clung to him. When he refused to put her down to get the keys she reached into his back pocket herself, pulling them out rather slowly and flirtatiously before unlocking the door.

He kicked it open, then shut again, carrying her over to the sofa where he set her down on her feet before dropping onto the couch looking exhausted in a half sitting position. She weighed almost nothing, but those were some long stairs! She looked down at him questioningly.

"So what now?" She asked with a small laugh as he grinned, holding out his arms lazily to her.

"Come here, I'm too tired to get up," he said playfully as she crawled up on the sofa into his arms to nestle down on his chest contentedly, curled there in a resting position.

"Hey, you're not supposed to go to sleep," he teased, running his hand through her hair as she shifted with a small giggle.

"I'm not, I'm not!" She promised, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. Then he grew more serious, hooking his hands around the back of her thighs and lifting her into a straddle position around his waist so he could then grab the small of her back, pulling her down on him to kiss her to his heart's desire –which was quite a lot.

There was nothing playful about his kissing now as he initiated a make out session that he no plans of ending any time soon. She shifted against him to put her arms around him, her chest now pressed to his as their lips parted again passionately making small romantic noises as they did so.

She lowered herself on him completely and he raised a knee at her side. She took advantage, rolling off the couch with a yank and made sure it was him that hit the floor with a muffled thump and slight groan.

He'd probably have a bruise there tomorrow but he stopped caring immediately as her hands curled tightly around his shoulders, shoving him down on the ground while her legs shifted around his waist.

"I'm not an expert," she said in a light voice by his ear, nibbling at it slightly, "But I'm pretty sure what I just did is called foreplay?" Her fingers went to work undoing the buttons of his shirt, and she was pretty good at it for someone who had never done it before.

Then again after seeing her with Ishtar that way...with a growl he shifted onto his side, catching her with one arm before she could hit the floor.

"Oh no, not here you don't," he said in a low tone as he jumped to his feet, lifting her up after him. She stood unsteadily for a moment before suddenly jumping, her knees hitches up around his hips firmly so that she was pretty much supporting her own weight.

He actually recognized this move straight out of her dance. He slid his hands over her skirt to support her bottom even though she clearly didn't need it as he carried her into the bedroom, lying her down gently on the bed.

Being the only one who lived here he didn't even need to pause to close the door.

He was curious to see if she'd make a break for the top again, but she seemed perfectly contented underneath him as she finished removing his shirt, hands roaming his chest and back with slow stroking motions. He liked it; it felt right and extremely provocative.

Things became heated between their lips again, providing him with the distraction to undo the ties of her dress though he didn't try to remove it yet, instead ducking down to run his tongue along the long bare stretch of skin across her entire front all the way up to her chest. He'd wanted to do that since he first saw her in it.

Her fingers slid through his belt loops, tightening as she pulled him closer. He arched his hips, sliding his hand up under her skirt and her breath hitched then fluttered but she didn't stop him. Only when his fingers were actually hooked around the elastic band of her undergarments did she finally give in, grabbing his hand in hers.

"Y-Yami," she stammered, face red from their fierce make out and shame from having to ask him to stop.

"Shh, don't be ashamed," he whispered in a rough but soothing voice as he kissed her neck and then her cheeks gently, his skin hot against hers. "It's okay not to be ready, we've never been this far before," he said, opening his eyes which were bright, his pupils dilated, but he was smiling, not patiently or kindly but like he was radiating confidence and pleasure.

She still looked nervous and he just chuckled, rolling over to lye next to her and hold her playfully against his chest now, cuddling her in his arms.

"You know, we don't have to have sex just because of some tradition. Back when I was ruler of Egypt, it was tradition for the men of the court to visit the royal harem at least once a week. You have no idea how much I regret that now," he whispered to her and shivered at the idea of _her_ Yami with some poor prostitute girl most likely forced into the royal harem.

She couldn't seem him forcing it on anyone, but still...it comforted her hugely that he had never slept with anyone else in this body. It made her a lot more comfortable about saving hers as well.

"I'm still sorry," she murmured into his skin, and he just laughed, surprising her. He sounded...almost enthusiastic about her refusal.

"Don't be sorry, Anzu-chan. I've never been happier in my entire very long life before. All I've ever been with before are admittedly very easy girls; after all, I was pharaoh, who could refuse me? But now I'm not a pharaoh or even a teacher, I have zero responsibility and I'm also in bed with this extremely sexy woman who actually respects herself," he said the end bit with a small growl picking himself just enough to roll over and pull her up on his chest. She looked down at his smiling face uncertainly.

"Now it's your turn," he explain with a little smirk as the straps of her dress fell forward, the dress only held up by the elasticity of the fabric now. She traced his body with her eyes, coming to rest on the low slung waist band of his pants. Narrowing her eyes she raised them back to his face.

"You want me to take off your pants?" She asked to be certain and his grin only grew, folding his hands behind his head casually.

"If you want to," he said with a small shrug and the passionate challenging flame inside of her flared.

"Only if you can handle it," she responded in a teasing whisper. Her fingers found the button of his pants, quickly releasing it then sliding down the zipper. Sitting back she tugged off his pants before chucking them to the side. It would be a lie to say he didn't find that sight arousing.

"Sure you can handle it?" She breathed, sliding her hand up his chest as she stretched across him to kiss his collar bone.

"Maybe," he admitted in a tight voice. Jumping off the bed she stood there smirking down at him as he lay on the bed helplessly.

"Do you have a shirt I can wear?" She asked and he blinked, looking confused. "Yami," She said patiently, putting her hands on the bed as she leaned over him with a playful smile. "You do realize that I'm not wearing a bra right?" She was very interested to see him actually blush, obviously having realized a long time ago that she wasn't.

"Second drawer on the left," he mumbled, cheeks still burning as she chirped her thanks, walking over to open said drawer and pulled out an oversized shirt. She stepped inside the closest to remove her dress and give him a chance to cool down while she slipped into the comfortable cotton shirt.

Stepping back out, he was sitting on the edge of the bed now, staring at her appreciatively. Standing up silently he walked over to kiss her heatedly.

"Yami" –she started as he began lifting the hem of the long shirt but he just shook his head quickly.

"No, no, I can handle this, it's something I have to do," he insisted, dropping to his knees as he kissed from her ankles to her hips slowly almost reverently, before raising to her stomach, lifting the shirt as he went.

His kisses and gentle caresses slowly covered her whole body as he lifted the shirt all the way up before finally letting it drop again. He collapsed backwards on the bed, carrying her with him. She gave a muffled squeak but he just held her silently to his chest, collecting himself.

Whatever that was that he had just done, she had no doubt it was extremely erotic for both of them, but it was something more to. He had explored her body fearlessly while not taking anything from her, just looking and touching and claiming her as his own.

As they lay on the bed together in silence, her eyelids grew heavy, and eventually she fell asleep in his bed, curled in his warm protective arms that were exclusively hers.

**A/N: So I'm not sure how many of you read the first part, but whether you did or not I hope you enjoyed the chapter...this is definitely the limiest thing I've ever written, so it was an interesting experience for me. How many of you were surprised by their decisions? Let me know; I'm curious to see if I surprised anyone or did what you expected!**

**Next chapter is the last chapter...yes that's right...the last chapter...oh my, this story has been going on for so long I don't know how I'll say goodbye to it. But I won't give my final adieu until next chapter, so make sure to tune in for it!**


	34. Epilogue: Prom Part 3

**A/N: The last chapter...just to tie up some loose ends...see the end for more details!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

When she woke up, it was because of the sunlight filtering through the blinds of his room and in the door they hadn't bothered to close last night. She had always been a bit of a morning person, but considering the dead-to-the-world way he was still sprawled on the bed in deep relaxing sleep, she gathered that he wasn't.

Picking herself up off the bed and squirming out of his arms quietly, she skipped to the doorway, and then looked back at him. He looked so peaceful sleeping...too bad she wanted to wake him up.

Picking up the pants she had tossed aside at his bidding, she flung them back across the room so they landed on him. He startled awake, eyes snapping open while he immediately struggled to sit up.

"Wha...what the...Anzu?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart," she called angelically from the doorway, still wearing his shirt from the night before, long enough that it brushed about halfway down her thighs.

"Get up whenever you're ready," she added cruelly, then retreated with a laugh into the kitchen where she quickly figured out how to use his coffee maker, and that the only food in this house appeared to be TV dinners and eggs.

By the time she was cracking them over the stove in the skillet, he had dragged himself out of his room to sit down heavily on the bar stool, his shirt and pants thrown on half heartedly.

"Hey," she said with a giggle at his appearance, circle around to kiss his cheek.

"It's too damn early," he grumbled in response, putting his arms on the counter, then burying his face in them.

"It's after seven," she replied critically and he peeped up at her with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Too damn early," he repeated with a moan, rubbing his eyes furiously before dragging his lap top towards him across the counter.

"Oh yah, I promised to Skype Bakura this morning!" She called over her shoulder.

"Doubt he's awake," Yami muttered back, trying to make his eyes focus on the screen, but he opened Skype anyways. To his surprise Bakura's screen name did appear at the bottom of the screen, and immediately after signing in, the 'incoming call' signal flashed obnoxiously.

Clicking to answer, he called Anzu over, tilting the back of his computers built in camera so that it could capture them both they waited for the image to materialize in front of their eyes.

Needless to say, Yami was less then pleased to find he had woken up early to Skype with...Marik? The tanned Egyptian boy was seated in a clean looking kitchen, much more so than his own, and, since he didn't recognize it, he assumed they were at Marik's apartment.

A vague moment of curiosity made him wonder who his enemy lived with, since there was no way he could afford an apartment like that on his own, but he shrugged it aside.

"Couldn't even be bothered to put on a shirt," he growled irritably and Anzu just rolled her eyes as Marik showed off silky skin and thick muscle, staring at the camera suspiciously like he didn't know quite what to do with it.

"Ryou how do I know if it's working?" He asked and the white haired boy came into view, also shirtless though it looked more like he had just dragged himself out of bed, wearing a pair of wrinkled jeans without a belt as he collapsed onto Marik's lap with a groan, burying his face in his neck.

Marik sipped calmly from a cup of coffee, the difference between his messy blond hair and shirtless attire verses his seat on the chair with a pristine mug of steaming hot liquid was almost comical. Ryou, on the other hand, was curled around him as he tried to go back to sleep, grumbling something about the picture on the screen.

His white locks stuck up in spikes all around his head like devil horns, face turned away from the screen. Marik nodded absentmindedly, rubbing his back gently, a cute loving gesture coming from him. Anzu was on the verge of commenting on how cute it was when he glared at her image fiercely.

"It's not cute, he's just tired," he said, cutting her off before she could say a word. She rolled her eyes, jumping up off the stool, though she kept a small secretive smile.

"I'll finish breakfast," she announced to Yami, giving him another quick kiss on the cheek, hand trailing along his shoulder before she disappeared off screen. Her voice floated back to the speakers as she said almost quietly enough, "They are cute though."

Marik snorted in disbelief, but didn't pick a fight with someone he couldn't even see. He wasn't sure about all this Skype business. As far as technology went, he could use the internet, make food, and, of course, drive his motorcycle, but talking on video was just strange.

Rishid would never let it go if he could see him now with Ryou cuddled up to him like a grumpy little kid derived of their nap. It was almost like what you'd expect from a married couple. The thought just irritated Marik more.

At least Ishizu had the common sense to stay somewhere else last night after catching wind of the formal event. She may not have grown up on this continent but she knew enough. As soon as she was gone from the screen, he noted how tired and grumpy Mutou-san himself looked.

"Cute my ass," Mutou-san grumbled, stretching the skin around his eyes hopelessly as he tried to stay awake.

"Your ass is cute though!" She responded with a giggle and he just glowered at the screen.

"How would you know?" He mumbled, too quietly for her to hear, but just loud enough for the mic to pick up.

"Someone didn't get laid last night," Marik taunted with a self-satisfied smirk.

"I take it you two were busy then. Trust me, I don't need the details," Mutou-san simply grunted, and then his eyes brightened as she dropped a mug full of what was definitely coffee in front of him.

"I love you so much," he said in reverent thanks as he drank the boiling liquid immediately as though he couldn't even feel the scalding temperature.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Marik ventured, more for Ryou's sake then his own since it was the mostly dead to the world boy who had insisted on this conversation anyways. Something about him and Anzu having a bet.

"Fuck you," Yami flipped him off, too tired to put up a real argument, running a hand through his wild hair that was even more messed up than usual. Marik eyed it critically, but felt curiosity worm within him. Obviously Mutou-san wasn't exactly a morning person, one with a particularly bad attitude to.

"Excuse me?" He challenged, and then smirked as he repeated the profanity, a glare in his crimson eyes. This started a whole new kind of war –the cursing kind. Marik happily spewed a whole string of profanities against everything except Anzu for fear of his own life in that department.

Mutou-san looked genuinely pissed for once, not just vaguely annoyed, but like a vein would be throbbing in his forehead had his blood pressure been high enough. As soon as the first couple curses came flying out of his mouth though, Anzu was back on screen, sealing his mouth with a disapproving glance though he continued to mumble obscenities under his breath, glaring at Marik on screen.

"Bastard...and you'll...sideways..." Marik only caught some of the words, but he could fill in the blanks pretty well as he grinned slightly. A tired Mutou-san was much more fun than an awake one that refused to get riled up over anything.

Honestly he didn't mind a tired Ryou either, he was still a bit exhausted himself from their love making last night, and he kind of enjoyed talking to their friends while cuddled with him now.

Not that he'd ever admit that.

Yami hated waking up early, but he was almost a little glad that he did today. Waking up to see Anzu posed in the doorway with a smile on her face wearing just his shirt had been a pleasant surprise, the only thing that could have coaxed him out of bed.

The fact that she could evidently cook never hurt either.

Arguing with Ishtar was mildly amusing despite the irritation factor, and that plus coffee roused him enough to appreciate her breakfast efforts. The call ended when Ryou woke up enough to clamber off Marik's laugh with a childish yawn then, blinking wide eyes, proclaimed that he was hungry.

Yami gagged a little on the bruise marks on the pale skinned boys neck that were more evidence of whatever they had been up to last night. Marik ended the call unceremoniously, saying he'd talk to Anzu later and flipped off Yami before shutting the computer down.

Anzu walked over once she noticed that 'their' call was over before sliding onto his lap, ignoring the way the shirt hiked up around her waist as she began kissing him rather persuasively. Everything inside him told him they should just go back to bed right now and forget about breakfast, but the ding of a timer called her attention back to the stove, and he sighed a little contentedly.

He could get used to this, spending the night together then waking up (preferably not so early) to a quiet breakfast, and the making out never hurt either. The eggs were good, significantly less burned then he would have made them, and the tender caresses interspersed with every couple of bites made it even better.

He would have eaten dirt if it meant five more minutes with her.

At the end of their meal he loaned her a pair of jeans and a belt she had to tighten all the way just to get them to stay on, but it reminded him of how she looked in those cute overalls she wore the first time they met outside of school.

She called home to make sure no one was there then he drove her over and let her get dressed properly. Finally he took her out on their first official date, something he had been waiting to do for a long time.

It wasn't special or fancy, but it was good simply because they were together and being together after all this time was all either wanted for now.

After all, this certainly was only the first of many, many dates to come.

**A/N: And that...that is the end! I hope you all enjoyed this story, and final advice and thoughts about it would be appreciated. I enjoyed writing this so much, and loved sharing it even more. All the feedback was wonderful, so I have to say it again: Thank you my lovely reviewers! You're all wonderful; it makes me so happy just to know you're there! (Oh, and anyone who notices the YGOTAS line in this story and reviews about it will totally make my day!) **

**As a side note to those of you who DID read the Marik/Ryou scene last chapter and have been paying attention to that storyline, and maybe noticed several missing details, know that starting promptly...today...the companion fic to this story entitled "Everything" will begin its posting journey. Like this one, it will update every Tuesday, so long as I am able :) I'm sure it won't be nearly as popular as this one, but every little bit of support counts, and I would love, love, love if some of you would at least give it a chance!**

**And with that in mind...I give my final adieu! Thank you all so much!**

**~Elle!**


End file.
